The Beauty of His Eyes
by AlexaET
Summary: Isabella was given a second chance to live a life she had long lost. She took it and meets Edward; he helps her heal. But when all crumbles will she be able to help him? Or are they both going to fall apart? A story of family, strength and love. AH/OOC
1. Fly Away

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Gotta find a way**

**Yeah I can't wait another day**

**Ain't nothing gonna change**

**If we stay around here**

**Gotta do what it takes**

**Cause it's all in our hands**

**We all make mistakes**

**Yeah but it's never too late to start again**

**Take another breath **

**And say another prayer…….**

**BPOV**

"So what do you think Isabella?" Dr. Stanley asked in a nonchalant way.

_What did I think?_ At that moment I just thought that it was not a good idea at all, I was sure it was going to be worse than the living arrangement I was in right now. I really didn't want to do it, but this had been a topic for the last couple of sessions and I was getting the idea that this was the moment I needed to make a final decision because Dr. Stanley was not alone with me that day.

"I know right now it sounds like a really bad idea dear, but I assure you that we will all make the very best we can so you feel comfortable," Mrs. Masen added with that sweet and concerned voice she always used around me.

I kept quiet, thinking how to let Mrs. Masen know in the most subtle way that even thought I was thankful for her offer; it was not really something I wanted to do.

"Isabella, do you remember when we started our sessions? How I told you at the beginning it will seem to you that they were not going to help you at all?" Dr. Stanley asked.

I just nodded my head, my voice was stuck in my throat and I couldn't really form a coherent word.

"And do you feel that way? After all this time do you think these sessions were not worth it?" Dr. Stanley asked looking at my direction. I was doing my very best to keep my sight fixed on the floor.

I shook my head no, because it was true, if it wasn't for her counseling I would be in worse shape that I already was.

I saw a small smile played in the corner of Dr. Stanley's mouth, but she cover it quickly with the expressionless facade; the one she wore most of the time during our session time.

"I just……" I tried to speak. "I'm….scared," I finally confessed.

"Of course you are scared sweetie. This is going to be totally new for you and it will take time for you to feel at ease, but please Isabella, consider my offer. I really think this will work," Mrs. Masen added, and for some strange reason I did believe her, but I was still not totally convinced it was going to work out. I would hate myself if I did something wrong that made Mrs. Masen upset. The last thing she deserved was to be burden with me; she already did so much for me, more than I deserved.

"Isabella, I don't want to pressure you; you know that I'm not here to tell you what to do, but to help you reach the decisions that are best for you, and in this case you have to consider your situation. You know that in just over 5 months, the state is not going to be fully responsible for you anymore and you will have to make a decision one way or another. There are options available for you, and we have been through them many times. It's totally up to you, but I really think Mrs. Masen's offer it's the best in your case," Dr. Stanley said and it made me mad, because she was right, and I didn't like it.

This was the best option, but what if it didn't work? What if at the end Mrs. Masen got tired of me and kicked me out? What if her family didn't want me there? What if? _God!_ I was so full of doubts and I was scared to no end, but at the end of the day there was only one way to know what would happen. I took a deep breath and looked at both of the women sitting in front of me.

"Okay," I said. "I think I'm willing….. to try……I….. I will accept your offer Mrs. Masen and…..and live with you and your family," I added looking between Mrs. Masen and Dr. Stanley, neither of them could hide their enthusiasm. They were looking at each other with smiles on their faces, even though Dr. Stanley really tried to hide it. She really thought this was for the best and I wanted to believe it really was.

* * *

A week later, I was in what had been my room for the last years of my life, packing what little I had in a duffel bag that Mrs. Cope, my foster mother, gave me. I was very grateful for the gift, I saw many girls leave this place with their belongings stuffed in grocery bags or old boxes. I was fortunate to have a place to go. Many didn't have the same luck. I thought of Lauren, she was a year older than me and she left with one big black garbage bag, but she was happy because she had a job as a stripper waiting for her. I shuddered at the thought of having to do that to be able to survive. A lot of girls that came out of places like this went into that line of work, it was an easy way to get money. I was again reassured I was a lucky one.

"Isabella," Mrs. Cope said, knocking on my door "Mrs. Masen it's here, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll be there, thanks," I said before I heard her retreating steps through the hallway.

This was it, the moment of truth. I did a quick survey of the place to be certain I didn't forget anything, not that I had any important belongings at all, but I wouldn't like to forget any of the little things I had and burden Mrs. Masen even more making her buy me something just because I was careless enough to forget it.

After I was sure everything was in the bag I zipped it and picked it up from what had been my bed. I placed the bag on my right shoulder and walked to the door, before I was able to open the door and leave the room I looked back and took in the space for one last time.

The two twin size beds with blue sheets, neatly made. The old dark wooden table in the corner with two plastic chairs. The beige walls. A plain room all in all. I was really not going to miss this place, not at all, and with that thought I left that room for good.

"Isabella dear!" Mrs. Masen called as soon as she spotted me. She was talking to Mrs. Cope in the foyer and looked genuinely happy to see me. I smiled at her and mumbled a shy 'Hi'.

"Are you ready? It's that all?" she asked motioning to the duffel bag I had with me.

"Yes," I told her, tightening my hold in the bag. I was becoming more nervous by the second, and tried to calm myself by breathing deeply.

"Oh well, alright. I think it's time to go. Thanks for everything Mrs. Cope. I will keep in touch with Social Services and if there is something else that you need, please, don't hesitate to contact me," Mrs. Masen said with a smile.

"Of course Mrs. Masen," Mrs. Cope said, extending her hand to Mrs. Masen in a polite manner. She suddenly turned to me, extending her hand as well. "Good bye, Isabella and I really hope to see you again some day. Be good honey."

I shook her hand and nodded my understanding. Even though Mrs. Cope had always been a nice foster mother, we never were that close. She was busy keeping this house in order as well as the girls that came and went and didn't behave the way they should. Plus, I was not talkative at all, so we didn't share many conversations during my stay, but I was thankful towards her and made sure to let her know before I left.

"Thanks for everything Mrs. Cope," I said in almost a whisper.

"Not a problem Isabella, not at all," she said with a small smile on her lips and waving us good bye as we made our way out the door.

A minute later, I was sitting in the passenger seat of Mrs. Masen car. It was beautiful of course, and even though I didn't have a slightly idea of what type of car it was, I was sure it was expensive. The interior was completely black and the seats were made of leather. Mrs. Masen reached towards the music console and classical music started flowing trough the speakers. The volume was soft, but I could still make some instruments in there: a piano, a violin, a cello. I took a deep breath and tried to relax, but it was not working. I was a ball of nerves.

"Isabella?" Mrs. Masen called for my attention.

"Yes, Mrs. Masen?" I asked looking towards her as to not disrespect her.

"Call me Liz, dear, I've told you that Mrs. Masen makes me feel old, and now that we will be spending more time together, I really expect you to forget all the Mrs. thing," she said with a small chuckled.

Mrs. Masen was the most beautiful woman I have ever met, inside and out. She was a little taller than me, probably in her mid 40's, her hair was blond and her eyes were blue. She was lean and always wore expensive looking clothing that look as if it was specially made for her, because they fit her like a glove. As a person, she was the kindest, most compassionate woman I had ever met.

"I'm sorry, I just feel I'm disrespecting you by calling you Liz," I said shyly. I had never called an adult by their first name before, at least not in a long time.

"Nonsense sweetie, call me Liz and that is that." She looked over at me and smiled.

"Okay, Liz". I hoped that saying it enough would make it feel less foreign and disrespectful.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to take lunch with me? I mean I know we have talk and all, but I'm sure you have some questions and I think it would be good for us to have a chat before getting home. I know once we are there that it's going to be a little overwhelming and I just want to answer all the questions you may have, plus I'm kind of hungry," she said looking at me from the corner of her eye and smiling.

"Sure, Mrs. Ma….. Liz," I corrected myself.

"Great."

We arrive to a cozy diner named _'The Red Umbrella'_ and we were quickly placed on a booth and were ask for our drink order. It was not the type of place I imagined Mrs. Ma…. _Liz_, I corrected myself, for lunch, she was way too sophisticated, but she just looked so comfortable and at ease that I didn't question her decision, not that I would anyways.

"My family and I love this place, we come here very often, so I hope you like it," she explained smiling at me.

I smiled back and took the menu cart, just to do something with my hands that were sweating greatly.

The waitress came and placed our drinks in front of us, a coffee for Mrs. Masen and a glass of water for me. She then asked for our food order, Mrs. Masen didn't even looked at the menu when she told the waitress what she wanted, proving that her earlier statement was true. I just didn't know what to pick, but the lady told me the specialty of the house were the hamburgers and French fries, so that's what I order. It had been a long time since I had a tasty hamburger and even though I was not that hungry, the nerves were killing me, I knew I needed to eat something before I collapsed. With all the stress this past week, I had barely eaten anything and I didn't want to get sick and be more of a burden to Mrs. Mas….. _Ugh! Liz! _

_That was going to take a while to get use to. _

"So, is there something you want to know dear? Any questions about my family?" Mrs. Masen asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I……" I had lots of question, but I really didn't want to pry and start an interrogation like I didn't trust her and her family. If they were just a little bit like her I was sure they were good people.

"Isabella, don't be nervous. You are part of our family now and if there is anything you want to know, I will be glad to tell you. I understand that you are a little overwhelmed. How about I just tell you the basics and if you have any questions let me know," she suggested as she smiled at me. I noticed the twinkle in her eyes, that always appeared when she talked about her family, shinned through.

"My husband is a lawyer, he has his own firm. His name is Edward and we have been married for almost 25 years. We have two sons, Emmett is the eldest he is 23 and is doing his Masters. He studied Law so he is following in his father's footsteps. You will really like him, he is really friendly….." I suddenly froze. I knew this; I knew she had two sons. That was the main reason that I didn't accept her offer in the beginning. It all came crashing to me. I was going to be living with 3 males. I was not going to be able to make it. My palms started sweating, worse that they were in the first place, and my breathing became shallow and hard. I was becoming a little light-headed.

"Isabella, look at me dear," Mrs. Masen said suddenly, reaching her hand and placing it on top of mine. I took a deep breath and slowly look at her.

"Don't worry dear, I knew better than to scare you like that, but you don't have to worry. They all know that you are shy towards men, and they will all keep to themselves without making you uncomfortable. I just wanted you to know that they are friendly and you don't have to be scare of them. If you ever feel the need to talk to them, you are free to do so, but if you don't want to do it, don't. It's up to you honey," she reassured me before smiling softly. I could see the twinkle in her eyes disappear and it was replaced with shame. She felt guilty for making me feel uncomfortable and she didn't have to. I needed to make it better.

"It's okay….. Mrs. Masen…. I was just a little taken aback….that's all," I said reassuring her.

She nodded her head and the waitress was back placing our food in front of us. I mumbled my 'thanks' and smiled at the good looking hamburger and fries trying to change the focus towards the food, but I could see Mrs. Masen still felt bad. I needed to do something and distract her, so I just took a deep breath and blurted the first question that came to mind.

"And your other son? What does he do?" I asked, and sure enough the twinkle was back.

She took a sip of her coffee, a bite of her food and smiled at me, ready to continue with her speech. "Well, my youngest son is 21, his name is Edward, as my husband, and he is the artist in the family. He plays piano and composes the most beautiful pieces I've ever heard I know it's my son and I have to say that," She chuckled "But he is amazing. So far it's just for school functions and such, but I'm sure he soon will be composing for orchestras. He is really talented." she said with a big sigh. I had the little suspicion that this Edward was her favorite son, and that made me smile. He was lucky to have a mother like her.

Then a thought occurred to me and without thinking I just blurted out the question.

"Why if Edward is the youngest he has you husband's name? Isn't it supposed to be the first son the one that gets named after the father?" I asked and suddenly felt bad for prying and asking her something that was none of my business, but she seemed happy that I was asking her something and start chuckling before answering.

"You see," she started taking a deep breath "My father's name was Emmett and he was a really imposing man, my husband was always secretly terrified of him. Being me my father's only daughter, I was his little princess and every man was just not good enough. So when I got pregnant with my first baby and knew that it was a boy, I told my husband that if we named him after my father, maybe he will actually like him," Mrs. Masen added with another chuckled "And it worked, my father took to my husband since then and they became closer than ever.

"But of course my husband wanted another baby and he made me promise that if it we had a boy again we will name him like him and I agreed. Soon after Emmett's first birthday we tried and we didn't had to wait long, almost a year later in came my Edward," she concluded.

I nodded my understanding while I bit a French fry.

"Many people think is a little odd that my two grown children are still living at home with us, well not Edward," she sighed and there was some emotion in her eyes that I couldn't completely identify.

_Edward? That strange, why is not odd that he is living at home still, but it is with Emmett?_ But of course I didn't ask, it was not my place.

I just nodded my head; I didn't know what to say to that.

"Anyways, it's the way that it has work for us. My husband is away most of the time at meetings. He has clients in different cities so he has to travel back and forth and when he is home he is, most of the time, working long hours. He is rarely at the house, so my sons didn't want me to be all alone, so they are both at home, taking care of their old mom," she said smiling. "Well Emmett is rarely at home you never know where that kid is headed. He just comes and goes and sometimes days pass without me getting a hold of him," she told me, taking another bite of her food.

Well that was comforting. I know my thoughts were not nice, but I was glad I didn't have to put up with her husband and one of her sons being there all the time. I hope the other one, Edward, was outside most of the time, too.

Soon enough Mrs. Masen was paying the bill and we made our way back to her car.

The drive was mostly quiet as we drove farther away from Phoenix and towards the suburbs. I looked out the window and saw the scenery in front of me. Yellow, everything was yellow: the sand, the dry grass, the, all too familiar, sun. I had lived in Phoenix all my life, born and raised, if you could call that my upbringing. I've never been out of this city, not even as a little kid when my dad was still alive. I sighed, my dad. He was the only person that loved me. I shook my head and tried to shake away those thoughts. Going there was not good and it was going to bring unnecessary tears. I just took a deep breath and focused on the freeway and all the cars that speed towards their destination.

Everybody had a destination; everybody had a purpose in life or at least most of the people. So far I didn't have one and I didn't know if I ever would. I didn't have ambitions, nor expectations, but I knew it was time to change. I needed to take this opportunity Mrs. Masen was giving me and embrace it with all I had. I needed to start over, and maybe, just maybe this time it will be worth it.

**If this life**

**It seems harder now**

**It ain't no never mind you got me by your side**

**And anytime you want**

**Yeah we can catch a train & find a better place**

**Cause we won't let nothing or no one keep getting us down**

**Maybe you & I could pack our bags & hit the sky……**

_**(Fly Away – Aerosmith)**_

**_This first chapter is dedicated to Lynn...... without her this wouldn't be here.....thanks sweety....._**

**AN.- I'm Back!!!!**

**I want to thank dearly to my friend and beta Lynn, which pen name in this FanFic world is 'LittleMissInnocence', I met her reading her amazing story 'Just One Night' so go check it out! She was the one that push me to write this story and has help me every step of the way! Thanks Lynn, you are the best!**

**As you can see this is my new story 'The Beauty Of His Eyes' I hope you all like it. It's 'All Human' and for the most part 'Out of Character'.**

**Some points I would like to let you know:**

**1.- I have the story already outlined (for the most part) so please don't get mad if things don't go as fast, I like to build everything, but everything will come with time, so don't worry.**

**2.- I'm not expert in many of the topics that we touch in this story. Remember is a 'fictional story', I do however research, but I may be wrong, so I would truly apreciate your knowledge and coments. **

**3.- I don't mean any disrespect to anybody that may feel related to the characters in the story. Remember everyone is different as well as the situations so please take it as it is, a 'fictional story'.**

**4.- This story is rated M, but don't hold your breath right now, it will take time. The M raiting has to do too with some of the topics that are going to be in the story.**

**5.- As a reader I do apreciate some 'visuals' about what I'm reading, so I decided to open a 'photobucket' account where you will be able to see what I have in mind when I picture 'characters', 'places' and such. Link in my profile.**

**I think that's it.....lol.... hope you like it, and I'll post the next chapter ASAP.**

**Your reviews make me smile, so please do so if you please.**

**Have a wonderful day :D**

**Alexa :D**


	2. Life For Rent

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I haven't ever really found a place that I call home**

**I never stick around quite long enough to make it**

**I apologize once again I'm not in love**

**But it's not as if I mind**

**That your heart ain't exactly breaking**

**It's just a thought, only a thought……**

**BPOV**

Thirty minutes later we were taking an exit that announced that _'Sun Heights'_ was 5 miles away.

There was not much around, but soon enough I was able to see a beautiful hill with houses all over it. I've never been to this part of the city outskirts; well I didn't even think we were in Phoenix anymore. This place was another place all together.

Mrs. Masen kept silent, just humming once in a while with the songs that filled the car. She had a small smile on her lips and she seemed to be deep in thought about something. I just kept quiet as well. I didn't want to disturb her at all.

Soon enough we were reaching the first homes of the suburb and each and everyone grew in beauty. They were all scattered, and to my amazement some of them had big manicured lawns with green grass and the most beautiful assortment of flowers that were hard to maintain in Phoenix. The sun just didn't leave much around.

I was transfixed looking at the beautiful homes in front of me when I felt the car slow its motion and suddenly we were pulling towards a driveway that gave way to the most beautiful and elegant house I have ever seen in my life.

Well not house, mansion, I think that better explained the structure in front of me; house didn't even begin to cover it.

"We are going to park the car inside the garage dear. The sun is so strong we really don't like to leave the cars outside to its mercy," Mrs. Masen said driving towards one of the garage doors as they were several next to each other. She pushed a bottom inside the visor of her car and soon enough one of the brown doors started opening.

I could see there was just one other car parked inside the big space. It was a jeep, but it was humongous and red, with lights on the top. I wondered how it fit without knocking out the roof. There were, what looked like two motorcycles, but they were cover with this gray plastic covers so I couldn't see them very well.

"As always there is nobody home," Mrs. Masen said with a sigh, and I felt myself relax just a little bit, but soon enough she added turning her head slightly to the side, "Well maybe Edward is here. I think he didn't have any class today."

It was my turn to sigh now. Probably the car that was there belonged to Edward and that's how she deduced he was here. _Great!_ I couldn't avoid the inevitable for that long. At least it was just one. I took a deep breath and open my door as soon as Mrs. Masen stepped out of the car.

I saw Mrs. Masen taking my bag from the car's trunk and I quickly went to her side to hold it myself. She smiled to me and let me carry the bag. There was another door and after punching some type of code on a number board the door open without the need of a key. _An alarm_, I thought to myself. Of course a house like this would require that type of security. I bet everything here was expensive.

I walked behind Mrs. Masen, training my sight on the floor. I was scared to look up and trip and break something.

"Well I think we should start with the tour," Mrs. Masen said, motioning to a door just to the right of the hallway. "That is the laundry room, and you are free to use it whenever you need it."

Mrs. Masen opened the door and I looked inside. The walls were a light sand color and there were two washing machines as well as two dryers and a few shelves with different laundry products. An ironing table was at one of the corners with the iron at the side. Another machine was there, one I've never used before, but I knew it was for ironing fancy clothes and suits.

"I have two ladies that help me here. One is in charge of the cleaning upstairs: bedrooms and washrooms as well as the laundry and the other one is in charge of downstairs and the kitchen, including the cooking," Mrs. Masen added motioning for me to follow here.

I nodded and Mrs. Masen gently closed the laundry room door. We came to the end of the hallway and right into the kitchen. It was the most impressive kitchen I had ever laid eyes on. For starters, it was huge. The island was big and the stove was in there. Pots and pans in different shapes and sizes hung from the ceiling. The cupboards were made of a heavy type of woods and the appliances were sophisticated. I found myself frozen in place taking the space in, this was a dream kitchen.

"Yeah, I know it's kind of much, but I do love to cook once in a while. Sometimes Kate let's me help her." She smiled. Upon seeing my questioning look she added, "That's the lady in charge of the kitchen. She is sisters with Irina, the lady in charge of the upstairs space." I nodded my understanding. "They don't come every day, only two times a week, Mondays and Thursdays. Sometimes when there is a special occasion they will come to help as well. Kate cooks the food for the remaining of the week and we just warm it up."

I nodded again, but this time I added something, "I can help too; if you want."

Mrs. Masen's face turned surprised and suddenly she was shaking her head. "No Isabella, you are here as a part of the family, not the help. Come on let me show you the rest of the house."

I followed Mrs. Masen and she showed me all the main floor space.

There was a formal dining room that held a 12 places setting dinning table, Mrs. Masen said it was only used on special occasions when they had guests or in holidays. Right next to the kitchen was the everyday dining room; the table was smaller and more contemporary than in the formal dinning area. They had a flat screen TV as well as a fire place. I would have thought that space was designed to be a living room because of the fire place an all, but didn't comment on it, again it was not my place.

She showed me Mr. Masen's studio. We didn't linger there, but I was able to see an impressive wooden desk with an elegant chair. Some small sofas scattered around the place and tons of books. Next door of the studio was the library I couldn't help myself and smiled a little when she said I could borrow any book I wanted. Next to the library it was a door and Mrs. Masen explained to me that the door lead to the basement which they used as an entertainment room, but we didn't go to look at it. All in all the entire house was amazing. But what impressed me the most was the formal living room. It was amazingly elegant, and what caught my eye was the big black piano that sat in the far end of the space, it was the first time in my life that I saw a piano.

"That's Edward's," Mrs. Masen said pointing towards the piano. "It was giving to him by my father before he passed. He loved to hear Edward played it, he was his biggest fan." A looked of longing appeared in her eyes. "Edward has been playing since he was six years old, and we purchased one for him, but this," she said motioning towards the piano again "This is way more expensive than what we had before, my father order it especially for Edward from Europe as a birthday gift when he reached seventeen."

I looked at the piano and took it all in. It would be amazing to know how to play something as beautiful as that.

"We have a pool outside, and you can use it as well whenever you want to," she added and my eyes all but popped out of my face. _A pool! That was amazing!_ But I really doubted I was going to use it soon, if ever.

"Do you want to see it now? Or do you prefer to go upstairs?" Mrs. Masen asked, looking at me. Suddenly, she started shaking her head "How rude of me, you are still carrying your bag, let's go upstairs so you can put your stuff away, you can see the outside later dear."

"Don't worry, it's not that heavy," I said shyly.

"Anyways, let's get you settled up in your room so you can take a rest before dinner."

I nodded and felt a tug in my chest. _Dinner_, I had to have dinner with Mrs. Masen and her family. She told me all of them would be there so I could meet them at the same time and it was not something I really was looking forward to.

We made our way up the stairs and, just as downstairs, it was elegant and beautiful. There were two halls, one to the left and one to the right.

"The right hallway leads towards my husband and mine's bedroom as well as Emmett's," Mrs. Masen said pointing towards it. "You will be on the left hallway," she said pointing to the left side "Follow me."

I follow silently behind Mrs. Masen and as we walked I could hear the sound of music in the distance. I couldn't actually tell what type of music it was because it was just barely audible, but with the silence, I was able to hear it.

"This," Mrs. Masen said pointing to the first door, "is the guest bedroom. We don't have many guests. Whenever someone comes they prefer to stay in a hotel to be closer to the city," she said still walking down the hallway "And this," she said motioning to the second door "is your room." Mrs. Masen opened the door and walked in. Before I trailed behind her I looked to the last door at the end of the hallway, the music was coming from there. I sighed and walked into the room.

"So welcome to your room Isabella," Mrs. Masen said motioning towards it.

I felt my eyes widened considerably. The room was a dream; spacious and bright. The walls were a light shade of lavender and the bed in the center had a beautiful brown comforter. There were pillows in different sizes, two nightstands in each side of the bed with lamps on both of them. There was a dresser with a mirror, a study table and a flat screen TV hanging from the wall. There was another door, too.

I think Mrs. Masen saw me staring at the door because she suddenly said. "That door leads to your en-suit. Every room in this house has a bathroom of its own; the closet is in there as well."

"Wow! This is……. Mrs. Masen, I ……." I really didn't know what to say. This was just too much.

"Don't say anything dear and please, stop with the Mrs. Masen 'this' 'that', what did we talk about?" she asked.

"Sorry," I replied shyly, but Mrs. Masen started chuckling letting me know I was not in real trouble.

"Well, I think I should leave you alone so you can settle in. We will take dinner around six, so you are welcome to do as you please until then. If you want to take a look around the house, take a shower or a nap, it's up to you, feel free to do whatever you want. I will come and get you when everything is ready okay dear?" Mrs. Masen asked.

"Yes Mrs….. Liz," I said, correcting myself. "If you need any help…." But before I finish she interrupted me.

"No Isabella, don't worry about that, everything will be set and I'll come and get you, and remember this is your home now."

"Okay, thank you," I said, giving Mrs. Masen a small smile and feeling a tough in my chest at her kindness.

"You are welcome," she said turning around and leaving the room.

As soon as the door clicked, I let out the huge breath I had been holding. I walked towards the bed where I placed my bag and, with a sudden 'plop', laid myself in it, my foot hanging off. The bed was so soft. I moaned and buried my face in a pillow. This was just so surreal. I mean I knew Mrs. Masen had money, everything about her screamed 'expensive', but she was just so humble sometimes you really didn't notice the clothes and the perfume, but the kind smile and words. And now I was here, in her home, in my room_. But for how long?_ I thought to myself. _How long will it take for her to get tired of me? What if her family didn't like me at all? This was just too good to be true._ I sighed and tried to erase those thoughts from my mind.

I think I dozed off because when I opened my eyes again the alarm clock in one of the nightstands signaled 5:10 pm. I stood up quickly and started pulling the stuff out from my bag. Dinner was at six and I wanted to take a shower and try to look presentable for it.

I didn't have much so, fast enough I was placing my belongings in the dresser.

I had enough underwear to last me a week, then I had to wash it, two old pair of sweat pants, a couple of Capri pants, two jeans and the ones I was wearing at the moment, some shirts that Mrs. Cope bought for me as well as some that other girls left behind and were given to me, some socks, a pair of sandals and a pair of tennis shoes, my toiletries, some books and pencils and my box. That was all.

_My box_. It was a shoe box actually; I had covered it in a nice blue wrapping paper that I got from a discarded gift. Inside was my past, the only part of my past I didn't want to forget. With a sigh, I placed the box under the bed and quickly grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a plain white shirt, my underwear and toiletries.

I walked towards the door that Mrs. Masen said lead to the bathroom and sure enough there it was; there was a small hall and to the left I saw the closet. I looked inside and of course it was empty, but it was really spacious. I would never own enough stuff to put in there.

The bathroom was big in comparison to the one I had back at Mrs. Cope's and way more beautiful.

I quickly discarded my clothes and turn on the shower. I noticed there was shampoo and soap inside already and I used those. I tried to relax and forget that just in a couple of minutes I would be meeting Mrs. Masen's family. She had reassured me several times that they would all be welcoming towards me, and I did believe her. It's just that I was nervous and couldn't help feel a tug in my stomach every time I thought about meeting new people and more if they were men.

I closed my eyes and let the water erase everything. I had always found water purifying. I felt it cleansed not only my body, but my soul as well.

Soon enough, I was drying myself, putting on my deodorant and getting dressed. I brushed my hair and left it to dry by itself. I liked my hair to dry naturally, that and that I didn't own a hair dryer, but I never needed one. The weather here was so hot it didn't take long for my hair to be completely dry on its own.

I took my dirty clothes and placed them on a hamper that was inside the bathroom, I spread the towel in the railing so it will dry and brushed my teeth. I placed my toiletries in place inside the washroom and went back to the room. The clock said it was 5:50 pm.

I went to the bed and sat on it. That is when the nerves started kicking in full force and I found myself sweating despite having just taken a shower. I tried to take calm breathes and think of Dr. Stanley's encouraging words in therapy. _You are able to control your fears. You have the control._

Dr. Stanley had been my doctor for the past year or so, all thanks to Mrs. Masen.

After the state took me in, they did place me with a psychologist once a week; her name was Dr. Jane Volturi. I think she was more interested in the money she got from my sessions that my actual improvement. She just gave me a diary told me to write everything on, that it will help me. I tried to write in it, but it was just so hard. After I told her that she just told me to forget about the diary. It was always like that; If something didn't work she just gave up and went with something else.

Years later, I met Mrs. Masen when she went and visit Mrs. Cope's home. I don't know why she liked me, and strange enough I really liked her too, but soon we became kind of close.

One day, Mrs. Masen told me that I was not going back to Dr. Volturi, instead I was going to start therapy with a new doctor: Dr. Jessica Stanley. Even though I was not sure what the reason was at the time now I knew that it was for the best. I learned later on that Mrs. Masen was paying for my therapy, and I told her she didn't have to, but she wouldn't have any of that. I was so grateful, though, Dr. Stanley had helped me greatly with my 'issues'.

A soft knock came from the door, and I knew it was time for dinner. Mrs. Masen stood there in a different set of clothes that the ones she wore in the afternoon.

"Isabella, dear, dinner is ready and on the table," she said sweetly.

I nodded my head and made my way outside, and then I realized I didn't have any shoes on me.

"Mrs. Masen," I said almost in a whisper.

"Yes dear?" she replied turning back and looking at me.

"Mmm…. I need to put my shoes on. I forgot…." I trailed off.

"Oh!" she said looking at me bare feet "No problem honey, you don't have if you don't want to."

I looked at her feet and she was wearing shoes.

"I think I will just put my sandals on. If it's okay with you," I said.

"Sure, I'll wait for you here," she said and I made my way as fast as I could towards the door. My sandals were next to the bed so I just quickly placed them on my feet and ran back outside.

"Ready," I told Mrs. Masen.

We made our way down the stairs and as we approached the dinning table, I could hear voices. I gulped. They were there. I took deep breaths and trained my eyes on the floor. As we approached, the voices grew louder and it was evident that they were males. My breathing started to get harder and Mrs. Masen must have noticed this because quickly grabbed my hand in hers telling me in a soft voice to calm down.

"It's going to be okay dear, please relax," she said.

I just nodded and kept walking clutching her hand for dear life.

As soon as we got into the dinning area the voices stopped and I could feel, more than see, that somebody was looking at me. I took deep breaths and repeated in my head over and over again that it was okay, that I was safe.

A few seconds passed, the silence was becoming uncomfortable and suddenly Mrs. Masen cleared her throat.

"Ed, Emmett, I would like you to meet Isabella," she said sweetly, giving my hand a tight squeeze.

"Isabella, welcome dear," a voice said, and by the tone I could tell it was an adult man.

I took another deep breath and raised my head. There were two men already at the table where the food already laid.

One of them, the one that was sitting at the head of the table, was more mature, probably in his late forties. He wore glasses and from where I was it was hard to tell what the color of his eyes were. His hair was a light brownish color with some red in it and there was a kind smile on his lips. _That had to be Mr. Masen_, I thought to myself. To his left another man sat, younger than the first but older than me by, at least, a few years. He was really built, and it intimidated me, but as soon as I saw his face, I didn't feel that scared. His face was friendly, just like Mrs. Masen's, and just like her he had blond hair and a pair of bright blue eyes. His face broke into a sweet kind smile towards me and I felt myself training my face to the floor again, embarrassment coloring my face with a tint of pink.

"Hello," I said shyly with my hand still clutching Mrs. Masen's.

"Well hello Isabella," the young man said in a voice that echoed trough the entire home. I just winced and trained my eyes to the floor again.

Mrs. Masen chuckled and said, "That's Emmett, my eldest and that handsome man with the sexy glasses would be my husband, Edward Sr., but you can call him Ed."

I nodded and in almost a whisper said, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Isabella," Edward Sr. said. I nodded and smiled a little bit, but my knees felt like they were going to give up. I was a nervous wreck.

"Let's go take a seat dear," Mrs. Masen suggested, not letting my hand go, which I was thankful for.

We went to the right side of the table and she sat right next to Edward Sr. while I sat next to her.

"So, where is Edward?" Mrs. Masen asked cutting the silence that permeated the room.

"He is on his way, he was taking a shower when I went to call him," Emmett said, holding the remote to the TV and changing channels looking for something to watch.

"Emmett, please leave the TV alone for a second," Edward Sr. said taking the remote away from his son.

"Aw dad, there is a car race in ESPN," he said pouting like a small kid.

"You can watch all the ESPN you want after dinner dear," Mrs. Masen added.

"Oh well. So hey Isabella, are you from Phoenix?" Emmett asked me and I was totally caught off guard. I slowly raised my head towards him, as to not be disrespectful. I took a big long breath before trying to answer.

"Mmm…yes. I've lived in Phoenix all my life," I replied in a low and quivering voice.

"I don't like it here, is too hot," he added fanning his hands on his face for effect.

I smiled shyly and nodded my understanding looking back to my hands that laid in my lap.

"You don't like anywhere," a voice that I've never heard before said from the entry of the room and I couldn't help but raise my face again and look towards were it was coming from.

That was the day I met Edward Masen.

**While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down**

**While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try**

**Well how can I say I'm alive**

**If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy**

**Well I deserve nothing more than I get**

**Cos nothing I have is truly mine….**

_**(Life for Rent – Dido)**_

**A/N.- Second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks to my amazing 'Beta Girl' Lynn....whom I adore! Go and check up her story 'Just One Night' it's in my favourites list.....if u like my first story 'A New Love Forever and for Always' and all the flufiness in it, you will love hers......**

**So yeah Edward made his first apearence, what do you think? And yeah he is a Masen, not a Cullen.... I'm just trying to do something different with the 'family ties'.... but you know me I love flufiness and such, so that remains....**

**I'm trying to post as soon as I can so you can get a feel were this story is going, so please feel free to let me know your thoughts....**

**Wish u an amazing weekend :D**

**Alexa :D**

**PS.- Pics of The Masen's, as well as the home in my photobucket (link at my profile)**


	3. Sunrise

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sunrise****  
Sunrise  
Looks like morning in your eyes  
But the clock's held 9:15 for hours  
Sunrise  
Sunrise  
Couldn't tempt us if it tried  
Cuz the afternoon's already come and gone  
And I said  
Hooo, hooo, hooo  
To you….**

**BPOV**

As I raised my eyes to see who the voice belonged to I saw another young man leaning towards the entryway of the room. He was tall, really tall, and lean; but what amazed me the most was his hair. It was a mess all over the place, but at the same time it just fit him. The color was as strange as Edward Sr.'s, but the young man's had a stronger tint of red. Odd enough, he was wearing dark glasses and he had a lazy smile on his lips.

"Edward, bro, tell me you don't hate this fucking weather!" Emmett said with that booming voice of him.

"Language!" Mrs. Masen chastised him with a stern voice, which caught me off guard as she always spoke so sweetly to me.

"Sorry ma'." Emmett apologized while the other man that I now knew was Edward chuckled.

Edward started walking slowly towards the table, and as soon as he reached Emmett's chair he stopped. He placed his right hand on the back of the chair and made his way towards the one next to it, which happened to be right in front of mine, and took a sit.

"Good evening," he said with a smile as soon as he took his place.

"Good evening son," Edward Sr. replied towards him with a smile.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Masen smiled as well.

"Hi," I said in almost a whisper that I didn't really thought he was actually able to hear, but I didn't want to be disrespectful and not acknowledge his greeting.

He kept smiling and suddenly he titled his head slightly to one side. "Who is there?" he asked suddenly.

"This is Isabella dear," Mrs. Masen added.

"Nice to meet you Isabella," Edward said smiling towards my direction.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied still in a low voice and looking everywhere but at him or any of them for that matter.

"I'm hungry!" Emmett yelled again, breaking the silence.

Everyone laughed, expect me. I was too nervous to find anything funny at that moment. Suddenly Mrs. Masen was taking my hand in hers. Everybody bowed their heads and Edward Sr. started talking, or better said, praying. I closed my eyes and took in his words, not a second later had he finished saying grace when Emmett jumped and started stuffing his plate with food.

"Manners Emmett, what do you think Isabella is going to think about you?" Mrs. Masen said with a playful smile on her face.

"That I'm starving," he replied suddenly making everybody laugh again, even I couldn't help but smile just a little.

"Help yourself dear," Mrs. Masen told me, pointing to the food and I shyly reached to the salad that was right in front of me.

The food looked really nice. There was chicken, rice, bread, and salad all placed in beautiful dishes and decorated with vegetables.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Mrs. Masen retrieving Edward's plate and placing food on it. She then placed it back in front of him. At this Edward took his fork and started digging in. I shrugged and kept serving small portions of food in my plate. _It seems he is really spoiled._ I thought to myself. _A total mama's boy._

"Take off those glasses," Emmett told Edward with a mouthful of food.

"Emmett," Edward Sr. said looking at him pointedly.

"What?" Emmett replied shrugging his shoulders. "He never wears them at home, so I was just saying."

Edward just chuckled and kept digging in his food. I kept eating quietly while the others started to talk about different matters.

Edward and Emmett were talking about some school friends and events they had the following days. Edward Sr. and Mrs. Masen were talking about some new plan going on for expanding his law-firm. I was glad they left me to myself and didn't start asking me questions, but I couldn't help myself and listen to some of their conversations, and more the ones coming from Emmett, his voice was really loud. Edward on the other hand spoke softer and I noticed he used his hands to talk, a lot.

I really wasn't trying to be noisy and listen to things that weren't my business, but I couldn't help it, they were so close to me that I could hear everything without even trying. Besides, listening to them was way better than letting my mind blank which just led me to my own thoughts and sometimes they were not the best place to be.

After everyone finished eating each one was to take their own plates to the kitchen.

"Here, let me help you bro," Emmett said, taking Edward's dishes with him.

"Thanks Em," Edward replied smiling.

I walked towards the kitchen with my dishes and placed them on the sink, quickly I went back to the table to help Mrs. Masen pick up the other dishes that were left there.

"Isabella, you don't have to do this," she told me.

"It's okay. I don't mind, really," I said, hoping she would let me help, it made me feel useful.

"Okay dear, thanks," she said and fast enough we were done cleaning the dinning table.

I followed Mrs. Masen to the kitchen and we started working like we had been doing this forever. She handed me some plastic Tupperware and I started placing the leftovers in them while she started rinsing the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher.

"So Isabella, what did you think? Did you like my family?" Mrs. Masen asked suddenly. I could tell how nervous about it she truly was.

"Of course Mrs. Liz. They are all really nice." I said politely. And it was true. It went way better than I thought it was going to. Not that I would say otherwise anyway. But her family was nicer than I expected. They were welcoming and besides that they didn't try to make me talk. I didn't like it when people forced me to talk, asking me question after question. It made me uncomfortable.

"Mrs. Liz?" she said raising her eyebrows and looking at me "Well I think that is better than Mrs. Masen," she laughed.

I smiled and continue with the task at hand.

"I told you they would all be in their best behavior," she told me. "Sorry for Emmett though, he is a sweetheart, but he can be loud as an explosion. He has always been like that. When he was a baby I didn't even need to leave my door open to be able to hear his cries. He was born with the best set of lungs ever," Mrs. Masen smiled widely at remembering her son as a baby.

"Yeah, I noticed," I said. "But everyone was really nice. Thank you," I added.

"You don't have to thank us for anything dear. We do this with all of our hearts. We are so happy to have you finally here."

At that moment, I could feel tears forming in my eyes and it took everything I had to keep them at bay. I didn't want to make an emotional spectacle, but it was so overwhelming to be around people as kind as the Masen's. They were a great family.

"Mom," I heard a voice said and as I turned I saw Edward walking slowly towards the island, as soon as he reached it he placed his hands on top of it and sighed.

"I'm just placing the dishes in the dishwasher dear. Is there something you needed?" Mrs. Masen asked keeping with the work.

"No, I just wanted to run away from dad and Emmett. They already started doing bets with the car race they are watching," he chuckled.

"Oh dear God! Not again," Mrs. Masen said shaking her head.

"Yeah! I really don't want to be there when Emmett loses... again," Edward kept laughing lightly.

"I'm not going to lose little brother, I betcha'!" Emmett said coming into the kitchen and walking towards Edward.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had an important date with the television," Edward told his brother.

"Well yes I do, but the race doesn't start for another ten minutes and I wanted to see if my help was needed," Emmett said while reaching to one of the plastic containers I hadn't close yet and snatching a piece of chicken.

"Emmett Masen! You already ate. Please let Isabella put the food away in peace," Mrs. Masen told him while slapping his hand.

"Ma' don't be like that. It's just that the chicken was so good," he said placing the piece of food into his mouth and moaning like he had eaten the most delicious thing in the world.

Edward started laughing and Emmett just reached towards his hair and brushed it with his fingers. "Hey! Leave my hair alone," Edward said recoiling from Emmett's touch.

It was Emmett's time to laugh now. "Yeah sure, cause it's going to get messier that it already is."

"Kids, please! We have company," Mrs. Masen said pointing towards me.

"But Isabella is part of the family now; we are among family so it's okay. Isn't that right Isabella?" Emmett asked me.

I felt myself froze in place, taken a little bit aback. Acting on instinct, I closed my eyes and started taking deep breaths. I tried to calm myself fast. I didn't want this to be an awkward moment.

After some deep breathing, I opened my eyes and unfortunately they were all looking at me with worry in their eyes, well except Edward, who still had his glasses on, so I was unable to read his expression. I tried to place a small smile in my face.

"Sure….mmm….. you don't have to….. I mean…..I don't mind," I said shaking my head. I couldn't believe I wasn't even able to form a coherent thought.

"Oh Isabella, don't be shy, we are family," Emmett smiled towards me, but I could see it didn't quite reached his eyes. He was just trying to cut the tension.

I just nodded my head, not trusting my words.

"Enough you kids, please leave us ladies alone and go do your own thing," Mrs. Masen dismissed them, ending the awkward moment.

"Well I'll go to see the race," Emmett said suddenly. "Are you coming bro?"

"No, I need to practice something I've been working on lately. It has to be finished by next week and I need to finish it as soon as possible so I can start practicing the complete piece," Edward told him looking lost in thought.

I busied myself closing all the containers before Emmett decided he wanted to eat anything else. As I started placing the leftovers in the fridge, Emmett left saying he was going to be in the entertainment room with his dad.

"So," Mrs. Masen said as soon as she finished with her work. "Do you want to do something in particular Isabella?"

"Mmmm…. No." I tried to find in my mind something to say and I came up blank.

"By the way, I was thinking that tomorrow would be a perfect day for going shopping. What do you think?" she asked me.

"Sure…..do you need to go to the grocery store?"

Mrs. Masen started chuckling and shacked her head. "No dear. I mean shopping, like clothes shopping. I wanted to buy some stuff for you, but I thought it would be better if you were here so you could choose what you like,"

"Me? Clothes? I….. No….. just..." _Great!_ I was unable to talk again. "I have stuff," I finally said.

"Oh Isabella, I know you have stuff, but I think you need a little bit more, what do you say?" she asked me with a huge smile.

"I really don't want to bother you with that. You don't have to buy me….." I was replying when she interrupted me.

"Isabella, I'm your guardian and as such I have to make sure you have everything you need, and I think you need new clothes and maybe some shoes, and….." This time Mrs. Masen was interrupted by Edward who started chuckling from his place next to the island.

"Isabella, there is not point on telling my mom no. She will take you anyways," he said smiling at us.

"So what do you say?" Mrs. Masen asked me.

"Well, okay, sure. If that's what you want," I sighed. I couldn't tell her no after all she had done for me.

"It's settle then. Tomorrow around nine we will go to buy some new things for you," she smiled at me, and I couldn't help but return it.

"Do you have classes tomorrow honey?" Mrs. Masen asked Edward.

"Yes mom, I have two classes. Michael is picking me up at nine," Edward said. "Well, I'll better go and practice right now. I need to finish that piece,"

"Sure honey, go on," Mrs. Masen told him.

"Well, I'll see you later, and Isabella, it was really nice to meet you. I hope you are comfortable here with us," Edward said and I couldn't help but fidget and stare at my nails.

"Thank you Edward, it was nice meeting you too," I told him shyly, content that I was able to speak without stuttering this time.

He nodded in acknowledgment and left the room.

"Isabella, do you need any more books for this years school work?" Mrs. Masen asked out of nowhere and I was a little taken aback with the topic.

"Mmmm…… I don't think so, I mean, I always go to the library and get them,"

"Yes dear, but the library it's far away from here, so I think it would be a good idea for you to make a list of all the books and supplies you will need for the rest of the semester's work. We can get it tomorrow," she told me.

"But…" I started to say but was again interrupted.

"No buts, please Isabella, it's not a big deal. Everything we do is with great joy, believe me," she said in a pleading tone.

I nodded my head. "Thanks, for everything," I told her.

"No problem dear, and remember, this is your home, we are your family now."

I nodded fidgeting with my hands and willing myself not to cry.

A while later I sat on the bed writing the list Mrs. Liz asked me to, _yes Mrs. Liz_, I felt better with the compromise of calling her like that.

There were some books I really needed for some of the material I had left, but not much, and I was glad for it, as I really was not that comfortable with Mrs. Liz buying stuff for me.

I was almost done with everything in this semester syllabus and, soon enough, I was going to be able to take my exam and hopefully pass to my next year of High School.

I was currently being 'home-schooled'. I didn't have tutors. Mrs. Cope was supposed to do that for me back at her home, but I was able to learn the stuff by myself better than when she tried to teach them to me. She didn't have much patient or knowledge in many of the topics I had to study anyways.

When the government took me to Mrs. Cope's, she tried sending me to a regular Middle School, but I just couldn't handle it well. I was constantly fighting with panic attacks and depression. So with the help of a social worker I was granted the opportunity of studying from home, which I was truly thankful for. I had always liked to study. Books are a nicer place to be than the real world and I didn't mind spending my time that way.

Suddenly, I was yawning every few minutes and I knew it was time for me to sleep. I never slept late, I didn't had anything to do at night so by nine o'clock most of the time I was already in bed. I turned to watch the clock and it signaled 9:23 pm. _No wonder I feel like my eyes are going to close any minute_, I thought to myself.

I rolled off the bed and stood up, walking towards the study table and placing the papers I had been checking in the top of it. I had placed all the notebooks and study books I had there, along with my pencils. It was not much but it was all I needed to study.

I went to the dresser and took out an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt to sleep, it was hot in Phoenix so sweats were not that common as a pajama item, but I preferred to use them instead of shorts like most of the girls back at Mrs. Cope's. Sweats were more modest, and I didn't like to show my skin that much. It's not that I was puritanical or anything like that, I just felt more comfortable that way, even sometimes I started sweating so much I had to pull the bottom of the sweats up to my knees. But, with the time I had been getting more use to and now I barely even felt hot with them.

I quickly changed myself and went straight to turn off the light and then to bed. And, as some times happened sleep didn't came that easy. Maybe it was because I was on a strange bed, in a foreign home. I started turning back and forth looking for a comfortable position that helped sleep come to me.

After a few minutes doing just that, I felt really thirsty and I had forgotten to take a glass from the kitchen for this type of situation.

I sighed and decided I needed to get a glass or I was never going to be able to sleep.

I stood up of the bed and went to open the door. I looked outside and saw nobody was there. I started walking towards the stairs when I started to hear something coming from downstairs. For a moment, I thought it was better if I just went back to my room and forget the water, but I knew I was going to be turning for hours if I didn't do it. I tiptoed trying not to disturb whoever was in the main floor.

As I was descending the stairs I recognized the sound, it was music, the piano.

I was glad because the living room was on the other side of the house and I wouldn't disturb Edward, because I was sure it was him, he was the one that played the piano as far as I knew.

I hurried to the kitchen and took a glass from the cabinet. I filled it with water and drank it fast. I decided I was going to take it to my room so if I felt thirsty later I didn't need to come back down again, I could just fill it from the tap in the bathroom.

As I was making my way back to the stairs, I couldn't help but stop a moment and listen to the beautiful melody that was being played. I had little knowledge of classical music, so I didn't even try to guess which song was it, I only knew that it was beautiful.

I don't know why, but I felt compelled to go and see for myself where those notes where coming from, even though I was more than sure which the source was.

I walked slowly towards the living room and just before reaching the entryway I stopped. I tiptoed to the edge and just lean my head on to see a little bit. The room was completely dark, which was kind of strange, but the music kept coming and I had to squint my eyes to see him.

Edward.

I was able to see his profile from where I was. He was bent towards the piano, his body vibrating with the passion he was pouring towards the song. It was amazing to watch him play like that. I stood there, eyes wide, not being able to blink even once and missed the first piano performance I had ever seen. Suddenly the music stopped and my breathing did as well. I was worried he would catch me and get mad at me for being where I shouldn't. I yelled to myself internally for being so dumb and coming downstairs in the first place. I was frozen though and I couldn't make myself move and go back to the room.

Thankfully Edward started playing another song and, even though I was tempted to stay and listen just a little bit more, I was able to make myself leave.

I hurried up the stairs without any incident. As soon as I was back in the room I went straight to bed.

I couldn't believe I did that. I was never one for doing things out of impulse, never, but that music was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard and I couldn't make myself regret the opportunity to witness the source. I sighed and close my eyes begging sleep to come to me this time.

The next day, I woke up a little before 8 in the morning and I quickly picked a clean change of clothes and made my way towards the bathroom to take a shower.

There was a small window in the shower and some rays of sun where reflected in the tile. Another sunny day in Phoenix, Arizona. _Figures._

A while later, I was walking downstairs towards the kitchen. Mrs. Liz didn't tell me anything about breakfast, but I figured the kitchen was the best place to find out. Sure enough Mrs. Liz was there sitting on a bar stool, sipping what I deduced was a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Isabella," she greeted me as soon as she saw me coming.

"Good morning Mrs. Liz," I replied.

"Are you ready for a busy day? Do you have the list of what you need?" she asked.

I nodded and pulled out of my jean pocket the list I had made the night before showing it to her.

"Great! So come, there is juice, coffee, fruit, and toast. Help yourself," she said pointing towards the island where the food sat. "Ed and Emmett already left, and I already ate so please pick whatever you want".

"Thanks," I said and took a plate placing a small slide of watermelon, some strawberries and two slices of toast. I grabbed a glass and poured orange juice on it. I sat on a bar stool and started eating quietly.

"Morning," I heard. I looked towards the entry and Edward was there. He looked ready to go. He wore a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, sneakers and his glasses. _He must love those glasses,_ I thought while taking a bite of my toast after mumbling a shy 'Morning' back to him.

"Good morning dear, do you want breakfast? I already poured you some coffee," Mrs. Liz told Edward.

"Sure, thanks, I would like just some fruit and juice," Edward said and Mrs. Liz was quickly gathering everything for him.

He walked towards the island and as last night he placed his hands on top of it. What caught my eye was the stick he was holding in his left hand, while in the right one he carried what look like a backpack. The stick was maybe a foot long. He placed it on top of the island as well as the bag and took a seat.

"Morning Isabella how was your first night here?" he asked not even looking at me.

"Mmmm…. Fine thanks." That's all I was capable of saying.

"Good, good," He replied before starting digging in his fruit.

Mrs. Liz and Edward engaged on a conversation about his classes while I ate in silence. As soon as I was finish I took my dishes and went to the sink to wash them.

"Just leave them there Isabella. We need to leave because I need to make a stop on the way," Mrs. Liz told me.

I just nodded. I didn't like leaving the dirty dishes just there, but it was worse to say no to Mrs. Liz so I didn't protest.

"Well honey, I'll see you tonight, love you," Mrs. Liz said placing a kiss on Edward's cheek.

"Thanks mom, me too. I hope you both have a nice day," he told us with a smile.

I mumbled a 'Thanks' and followed Mrs. Liz towards the hallway that led to the garage. We hoped in the car and buckled up. Mrs. Liz opened the garage door and she started driving. As soon as we got outside of the garage she stopped the car and sighed.

"I forgot the papers I need to give to Mr. Rothberg. Can you wait here Isabella? I will just go quickly and get them," she looked at me.

"Sure Mrs. Liz no problem," I replied and she quickly left.

As I looked to the side, I saw a car parked in the driveway, close to the main door. The car was a black and there was a man, with what look like a magazine, leaning against it. I wondered who he was and what he was doing there.

A second later the main door opened and Edward walked out of it. The man that was next to the car hurried and pull the passenger door open_. That's weird_. I thought.

I looked towards Edward just in time to see him pulling out the stick he was holding in the kitchen, he started doing something with it and then placed it in the floor. My mind was working fast, trying to catch up with what my eyes were looking at_. A stick that becomes long?_ He started walking down the steps of the entry moving the stick in front of him; once down he walked towards the car.

The man walked towards him and said something to Edward, and Edward replied something too. Then the man grabbed Edward's arm and started pulling him towards the car. When they were close to the car the man place Edward's hand in the car's door, the one that was already open, Edward nodded and hoped inside the passenger side by himself. The man went to the driver's side and went inside as well.

And that's when it hit me.

Edward was blind.

**Surprise  
Surprise  
Couldn't find it in your eyes  
But I'm sure it's written all over my face  
Surprise  
Surprise  
Never something I could hide….**

_**(Sunrise – Norah Jones)**_

**A/N.- Just tell me...did u see that one coming? I was hinting all the chapter about Edward's blindness so maybe some of you did got it. Remember this is through Bella's point of view, so the last part was really 'descriptive' cause she hadn't yet connected the dots.**

**Thanks again to my amazing Beta: Lynn...AKA 'LittleMissInnocence'......I love u babes! Ur so cool and great with me...... go and check up her stories!! 'Just One Night' it's in my favourites ......**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think :D It makes me smile :D**

**Have an amazing week**

**Alexa :D**


	4. Happy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Someone once told me that you have to choose**

**What you win or lose**

**You can't have everything**

**Don't you take chances**

**Might feel the pain**

**Don't you love in vain**

**Cause love won't set you free**

**I can't stand by the side**

**And watch this life pass me by**

**So unhappy**

**But safe as could be…….**

**BPOV**

I stared at the retreating form of the black car, feeling like the dumbest person in the world. _How did I miss it?_ Now that I thought about it, I could see how obvious it was.

The always present glasses, the robotic walking, and how he always seemed to need to be touching a surface when he arrived to a room. Plus the way his family was always doing stuff for him.

I shook my head and sighed. And here I was thinking he was a spoiled rich boy when all his family were doing was helping him because he was blind.

I didn't have time to keep with my internal rambling, as Mrs. Liz came back holding a stack of papers and placing them in the back seat.

"Sorry for that Isabella," she said, starting the car and driving.

"No problem," I replied looking at my hands that sat in my lap.

I kept fidgeting with my hands, shaking my head with my internal monologue while we drove towards the highway.

I mean it was not my fault after all. Mrs. Liz never told me one of her sons were blind. It's not that I minded if he was or not, he was just as any other person to me. I mean I felt bad for him, not being able to see had to be one of the greatest struggles in life, but it didn't bother me as it seems it does to some. I knew some people didn't like to be close to people with disabilities, which is the dumbest thing ever. In my opinion they are just as everyone else, just with an extra obstacle that they had to overcome, which makes them even better people most of the time. But I felt so bad that I had thought those things about him. After all he was always nice to me. I was a bad person. I sighed.

Mrs. Liz raised her eyebrows, "Are you alright dear?"

I nodded. "Yes…..I just…… I don't……" Again with the stuttering.

"You know you can tell me anything Isabella. It's okay." She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

And I decided to be honest and said it.

"I just saw Edward leave with a guy, and…….." I trailed off.

Mrs. Liz nodded slightly. "So you finally figured it out?"

I nodded as well, unable to speak.

"Yes dear, he is blind, has been since he was almost five years old," she said with a deep sigh.

"Wow…. I feel bad I didn't notice before," I told her honestly.

"Don't worry, it happens more than you can imagine. And you know what? I like when people don't realized it that fast. It means my son is just like any other person in a room. He is able to be independent most of the time and that gives me a great satisfaction."

"Yeah, it's hard to notice," I replied "If it wasn't for the cane I wouldn't have even figured it out."

"He only uses the cane outside. At home he doesn't need it. He knows the house better than any of us. That's why we always keep everything exactly the way it is, as every time we moved any piece of furniture it means for Edward to re-learn the arrangements of the house," Mrs. Liz added.

I nodded. There were a couple of minutes of silence. Mrs. Liz took a deep breath and while driving started talking.

"A month before Edward's fifth birthday there was an accident. He spent a week in a coma. When he woke up we found out his sight had been affected. It was devastating for all of us," Mrs. Liz said trying to keep as nonchalant as possible, but I could see the way her eyes watered a little.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to come up with. I didn't even try to imagine the pain the Masen's had endured with the accident and the repercussions of it.

"It's okay dear. We haven't let this destroy us. I mean, God knows why things happen the way they do. For the first year it was really hard. Sometimes I thought I was not going to be able to help my baby, but we came through, as a family," she said with such conviction.

"Yes, I can't imagine how hard that was for all of you."

"We lived in Chicago back then. I don't have much family, but the little one I do were not helping with the matters. Everybody voicing their opinions, it was just madness. And my poor baby crying himself to sleep every single night because he couldn't see. My little Emmett was sad because of his brother's situation and me not paying him enough attention for being with Edward at all times." I could see a tear rolling down from Mrs. Liz cheek.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Liz. I didn't want to bring those memories back," I apologized. But she suddenly disregarded it.

"No Isabella, it's not like it's a big secret. And now you are part of the family, there is not harm in you knowing this. It's okay," she reassured me. "It took us a long time to come to terms with the situation, but we have been able to do it."

"Does….." I started, but stopped abruptly.

"Yes?" Mrs. Liz nodded, signaling for me to continue.

"Does he see something? I mean I know there are persons that can see shadows and stuff like that?"

"No dear, he is completely blind. He isn't able to see anything at all."

"I'm sorry," I apologized again.

"Why are you apologizing, Isabella? It's not your fault at all." She smiled slightly, reassuringly. "But you know, out of all of us, Edward has been the strongest. Of course he was depress at the beginning, all of us were. People think that only the person that suffers the disability is in pain, but that's not true. It was like all of us lost something when Edward lost his sight."

"Isn't there a surgery or something?" I asked her; kicking myself internally for not being able to stay quiet. _Good time to become talkative_, I thought to myself.

"When we found out that Edward was blind we talked to so many doctors and looked for the possibility of a surgery. You see he hit his head very hard in the accident, that's what damaged his sight. At the beginning, they said it may come back with time. So we waited. A couple of months passed and nothing changed. We were constantly at the hospital and finally we found a doctor that located the injury in the brain. He said he could perform the surgery, but..." She sighed and shacked his head.

I was completely silent, listening to her. "The survival rate was really low. And we just couldn't do it." She started crying, big tears rolling down her cheek, and I felt like hugging her. "He is my son Isabella, you can't imagine the pain I was in. My poor Edward had always been so full of life. He was even more hyperactive than Emmett." She chuckled a little at this memory. "And when he lost his sight it was like he lost his entire life, my poor little one."

I couldn't help it and I reached my left hand towards her right shoulder, as to show her my support even in that small gesture.

"We decided not to do it, my husband and I came to the conclusion that we were not able to risk our son's life. That's when the family came in the picture. Some of them were telling us how we had to do it, that we couldn't leave our child without his sight. Others said it was better to have him blind than not to have him at all. We stopped talking to most of the family all together. Besides my parents and the doctors, we didn't talk to anybody."

Finally the tears stopped rolling down her face and I could feel she was relaxing a little bit now. "At the end we made the decision of leaving it up to Edward."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Once he was of age, and understood everything he was going to decided whether he wanted the surgery to take place or not, plus we were expecting more medical advances on that field so the surgery was not as risky. We always were honest with him and tried to explain him everything the doctors told us."

She sighed and continued.

"We all went to therapy, individually and as a family. The therapist said we could find something for him to do in the meantime. A hobby. That's why he started playing the piano when he was six. We saw a big improvement in him and a couple of months later he started going to a special school for the blind back in Chicago. He learned how to be as independent as he could. He learned how to read _Braille _and how to live with his disability, and from then on he has been so positive about everything. He has truly go way beyond our expectations."

I wondered if he decided not to get the surgery, as he was already 21, but thank God I found my filter and stop asking questions. I felt bad enough for making Mrs. Liz cry.

We kept silent for a while, and soon enough we were in a neighborhood close to downtown Phoenix. The houses were really pretty, but not as beautiful as in Green Heights. Suddenly, we stopped at a one story home and Mrs. Liz unbuckled her seat belt.

"I have to drop these papers off, Isabella. Do you want to come? Or do you prefer to wait here?" she asked me.

"I think I will wait here if is not a problem," I responded.

"Not at all. It will just be a minute." She smiled lightly at me.

I waited around five minutes for Mrs. Liz. She left the music to a soft volume and I listened to it intently. When she was back, it was like nothing had happened. She was smiling again and asking me random questions.

We ended up at one of the biggest malls in the city, I had been there once when I was little and it had change considerably.

It looked Mrs. Liz went shopping often to that place, as she navigated trough the people as if she was in her own home. It didn't take me long to realize there was no use in arguing with her about all the clothes that she wanted to buy for me. It seemed she didn't listen, and she was smiling so much I felt bad to make her sad again. So I endured the bunch of clothes she handed me to try out and placed a smile on my face too.

I felt extremely uncomfortable every time Mrs. Liz paid for the items but most of the time she just slipped her credit card to the cashier before they told her the total and hided the bill in her purse as suddenly as she got it.

It was 2 o'clock and I was exhausted. Mrs. Liz said it was a good time to take lunch and we went to a restaurant that was located inside the mall.

We ordered or food and drinks and I let out a huge sigh, my feet were killing me.

"Tired?" Mrs. Liz asked me.

"A little." I chuckled. "I don't remember walking this much, ever."

Mrs. Liz laughed. "I hope I didn't scare you dear. It's just so exciting for me, to get to buy clothes for a 'daughter', you know having only sons and all that." She smiled.

My heart clenched at her referring to me as a daughter. I couldn't hide my sentiment and a tear came out. _Traitor._

"Oh, Isabella, is there something wrong?" Mrs. Liz was coming to my side of the booth in an instant, and started rubbing my shoulders with such care.

I shook my head. "I'm just so thankful to you Mrs. Liz; you and your family had been so nice to me," I sobbed.

"There is nothing to thank for Isabella. We care for you, we love you dear." She hugged me tight.

I think her words only helped to make my cry harder because I just placed my head on her shoulder and sobbed.

After I let the emotional breakdown take over me, I started taking deep breaths and I was able to calm myself. Mrs. Liz handed me a tissue and I tried to clean my tear stain face with it and blow my nose.

When she was sure I was okay she went back to her seat and the waiter came quickly and placed our food and drinks on the table. We kept silent for a while after that.

After a few bites Mrs. Liz started to ask me questions about my 'schooling' and she told me we were going to the book store after finishing lunch. I agreed and we kept chatting about nothing of consequence.

Thirty minutes later we were walking towards the bookstore in the mall and I was able to find all the books I needed. Mrs. Liz told me I could pick some books to read if I wanted to, and even though I said no at the beginning, I couldn't help myself and ended up with two books more.

It was after 6 o'clock when we were headed back home. The trunk of the car was overflowing with boxes and bags, as well as the back seat.

As we made our way up the driveway, the same car that picked up Edward in the morning was parked close to the main door. The guy was leaning towards the car reading and waved us as we passed him.

"That's Michael Newton. He is Ed's and Edward's driver." She waved back at him.

"Okay," I said to let her know I was listening.

"When Edward needs him, my husband takes his own car, but sometimes he has clients he need to transport as well so they kind of manage a schedule," Mrs. Liz added. "Ed wanted to hire a driver for Edward alone, but he didn't like the idea. Plus he barely goes out besides his schooling and functions so it was unnecessary when I can I drive him, or Emmett sometimes."

I nodded.

We went inside the garage and we started pulling bags out. It took us two trips to take all the stuff inside. We placed everything in the top of the kitchen's island and Mrs. Liz started separating my stuff and hers.

I took one load of bags to my room and as I was going outside to pick the second one I stopped in my tracks. Edward was walking towards the stairs. I stopped breathing, but he still heard me.

"Isabella?" he asked.

It took me a while to respond, thinking that maybe if I didn't make a sound he was not going to be able to tell I was there, but he just titled his head to the side waiting.

"Y…yes….hi Edward," was all I could come up with.

He smiled and I was transfixed. For the first time he was not wearing those glasses and I was able to see his eyes. They were green and they were really pretty. Edward Sr. had green eyes, but Edward's were way more captivating. They looked so 'normal', you couldn't tell he was blind at looking at his eyes. Until you were able to see how unfocused his sight was.

"So how did it go?" he asked me, a smile in place.

"Well…….I," I stuttered. A couple of seconds passed and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable at all." His smiled faded.

"No, it's just….. I'm tired, we shopped a lot," I said.

Edward chuckled. "That's my mother,"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Oh well, I need to practice a little bit before dinner. I'm glad you had a good time." He started walking towards the stairs again.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I waited for a while, taking deep breaths, and then I made my way to the kitchen again. Mrs. Liz was there pulling stuff out of the fridge. I took the last of my stuff and promise her to come back and help her, she told me she didn't need my help but after pleading with her she agreed.

I placed the last of my bags in the bed and went quickly to the washroom before heading downstairs.

I helped Mrs. Liz to heat the food and place the table. She told me Edward Sr. and Emmett would not be having dinner with us, so I just arranged three places.

I ate in silence while Mrs. Liz and Edward talked about his classes and some event that was coming and he was going to perform in. She told him about all the shopping we did and he laughed at his mother's enthusiasm.

After dinner I help putting everything in place and went straight back to my room. Not before Mrs. Liz reminded me of my appointment with Dr. Stanley the following day. I went twice a week, Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Once I was back in my room I just stood there looking at the bunch of stuff on the top of the bed. I shook my head and decided it was better I started placing the things in their place.

As I was making my way towards the bed I saw the television's remote on the night stand and I decided to turn it on. I found a channel were they were playing music videos and leave it there. I always liked music, but when I lived with Mrs. Cope I didn't had a radio so I didn't hear much. Sometimes when I was cooking she would let me turn on the one she had in the kitchen and I liked it. I didn't like to be in total silence because my mind started wandering. So I was glad I had a way to hear music here. I noticed too that the clock in the nightstand had radio which made me smile.

I went to the closet and grabbed some hangers to put some clothes there.

A minute later I was in full force placing everything in its own place.

It was so surreal, everything was beautiful. I couldn't hide my smile. I had never had so many clothes, and beautiful at that.

I kept the shoes on their boxes and placed them at the bottom of the closet. I hung all that needed to be hanging. And I placed in the dresser the rest.

There was a small wooden box at the top of the dresser and I put there all the accessories I got: earrings, one necklace and a bracelet.

Then I found my books and I couldn't help myself but smell them. The smell of new books was something I never had the opportunity to enjoy as most of the little books I had were giving to me second handed and the others I got from the library. I placed them carefully in the study table and smiled hugely watching everything in place.

It felt great to take a long shower after the day I had and as soon as I came back to bed I felt asleep soundly.

The next day I woke up and made my bed. I decided to wear something from my new wardrobe. I took a dark pair of jeans, a light purple blouse and purple flats.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. It was always nice to start the day fresh.

When I was done I dried my hair with the towel and decided to do it in a pony tail.

As I went back to the room I heard a soft knock on the door. I went and opened it to find a lady I've never seen before. She was a little bit taller than me; with blond hair and brown eyes. She smiled at me.

"Hello I'm Irina. You must be Isabella," she said.

I nodded.

"I wondered if I could come and clean the room," she added.

My eyes got huge. I knew they had help in the house, but I never thought they were going to clean my room too.

"Mmm….. I don't think it's necessary. I mean, the room is clean," I said lamely, trying to hide my nerves.

She chuckled. "Of course, but at least I can vacuum and mop the bathroom,"

I didn't know what to say. I felt uncomfortable to let somebody clean my room for me. I always did that.

Mrs. Liz came in that moment and smiled at me and Irina.

"Isabella, good morning, I see you have met Irina. She is in charge of keeping all the upstairs rooms tidy," she told me.

"Yeah, she was telling me that. But…. I don't think is necessary Mrs. Liz. I mean I can clean my room myself." I looked at the floor embarrassed.

"I know dear, is not like she is going to clean all of it, just the general stuff." She smiled.

"Okay," I said as I let the door opened all the way to let Irina inside.

She came inside with a bucket full of cleaning stuff, a vacuum and a mop. Mrs. Liz told me that when I was ready, I could go down for breakfast. I went inside to put my shoes on and said thanks to Irina, she waved at me that it was no problem and I went downstairs for breakfast.

As soon as I hit the first step in the stairs I could hear the piano again.

I made my way to the kitchen and Mrs. Liz and Emmett were there eating. They both smiled at me and I told myself I had to be nice this time and not freak out at Emmett.

I said hi to them both and serve myself some breakfast. Emmett said he was in a hurry and left quickly.

"I see you are wearing new clothes today Isabella," Mrs. Liz told me with a small smile as she sipped her cup of coffee.

"Yeah."

Two seconds later another lady appeared, she looked so much like Irina, just a little bit taller and older.

Mrs. Liz stood up and took the woman's hand. "Isabella, this is Kate. She is the master chef of this house."  
Kate chuckled and waved her off. "Nice to meet you Isabella. It's so nice to have you here."

"Thank you. Nice to meet you too," I told her, extending my hand politely. She took it and smiled at me.

"I told Kate you like to cook, so she has agreed to let you help her," Mrs. Liz stated proudly.

"Oh! Thanks, yeah I like to cook." I smiled shyly.

"That's good dear, I hope you are not a mess in the kitchen as this lady over here," Kate said rolling her eyes at Mrs. Liz.

"I'm not messy," Mrs. Liz declared.

I chuckled at the display and they both started laughing too.

"Well okay, just a little bit," Mrs. Liz blushed.

"It was nice to meet you, Isabella. I'll be in the living room if you need anything," She winked at me. "It's the best excuse to hear Edward play."

"Nice to meet you too," I said back as she left the room.

It was noon when we left Dr. Stanely's office. I was so proud of myself. She had told me I was doing better than expected and that if I continued to do so well that I would only had to go with her once a week.

As we made our way through the city I wondered if there will be a day I wouldn't need to go back to therapy at all. If there will be one day were I could get past all my 'issues'.

For now, all I could do is thank God and the Masen's for helping me get there, step by step.

In that moment I decided I was going to do my best. I was going to get better. I was going to do it. I swore to myself that one day I would be finally happy.

**So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me**

**I just want to be happy…..**

_**(Happy – Leona Lewis)**_

**A/N.- Hello everyone!**

**First of all thanks to my beta 'Lynn' aka 'LittleMissInnocence'..... go and check her stories they are awsome just as she is. How can she 'beta' my chapters fast? I don't know! Ask her....lol....and this is her first time doing it! Thanks babe! U know how much I love u!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewd this story last time. OMG I got over 10 reviews from last chapter and let me tell u it made me happy :D..... so please keep doing it if you please! I won't force it on you, but it makes me smile......thanks to - rpattz granny, sammy55, teambellaedward, descartes1 and shoveler.**

**Thanks to all the ladies from the 'Loner' thread that came to check my story up! U rock ladies!!!! Kikabr, AMuseFan, Salix-Caprea and the author of 'Loner': Nilla79 herself.....If you haven't read that story, go and check it out, the link is in my favourites and it's one of the best stories EVER!!!!! I never knew holding hands could be so hottttt......lol.....**

**And last but not least, thanks to everyone that has add my story or me in the alert or favourite category! **

**Now with the chapter....**

**I hope u enjoyed it as much as I do when I wrote it! It may look like a 'filler' but is a little bit of the background story in Edward's blindness. Many of you did guess since the very begining about this, some didn't, so yeah! It was so cool to read what your thoughts were. **

**I just opened a webpage so you can check out the 'outfits' I picture Bella or the other characters in when I'm writing. I prefer to show them to you than to describe every single button in them so yeah, the link is in my profile :D**

**Want a sneak peak of next chapter? Check out the 'outfits' and you will see what Bella and Mrs. Liz will be wearing on chapter 5! **

**Sorry, but whoever knows me knows I talk a lot, so it's the same when I write.... Next chapter will be up soon!!! Really soon!!! So leave ur comments and I'll get back to you!**

**Enjoy ur weekend :D**

**Alexa! **


	5. Pocketful of Sunshine

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**The sun is on my side**

**Take me for a ride**

**I smile up to the sky**

**I know I'll be alright….**

**BPOV**

The next months passed in a blur. I had been living with the Masen's for over half a year and for once, in many years, I felt comfortable enough. I wouldn't say I was the happiest girl around, because I wasn't, but I was better than when I came to live here.

Dr. Stanley reduced my therapy to one day a week three months after I started living with the Masen's, which showed my improvement greatly. Now, I only went on Mondays and every single step I made towards progress was a lot to me. It showed me I could actually be better.

I was officially 18 years old and in my senior year of high-school.

While I was launching on my bed one night, I remembered the day of my birthday. It was an interesting day. That morning as soon as I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast, as every single morning, I found Kate sitting on a stool. As soon as she spotted me, she dragged me to the living room and there I found Mrs. Liz, Irina, Emmett, and Edward. There was a cake at the top of the coffee table, and as soon as I entered the room they started singing 'Happy Birthday' while Edward played the piano. It was an overwhelming moment and I started crying, which made the boys fly the room and left the ladies to console me. After I calmed down, we all ate cake and Edward played a little bit more.

Later in the day Mrs. Liz took me to a 'spa' as a birthday gift. It was a really nice present. I've never been to a spa before, but I enjoyed it a lot. Each of us had a facial, a massage, manicures and pedicures; it was the most relaxing day ever.

Than night Edward Sr. was there for dinner and everyone gave me gifts. The guys gave me a gift card for Barns & Nobles. It had 500 dollars on it and I was over the moon with the possibilities. Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. gave me a lap-top, which I was reluctant to accept, but after their kind words I accepted it. After thanking them I went to my room and cried, again. It was a really nice birthday despite the crying.

My interaction with the family didn't change much. I spent most of my time with Mrs. Liz. We had become closer and closer and we did 'shopping trips', as she called them, at least once a month. I still found it hard for her to spend so much money on stuff for me. I also went with her to some of the other foster homes she visited regularly with the charity she volunteered for. It was inspiring to see her work with kids that had lost everything just like me. Dr. Stanley thought that was helping me a lot on my 'issues'.

I had become closer with Irina and Kate as well; and much to Mrs. Liz's dismay I helped them around the house when I could. I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't be there without doing anything. I didn't do much, just helped Kate in the kitchen and Irina when she folded the laundry or needed an extra hand with something.

The Masen's men were another story. Just as Mrs. Liz told me since the beginning, Edward Sr. was always out. I lost count of the times he went out of town. When he was home and ate dinner with us he was nice to me; sometimes he would ask me something and I would respond as to not be disrespectful. I was getting better at answering without getting into a panic.

Emmett was happy that I didn't panic anymore when he talked to me. He was nice to be around and really funny most of the time. He always made me laugh. But he was out with school stuff and friends most of the time, so I rarely saw him.

With Edward, I barely talked. He was busy getting ready for the Christmas's Concert that his school was organizing. Sometimes in the night I would sneak downstairs and listen to him play. I couldn't get enough of his music. As Mrs. Liz told me once, he was amazing. Sometimes he would ask Mrs. Liz and me to listen to him and give our opinions with new pieces he made. I was not help at all, as for me everything he played and composed was 'beautiful', Edward always laughed at my response. But I could see it made him happy. Other than that, we exchange some pleasantries here and there and that was pretty much it. At least he didn't wear his glasses anymore at home. Mrs. Liz had told me he didn't want to 'freak me out' when I moved in and that's why he used the glasses those first couple of days. I couldn't believe he would think I would feel scared of him for his blindness.

All in all everything was fine and I was getting into my routine nicely. I only went out with Mrs. Liz and sometimes with Kate when she asked me to go to the grocery store and help her pick out food.

One Saturday in the last week of November, Mrs. Liz told me we would all go to _'The Red Umbrella'_ for lunch. Both of us had been there a couple of times, but her husband and sons were always busy so we hadn't had the chance to all go together.

We all bundled in Edward Sr.'s SUV. Mrs. Liz took the sit in the middle of the back row, so I wouldn't be uncomfortable pressed against one of her sons. And I was thankful. Even though I was doing better with interaction, any type of closeness with a man made me really uncomfortable.

As we arrived to the diner, Emmett helped Edward get inside and we all made our way to a table at the far corner of the place. We ordered our drinks and our food and the family started to talk about random stuff while I listen silently as always.

Edward was talking about his concert; he was really excited about it. He personally had invited me last week and I agreed to go wholeheartedly. We were all going, in fact Mrs. Liz already had bought a balcony, whatever that was, for all of us.

"……so we had to change a part of the last piece, because it just didn't work well with the mood of the concert. So Mr. Carlton asked me to help do some modifications to it," Edward kept talking.

"That's great dear. You are the best," Mrs. Liz stated with pride.

"And what about me ma'?" Emmett asked pouting.

"You too, my dear, and Isabella as well." Mrs. Liz smiled.

Everyone started laughing and the chat continued. From the corner of my eye I saw Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. stealing glances at each other. I've saw this before, as you couldn't deny they were head over heels for each other. But I could see this time their glances were nervous, and that made me a little bit uneasy.

The food arrived and we started eating. The chatter continued and every once in a while a question was thrown at me. Emmett liked to ask me about my 'home-schooling'. He found it interesting that I was able to keep a schedule every single day and study just as I would do in a school. He told me he barely was able to study with a teacher in the room when he was in high school and that studying by himself would have been impossible. Edward was quieter but sometimes he asked me about my personal interests, which were not that many: books and music. Safe topics were always more comfortable to talk about and I was glad I was able to answer without that much stuttering.

We were all almost finishing with our lunch when suddenly Edward Sr. cleared his throat to get all of our attention.

"Your mother and I would like to talk you about something." He looked at all of us

.

"What is it dad?" Emmett asked.

"Well, as you all know I've been working with my partners in trying to expand the firm. After much reviewing, meetings, and negotiations we have decided to open an office in Seattle."

"That's great dad," Edward said.

"Yes, but," we were all silent waiting for him to continue, "We have decided that for that branch to work just as efficient as the one here in Phoenix and the one in Chicago that we need to send the best of the best, and I'm the best." He chuckled.

The table was silent while all of us processed what he meant by that. Edward was the first to talk.

"Does that mean you are moving to Seattle?"

"Yes son, but that's what I wanted to talk to all of you about." Edward Sr. took a deep breath. "I want all of us to move to Seattle."

_Oh! Wow! I wasn't expecting that at all._

"What?" Emmett was surprised, his eyes huge and his meal forgotten, which was rare for him.

"Dear," this time Mrs. Liz was the one speaking. "We are talking about years here, it's not like your father is going to Seattle, open the firm and come back in a matter of months, these things take time, and he needs our support. I know all of you are old enough to make your own decisions, and we will respect them, but as a family we have to consider what works the best for all of us. Please keep in mind this is not final. That's what we wanted to discuss it with all of you today. We haven't decided anything yet." Suddenly Mrs. Liz hand was holding mind and she looked at me. "What do you think Isabella? Is it something you would consider?"

I thought about it for a few seconds and nodded. I mean is not like I had anything in this city that I would miss and after all Mrs. Liz had done for me I was not going to be a brat. For once in my life change didn't seem that scary anymore. I couldn't help but to smile at this new found discovery.

Mrs. Liz's face lit up and she smiled hugely at me, giving me a hug as well. "Thank you dear, I'm so glad,"

"Emmett? Edward?" Edward Sr. asked.

I looked at both of them then. Edward was calm as far as I could tell. He was wearing his glasses. Mrs. Liz told me he almost never took the off outside of the house, so that made it hard for me to read his expression.

Emmett was shaking his head and I could tell he was not happy at all. "I don't know," Emmett spoke. "I mean, everything is here for me. I have one semester left for my masters and my internship is great." He sighed "When is this taking place by the way?"

"At the beginning of March, next year," Edward Sr. responded.

"I don't finish school until June. Plus what about my friends? My life? Everything is here." Emmett kept shaking his head.

The table was silent for a while. Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. were stealing nervous glances at one another while Emmett grumbled to himself. Edward was completely quiet and motionless and I just kept my eyes on the table cloth. After a while the silence was over.

"I don't mind. If all of you are going, I'll go too," Edward said.

"What?" Emmett looked disbelievingly at his brother, his face red. "Edward you have school too, man!"

"I know Em, but it's not like I can't transfer over there. I know my school has ties with other music schools around the country and there happens to be one in Seattle, a pretty good one. Plus, what do you want me to do? To stay with you and be a burden to you like I am to our parents."

The table fell silent after Edward uttered those words. My eyes were huge and I could feel Mrs. Liz sobbing next to me. I instantly wrapped my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Edward's face fell slightly. "It's just, what can I do? I don't have much of a choice anyways."

"You have a choice, Edward. That's why we are talking about it as a family. It is a decision we all have to make, together," Edward Sr. said, his voice sad and defeated.

"Mom?" Edward asked.

Mrs. Liz sniffled. "Yes dear?"

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean it, it's just, sometimes…….." Edward trailed off sadness written all over his face. I could see it even his glasses covered his green eyes.

"I think we should pay and go home. It was not a good idea to have this conversation here." Edward Sr. motioned to the waitress to bring the bill.

The drive home was silent. Edward was hugging Mrs. Liz and telling her how sorry he was for saying what he said. She was holding my hand for comfort too and it made me happy to know that I could make her feel a little bit better.

As soon as we got home, everyone went to their own things. Edward Sr. went to his studio, Edward to his piano, and Emmett to his room. Mrs. Liz and I went to the kitchen and started baking cookies. She needed to be distracted and I happened to have found a new recipe on the internet that I wanted to try.

Two weeks had passed since the 'talk' and that topic hadn't been brought up in the few dinners we all had together. Mrs. Liz had told me that she actually did want to go to Seattle. She liked Phoenix, but she missed the cold and the green. I told her that I was going to go if they decided to move there and she thanked me profusely for my support.

Dr. Stanley was happy about my decision and she started telling me about a colleague she had in Seattle, which she would recommend me in case we did move. When she told me this, I hesitated for a moment with my previous decision. Maybe moving was not a good idea after all. Dr. Stanley reassured me a change of scenery would be great for me and, as always, I trusted her opinion.

It was the Saturday before Christmas's Eve and we were all getting ready to go to Edward's School's concert. Mrs. Liz had helped me choose a beautiful dress, as the event was 'black tie'. I didn't know what that meant so I had to search it on the internet. She had dragged me to the beauty parlor to get ready and while she chose an amazing _up-do_ on her hair I went for a simple braid in the side of my straighten hair. We went back to the home and got dressed.

The theater where the concert was to take place was amazingly elegant. I felt out of place at the beginning, but being next to the Masen's helped me feel at ease. They walked around as if they own the place, saying hi to everybody. I just trailed behind Mrs. Liz and tried to blend with them as much as I could. Finally we arrived to our seats, which were located in a private balcony. You could see the stage right out front and the view was impressive. We all took our seats and promptly a lady was there asking us if we wanted something to drink. I don't know if I ever would get used to their lifestyle.

The concert started and I had my eyes glued to the stage since the beginning of it. The first time Edward took the stage we all rose to our feet and clapped as loud as we could. Emmett, being Emmett, started cheering until Mrs. Liz pinched him in the arm so he would shut up. I could see Edward trying to hold back a laugh. He was successful and with a big sigh he started playing. He was wearing a dark suit with a black tie. He didn't have his glasses on, but he kept his eyes shut while he played. Besides the piano, you couldn't hear anything else, not even a breath. Everybody was in utter silence, listening to the beauty of the music. The concert lasted for over two hours. Edward performed at least seven times, sometimes by himself, sometimes with a chorus or a single singer. At the end, all of the students performed a piece together, Edward was always on the piano. We all cheer the performers with praises and applauded once it was all over. Well I just clapped; I wasn't one for yelling as Emmett was.

"Did you like the concert, Isabella?" Mrs. Liz asked as we made our way back to the car.

"Of course, Mrs. Liz. It was beautiful. Thank you so much for taking me," I said politely.

"I think we should all go to dinner and celebrate. What do you think?" Edward Sr. asked.

"I say yes!" Emmett boomed with a huge smile.

"I agree," Edward nodded.

So with that, we made our way towards a restaurant in downtown Phoenix. Some of Edward's classmates were going out to celebrate, but he declined the invitation deciding to come with us instead. Some girls were begging him to go with them. I didn't understand why they were doing that, but just shrugged it.

We arrived to the restaurant thirty minutes later. It was Saturday so it was busy, but I was sure Edward Sr. made reservations prior, as we were lead to a table as soon as he gave them his name.

It was a French restaurant and as I was totally at lost as what kind of food it was I had to ask Mrs. Liz for help. At the end all of us decided to order different dishes and just share them. I knew this decision was made for my benefit, and thanked them with a smile for being so kind towards me. I was so thankful and not just because of the food, I think they knew it. I couldn't thank Edward that way so I decided to be brave and say something to him. After all this was 'his night'.

"Edward," I said shyly and almost in a whisper. But he heard me as he titled his head towards me.

"Yes, Isabella?" he asked.

"Congratulations on the performance. Thanks for inviting me." I said. Making everybody in the table turn and looked at me.

Edward smiled hugely towards me and started chuckling. "Thank you, Bella. I'm glad you enjoyed it. What did you think of it?" He raised his eyebrows at me. I could see them over the rim of his glasses.

"Beautiful."

Edward chuckled even more and Mrs. Liz follow suit. I had to join them and suddenly we were all in a fit of giggles. Even though I could see Emmett and Edward Sr didn't get the joke they couldn't help but to laugh with us.

"Yes, it was amazing," I added, trying to control myself.

"It truly was, Edward," Edward Sr. agreed

.

"Thank you, all of you for being there," Edward said seriously.

"Of course bro'. We love you," Emmett told Edward honestly.

The food arrived shortly and we all dug in. It was truly tasty and I enjoyed it a lot.

Everyone ordered dessert as well and, even though I was beyond full, I couldn't resist myself and asked for a slice of chocolate cake.

"I would like to tell all of you something," Emmett suddenly said.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Liz asked, leaving her fork held up, mid-air.

"I have been thinking a lot lately about what we talked a couple of weeks ago," Emmett started. "I want to apologize for reacting that way. It just took me by surprise."

"Is okay son. I'm sorry that I chose a bad time and place to let you know," Edward Sr. told him.

"No dad, I think I wouldn't have reacted differently anyways," Emmett said honestly. "But after much thinking, I have reached a decision myself."

We all kept quiet waiting for Emmett to proceed.

"If you agree, I would like to go to Seattle with you and help you with the firm dad."

As soon as Emmett said those words, Mrs. Liz was clapping and bouncing excitedly on her seat, while Edward Sr. smiled widely at his oldest son.

"Of course I would love for you to come with me and help with the firm Em," Edward Sr. told him, patting his shoulder. You could see the excitement radiating from him.

"Unfortunately, I'm not able to go with you on March. I have to stay until I complete my masters. It's easier that way then to try and catch up there. It would just be a waste of time with all the paperwork and such, so I think it's best if I stay here until then," Emmett added.

"Of course dear, I think that is a great idea. You can stay at the house or we can rent an apartment for you in the mean time," Mrs. Liz added promptly.

"I already found a place. My friend Riley has and extra bedroom at his apartment, and he lives really close to the University. I told him about my plans and he offered the room to me." Emmett smiled.

"So you have all figured it out. That's great son," Edward Sr. told him, he suddenly became serious. "What about you Edward? Have you reached a decision?" he asked his youngest.

Edward nodded his head, "I've talked with the principal at my school and he has contacted the school in Seattle." he smiled "They already have a spot for me."

Mrs. Liz started her bouncing and clapping all over again and you couldn't help but smile at how excited she was.

"And you Isabella? Have you changed your mind?" Edward Sr. asked me, taking me by surprise. I had to collect my thoughts and kept silent for a second before replying.

"Yes… I mean no….. I mean, I haven't changed my mind," I corrected myself. "I would like to go to Seattle as well, if you will take me," I said shyly.

"Of course we will love you to come with us Isabella," Edward Sr. reassured me with a warm smile. "You are part of the family dear."

I couldn't help but nod and smile a little bit at his kind words.

"Great," Mrs. Liz said smiling hugely. "Its settle then. The first week of March we are all moving to Seattle."

I sighed. I just hoped I was not making a huge mistake. But something in my heart told me this was the beginning of a new life.

**Take me away **

**A secret place **

**A sweet escape**

**Take me away **

**Take me away **

**To better days **

**Take me away **

**A hiding place**

**The sun is on my side**

**Take me for a ride**

**I smile up to the sky**

**I know I'll be alright….**

_**(Pocketful of Sunshine – Natasha Bedingfield)**_

**A/N.- First of all thanks to Lynn my amazing Beta.....Love u babes.....She beta within hours, she rocks! And her stories to so go and check them out! Her PenName is "LittleMissInnocence"**

**Then thanks to everyone that has review or add the story to their favorite or alert list...... I haven't even erase the alert mails cause I just love to re-read them....so please keep doing it.....**

**So we skipped a couple of months! What did u all think about it?**

**This chapter was meant to show the way Isabella is interacting with the family and how her life has been changing.....**

**Ok so I have a deal for u.....Next chapter OMG, ask my beta if u don't believe it! It's by far one of my favorites....it's written an betaed as we speak. So if u want a sneak peak, it's easy! Just leave me a review and ask for it! It will get to you ASAP...... and please when you comment let me know what you think about the story. It really means a lot...**

**Have an amazing week....and to all the Moms out there "Happy Mother's Day"..........I'm Mexican and we always celebrate Mother's Day on May 10....that is today....so CONGRATULATIONS!!!! You all deserve lot's of wonderful things.....**

**Hugs,**

**Alexa**


	6. Ordinary Miracle

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward though, it's all mine……**

**It's not that unusual when everything is beautiful**

**It's just another ordinary miracle today**

**The sky knows when its time to snow**

**You don't need to teach a seed to grow **

**It's just another ordinary miracle today……**

**BPOV**

As soon as we entered the New Year Mrs. Liz started all the preparations for the 'big move', as Emmett called it. The house had been put up for sale and there had been a couple of private showings. Mrs. Liz and I always left the house so the realtor could do her job. The house was expected to be sold before we moved.

Edward Sr. had gone to Seattle a couple of time and he and Mrs. Liz were looking for the perfect place to call home in the new city. Mrs. Liz went up to Washington for a weekend. She was hesitant to leave me alone with the boys, she even asked me to join her, but I told her there was no problem at all. I knew Emmett and Edward wouldn't hurt me. As long as they didn't come too close to me, everything was fine.

The trip had been a success as a house had been found. Mrs. Liz for once didn't tell me anything and kept quiet about how the house was or where it was located, which I didn't mind as I didn't know Seattle at all. In fact I didn't know anywhere besides Phoenix.

Thanks to Edward Sr.'s contacts, I was allowed to present my final exams at the end of February, that way I would be able to get my high-school diploma. Mrs. Liz didn't want me to have problems with having to re-validate courses in Washington. So I was in full study mode, studying double than I used to, and even on weekends.

At the beginning of February, the house had been sold. The new owners agreed to the Masen's conditions and a deal had been made. I was studying every chance I got and during the little free time I had, I was helping Mrs. Liz, Kate, and Irina pack everything we were taking with us. Much of the furniture was going to stay with the house; Mrs. Liz said it just didn't go with the decor in the Seattle's home. Some of the decorative stuff such as paintings, the piano, the dishes, and books were coming with us so we had to double check that none of those things were left behind.

Sadly Kate and Irina were going to stop working for the Masen's as they had their own families in Phoenix and couldn't move all the way to Washington. Thankfully the new owners were happy to have people to help them with the home, so at least they wouldn't lose their jobs.

Dr. Stanley had already referred me to her colleague in Seattle, a Dr. Angela Weber. She had reassured me that they had been best friends all trough university and that she was sure Dr. Weber was going to be a great help for me. I, again, trusted her opinion.

Saying good-bye to the city I had lived all my life was hard. Many memories came to mind, not all of them pleasant, but I tried to keep a good spirit and think in the positive things. Maybe it was for the best, me moving to another state, trying to start from scratch. A new beginning, a new opportunity.

The night before we left for Seattle I stayed in my room thinking about how my life had changed these past couple of months. How scared I had been of accepting Mrs. Liz offer of coming and living with her family and now I was moving with them across country. I was able to live with three men and interact with them in a polite way. And for once, I felt a little bit of peace in my life again. All this had happened in less than a year and I couldn't help but rejoice in this new found discovery. It may not look like much to must people, but for me it was not less than a miracle.

I reached down my bed and took my box out, but before placing it in one of my luggage bags, I opened it slowly. I sighed and started going through some of the stuff I had until I found the only picture I had there. It was a picture of me and my dad when I was around five years old. We were outside our home. I was on his shoulders, with a huge smile on my face and he was looking up at me smiling as well. Tears poured down my face as I remember my dad. I loved him more than anybody. He was my happiness, my strength, and once he was gone all of that went with him and I was left alone. He was the best father and a great police man. Unfortunately, his job had been the reason he was taken away from me. I closed my eyes and press the picture to my chest the tears falling freely. I curled on my bed and felt asleep, praying that wherever he was my daddy was looking after me.

My last day in Phoenix was passed in a blur. We spent the morning getting ready and checking that we had everything we needed with us. After saying good-bye to Kate and Irina, with a promise to keep in touch, Emmett drove us towards the airport.

Edward Sr. was already in Seattle so only Mrs. Liz, Edward, and myself were traveling. Emmett was staying behind. He promised to at least go a couple of times before his final move, but I could see that Mrs. Liz was sad he wasn't able to come with us from the very beginning.

I was nervous and excited. It was going to be the first time I rode in an airplane. Mrs. Liz said you could barely feel anything and that only the take off and landing felt funny but the flight itself was smooth. And she was right. When the plane took off, I almost jump off my seat in fear, but after that everything was fine, the landing was not better though.

As soon as we landed, we made our way towards the baggage claim. Edward Sr. was already there waiting for us. You could see he was extremely excited to see his family. He had a driver with him and quickly all our luggage was in the car and we drove to the new place.

If I had thought the house in Phoenix was beautiful, the house in Seattle was simply indescribable. It was impressive.

Mrs. Liz was so excited and Edward and I just kept silent listening to her describing the home, more for Edward's benefit than mine.

The view was amazing from almost every room. We could see the ocean from the home and it took my breath away completely. I've never seen the ocean before and now it was almost like my own back-yard.

There was still not much furniture, but the pieces that were already there were all wrapped up in plastic.

The kitchen was even better than in the other home; white with dark counter tops and the ceiling had dark brown beans exposed, two small chandeliers hanging from it. I smiled thinking of myself cooking there.

My room was so different from the one in Phoenix. The walls were a soft blue color, and it had big French doors that lead towards a deck and the view was just amazing. Instead of the queen size bed I used to sleep back in Arizona, now I had a king size bed. It was a dream.

And just like that, I was living in Seattle, Washington.

The next few days were spent arranging everything. Mrs. Liz hadn't hired anybody to help yet, so it was just the two of us for the most part. Whenever new furniture arrived, I hide in my room while Mrs. Liz instructed them were she wanted the stuff to be placed.

I did most of the kitchen arrangements as well as the day to day cooking and she did most of the other rooms decor as she knew where she wanted her stuff placed. Still, we had a long way to go. There was too much stuff still coming to make the home perfect. It seemed when we finish something we had to start all over again.

I had had two therapy sessions with Dr. Angela Weber so far. She was just as Dr. Stanley described her: sweet and patient. Even though the first day I was a ball of nerves, she was able to find a way for me to feel comfortable. I was glad I was referred to her. I knew she was going to keep up with the work I had been doing with Dr. Stanley and that made me feel a little bit better and at ease.

One Friday night, Mrs. Liz had told me she and Edward Sr. would be out for the night and I had agreed to stay with Edward by myself. It was not a problem anymore to be alone with him or Emmett. The only thing that put me on edge was physical closeness. So as long as we kept our distances, I was fine.

As I was making my way towards the stairs I found him in the hallways pacing slowly.

"Mmm… hi Edward," I said shyly.

"Hey Isabella," he smiled at me, "How's it going? Do you like it here?"

"Yeah, it's really nice. I like the weather a lot," I replied.

"Yes, is way better than Arizona. I've always like cold weather myself so I'm glad for the change," he kept pacing.

"Mmm…. Do you…. Do you need help with something?" I asked.

"Oh no." He chuckled. "I'm just trying to get use to the place you know. I have my room already memorized, but there still so much to learn."

I nodded, and then I realize he couldn't see me nod. "Yes, it's really different here, but I'm sure you will get use to it fast,"

"I hope so." He nodded. "It's kind of unnerving not knowing where you are and I'm tired of using my cane all the time,"

A moment of silence passed while he kept pacing and I just stood there.

"Well…. I'll be downstairs doing something to eat…. would you….. would like to come?" I gulped, "And eat…..something?"

He smiled again. "Thank you Isabella. That would be nice. Let me just put some sandals on and I'll meet you in the kitchen... if I don't get lost." He chuckled.

"Okay, I'll see you downstairs," I said while I made my way towards the kitchen.

I decided to make some ham and cheese sandwiches, something fast and easy. I took out the ingredients from the fridge and started cutting everything when I heard a big crash noise coming from the living room. At first I just stood there, the knife mid air while I tried to come up with an explanation for the sound, but not a second passed when I heard a yelp. I placed the knife in the island and made my way towards the source of the noise.

As soon as I came in view with the living room I froze in place at the sight in front of me.

Edward was in the floor, glass and flowers all around him. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there. He tried to stand up but as soon as he placed his hand on the floor he yelled in pain. I could see tears rolling from his eyes and he just went back to the floor.

My instincts told me to go and look for help, but nobody was there. I was the only one that could help him.

A battle started in my mind; one part telling me to call Mrs. Liz so she would come and help Edward and the other telling me that I should do something. Edward was there on the floor and needed someone to help him now. Mrs. Liz wouldn't be able to come fast enough.

I was in the middle of my internal rambling when I heard a sob, and as I look at Edward my heart broke for him. His face was full of pain and despair and in a bold movement I just run towards him and got a hold of his arm, pulling him up.

"Edward!" I screamed frantically "Come on. Let me help you."

He looked totally confused and caught off guard.

"Edward, the floor is full of glass," I said pulling his arm harder, but he was just too heavy for me. "Come on help me, you need to stand up!" I pulled again.

It seemed this helped him react and soon he was helping me with his body. Without letting go of his arm, I walked him towards the kitchen and sat him on a bar stool.

"Here let me see. It looks like you cut yourself pretty bad," I told him grabbing both of his hands and placing them in the top of the island.

I shuddered. Both of his hands had many tiny cuts in them and I could see some glass still there. I hated cuts and blood, they gave me goosebumps, but right now was not the time for panicking. I needed to help Edward one way or another.

"Wait here, I'll go grab the aid kit from the washroom," I said bolting from the room and running towards the downstairs washroom. I got the kit and went back to the kitchen. Edward was sitting there just as I left him, his hands on the island, his body slump towards it and his face in the top. He was crying silently, tears running down his cheek.

"Edward?" I said almost in a whisper, he kept silent. "Edward?" I walked a little bit closer towards him.

He finally raised his head and look towards the direction of my voice. His eyes were red and tears coming still.

"Does it hurt?" _What a stupid question Isabella. Ugh!_ I chastised myself.

He just nodded his head.

I placed the kit on the top of the island and went and grabbed a bowl where I put warm water. I grabbed some clean towels and went and sat next to him.

"Here," I said. "Give me your hands. I'll clean them for you."

Slowly, Edward moved both his hands so they were close to me. I grabbed his left hand first and started the process of cleaning the blood so I was able to see the cuts. They were some pieces of glass inside some of them and I needed something to pull them out. _The tweezers_! I thought. Mrs. Liz had bought me a make up kit full of stuff like that.

"Stay here, Edward. I'll just go and grab something really quick." I sprint upstairs without waiting for a reply. It's not like he was going to go anywhere. I quickly took the tweezers from the make up box and went back to the kitchen.

I resumed my position next to Edward. "This may hurt a little bit. I'm sorry," I said.

I started to pull piece by piece of the glasses and Edward just twitched in his seat.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay," he said, his voice thick and rough because of the crying. But thankfully the tears had stopped.

After pulling the glass away and clean his hand of any blood and dirt, I applied a cream to prevent infections and helped the cuts; then I wrapped a bandage and securely fasten it on his hand. Once I was done with the left hand I repeated the same process with the right hand.

"There," I said once I was done. "Maybe your mom will have to take you to the doctor once she is back. I'm not expert so I just did what I thought should have been done."

"Thank you Isabella," he said, smiling slightly at me. Tears started to come again from his eyes and I felt the need to remove them from his face.

"Don't cry," I whisper.

He placed his head at the top of the island and started sobbing again. "I'm good for nothing," he mumbled.

"No!" I screamed, surprising myself. "Don't say that, Edward, never."

He just shook his head and kept mumbling to himself.

I thought it was best to let him be for a moment, so I started cleaning and removing everything I had use to clean Edward's injured hands. Once I came back I prepared a sandwich for him and placed it in front of him.

"Here, eat something, Edward. You will feel much better," I said softly.

He kept silent. And for a second I thought he was not going to eat it, but a minute later he touched the sandwich, he winced though.

"I'm sorry. Is it hard for you to hold it?" I asked.

"No, its okay. I can do it. My fingers are fine." He tried to smile a little bit, but it just wasn't right.

We ate in silence for a while until he spoke again.

"Thank you," he sighed. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't helped me."

"It's okay. I'm glad I could help."

We were silent again as we ate and once I was finish I stood up. "Mmm… I have to go and clean the living room."

"No, Isabella. It's not your job to do that," he said. "Leave it there. I will figure it out."

I rolled my eyes, he was not able to do it, and it was not a big problem for me.

"No way, Edward. You are hurting. Please, let me do it," I begged.

"At least let me keep you company," he said and I nodded. _When was I going to learn that that wasn't enough of an answer for him?_

"Of course,"

He stood up and started walking, but I could see he was kind of lost.

"Here," I said placing my hand on his arm. "Let me help you."

We walked together towards the living room, me guiding Edward and he counting silently the steps.

As soon as we arrived, I sighed. The living room was a mess. Edward had broken a flower vase full of white roses and they were all over the place mixed with glass and water. It was not his fault though. I guided him towards the sofa and told him to sit there while I went and retrieve the things I needed to clean.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella," Edward said while I was moping the evidence of the incident.

"No worries. It's okay. I'm worried for you, though. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I didn't believe him a bit, his face told me another story.

"Would you like some pills for the pain? There is some Tylenol in the medicine cabinet," I asked.

He just nodded.

"Wait here. I'll go get it." I took everything I had used to clean and placed it back in the small service room that was just next to the kitchen. After that I retrieved some pills and water.

Edward took them with the water and kept silent again. I really didn't mind to be surrounded by silence, but this was not a regular one. There was some kind of weird vibe in the air. It was not unpleasant, but it was foreign to me. Thankfully, it was broken by Edward this time.

"Again, Isabella thanks…..for….you know, for helping me," he just whispered.

"No problem," I replied.

"I just….. I think I will just go to my room now," his voice sounded so defeated, and for a reason I couldn't even explain myself I felt a tug in my heart.

"Would you like to do something else. Watch a movie….maybe?" _What! What it's going on with me? First of all why am I asking a man to watch a movie with me? And second, watch a movie? With Edward? Ugh, he is going to think I'm dumb_. "Sorry, I…..I," I stuttered. But to my astonishment, he started to chuckle.

"It's okay, Isabella. I know what you mean, and thanks for trying to distract me." He smiled a little.

"Well….yeah….I mean…..ugh…." I didn't know what to say.

"Would you like to listen to some music perhaps?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Mmm….sure, why not?"

He asked me to hand him the sound system's remote and I did as told. He fumbled with it and soon enough, beautiful music was flowing from the speakers.

"Who is it?" I asked after a couple of minutes.

"Michael Buble. Sorry, my mom loves his music and all my CD's and iPod are upstairs," he stated.

"It's cool," I smiled.

"Yeah, it's not my favorite of all times." He chuckled "But, it's good enough. It's funny you haven't heard it before. My mom has all his CD's."

"Maybe I have, but it's hard to remember every single song," I said.

The song kept playing until I heard one I have heard before.

"I know that one!" I all but screamed.

Edward smiled. "Told you."

I think I felt asleep because the next thing I remember is my named being called.

"Isabella……Isabella…..are you there?"

_Huh?_

"Isabella, I think is late now," the voice said.

I opened my eyes slowly and had to close them back, the light was not strong but it still felt foreign after the dark.

"Huh?" I asked.

There was a chuckled and as I started gaining consciousness, I saw Edward.

"Sorry, I think I doze off," I said followed by a big yawn.

"You did. For a second there, I thought you left. If it wasn't for you snoring, I wouldn't have guessed you were still here."

"What? I do not snore, Edward," I said, my voice serious.

He started laughing, "Of course you do."

"No, I do not."

"Okay, okay. You don't snore, Isabella." He smiled and I had to smile back even though he wasn't able to see it. "I think it's time for us to go to sleep. It's past eleven," he said.

I wonder how he knew the time.

"How do you know_?" Why oh why did I have to lose my mouth filter in that moment?_ I thought to myself.

He raised his hand. He had a watch.

"I used my watch. It's special of course," he said. "I just press this button and that's it."

"_It's eleven pm with thirteen minutes_," a soft robotic voice coming from the watch said. It was so low I barely made it out.

"Oh," I said.

"Cool huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

A couple of seconds passed and nether of us talk further, so I stood up and he did as well. Then I realized he didn't have his cane so I needed to ask if he needed help.

"Do you need help to get upstairs?" I asked.

"Sure, if it's not problem for you," he told me.

"No, it's not a problem at all." I made my way to his side and gently grabbed his left arm.

We walked in silence and I felt so weird guiding him. Once we got to the bottom of the stairs I told him that we were going to go up and he nodded. He tried to place his hand on the stairs bar but he winced at the pain, so I told him not to worry and I kept a slow pace. We walk into the hallway and once I was outside of his room he opened the door and we just stood there.

"So," he started, "Thanks, Isabella, really." He looked towards me and even though his eyes were totally unfocused, I could feel he truly meant it, and that made me smile.

"No problem, Have a good night, Edward," I said.

"Night, Isabella."

I turned and left for my room.

Once inside, I let out the biggest sigh ever. I shook my head and went directly to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and changed into a pair of pajama pants and a saggy shirt.

As I lay down on my bed, I thought back to Edward. I felt so bad for him. The look in his eyes was burned in my head and for a strange reason it made me feel sad. I didn't want him to feel like that. He was a really nice person that had suffered enough as it was.

When I saw him there, on the floor, surrounded by glass and the flowers all over the place, and then he started crying, I couldn't help myself so I just went and…..I stopped middle thought and stood up right on the bed.

_Oh my God! _

_Oh my God!_

_I had touched Edward! I touched Edward!_

In all the commotion, I really didn't stop to think about it, I just did it. At the beginning, I was kind of thinking if I should help him or not, but then I just heard him sob and every thought went out the window. The only thing in my mind was to help Edward and ease his pain. After that, everything just came natural to me. Helping him get to the kitchen, clean and cover his injuries, help him back to the living room, interacting with him, taking him back to his room. What happened? Where were the panic attacks?

It had been years since I had touched a man for the last time willingly. Nine years to be exact, since my daddy was alive. And not just touching, when a man was close to me it just made me shake with terror, but not with Edward. Why? What did he have that didn't make me go in a full episode at his touch? Why didn't I even realize what I was doing? What had changed?

For some strange reason thinking about this new discovery made me smile.

And with that thought I drift off to sleep, with the smile still in place.

_I had touched Edward Masen, and I was okay with that._

**Its seems so exceptional**

**Things just work out after all **

**It's just another ordinary miracle today**

**The sun comes up and shines so bright**

**It disappears again at night **

**It's just another ordinary miracle today…..**

_**(Ordinary Miracle – Sarah McLachlan)**_

**A/N.- Thanks to Lynn my wonderful 'Beta'....she is sick so send her the best of vibes....Get well babes! I need you to keep me going with this....**

**Thanks to my reviewers and readers. Your kind words mean so much to me.**

**Not much to say. But you know what to do. U want a sneak peak? Write a review :D**

**Peace Out**

**Alexa**

**PS.- Pictures of the new house in 'Seattle' are in my pics-page.....Link at my profile**


	7. Collide

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But Blindward is mine! I'll share it with you thought, just for a little bit :D**

**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah**

**I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again…..**

**BPOV**

"So you didn't feel any distress after touching him?" Dr. Weber asked once again.

And once again I shook my head.

My time was almost up, I've told Dr. Weber every detail of what had happened last Saturday and she had been asking me the same thing over and over again just with different words.

"How many times did you make physical contact with him, Isabella?" She was furiously scribbling in her notepad. I didn't mind at all. I preferred her to be looking at what she was writing than to look at me directly, it made me nervous.

"Mmm…. I don't know. I mean after helping him up, I took him to the kitchen and care for his wounds, then I helped him get to the living room, and after that to his room." I was fidgeting with my hands.

"Interesting," she said, still writing on her notepad.

Finally Dr. Weber stopped writing and looked at me.

"Why do you think there was not discomfort at touching Edward?" She was looking at me intently and I trained my eyes towards the floor and shrugged my shoulders.

I really didn't know why touching Edward didn't make me go into a full panic attack. I just knew I was able to touch him.

"Do you think that him being blind has anything to do with it?" she asked.

I looked at her pointedly. "No!" I almost yelled. "I don't think Edward is any different that any other person just because he has a disability."

"Isabella, listen to me," her voice was calm and composed, "I didn't mean that you thought he was different. What I mean is that maybe you feel comfortable with him because he can't actually see you."

I thought for a second, maybe she was right. I mean I knew I wasn't in danger of him touching me deliberately, because he couldn't actually see were I was. Plus he was a really nice person too. But it wasn't just that. What about Emmett? And Edward Sr.? I knew none of them would ever hurt me. They both were kind people, but I couldn't think of myself touching them or them touching me for that matter. There was just something about Edward that brought me calm and put me at ease.

"I don't know," Was my only response.

Dr. Weber sighed and nodded. "Okay, Isabella, I think Dr. Stanley was right when she said you have been improving greatly." She smiled at me sweetly. "I'll see you next week."

"Sure, thank you, Dr. Weber. See you next week." I stood up and left her office, closing the door softly.

As always Mrs. Liz was waiting outside for me looking through a magazine. As soon as she spotted me she stood up, smiled sweetly at me and gave me a hug.

We walked in silence towards her car. She always respected my need to keep silent after therapy. She knew that the last thing I wanted was to talk after spending time with the psychologist.

As we made our way trough the city, I couldn't help myself and go back to the day Edward fell down and I helped him. It had been playing on my mind over and over again. For many people it would be just a random act of kindness. A girl helping a guy through an accident, but for me it was more than that. I had been able to touch a man repeatedly, and I felt okay with it.

The day after the mishap, Mrs. Liz was so upset with herself. She blamed herself for the accident as she was the one that placed the vase with the flowers in the living room and she felt terrible for not being at the home at that time. Edward told her that it was not a big deal and that I was able to help him, but I could see she still felt terrible. I thought it was a good thing that she didn't actually see him lying on the floor. That would have broken her heart.

That same day, she took Edward to the doctor and thankfully all the cuts were mostly superficial. Unfortunately the doctor told him not to play the piano for two weeks as he didn't want his hands to get hurt any more, his fingers were fine, but his palms were still sore. Edward was not happy with this, but he agreed to do as the doctor said.

It had been a long weekend.

As soon as we arrived home from Dr. Weber's office, I made my way towards the kitchen while Mrs. Liz made her way towards the living room. She was starting doing interviews for the help that was needed at the home. I had told her repeatedly that I could do the job, but she told me that it wasn't necessary.

She wanted two ladies to help inside the house just like we had back in Phoenix, and somebody to do the landscaping and the pool cleaning. At least Edward Sr. had already hired a chauffeur. His name was Eric Yorkie and he practically did the same thing that Michael did, drive Edward or Edward Sr. when it was needed.

For now, I was still cooking and helping with whatever was needed around the house. Since I didn't have to study anymore, I had lots of time on my hands so it was not bother for me to help.

Mrs. Liz had talked about studying further, but I really didn't know what I would like to do in the future. My high-school diploma wouldn't come until July so I couldn't enroll in anything so far, but I wasn't even sure if I would once I got it.

While in the kitchen, I started looking in the cupboards and the fridge seeing what was available for me to cook dinner. _We need to go to the grocery store really soon,_ I thought to myself. We had been so busy we had forgotten to go grocery shopping and we were running low.

I found some things and decided on an easy meal.

"Isabella?" A sweet velvety voice said and I couldn't help but smile at it, which brought another round of questions into my mind, but right now I just didn't want to think about that.

"Edward! Hey how are you feeling today?" I asked while pulling the chicken from the refrigerator and placing it on the island.

"I'm okay." He made his way carefully towards the island and took a seat on one of the stools. "Since I can't play the piano I've been wondering the house in my spare time, trying to get a feel of where the things are located."

"And how is that going on?" I asked.

"Fine." He smiled. "I think I'm getting a little better now. I have the second floor all memorized, and I can make my way to the kitchen without a problem now."

"I'm so glad Edward." I started chopping some vegetables. "How was school today, by the way?"

"It was okay. I just had one class as I can't play so my practice hours were waved." He sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay soon," I said and he just nodded. "So is it different? I mean your school here from the one in Phoenix?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, it is. The school in Phoenix was great, but the one here is way better. They have teachers who I've admired since I started playing. The school has its own orchestra and they go all around the world doing presentations. I'm so excited." and the smile on his face supported what he was saying.

I smiled at seeing him so happy.

"What are you cooking today? Have I ever told you that you food is delicious?" he said.

I flushed profusely. It felt nice to know my cooking was well received. "Thanks." I replied, "I'm cooking chicken fajitas and beans."

He nodded in approval and I chuckled.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No, I just ate a snack a couple of minutes ago," he replied.

"Good, cause this will take a while." The fajitas were quick, but the beans took forever to boil.

I kept cooking while Edward sat there humming a beautiful tune I had never heard before. I just listened at it, as always, beautiful.

"So," he started after finishing his humming, "I was thinking, if you would like, I don't know, maybe we could ……read something, later?"

That caught me totally off guard. "Read?"

"Yeah, I mean….you don't have to if you don't want to. But….well….I like to read you know? My parents have bought me tons of books in _Braille_, but it's nice to read new things. I know you like to read and my mom told me that you have been buying some interesting books."

"Yes, I love to read." I nodded even though he couldn't see, "So like, you want me to read for you?"

"Well….I mean….yeah?" Edward blushed a little and I couldn't help but smile. He looked totally embarrassed.

"Sure, why not. What would you like me to read?" I asked.

He brightened at my words and smiled hugely. "Your pick."

And that's how our reading routine began. Every single night after dinner, we would meet in the living room and I would read a chapter to Edward, sometimes more. He will just sit in the couch and lay his head back with his eyes closed. Sometimes I thought he was sleeping, but when he started chuckling or grumbling at something, I knew he was paying attention.

Once his hands were completely healed, he added playing piano to our nightly ritual. After reading he will always play a piece for me. It was my favorite part of the day, listening to him play. He always made sure to explain who the piece belonged to and when it was written. I was eager to learn everything I could about classical music, and he seemed happy to share his knowledge.

Mrs. Liz had been surprised the first time she saw us lounging on the sofa, but she didn't make a big deal out of it and I was thankful for that. I knew that she knew this was a huge step in my progress, but she knew too that calling me for it will just make me nervous and unsure. So every time she saw us there, she would just smile and leave us to ourselves. Sometimes when he was playing she would come and take a seat next to me. But for the most part, she left us to ourselves.

One day Edward and I were in our usual spots when he suddenly interrupted my reading.

"Thanks, Isabella."

I placed the book on my lap and stared at him. I was completely caught off guard by what he said. "For what?" I asked.

He sighed. "For this. For reading to me, for keeping me company, for being my…..for being my friend," he said the last part in almost a whisper.

_Friend._ I really hadn't given it much thought to our interactions any more, it was just so natural.

"Well, at least that's how I think about you, as a friend," he added. "Maybe I'm overstepping ,though."

"No!" I said frantically "I mean, you're right. I think of you as a friend, too, Edward. It's just that….." I trailed off.

"What, Isabella?"

I sighed. "I've never had a friend before."

"Never?" he asked; his face serious.

"No never," I replied truthfully.

"Even when you were a kid?" he asked.

"When I was small, I use to play with my neighbors from time to time. Then once I started going to school I met some people here and there. Then my father…." I stopped myself right there and there, I just didn't want to remember.

"What happened to your dad, Isabella?" Edward asked; his voice almost a whisper.

I thought for a moment about his question. I had never spoken about my past with anybody that wasn't my doctor, or the police. I sighed. _Should I let Edward know about me? About what made me who I am today? About how broken I really was?_ I didn't really know.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. You don't have to tell me anything Isabella." Edward told me honestly. "Personally I haven't had many friends myself. I think the only real one is Emmett, and well, he is my brother so….." but I cut him off before he was able to finish.

"How much do you know about my past Edward? How much has your mom told you about me?" I didn't know if Mrs. Liz even knew everything that had happened to me. Maybe she did. I really wouldn't mind if she knew it. But I was not sure how much would she share with her family.

"Not much," he replied. "When my mom told us you were coming to live with us she let us know your name and age. She told us you had been in foster care for about four years and that you didn't like to be close to men." He shrugged.

There was a moment of silence.

"That's it?" I asked.

He nodded.

"My dad died, Edward. He was killed when I was nine years old," I told him, a tear slipping from my eye. It had been years. I was already eighteen. I had lived half of my life without him, but every time I talked or just thought about him, it brought the raw emotions to the front of my mind. It still hurt so much.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry," he said. And I could see the sincerity in his face.

"He was a policeman. He was just so noble and the best father in the world," I started sobbing.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Isabella. I'm sorry I asked," Edward said, his voice full of concern.

"I miss him so much," I was able to say before another round of tears came to me.

After a while Edward said softly, "Isabella?"

As I looked at him, I saw his right hand was raised in the air. I looked at it and then I knew he was offering me some comfort. And I just took it. I went closer to him and took his hand in mine.

I took a deep breath. "He was shoot in the line of duty. A kidnapping case."

Edward nodded and he brought his other hand towards our joined ones and placed it atop. I could feel the warmth of his body radiating through mine and, even though I was pretty upset, I started feeling slightly better.

"My mom couldn't cope with it," I continued. "So she turned to drugs. She did everything she could get her hands on. She died of an overdose when I was thirteen."

"Isabella," was all Edward was able to say before he yanked my hand and soon enough I was being enveloped in warmth. In Edward's warmth. His arms were around my trembling body and I just let it all out. I cried and cried, for my dad, for my mom, for me, for everything that had happened to me after my daddy had passed.

Edward's hold never wavered and I felt myself relax in his embrace. I buried my face in his chest and took a deep breath, his smell bringing me a little bit of peace in my turbulent state.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. If Edward felt any discomfort, he never let it show. He just stayed there, holding me, his hands rubbing my back in soothing motions. Finally, I was able to calm down and as I started sniffling Edward broke the silence.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

And for some reason my heart skipped a beat at his endearment. And for some reason it just felt so good to hear him saying that to me.

I nodded.

"Yes…" I hiccupped. "I'm better now. Thanks."

"Just remember that you are not alone anymore. You have us and we are your family now. This is where you belong," he told me sweetly.

"I know," I said without removing my position between his arms.

Because in that moment, I knew that my real place in life was there. Not just in the Masen's home, but in Edward's arms.

**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide**

**You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide…..**

_**(Collide – Howie Day)**_

**A/N.- Don't know what came onto me. I just wanted to post so I did it! It's cool isn't it? Crazy me!**

**Thanks Lynn, without u this will be a mess! I love u babes ur an amazing friend an beta :D!**

**Thanks to all the people that had reviewed this story. It does means a lot, lot, lot.............so please don't hesitate and leave some love to me and 'Blindward'.....u like him don't you?**

**And if U can listen to the song I choose for this chapter. I just love it! Let me know what u think about it :D**

**Did u already saw the Masen's house in Seattle? Link of my photobucket at my 'profile'.....tell me!**

**Peace Out,**

**Alexa :D**

**PS.- You know that a review gets you a teaser don't you? So leave me one.......**


	8. Halo

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward though it's all mine. If you want, I'll share him just for a little while…lol…**

**Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now….**

**BPOV**

"What time is Em arriving?" Edward asked Mrs. Liz.

He had been so excited since Emmett call to let us know he was coming for a visit. Emmett wanted to check out the new office and see how everything was working before he actually moved to Seattle. Besides Mrs. Liz had been begging him to come. She missed him so much. All of the family did.

"At two o'clock!" she replied excitedly. "Are you coming with us to the airport Isabella?"

"I don't know." I really didn't want to intrude in their family reunion.

"Of course she is coming. If not, who is going to guide me through the sea of people once my mom forgets about me and gushes all over Em?" Edward said smiling towards me. "You're coming aren't you?"

"I don't know Edward," I whisper to him, while Mrs. Liz kept reading her newspaper. "I don't want to intrude,"

"Please." He pouted at me. _Traitor,_ he knew I couldn't say no to him if he did that. How he figured that out? I don't have the slightest idea.

"Okay," I agreed.

Since the day I had shared with him a part of my past we had become closer. Edward was now my best friend, the only one in fact, but I didn't need more friends. He was more than enough, more than I had ever had. He always made me feel better with his optimism towards life. I couldn't understand how he could be so positive after everything that had happened to him. But I was glad, if anybody deserved to be happy in this life, it was him.

He never asked me again about my past. But he let me know that if I wanted to share anything with him, I was more than welcome to do it. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him everything. I couldn't tell him that my mother's drug abuse was just the tip of the iceberg in my messed up life.

"Do any of you need anything else?" Carmen asked us politely.

Carmen was the new maid; her duties were like the ones Kate had back in Phoenix. She was in charge of the kitchen and the downstairs living space while Charlotte, the other lady, did the rest. Carmen's husband, Eleazar, and Charlotte's husband, Peter, were the landscaping workers. They were really nice people and so far Mrs. Liz was happy with their work.

"No thanks," I said.

Edward just shook his head and thanked her.

"No Carmen, we are fine. Thank you," Mrs. Liz told her. "By the way, don't cook anything for today's dinner. We are going out,"

Carmen nodded at Mrs. Liz and started cleaning the remainders of breakfast.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Your dad wants to welcome Emmett as best as he can so he doesn't back out." Mrs. Liz chuckled.

"He won't, mom. Don't worry about that," Edward told her.

Mrs. Liz sighed. "I know dear, it's just, we've missed him so much. We really want to make him feel welcome."

At one o'clock we were on our way to Sea-Tac airport. Edward had complained that it was way too early but Mrs. Liz said that she didn't want to be stuck in traffic and then be late to pick up her son. She was almost bouncing in her seat with excitement.

Being in a crowded place was not the most comfortable thing for me. I only did it when strictly necessary and when I had company. This day Edward was the one that helped keeping my distress at bay. He was right behind me, both of his hands on my shoulders as I guided him through the people. But he was doing his part too, sheltering me from any other touch. I kept walking slowly and telling him where I was moving towards. His front was so close to my back and just the waves of warmth that his body radiated was enough to keep me calm.

Mrs. Liz didn't even acknowledge our interactions anymore. She knew Edward and I had become close and she seemed happy with it. And I was thankful she didn't question me about it. Whether she asked Edward or not, I was not aware of it.

We waited for half and hour for Emmett to come out and when he did, Mrs. Liz jumped from her seat and launched herself in her son's arms making him drop his bag in the floor. Emmett swung her around like a rag doll and I couldn't help myself and chuckled. Once I told Edward what had happened, he laughed too.

"Isabella! Bro! Aren't you going to welcome me too?" Emmett asked as he approached us, Mrs. Liz in tow.

"Em." Edward smiled. "Welcome!" and both brothers embraced. It was a manly type of hug and it only lasted a couple of seconds, but I could see how they both loved each other and how happy they were for being together again.

"Hi Emmett. Good to see you." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Isabella. I'm glad to be with my family again." Emmett smiled back.

I knew he wasn't expecting me to hug him or anything, but I felt bad for not being able to even shake his hand.

"So kids, let's go home! Emmett has to be tired and he needs to rest. Remember we are going out for dinner tonight," Mrs. Liz told us.

We nodded and started to leave. Edward extended his hand and I was quickly taking it in mine. We started walking and he again took his place behind me. That is when I saw Emmett. His mouth was agape. His eyes bugging from their sockets and suddenly a wide smile spread all over his face.

"So," he started, "Is there something I don't know?"

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Liz asked him.

He just nodded his head towards me and Edward and I felt myself grow red in the face. I tried to keep my sight trained everywhere but at them.

"What?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I whispered back, "I think he is surprised that you are touching me."

"Oh." Edward nodded in understanding and chuckled. "Yeah I told him we had been hanging out lately, but I think I forgot to mention about your volunteer job as my tour guide," he joked.

Thankfully it seemed Mrs. Liz told Emmett to not make a big deal about it because when I looked at them again he was walking towards the exit, his left arm embracing his mother and all the ride back home he didn't mention anything again.

I spent the afternoon in my room. I had been spending a lot of time on the internet lately. It was amazing how fast you could have access to so much information.

Because I had been home-schooled, I didn't know much about how to use the internet when I arrived with the Masen's. Mrs. Liz had taught me what little she knew and even Kate and Irina, back in Phoenix, explained me how to 'G_oogle_'. I learned the rest by myself. One time, I cried thinking I had broken my computer when it turned off by itself, it seemed the thing went into 'hibernation' if I left it on, but didn't use it for a long period of time.

The most amazing thing is that I could even buy stuff there. And Barns and Nobles online was my favorite shopping place.

Mrs. Liz had assigned me a monthly allowance. And of course not amount of arguing with her that it wasn't necessary helped my case. Most of the money was in the account Mrs. Liz had opened for me, but little by little I started using some to buy things for myself.

I looked at the clock in my lap-top and saw it was almost six in the evening, we were supposed to leave at seven. I turned of the computer and went to my closet to see what I could wear. I decided on a gray knee-length dress. I had learned quick enough that going out with the Masen's required more than jeans and blouses. We were in May so the weather was not cold anymore, but as I didn't like to show much skin, I decided to wear a light pink cardigan and combined it with pink flats.

Once my outfit was picked out, I went to the bathroom and took a nice shower. When I dried my hair I decided to leave it loose and just placed a silver headband as an accessory. I wasn't much for accessorize, but Mrs. Liz always made sure I had stuff in every color. Quickly, I made my way back to the room and dressed myself. Once ready I sprayed some perfume on and deemed myself ready.

As I was placing my shoes on there was a knock on my door and I went to get it.

"Ready?"

I smiled. _Edward_.

"Yes, thanks. Are you?" I asked looking at him. I didn't know if Mrs. Liz picked his outfits or what, but he always seem to know how to dress.

"Yes, all ready. I came to escort the lady downstairs," he told me.

"Sure, let's go. I'm all set."

As we walked downstairs we could hear voices coming from the living room.

"….really mom, you outdid yourself this time. This house is awesome. You even got a gym. Wow." Emmett was there with Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr.

I could see how proud of herself Mrs. Liz felt for her son's praises. He was right though, the house was magnificent and all thanks to her.

"Thanks dear. I'm so glad you like it. I knew you would love the gym. I can't wait for you to finally be here with us," Mrs. Liz told Emmett and I could definitely see something cross his features. He was…. nervous?

He just nodded. "I think we should go now. It seems we are all ready," he added.

We went to an Italian restaurant and, even though it was a Saturday and therefore really busy, we were quickly led to a table. This time instead of sitting next to Mrs. Liz I sat next to Edward. Emmett took my place next to his mom.

It was Edward who started the conversation. "So how is Phoenix, Em?"

"Same old. It's so hot, though. I just can't bare that weather anymore. Thank god Riley has air conditioning cause a fan wouldn't be enough for me," Emmett said.

Emmett started telling us how he was studying every chance he got to ace his final exams and finish some project he had to submit.

After a couple of minutes our orders arrived and we started eating, the conversation flowing comfortably for a while until Mrs. Liz asked to Emmett.

"So dear, when are you moving here then? I haven't done much to the room that is going to be yours as I wanted for you to come and tell me what you wanted."

But Emmett just kept quiet.

"Is everything okay, son?" Edward Sr. asked.

Emmett took a big breath and finally looked at his parents. "I have to tell you all something."

_Oh, oh! This didn't sound good._ And I could see I was not the only one that felt that way as everyone seemed to get a little bit nervous about whatever Emmett was going to say.

"W…wh….what is it dear?" Mrs. Liz asked with a shaken voice.

"It's just…." He trailed off.

My hands were placed tightly in my lap and suddenly I could feel Edward's hand taking one of mine. We intertwined our fingers and I could feel he was a little bit anxious so I started rubbing soft circles into his palm.

"Whatever it is Emmett, please tell us. We are your family. We will support you in whatever it is," Edward Sr. told his son as calmly as he could.

"I met someone," Emmett blurted out.

I felt Edward relax considerably.

"Someone? Who?" Mrs. Liz asked.

"Her name is Rosalie Hale. I….I actually met her when I was studying my bachelor degree. I was a year her senior and we had some friends in common, but we actually never talked more than a few words," Emmett explained. "Well, last November I saw her in a party and we go to talking. We've seen each other regularly ever since, but we became official in February."

"February?" Mrs. Liz inquired. "Why you didn't tell us Emmett?" I could see how hurt she felt.

"Because I didn't want you to be upset mom. I knew that if I had told you that I was interested in someone that you would get all worried that I wouldn't want to move here," he explained her.

Mrs. Liz didn't say anything else.

"And this girl, Rosalie?" Edward Sr. asked and Emmett nodded. "What does she do?"

"She works as a lawyer's assistant in Smith's and Co," Emmett said and Edward Sr. nodded.

"So now what? Are you going to stay in Phoenix?" Mrs. Liz asked Emmett. Her tone defeated.

"No, mom….I….I…..I want to ask Rosalie to marry me and move up here with me."

_Wow! I didn't see that one coming._

"What?" Mrs. Liz yelled.

"Lizzy, please, calm down."

"How do you want me to calm down, Ed? Emmett has just told us he has been dating a girl for what? Like three months and now he wants to marry her? None of us knew anything about her until now!" She hissed. I've never seen Mrs. Liz like that before.

Edward cleared his throat. "Well that may not be entirely the truth. I, well Em…."

But Mrs. Liz interrupted him, "You knew about this Edward? You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Mom, calm down," Emmett intervened. "Yes I told Edward I was seeing her and that we were becoming serious, but I told him not to tell. So yeah, it's not his fault."

"I can't believe it, I just…" Mrs. Liz just kept shaking her head.

"Emmett, this was just….well…..a surprise for us," Edward Sr. told him.

Emmett nodded in understanding and I could see how upset he was at his mother's reaction. I felt bad for him, but I understood Mrs. Liz as well. I mean her son wanted to get married and she didn't even know the person. I was glad Edward was holding my hand because I was feeling a little bit uncomfortable in the middle of the discussion.

"Mom, please. I don't want you to be upset. I love you, all of you. I just, mom, I just love her. I really do." Emmett sounded so sincere.

After a couple of minutes, Mrs. Liz sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, Emmett. I shouldn't have acted like that. You just took me by surprise dear."

"It's okay mom," Emmett told her.

"So, when are you planning to ask her? Are we going to get a chance to meet her soon?" I could see how Mrs. Liz struggled to keep her calm, but she succeeded.

"Actually." Emmett smiled. "I asked her to come here on Friday. So you will all meet her. We will go back to Phoenix on Sunday, together."

Edward Sr. nodded. "That will be good. I think we will feel better once we know this girl."

"So, yeah." Emmett started moving uncomfortably and I knew another bomb was coming. "I wanted to….I mean….I….." he was a ball of nerves and Edward started chuckling next to me. Emmett shot a stinky glance at his brother and I couldn't help but join Edward and we both started to giggle.

"You're brother is giving you the stink eye," I whispered to Edward and he started right out laughing. Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. looked at him and me and they just smiled at us. Their faces relaxing a bit from the tension they had been wearing just a few seconds ago.

"Shut up Edward!" Emmett demanded. This only made Edward laugh even more.

"Sorry Em….it's just…..oh God….." Edward couldn't stop. "It's rather funny to hear you so nervous. You're always so sure of yourself."

"Yeah well, cool to know I'm being your clown," Emmett said sarcastically.

Edward finally calmed down. The waiter came in that moment and started to retrieve the plates with whatever was left there. None of us asked for dessert.

"Well, now that you're brother has finally calm down, can you tell us what were you going to say Em?" Edward Sr. asked.

"Well yeah," Emmett took a deep big breath. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Mom, I wanted….well, I wanted to ask you for the ring, grandma's ring,"

"The ring?" Mrs. Liz swallowed.

"Yes, mom, the ring," Emmett confirmed.

Okay, so he wanted _'The Ring'_. Which ring? I didn't had a clue.

"When are you planning to ask her?" Mrs. Liz raised her eyebrow.

"Saturday," Emmett said seriously.

"Okay then. I think I have to take it Monday morning to the jeweler. That ring needs a cleaning. It has been on the safety for…." But before Mrs. Liz could finish Emmett was embracing her.

"Thanks, mom. Thank you so much!" he said excitedly.

After that everyone seemed to be more relaxed. And Emmett launched himself into a full description of his soon-to-be fiancée, Rosalie. It looked like Edward wasn't interested in that particular topic as he started asking me random questions about some music he wanted me to hear. I felt bad for not paying attention to Emmett, but his parents were asking him questions back and forth, so I just shrugged it off.

We got back home and it was not even 9 o'clock. In the past I would be already tucked in bed, but after Edward and I started hanging out, my bed time was getting close to almost midnight.

"Well as none of us had dessert, I think we could all have a coffee and some of that wonderful chocolate cake Isabella cooked yesterday," Mrs. Liz said excitedly and we all agreed.

I went to the kitchen with Mrs. Liz to help with the dessert and leave the guys to themselves a little bit.

"Are you okay Mrs. Liz?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Yes dear, I'm fine. But what a night!"

"Yes, it was really surprising."

"I just..." She paused for a second "I mean I would be a hypocrite if a told Emmett he was too young to get married. He is twenty four now. I was just twenty when I got married. It's just. I don't even know the girl Isabella."

I nodded in understanding.

"But, at the end of the day, I trust my son's decisions. I want to believe we raised both our sons well enough for them to be able and make the best choices in life," she added.

"I'm sure everything is going to be alright Mrs. Liz," I tried to comfort her.

She hugged me and thanked me for my words and we made our way towards the living room with the coffee and cake.

"Come here, sweetheart," Edward said as soon as I gave him his slice of cake.

"Wait, let me just get some for me," I whispered at him.

I took my coffee and cake and went to sit down next to Edward. I shifted uncomfortably once I noticed Emmett eying both of us with an indescribable look on his face.

Thankfully, he was distracted once Edward Sr. started explaining him things about the firm and some of the cases they were working lately.

Edward was telling Mrs. Liz and me about a presentation they were going to have at his school and how happy he was with his new teachers.

"Edward?" Emmett asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Em?" Edward smiled at his brother.

"I know it's soon. I haven't even ask Rosalie yet but," Emmett smiled. "If she says yes, would you…. Would you be my best man?"

Edward smiled widened considerably and I could see Mrs. Liz's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Of course, Em. It would be an honor," Edward replied.

Emmett stood up and made his way towards his brother; pulling him up by the hand and embracing him. "Thanks, Edward. It means a lot to me."

I could see from the corner of my eye how Mrs. Liz was trying to hold the tears that were gathering in her eyes. But the smile on her face said that she was pleased.

That night, once I was in bed, I started thinking about the night we just had. It surely had been an eventful night and I was glad that everything had come out fine. Mrs. Liz seemed to be a little more comfortable with the idea of Emmett asking his girlfriend to marry him. Everything had work out fine in the end. Now let's hope this Rosalie person is as great as Emmett says. I was going back and forth recollecting the night's events.

And then I remembered something.

When Emmett went to embrace Edward, I could faintly recall Emmett's arm brushing with mine when he pull his brother up. And then I went back all the way to the restaurant and remembered how the waiter had placed the plate in front of me, how he had been so close to me, and I didn't even acknowledge it. I was still really weary about being around men. I was able to handle it better, but I couldn't help to feel myself get wary and alert when I was close to a guy.

The thing was that every time I was with Edward, I barely remember what type of interaction I had with another man, if one was close to me or not, if I had to be wary of them or not. Whenever I was with him, I barely got anxious at all.

_Why?_

_What did Edward do to make me feel that way?_

_Why Edward?_

_Why?_

With that question in my mind I drifted off to sleep. Maybe one day I would found out the answer.

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away….**

_**(Halo – Beyonce)**_

**A/N.- OMG I have so many people to thank today..........**

**First my 'Beta' Lynn....who has been kind of MIA cause she is working so much! And even though she is exhausted she works in my chapters......Hugs babes.....ur amazing....**

**Nilla79! OMG.....she opened a thread for this story in the 'twilighted' forums..... thanks so much sweety! It means so much...... It's like R-Patz coming knocking on my door! Lol..... I'm a big fan of Nilla and her writing, have you read 'Loner'? If u haven't go and do it! One of the best stories EVER! The link is in my favorites list..... (the link to the thread in my profile)....**

**All my readers thanks so much! You keep me going strong and make writing easier! I don't want to disappoint any of you!**

**I wasn't going to post today actually.... but just to celebrate my 'thread' and hoping many of you will pop your heads over there I decided to do it! I'll post teasers and if you have any questions regarding the story I'll be happy to answer as much as I can without disclosing the story of course.... the ladies are so fun and they like to 'theorize'....just go hang out there for a bit!**

**Have an amazing week! And again thanks so much....leave me some love in a review :D or if not to me at least for Blindward....isn't he sweet? Tell me what you think about him! I want to know if you like him as much as I do :D**

**Hugs,**

**Alexa :D**

******PS.- Pics and outfits of the story are at my pages...links at my profile...go and check them out! Get a closer look at "The Beauty of His Eyes" characters and places...... **


	9. When You're Gone

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward though it's all mine.**

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie**

**is made up on your side.....**

**BPOV**

It was Friday noon and I was at home by myself. Mrs. Liz had gone to pick up the ring that Emmett was going to propose with. Edward Sr. and Emmett were at the firm and Edward was at school.

I was at the kitchen baking a cake. Emmett's girlfriend was going to arrive at 5 o'clock and we were all going to eat dinner at home. Mrs. Liz had asked Emmett to eat somewhere out but he said it was better if we just stayed at home. He wanted her to meet the family and get to talk with them in a more relaxed environment than in a restaurant. Plus, he was planning to propose her on Saturday in a really exclusive restaurant in the city and wanted to stay at home for the night.

Carmen had cooked everything and I just had to warm it up when the time came so I decided to make dessert. I liked to bake and lost myself with the ingredients. It was a nice pastime and it seemed everybody liked my new hobby as whatever I cooked was gone within minutes.

The week had gone by really fast. I spent most of my time going with Mrs. Liz to the charity she was volunteering here in Seattle. The charity's name was 'Smiles of Hope' and it was a really nice place that helped children that didn't have any family to care for them. I volunteered as well, but I only went to foster homes with small children or all girls only. Sometimes Mrs. Liz would drop me at the main office and I would help there by collecting and sorting through the donations that were made. We got food and clothes form different sponsors or from donations. All of that was distributed around the city and it was something that I found out I liked to do very much. I felt useful doing something for other people. My job would consist of checking that the clothes were in good conditions and separate them in categories and sizes. I hoped one day I could be like Mrs. Liz and be as hands-on as she was.

As soon as the cake was baked, I poked it with a fork and started pouring the mix in it. It was a 'tres leches cake' and it was the first time I was doing it, so I prayed it came out good. I covered it quickly and place it in the fridge. Now I had to wait for the frosting.

As soon as I was done with that I went to my room and to my computer.

I couldn't believe it was already a year since I came to live with the Masen's and I smiled at all the things that had changed in my life. From living in a home, sharing everything with other girls, to now. I had so many material things that I had never even dream about having. I had a family, that even if it wasn't mine, I felt that I belonged. Everyone was so kind to me. Mrs. Liz was the best mother anyone could ever ask for. I couldn't say I felt that she was my own mother because I didn't, but I cared for her so much and I would always be so thankful to her, she saved me.

And last but not least, there was Edward.

Edward was my best friend. He was becoming one of the most important persons in my life. I couldn't imagine him not being in my life anymore. He was someone that I was sure would remain in my life until they day I took my last breath. Just thinking about him made me smile.

On June 20 was going to be his 23rd Birthday and I had been looking like crazy for a gift to give him. It was still a month away, but I knew it was going to be hard to find the perfect present for the perfect person. And I proved myself right. I had been searching for over a week and I couldn't find a thing that picked my interest even a little bit.

At the beginning, I was thinking a book would be a good idea. As it was a hobby we both shared. But when I asked Mrs. Liz which books he had, I knew that wasn't a good idea anymore. Almost every book in Braille was already in his library.

I kept searching in different places online for something that would help, but I gave up when I saw it was already 4 o'clock. I groaned and turned off my lap-top.

I made my way towards the closet and started collecting what I was going to wear: jeans and a nice blouse; that was pretty much it, after all it was an 'informal-dinner', that's what Mrs. Liz said.

I went to the bathroom and quickly discarded my clothes hoping in the shower. I sighed as soon as the water hit my body.

When I was done and dressed I made my way downstairs. I had to finish putting frosting on the cake as well as warming the food for dinner.

The house was really quiet and for a second I thought I was still by myself. But as soon as I steeped in the kitchen, I saw Mrs. Liz all over the place, collecting everything to set the table.

"Do you need help?" I asked her.

"Isabella!" She turned around to face me. "No, dear. Thanks. I need to be doing something or the nerves are going to be my demise." She chuckled.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Of course I am." She sighed. "It's not every day you get to meet the girl who will spend the rest of her life with your son. I just hope she is as wonderful as Emmett describes her."

"Yeah, I hope so too," I agreed. Emmett hadn't gotten tired of telling us everyday how wonderful and perfect Rosalie was. I think Mrs. Liz was starting to get a little jealous about that and Edward couldn't help but to tease her mother. It was very funny actually.

As she went and finish with the table, I started working on the food and dessert. I cut some veggies to decorate the plates and started warming the food in the oven. I was washing something in the sink when I heard someone coming in.

"What smells so good?" Edward asked from the entryway.

I smiled. "I don't know, maybe it's just me,"

He chuckled and made his way towards the island. "How was your day Isabella?"

"Not too busy. I spent most of my time baking a cake and searching the web." I shrugged.

"Since when did you become an internet geek?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ugh. Don't start. I'm so bad!"

"I don't believe you. Every time my mom says she wants to do something on the internet she says she will ask you for help," he said.

"Well yeah." I shrugged, even though he couldn't see me. "I can do some stuff."

"I hope one day you can show me." He sighed. "Well or at least explain it to me. Emmett tried once, but he got sidetracked chatting with his friends." He chuckled.

"I will, I promise," I told him sincerely.

We kept talking about random stuff until we heard the voice of Emmett coming from the foyer.

"We're here!" Emmett yelled.

Edward shook his head and stood up holding a hand towards me.

"Let's go, sweetheart. We need to meet this Rosalie." He sighed.

I wiped my hands in a towel and intertwined my fingers with his, and once again I felt the peace flow through my body. The peace only Edward provided me with.

We made our way towards the foyer and there she was. Rosalie Hale. She was really pretty and really...._glamorous?_ She was way taller than me, with blond, wavy, and perfectly styled long hair. Her eyes were so big and so blue, just like Emmett's. A huge smile on her face, but you could still see some nervousness there.

"Edward, Isabella. Here, meet my girlfriend Rosalie," Emmett said coming towards us with Rosalie in tow.

"Isabella, Edward, is a pleasure to meet you," Rosalie said extending her hand towards us, the smile not wavering even a bit.

I took her hand first. "Nice to meet you. I'm Isabella," I said shyly smiling at her. I then took Edward's hand and guided it towards Rosalie's.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie. I've heard so much about you," Edward said politely.

"I hope good things," she said.

"Of course honey. I only say good things about you," Emmett interjected.

"So come on inside. You must be really tired," Edward said moving to the side and signalling for Emmett to guide Rosalie inside.

We made our way towards the living room and a minute later Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. were arriving in the room. They introduced themselves to Rosalie and started asking her about how her trip went. I excused myself and went to the kitchen to make sure everything was ready and placed the dishes on the table. Mrs. Liz tried to go with me, but I told her I was okay by myself.

Dinner was interesting. Mrs. Liz asked Rosalie every question in the book. From her parents to her age, profession, friends, hobbies, and future plans. Rosalie was answering every single question, but you could see her nervousness growing. Emmett barely ate any of his food and that was really unlike him. Edward kept trying to hide his chuckling with coughs, but Emmett didn't buy it one bit and kept eying me to make his brother stop. I just pretended I didn't understand what he meant and shrugged.

After everyone was done, Mrs. Liz and I started picking everything up while Emmett showed Rosalie towards her room. Edward Sr. went to his studio and Edward waited for me in a stool next to the kitchen's island.

"So mom," he asked, "Did she pass the test?" Edward chuckled.

"Was I that obvious?" Mrs. Liz asked.

Edward and I started right out laughing and after a minute Mrs. Liz joined us.

"She is nice enough. I think I will like her," Mrs. Liz said after calming herself.

"You think you will like her? As if you don't like her right now?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mrs. Liz sighed. "I have known her for a couple of hours Edward. I need to interact with her a little bit more. By the way, Isabella, would you like to go for lunch tomorrow? Us three girls?" she asked me.

"Sure, that would be nice." I smiled.

The next day the three of us went for lunch and I found out that Rosalie was a very nice person. She asked me random stuff about what I liked to do. I knew Emmett had told her something about me because I could see how cautious she was towards me when she asked something. I think Mrs. Liz liked her more than she let on, as I could see her eyes sparkle telling her everything about Emmett. His likes and dislikes, and some embarrassing moments he had as a kid. We laughed and chatted, it was a really nice afternoon.

Once back home, I made my way to my room and lay on my bed. I was strangely tired. I sighed and started wondering about the events that would take place in the night.

This was a big night for Emmett and Rosalie and she didn't even know it but Mrs. Liz had told me that Emmett had planned this big proposal in one of the most exclusive restaurants in Seattle, where they could have privacy and after that they were going to take a ride on a boat so they could see the city from the sea. It sounded really nice to me.

I wondered if I would ever have that, if I would......

I shacked my head. _How stupid Isabella! Really? Who would want you? You are tainted!_ I thought to myself.

As I was lying in my bed I heard a knock on my door.

"Isabella?" I heard a voice said from outside.

_Edward._

I made my way towards the door and opened it.

"Hey," I said almost in a whisper.

The smile he was wearing disappeared. "What wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied.

He shacked his head. "There is something wrong Isabella; you sound so.....so.... serious?"

I sighed. "I don't know, Edward. It's just not a good day."

"Come, let's go out for a bit," he said, extending his hand towards me.

"Where?" I asked, not taking his hand.

"Out, to the beach. Let's walk for a while. It's not summer yet, nobody is there right now," he tried to convince me.

"I'm not sure I......" I trailed off. "I just don't feel like.........going out,"

He put his hand down, "Sorry, Isabella. I didn't mean......sorry," and with that he turned and started walking back to his room.

I saw him get inside his room and I closed my door. I let myself crumble to the floor and started sobbing uncontrollably.

I didn't want to be like this. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to have someone that loved me, someone that felt for me what Emmett felt for Rosalie what Mrs. Liz felt for Edward Sr.

I wanted it all, but I knew I could never have it. I was nothing. I didn't have anything to give.

I crawled towards the bed and pulled my box from under it. I just took the picture of my daddy out and let myself lie on the floor. I clutched it so hard towards my chest and cried even harder. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be with my dad in heaven. I wanted to stop suffering so much. I just wanted somebody to love me. Somebody to tell me I was worth it. Somebody......

"_Isabella?"_

_Huh?_

"_Princess....hey princess....."_

"_Daddy?" I rubbed my eyes from the sleep._

"_Hey my little princess, wake up...."_

"_Daddy? Is it you?"_

"_Yes my, baby girl. It's me,"_

"_Daddy!" I threw my hands around his neck and clutched him towards me. "I missed you, daddy. Why__did you leave me? Why?" I cried._

"_No ,baby. I have never left you. I have always been here with you," he said lovingly._

"_Take me with you daddy, pleaseeeee......" I sobbed._

"_No, princess. It's not time for you to be with me yet," he said, wiping the tears away from my face._

"_But I don't want to be here. I want to be with youuuu........."_

"_You have to be strong baby. You have to,"_

"_I can't. I can't....I'm so tired, daddy. So tired,"_

"_Don't give up just yet, my princess. Not yet." And as I looked at his eyes, I saw all the love he had for me reflected in his beautiful brown eyes. The eyes he shared with me._

"_I miss you," I told him with a sob._

"_I know, baby, I know. But always remember, wherever you are, wherever you go, I'm always there with you. You're never alone,"_

_I nodded and hugged him again. My daddy. How I loved him. How I missed him. I needed him so much. After a couple of minutes my sobs started to calm down and I could breathe again, but I never let go of my hold in my dad._

"_You will, Isabella," he suddenly said._

"_I will what?" I asked him, raising my head so I could see him._

_He smiled at me. "You will find somebody; somebody that will love you above everything in the world. Somebody that will take care of you and share the rest of his life with you."_

_I shook my head._

"_Hey there! Don't be like that my princess."_

_I shrugged. I stayed silent for a moment and then I asked._

_"And where am I going to find him?" _

_My dad chuckled. "You already did."_

My back was killing me. I groaned and realized I had fallen asleep on the floor. I stood up when I saw something on the floor. My dad's picture. I took it in my hands and kiss it carefully. I placed it back in the box and hided it under my bed.

I could have sworn I dreamed about him. But I couldn't be sure about it. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was seven already. _Just great!_ I had taken a really long nap, and on the floor. _Ugh!_

I went to the washroom and washed my face and brushed my hair. I quickly made my way downstairs and soon enough I started to hear the piano. I sighed and remember how mean I had been to Edward. He didn't deserve me being like that towards him.

My stomach growled, but I pushed it aside and made my way towards the living room. Nobody was there besides Edward and, as quietly as I could, I made my way to the couch I always sat to listen to him play. The music flowed in the most beautiful of ways and I found myself relax minutely with every cord. When the piece was over I saw him shift.

"Isabella?" he asked.

I stood up and made my way towards him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and said.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry." Tears stared forming in my eyes and, even though I did everything I could to stop them, they started falling.

Edward stood up carefully and took my hands in his. "Don't cry sweetheart. Don't cry. I don't have anything to forgive you for."

"I was so mean to you. I....I....."

"It's okay, Isabella. It's me who is sorry. I shouldn't have disturbed you like that."

"You ....didn't...." I hiccupped.

"Whatever," he said. "Let's just forget it and go and eat something. I'm starving."

"Haven't you eaten?" I asked confused. "It's past seven,"

"Nope." He shook his head. "I was waiting for you."

"You shouldn't have wa....." But I was interrupted when my stomach growled.

Edward chuckled. "You see. Let's go and eat something, or our stomachs are going to start eating us from the inside out."

I couldn't help it but crack a smile at him. Edward always knew how to make me feel better.

We made our way towards the kitchen and as we were walking I faintly remember a voice telling me:

"_You already did,"_

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**And make it OK**

**I miss you.....**

_**(When You're Gone – Avril Lavigne)**_

**A/N.- Hello ladies!**

**What did u think about this chapter? A little bit of sad times; but it'll get better! Isabella's stills needs to heal....This is the first chapter in the story that had brought me to tears, literally. I don't know why! My beta says it's because I'm totally connected with the story when I write it. And yeah it's happening a lot lately with the chapter I'm working on..... but don't worry not all of them are sad tears....some are happy :D**

**Thanks to Lynn, my amazing 'Beta'....hugs babes!**

**Thanks to Nilla who opened a 'thread' in 'twilighted' for this story. Head over there and chat with the ladies. It's just so fun, they are all great and like to play around with 'theories' it's really interesting....Teaser will be posted over there from now on! So it's a good incentive to check it out! Thanks to Salix, Kikabr, AMuseFan and all of the ones that are regulars in the 'thread'......**

**And of course all of you that read the story, placed in on alert or favorites and review! It means a lot to me! Thank you! **

**Ok so here is the thing. You know Nikki Reed? The actress that portraits Rosalie in the movies? Well she is not my Rosalie, and I want to make it clear that I don't have anything against her, she is pretty and all but not the Rosalie of TBoHE so if you want to meet this Rosalie head to my 'photobucket' (link in my profile), and meet her!**

**Leave me some love, or if not for me for Blindward! He deserves it doesn't he? Tell me what you think about him!**

**Hugs,**

**Alexa**


	10. Angel

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward though it's all mine.**

**WARNING: Have tissues close to you (well only if you can't hold it in just as myself; if you can then you're good to go)...and if you can play the song in repeat through the chapter; it'll make it that much special. Believe me! _(Angel by Sarah McLachlan)_**

**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance**

**For the break that will make it ok**

**There's always some reason to feel not good enough**

**And it's hard at the end of the day**

**I need some distraction oh beautiful release**

**Memories seep from my veins**

**They may be empty and weightless and maybe**

**I'll find some peace tonight...**

**BPOV**

_How many should I get? 100? 200? I think I will get the biggest package. I want him to have many to spare. I just hope he likes them._ I was talking with myself while in front of my computer when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Isabella?"

I stood up from the chair and went to open the door.

"Hey, Charlotte. What's up?" I asked smiling at her.

"There is someone on the phone asking for you," Charlotte told me.

I raised my eyebrows. "For me?" In all the time I've been living here, I had never had anybody calling for me.

"Yes, Miss Rosalie," she said.

"Rosalie?" _Why did Rosalie want to talk to me?_ I nodded. "Thanks, Charlotte. I'll answer here in my room." She nodded and left.

I had my own phone in my room but I had never used it so this was a first. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Isabella? Hello this is Rosalie. How are you today?"_

"I'm fine, Rosalie. How are you?"

She groaned but then chuckled. _"Busy! I knew planning a wedding was going to be hard, but doing it in the time frame I have to work with is even worse. Two months, just two months!"_

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will come out perfect," I tried to reassure her.

"_I hope so, I really do. At the end of the day, I don't care much about the wedding itself. I just want to be with Emmett."_ She sighed.

I smiled. Rosalie and Emmett were so in love. The day after the proposal you couldn't do anything to make them stop smiling. They were just so happy and Rosalie was proudly wearing the ring Emmett gave her. It was really beautiful and for what Mrs. Liz told me extremely expensive. It was a family jewel of sorts.

"So were you looking for me? Can I help you with something?" I asked. I really didn't have any idea of the reason she was calling me.

"_Yeah. I...well Isabella I wanted to ask you for a big, a really big favour!"_

_A favour? From me?_ "What is it?" I asked a little bit skeptical. I didn't think I could help her with much. It was not like I knew anything about weddings.

"_Well I wanted to ask you if you would like to be one of my bridesmaids,"_

_Really?_ "Really?"

"_Yes, of course! I was talking to Emmett and he agreed it would be great if you wanted to be one."_

"Mmmm... I mean...I" I stuttered a little bit. "Wow, Rosalie! Thanks so much for asking me, but I bet you have friends that would want to do that. You don't have to feel pressured to choose me," I told her honestly. I didn't want to be a bridesmaid just because she and Emmett felt the need to add me in their wedding entourage. It was not like I would feel bad if I was just a simple guest.

"_It's not like that Isabella. Not at all. I assure you that it was my idea in the first place. If I'm being honest, I wanted to ask you since the day we were leaving from Seattle, but I thought it was too soon."_she chuckled. _"I really would like to have you there as part of the wedding,"_ and I could hear the sincerity in her words.

So I took a deep breath and said, "Well if you really want me to be there with you of course I would feel honoured to be a bridesmaid."

_"That's just great! Oh I'm so happy! Thank you Isabella!"_And I could almost see hear bouncing just like Mrs. Liz did when she was excited and that made me smile.

"You're welcome," I replied truthfully.

"_By the way, I already chose the dress. It's beautiful. I'm sure you are going to love it. Unfortunately, its costume made so we will have to ship it to you so you can make the size adjustments over there. But I don't think there will be any problems with that because..."_

After Rosalie finished explaining me about the color, design of the dress and what I would have to do in the actual ceremony we spent another half hour on the phone talking about the wedding in general. Well actually she did the talking and I listened to her. You could tell she was extremely excited and she described to me every detail of how she wanted that day to go. I was glad she felt comfortable enough with me to talk about one of the most important days of her life. This was the first time we both talked that much and I knew in that moment that we would get along just fine. Not that I doubted in the first place, but in that moment I knew we could get along beyond being just cordial and that made me happy. I really liked Rosalie.

After I hung up, I went back to my computer and started placing my order for Edward's gift. I had finally found something that I liked. It was not much but I knew Edward didn't place much value in material things. He was just one of a kind.

Just as Rosalie promised, the dress arrived the following week and it was beautiful. Mrs. Liz took me to the boutique in which her own gown was being made so they could fix mine. It didn't need much fixing, but still, Mrs. Liz wanted it to be perfect.

After everything that had happened, I think she was okay with the idea of Emmett getting married. And even though she got really upset when Emmett told her that the wedding was going to take place in Phoenix and therefore Rosalie and her mom were going to be the ones organizing it, she got really happy when Emmett gave her the news that she was in charge of looking a place for them in Seattle. I had gone to a couple of houses and apartments with her and she still had to find the perfect home for the new couple. Rosalie and Emmett didn't want a big place; they just wanted something they could start with. Emmett knew how extravagant his mother could get so he told her that they wanted 3 bedrooms at the most. Mrs. Liz wasn't happy about that but she agreed to their conditions.

Rosalie had called me a couple of times since her first call. Sometimes just for 'moral support', or at least that's what she said. She sounded really stressed, but the excitement in her voice was always there. The wedding was to take place in July and even though Rosalie offered us a place in her own home, Mrs. Liz booked a penthouse in a hotel for the family. She said it was more comfortable for them and for us. We were going to fly a week before so we could help here with the last minutes arrangements. I was sure we would have been there sooner if it wasn't for Edward's school.

The days passed and soon enough we were nearing the end of the month.

On June 20 at seven o'clock in the morning I was already awake. I had been alert for the last half hour. I wanted to be the first person to congratulate Edward. The past year when he turned 22, I barely told him 'Happy Birthday'. At that time I had been living with the Masen's for a little over a month and I had barely spoke to Edward or any of the Masen's men for that matter. Mrs. Liz had bought a cake and everything, but as soon as dinner was over, I made my way towards my room.

This time though I wanted it to be different, I wanted to show him how much he meant to me, how much I cared.

I knew it was too early, but I just couldn't make myself go back to sleep. I groaned and went to check that the present was nicely wrapped, again. Which was the stupidest thing as I knew Edward wasn't even able to see the wrapping paper and the bow I had chosen for him. I shrugged and took the gift in my hands. I couldn't wait any longer. I was going to knock lightly on his door. If he was awake good, if not I would just go later.

I made my way towards his room and I tried to listen for a sound, an indication that he was indeed awake, but I couldn't hear a single thing. I raised my right hand and knocked as lightly as I could. _Nothing_. I did it again, and when I was sure he was definitely sleeping, I turned to go back towards my room. I was mid step when I heard his door opened suddenly. I turned around and I smiled at the sight in front of me. Edward looked totally adorable. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants with a black t-shirt. He was barefoot and his hair was the wildest I had ever seen it. His eyes were half closed and he looked totally confused.

_I think this was not the best idea Isabella_. I chastised myself. But I was already there.

"Happy Birthday!" I said as excited as I could.

Edward still looked confused and started rubbing his face. But a second later he smiled.

"Isabella." He sighed.

And I just stood there, like an idiot, smiling back even though he couldn't see me.

He raised his hand and after a few seconds of confusion on my part I took it in mine. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't want to wake you up but..." I was interrupted when he pulled me towards him in a warm hug.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said sweetly.

I smiled and hugged him back. "Happy Birthday, Edward," I said this time a little bit softer.

He chuckled. "It looks like a happy one to me."

We stayed like that for a few seconds longer and I couldn't help but take a huge breath. His smell filled my lungs and I felt the warmth spread not only on my body, but inside my soul. _Why did I feel like this with him?_ I couldn't really understand it but in that moment I really didn't care either.

Finally I was able to pull back just a little bit. "I have a present for you," I said.

"Really?" He smiled. "You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to," I said, moving my hand so I could bring the present between our bodies.

He pulled away. "Do you want to come in?" he asked, motioning towards his room.

I gulped. In all the time we had been hanging out, I had never gone inside his room, I didn't know if it was a good idea, but then I just shrugged it off and made my way inside. He carefully closed the door and made his way towards his bed. He took a seat on the mattress and signalled me to sit next to him.

His room was the same size as mine. He had a king size bed as well, with lots of decorative pillows and a fluffy comforter. There was not TV though, but he had a really big sound system, and instead of books like I had, he had tons of CD's. And you could smell Edward all around the room; it was like heaven for me. I couldn't see more than that. It was really early in the morning and there was not much light inside.

I made my way next to him and carefully sat on the bed with him. "Here," I said as I handed him the gift, "It's not much but I..."

"Shhh," he interrupted me. "Let me see what it is."

He started unwrapping it and I feel my stomach twist with nervousness. He was so careful, though. Instead of just ripping the paper, he felt for the tape and started removing it. As soon as the box was out he raised an eyebrow.

"It's inside," I said chuckling.

He opened the box and started feeling inside. He moved his face slightly to the side and I could see how he tried to figure out what was inside. And when he did he smiled, one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen and I had to smile as well.

"Isabella! How did you? Thank you sweetheart...this...this is just." He shook his head.

They were high quality music sheets engraved in Braille. Each one of them said:

_Music Composed by  
Edward Anthony Masen_

He placed the box carefully to the side and looked at my direction. "Thank you."

I saw a tear coming down his cheek and I quickly took his hands. "Oh Edward! Don't cry! Please don't cry!"

But he just shook his head again. "This is a really nice present. I really can't express how happy it makes me."

And I smiled because at least I did something right, I made him happy.

"Isabella?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Since it's my birthday, can I ask you for something? You don't have to do it if you don't want to but..." he trailed off.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked him nervously.

"Can ... Can I see you?" he asked in almost a whisper.

_Huh?_ "See me?"

He nodded. "I want to see you if just for a moment,"

"But how?" I asked totally confused.

"Like this," he said and with this he raised his right hand and placed it in the air and left it there, waiting.

And there I understood. He wanted to touch my face. He wanted to feel my features. I froze. I didn't know what to tell him. We had hold hands uncountable times and he had hugged me a couple others, but he never did any more than that. He never tried to touch me more than necessary.

He started lowering his hand "Sorry, I...ugh...just forget it, Isabella. It was stupid of me to ask."

But I grabbed his hand before it was all the way down. "Wait!" I almost yelled. "I...I don't know if..." I trailed off and took a huge breath. "We could try, if you want to." and with that I brought his hand towards my face. My hands were trembling terribly and I tried to take deep breaths to keep as calm as possible. Unfortunately he was able to notice.

"We don't have to do this Isabella," Edward said shyly.

And with those words I placed his hand on my left cheek. "This is me," I said as I closed my eyes. The always present warmth was there again, flowing, but this time it was more powerful. It was charged with this amazing energy I couldn't describe and I knew I could do this. I could let Edward touch me, because he would never hurt me, because with him I was safe. I trusted him completely.

He tentatively started moving his hand upwards and then I felt how his left hand connected with my other cheek. I kept my eyes closed as he moved his hands slowly on my face. His fingers were as light as feathers and I let myself get lost in his touch. Edward was so quiet, I couldn't even hear him breathe and I was tempted to open my eyes, but I talked myself out of it. It would only make me more nervous. Seconds passed, minutes or hours? I didn't know how long had it been and I didn't care.

Edward touched every single surface of my face, my neck, my ears and when he reached my hair he started passing his fingers through it. I sighed and it was then that I opened my eyes. His face took my breath away. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He was an angel in my eyes. My own personal angel, the most wonderful of them all. He was smiling, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. I didn't understand them but I felt the need to give him some comfort. I raised my hand and brushed the tears away. He gasped and closed his eyes. And I left my hand in his face, caressing him, just as he was doing to me. Everything was silent until he said.

"You're beautiful, Isabella,"

I didn't know what to say. This moment was something I just couldn't describe. It was so intense and so intimate in the most innocent of ways. We just stayed like that until he opened his eyes again and resumed his exploration of my face.

"Bella," he whispered. "You're Bella, Isabella,"

"Huh?" was all I could utter.

He smiled. "Bella is beautiful in Spanish and Italian, and it just fits you, sweetheart. You are beautiful,"

"I don't think..." I tried to say when he interrupted me.

"None of that," he said. "My eyes may be in the dark. But that doesn't mean I can't see the truth. You're so beautiful my Isabella. Most of all, you're beauty comes from here," he said as he carefully placed one of his hands atop his chest. Where his heart was.

I was so lost in the moment I couldn't say anything more.

Edward took his other hand away from my face. I did the same and pulled mine away. But before I could say anything else he embraced me once again and I got lost again, in the arms of my angel.

**In the arms of an Angel far away from here**

**From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear**

**You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie**

**In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here**

**You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here...**

_**(Angel – Sarah McLachlan)**_

**A/N.- Sigh...one of the shortest chapter, but I just didn't want to add anything else. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Thanks Lynn, you are the most supportive person ever hon, this story wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you telling me 'I'll read it'...love u babes... Just One Night, her story is awesome so go and read it! It's almost ending, I can't believe it. (Link on my favs)**

**Thanks Nilla, ur support has been amazing! Are any of you reading her story 'Loner'? Go and check it out it's the most heart-breaking-romantic-story-ever, you'll love it...**

**Salix, she made a banner for my story! Thanks you sweety! I couldn't stop smiling since I saw it until I felt asleep! If any of you would like to see it is on my photobucket. (Link at my profile).**

**Thanks to all the ladies at the thread! It's so fun to go there and know you care for this story...I love u ladies...who knew I would find so good friend in this fan-fic world! 'Cause all of you and the above are that to me...friends...**

**And thanks to all of you that read and review! It means a lot...and keep doing it, cause it keeps me going strong...and makes Blindward happy!**

**So leave a little bit of love for him! Is his B'Day after all! Write him good wishes!...lol...**

**I wish you all an amazing week,**

**Hugs,**

**Alexa :D**

**PS.- Teaser of chapter 11 will be posted at the thread! So go check it out, it's fun! BTW, all the music for TBoHE is now on my profile if you want to know which songs goes with each chapter you're welcome to go there and check it out too!... And yes 'Bella' it's beautiful in Spanish too...but it's pronounced a little bit different...the 'll' in 'Bella' is stronger...Peace Out!**


	11. Going Under

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**But Blindward...sigh...is mine...**

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you -**

**50 thousand tears I've cried.**

**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -**

**And you still won't hear me.**

**Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.**

**Maybe I'll wake up for once **

**Not tormented daily defeated by you**

**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**

**I'm dying again...**

**BPOV**

Being back in Phoenix was kind of an emotional roller-coaster for me. I had only been away for little over four months and I already felt like I didn't belong in that place anymore. It was really weird having those feelings, having been born and raised in that city. I thought it may be all that had happened to me there, but a small voice in my head told me that that wasn't it. Maybe I just had started a new life, a better life. I didn't know and I wasn't going to waste my time trying to come up with an explanation.

We had arrived in Phoenix as scheduled. Mrs. Liz, Edward and I had flown from Seattle and we were staying in the penthouse of the Hilton Downtown. Edward Sr. was really busy and he wouldn't be able to make it until a day before the wedding, but Mrs. Liz felt the need to at least help Rosalie with the last minute details, as well as to get to know her family before the actual marriage. Edward and I tagged along now that he was finally off school.

Emmett and Rosalie had picked us up from the airport the day we arrived. They dropped us to the hotel to get a little rest and then to get ready for dinner. That night we meet Rosalie's parents; Caroline and Jackson. They were actually really nice people. They lived in a middle class neighbourhood and were actually very welcoming towards us, but you could see they felt a little nervous with Mrs. Liz's presence at first. She was just so gracious an elegant, I think they thought she was going to be all demanding, but of course after a couple of minutes of getting to know her, they found out just how much of a good person she was.

The next day Mrs. Liz and I went with Rosalie for breakfast just as Edward went to his old school to say 'Hi' to his teachers and ex-classmates that were still around campus.

At breakfast Rosalie introduced us to her other two bridesmaids and her maid of honour, Tanya Hale; a beautiful, blue-eyed blond. Tanya was Rosalie's cousin and it seemed they were very close. Rosalie was an only daughter so she told us her and Tanya were raised almost as sisters, therefore she was the logical choice as the maid of honour. The other two bridesmaids, Heidi and Renata, were her closest friends and they had been with her in the university so all of them knew each other very well. I felt like the odd one out, but Rosalie tried to always include me in their conversations and the girls seemed to like me, if just a little bit.

After eating, we spent all morning running errands and seeing the church and venue where the wedding was going to be held. They were both really nice places. Mrs. Liz seemed to like everything, even though I knew if she had of plan that wedding everything would have been so much more glamorous and expensive. But Rosalie and her family didn't want the Masen's to pay for anything wedding related as they were going to buy the house where the newlyweds were going to be living, so Rosalie had worked with what her family and her could afford. I couldn't deny it, she had great taste.

That night, all the family and wedding party went for dinner together as a way of celebrating the upcoming nuptials, as well as to get to know each other a little bit better. Some of Emmett's uncles and aunts from Chicago had flown to Phoenix and I had got to met some of them. Mrs. Liz had told me many of them were invited as a compromise and than just a few were close to them. They were more that were going to arrive like Edward Sr. just a day before the party.

I had been having a good time, talking with Rosalie and Mrs. Liz for the most part. Emmett had taken Edward around to introduce him to some of his friends, colleagues and future family-in-law.

"So are you all set for the honeymoon, Rosalie?" Mrs. Liz asked her.

"Yes! I already went and bought tons of sun-block. The last thing I want is to turn red and spend the days trying to bare the sun-burn." She chuckled.

Emmett and her were going to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. Emmett joked that it was the last time they would be able to see the sun for a long time. They were not that far off. Seattle was the totally opposite of Phoenix. The sun was a treat every time it came out, most of the time we had clouds and rain. I couldn't complain though, I loved the rain. It was just so peaceful. Maybe living in Phoenix for so long just made me bored of the heat.

We kept chatting for a while until I excused myself to go to the washroom. As I came out I saw Edward talking with Tanya. I didn't think much about it, after all she was the maid of honour and he was the best man.

I made my way towards Mrs. Liz and Rosalie who were now joined by Emmett. They were talking about the house she had found for them. I had seen it a couple of times and it was really charming. It was closer to the city than the main house, just as Emmett wanted.

It was a two story home, with three bedrooms and three bathrooms, a deck, a two car garage with a fenced all-around-porch and a beautiful backyard. I really thought they were going to be very pleased. Mrs. Liz hadn't showed or told them much about it. She wanted it to be a surprise, but at least she was sharing the location and some vague details with them. The house was all set. She had bought furniture and decorated it to its best.

A while later, Mrs. Liz asked me if I could go and retrieve Edward so we could leave, so I made my way towards him trying to avoid every single male in the room. At least all of them had been kind enough and hadn't tried to approach me. Maybe it had to be with the fact that Edward was by my side most of the time.

"Edward?" I said shyly. I had stopped a few feet away as I didn't want to be noisy and overhear whatever he and Tanya were talking about.

He turned his head towards my voice. "Yes?"

"You're mom said it's time to leave," I said shyly and coming a little closer towards him.

Edward extended his hand towards my voice and I took it immediately. No sooner had I made contact with his hand when I saw Tanya watching intently at our joined hands. I shrugged it off and didn't think much of it.

"Well, Tanya," Edward spoke, extending his free hand towards her. "It was so nice to meet you."

Tanya shook his hand and held it while she said, "Edward, I was...well...the thing is..." She chuckled. "Rosalie told me you study music, and I happen to have two tickets for tomorrow's jazz festival, would you like to go with me?"

I don't know why, but I felt chills running through my body.

"Is it the annual jazz festival in the exhibition place?" Edward asked. You could hear the excitement in his words.

"Yeah that's the one," Tanya replied.

"Wow! Thanks. I love that festival. I totally forgot it was at this time of year. Of course I would like to go." He then turned towards me. "You'll love it, Isabella. It's really..." but he has interrupted when Tanya cleared her throat. Louder than necessary I might add.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I just have two tickets," Tanya said. Her voice dripping innocence, but from the corner of my eye I saw her eying me in a non-really pleasant way. _What was that about?_ I thought to myself.

"No problem, Tanya. We will buy her ticket," Edward replied quickly.

But I could see in Tanya's face that the last thing she wanted was me going with them.

"It's okay, Edward. You can go. I already told Rosalie I was helping her with something," I lied promptly. If he really wanted to go to that festival I was not going to get in the way.

Tanya smiled widely. "There you have it, she can't go. But you can right?"

"I guess..." Edward trailed off.

"It's settled then. I'll pick you up tomorrow at five. Is that okay with you?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, I..." Tanya didn't even let him finish she launched herself at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. I couldn't understand why, but my stomach started feeling a little uneasy at that moment_. Maybe the food had made me sick._ I thought.

And just as promised, Tanya was there at 5 o'clock the next day, picking Edward up. And when he came back he was wearing a big smile on his face. He told Mrs. Liz and I all about the different groups that had played and how Tanya and him had had so much fun. After five minutes of listening to him gushing about how nice Tanya was, I couldn't take it anymore and excused myself to my room.

As I lay on my bed, I tried to understand this feeling inside me. Why did I felt this tug in my stomach just thinking about Edward with Tanya? I should be happy for him, this was good for him. In my eyes there was no other person in this world that deserved more happiness than Edward and, if he was happy hanging out with Tanya, I should feel excited. My best friend could possibly find love with that girl; that beautiful girl that seemed to like him and made him happy. But I just couldn't feel that way and at that time I just didn't know why. _This is going to be a long week_; I thought to myself.

* * *

The wedding had been the most beautiful one I had ever seen. True I had just attended two other weddings before and I was only a kid at the time, but even in the movies I had never seen a more beautiful couple.

Emmett was smiling from ear to ear and Rosalie looked totally breathtaking as she walked towards the altar on the arm of her father. Mrs. Liz was in tears most of the time and every time we made eye contact she waved at me encouragingly. Edward Sr. was by her side, a smile of pride on his face. Rosalie's parents were not better. Mr. Hale was trying his hardest to conceal his wife's sobs. It was really emotional.

Edward was another story. He looked ridiculously good. He was wearing a black suit with a black tie, glasses on, and hair all over the place. I just couldn't stop looking at him and smile. He was an angel. My best friend and my personal angel. I sighed.

My dress, as the others bridesmaids, was a long and lilac one shoulder dress. Mrs. Liz had bought me a silver jacket so I didn't feel so exposed, but I couldn't do that to Rosalie on her special day. So as much as it made me uncomfortable, I was able to wear the dress without the jacket for all of the wedding ceremony. I was as well wearing high heels so I looked adequate, but as soon as the ceremony and pictures where done I changed them for silver flats and placed my jacket on. I felt better like that.

The reception was up and going. The food had been served. People were dancing and I was by myself in our table looking everyone enjoy the night. Tanya hadn't left Edward's side for a second. They had even gone out for dinner two nights prior and he was happy; I was not. And in the last couple of days, we hadn't talked much. I tried to avoid him as much as possible. I wasn't in the mood to hear him talking about how much he enjoyed being with Tanya. I don't know what was happening to me, but I just couldn't bear seeing him with her or talking about her.

"Having a good time darling?"

I felt chills running through my body as I looked towards the person that had said those words to me.

It was a young man, maybe on his early twenties. He was tall, with brown hair and honey color eyes.

"I'm Thomas and you are?" he asked, smiling at me and taking place in the chair next to mine. He had a glass on his hand. Probably alcohol, but I couldn't be sure. He didn't seem drunk though.

"I...I..." I was totally out of words and all I could do was stand up and try to leave, but before I was able to take one step towards wherever it was I was going, he grabbed my wrist. That did it. I started shaking and sweating. I felt completely light headed; I was going to pass out.

"Hey are you okay?" I heard him say, but I couldn't reply, I couldn't even think in that moment.

My body was convulsing and I was totally out of it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, lady," he said as he let go of my arm and left. I just stood there shaking for I don't know how long.

"Isabella! Isabella! Calm down honey! Please calm down!" somebody said, I didn't know who.

Then everything went black.

* * *

I don't know what happened after that. When I woke up I was back in the hotel. Mrs. Liz at my side, her eyes were red and swallowed. I wanted to ask her what had happened, but I just couldn't. I felt tired, I felt totally out of it.

"Isabella?" I heard a velvety voice said and as I looked at the other side of the bed I saw Edward. Worry written all over his face. And I started crying. I cried and cried for what seemed like hours.

I had fooled myself. I had fooled everyone that thought that I was going to be able to act like a normal person. And worse of all I had ruined their party. Mrs. Liz told me over and over again that I hadn't ruined anything. That the party was bound to end soon and that not many people even saw what had happened to me. I didn't believe them, but I couldn't do anything about it either.

Everything changed from that day on. We returned to Seattle two days after and I just couldn't find it in me to be the girl I had been a couple of days prior. I barely left my room and when I did it was only to grab something to eat or to retrieve something that I needed.

Edward and I didn't hang out anymore. We barely even talked. He tried, I knew he did. He would come to my room and talk to me. He begged me to tell him what was wrong, but I just couldn't say anything back. I would just sit there motionless and speechless until he left.

As the days passed I started losing it even more. I was able to process that people were talking to me, sometimes I even knew what they said, but others it was just like watching a movie on mute in the background. It was all kind of fuzzy.

After two weeks Edward stopped coming. Mrs. Liz had told him to let me sort things out on my own. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I could see how he wanted to reach to me and help me in whatever way he could, but I just didn't want to draw him into my broken life. He deserved his happiness. He shouldn't be miserable because of me. So I decided to stop going out of my room all together during the day. I knew he couldn't see me, but I knew he could feel when I was around. I wanted him to feel like I was just not there, like I just didn't exist, so I kept out of his way.

Dr. Weber had seen me a couple of times. She had to come to the house because I just wouldn't go out. I would just lay there on my bed, starting at space and thinking about how I was not going to be able to pull out of this. She talked and talked and I didn't know what she was talking about. She even prescribed me some pills and Mrs. Liz made me take them. They were not helping any.

I would cry myself to sleep every night, and every time I would wake up screaming at the top of my lungs with nightmares. I would just run to my washroom and cry there, where no one could hear me. It didn't work though. Mrs. Liz always came to try and make me feel better. I started locking my door so she couldn't get inside. I didn't want her or anybody to come close to me. I wanted to be left alone.

I didn't know why this was happening. It had never been this bad. Maybe it was because I really thought I was getting better and knowing I was the same scared little girl that before pulled me harder, deeper into the water. I was going more under than I had before.

And even though most of the time I felt numb inside I missed my angel. I missed Edward. But I couldn't make myself go and look for him. It was not fair to him.

Some days I wouldn't move, I would just think quietly, I would feel nothing. But other days I would get angry and ask why this had happened to me. I was broken. And this time I didn't know if I had the strength to pull out of it. But I knew deep down that I wanted to. I really did.

One night I forgot to lock my door and when I woke up screaming again I felt warmth surround me.

"Shh...I'm here, my Bella. I'm here."

_Edward?_ "Edward?"

I could hear his voice choke through his words. "Yes sweetheart... it's me... Please... let me help you. Please tell me what's wrong."

He started full out crying. "I can't keep... doing this, my Bella... I can't keep my distance with you... I need to be here. I need to know what's wrong and make it better...please just tell me how, tell me how." His voice was full of despair.

I didn't reply him. I just kept clinging to him as we both cried. I was so tired. I didn't want to drag him to the darkness with me, but in reality I had missed him so much. I needed him. I took deep breaths through my sobs, trying to get more of his smell into my lungs, trying to get as close to him as I could.

Finally he spoke again. "Please, my Bella, let me help." His voice thick from crying.

_Bella._ Since the day of his birthday when he 'saw' me, he started to calm me Bella, his Bella, but only when we were by ourselves. I felt so special every time he called me that. Beautiful. He thought I was beautiful. But I wasn't. I was deformed. How couldn't he see that? How he couldn't see how broke my heart and soul were?

"You can't help me, Edward? Don't you understand?" I sobbed.

"I can't if you don't let me." Desperation dripping in each word he uttered.

"It's just...Edward...I'm so ...I can't." I cried again. "I feel so ashamed. I feel so dirty just to think about it."

"Think about what?" he asked.

"About...about...why Edward? Why?" I sobbed.

"Why what sweetheart? Why what?" he asked holding me and running his fingers through my hair as in a shooting motion.

And I don't know why I just blurted it. The questions that had been surrounding my mind since it started happening.

"Why did my mother let those men touch me like that? Why did I do to her? Why did I do to them? Nothing! I did nothing! But that didn't stop them. Why did they hurt me? Why?"

And with that I let myself cry again in his arms. And I knew because of this, I had dragged him with me into my broken life.

**Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.**

**So I don't know what's real and what's not**

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

**So I can't trust myself anymore**

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under**

**Drowning in you**

**I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break through...**

_**(Going Under – Evanescence)**_

**A/N.- Thanks to Lynn my beautiful 'Beta'...babes if it wasn't for you this would be a mess...hugs...**

**Thanks to all the ladies at the 'thread' that support TBoHE, just reading what you write about this story makes my heart melt...you're the best...**

**To everyone that read and reviews! Your words of encouragement help a lot, so please keep doing it...**

**No much to say...shock...lol...well just some stuff; it's me after all I can't keep my mouth close hahahaha...**

**For all of you that have been waiting to know what happened to Bella don't worry, it's going to come out sooner rather than later... so share you're theories before everything comes out...**

**Want to know what Tanya looks like? Pic' at my photobucket or at the 'thread'...**

**Want to see the 'bridesmaid dress'? On my polyvore account...**

**Teaser of chapter 12 will be posted at the 'thread' in the weekend! So please go and visit and write your thoughts or questions...**

**Leave me some love here too...please?...**

**Enjoy ur weekend,**

**Alexa :D**

**PS.- Some recommendations if you are looking for something to read. (All links at my favorites)**

** 'Life is Beautiful' by 'Littlefaith85'...you will just love it. Guaranteed. Edward is just...you just have to read it.**

**Of course 'Just One Night' by 'LittleMissInnocence', the sweetest Daddyward...sigh...**

**And 'Loner' by 'Nilla79'...hello? Who doesn't love Lonerward! I do, I do! I just want to hug him! One of the best FanFics ever...**


	12. Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But Blindward it's mine.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains subject matter that may be offensive/sensitive to some readers. It is not very descriptive, so don't be scared, but please be warned.**

**I need another story **

**Something to get off my chest **

**My life gets kinda boring **

**Need something that I can confess **

**'Til all my sleeves are stained red **

**From all the truth that I've said**

**Come by it honestly I swear **

**Thought you saw me wink, no **

**I've been on the brink, so **

**Tell me what you want to hear**

**Something that were like those years **

**Sick of all the insincere **

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away...**

**BPOV**

I don't know how long we stayed like that, his arms wrapped tightly around me and my face pressed into his chest. After I utter those words, Edward joined me in my desperation and we couldn't seem to be able to calm down. But his hold in me never wavered, it was stronger, firmer. It was the only thing that kept the last string of sanity I had safe.

He was the one to be able to get a hold of his emotions first. "Sweetheart? I'm here. Nobody is going to hurt you ever again. Please, I'm here, I'm here." He sniffled.

I didn't know if those words were more for my benefit or his. He seemed to be trying to convince himself of that as much as he wanted to convince me. I couldn't blame him for his state after what I had revealed to him, even if it wasn't much to begin with.

"You don't have to talk anymore, okay? You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but please calm down, my Bella." He kept running his fingers through my hair and I stared coming back to the present, getting a better hold of what was real and what was the past and just dark memories.

I nodded, with my face in his chest, but I wasn't sure if he was able to tell. This situation was becoming so familiar, Edward comforting me while I struggled to calm myself down. But I couldn't help and feel the relief of being in his arms. I knew that if there was someone that could help me right now, it was him. My Edward.

In that moment something inside me started waking up, a little light that told me that I could tell him everything; that I could share with him my past and what had happened to me. I was so scared that he wouldn't want to talk to me ever again when I told him my story. That he would feel disgusted with me. But I couldn't keep it in me anymore. I was so feed up with trying to bottle up everything. Just like what had happened a moment ago, I felt like I was going to blurt out to him pieces of my past and in this case it was better if I told the story from beginning to end. I wanted him to know me, the real me. The real Isabella Marie Swan.

So with all the willpower I could muster and pushing my shame and worries away, I removed myself slightly from his chest and looked up at him.

"I..."I hiccupped."I want ...to...tell...you...everything...Edward...It's just so...hard and...I'm so scared."

"Shhh, it's okay, sweetie. It's okay. We can talk later, but now you need to rest. I don't need you to tell me anything else. I understand it's hard for you," he said brushing my hair and kissing my forehead.

I sighed and shuddered at the same time. That simple gesture brought another round of calmness to my body. Edward had a strong hold on me and I didn't know why, with a simple word, with a simple touch, he had me, I was at his will. And it made me realize that I did want to tell him the truth right there and there. I wanted him to know right that moment what had happened to me. So I took a deep breath and started with the most easy part to tell; her death.

"I was taken to foster care when I was thirteen years old." I sniffled some more. "I found my mother's lifeless body in her room..."

"Bella, you don't have to, really..." but I ignored him and placed two fingers softly to his mouth. I wanted him to listen to me. I needed to get this off of my chest or I never would. I removed myself from his embrace completely, but quickly took a hold of his hands. So as we sat on my bed, facing each other and holding hands I started again.

"I was starving because she hadn't bought anything to eat and I had waited all day for her to come out of her room, but she didn't. So I braced myself for the stuff she would say to me because I was intruding. But at that time I didn't care, I just wanted food. I found her dead on her bed," I sighed, "After freaking out for a while I finally decided to call 911; they came fifteen minutes later. I was taken by Social Services and placed in a temporary foster home. But it didn't go well. They had boys and I started having panic attacks every single time they came close to me. I didn't even know what they were actually; I just felt scared and started shaking and sweating uncontrollably until I lost consciousness. That's why they placed me in Mrs. Cope's home. Her foster home is for girls only. And I lived there until your mom took me in."

I took a look at Edward and saw his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He wanted to say something, but he didn't. He took a deep breath and nodded in what I assumed was understanding.

I knew it was time for me to go way back, to tell him what had happened before I found her dead, before I went to foster care. I looked at our hands and started the other part of the story; the first part of the story actually, but the hardest one to tell.

"My mother." I sniffled. "She never wanted me, Edward. She got pregnant with me when she was seventeen. My dad was nineteen and they had been dating for little over a year. As soon as she knew she was going to have me, she told my dad she was going to get rid of me." I shook my head. "He got so mad. He told her that if she got rid of me, she wasn't going to see him ever again. So she told him the only way she was going to keep me was if he married her. So they got married a month later. Seven months later I was born.

"My dad loved her. He always told me he did, but I knew deep down that he wasn't happy with her. I didn't know much about what was going on in their marriage. My dad never liked to have confrontations with her when I was in the room.

"Renee, which is her name by the way," I shuddered, I really didn't like to think about her name much, but if I was going to tell him all of it, I had to tell him about her. "She seemed to love him too. She always told me that he was the biggest love in her life, and she always went out of her way to please him in every way possible." I told him. "She never paid much attention to me, though. She would feed me, bathe me, dress me, and that was pretty much it. When my dad was home, she would try and act like she cared. But he worked a lot, so those times were rare.

"I learned to do many things on my own since I was little. My dad worked so much, to be able and give us a comfortable life. But it was hard." A tear slipped and I wiped it away quickly. "When I got into school, she started working part time as a dentist secretary to be able and make ends meet, so my dad didn't have to work so much overtime. He was so good to me. He always went out of his way to let me know how much he loved me. He..." I choked a little. "He called me princess, his princess." I smiled a little, remembering my daddy.

"When he got the time, he would take me to the park to walk and play, he would buy me an ice-cream cone and we would talk or just be silly playing. And he always paid attention to what I said, even if it was to complain about how much homework my teachers gave me."

I closed my eyes. "One day, when I was nine, I was awoken suddenly by a scream in the living room. It was my mom. She had gotten a phone call telling her that my dad had been in a shooting and he was at the hospital. She was hysterical and was barely able to tell me what had happened. She left me there. I begged her to let me go, but she wouldn't budge. So I stayed there, waiting, crying, praying he would be okay. When she came back, he was gone. My daddy died during surgery."

Edward's hold on my hands grew tighter and I tried my hardest to keep the tears to a minimum, but it didn't work, so I let them run freely. Thankfully, he never said anything, which I was grateful for; as I wasn't sure I could continue telling him about my life if he uttered a word.

"The first months after he died, my mom was like a zombie. She didn't come out of her room much, she didn't talk, she just didn't care. I was nine years old and I had to do everything by myself. I had to get ready for school and go by myself, I had to cook or just grab whatever it is we had around the home. Sometimes there was nothing for me to eat and I had to deal. Some of my dad's co-workers would pop in from time to time. They would bring food their wives cooked for us. Some of them even gave me some money so I could buy something. They thought my mom was going to snap out of it soon, that she was just sad. And two months later, she did snap out of it, but not the way they thought she would. One day she started going out of the house for hours, and she came home to just lock herself in her room and then she would leave again. She started..."

I trained my eyes to the wall. I didn't want to see Edward's face as I told him the next part, about what had happened in my life. It was bound to make me crumble to see the expression on his face when I told him the things that I've had to live through. I took a deep breath to try and gather my thoughts.

"She started bringing a man home. He was really weird and every time I saw him, I would feel cold chills running through my body. They would spend most of the time at her room and I tried to stay in mine as well. But that guy was not the only one, later on more came and went and I didn't even knew where did they came from or who they were, I just saw them coming in or out of Renee's room."

I sighed. "My mom got tired of my dad's friends popping from time to time, so she sold the home my dad had bought and she rented one in the outskirts of the city. It was a horrible place. Her routine was the same, though. Going out of the house for extended periods of time and bringing random men home. Every time I asked her what was going on, she would snap at me and tell me it wasn't my business. She would punish me, locking me in my room or taking away the little stuff I had. So I just stopped questioning her.

"One night...one night...when I was...I was twelve..."

I started crying and Edward came closer to me, he placed his right hand on my back and started running calming circles on it.

"Somebody...somebody came into my room," I sobbed, "I ...woke ...up,"

"Isabella... sweetie, please." Edward's voice told me he was barely holding himself together.

"Please, let me finish," I begged. I needed to tell him. When he didn't say anything else I kept talking. "I felt hands on me and woke up. There...there was a pillow on my face and as soon as he realized I was awake, he told me to keep quiet and still, that if I didn't do what he told me he was going to chocked me to death. I was so scared; I didn't know what to do. I wanted to scream, but I knew I couldn't. If I did I was going to die. I let him do whatever he wanted," I cried. "He touched me, he..." I stuttered "He removed some of my clothes and kept running his hands over me for a while and then left."

"Who was he, Isabella, who?" Edward's words were ice cold and totally murderous.

I shrugged. "I don't even know who he was, but he was not the only one."

I felt Edward froze in place and I looked at him. His face was totally different from the sweet man I had always seen. He looked like a guy that wanted to kill someone. But I just couldn't feel scared with him. Even with his face in a scowl, Edward was my angel.

"What do you mean he was not the only one?" he asked in a robotic tone.

"It happened a couple of times more and every single time the pillow was on my face. He laughed about me, he called me names and said that I needed to pay for my mom's debts," I told him, "But one time they were two of them, they," I sobbed in desperation, "They made me touch them," I whispered while crying, "And they touched me. That was the last time it happened."

I didn't even know how, but suddenly I found myself alone in bed and then I heard a crash. Edward was on his feet. His face full of rage, fat tears dripping from his face and the alarm clock and lamp from my nightstand totally ruined on the carpet. A screamed filled the room, Edward's. He was pulling his hair roughly and ranting while screaming and crying.

"Edward!" I yelled frantically as I launched myself towards him. "Please Edward!" I didn't even know what I was asking for.

"I will kill them myself, Isabella. I will. Nobody! Listen to me, nobody is going to ever hurt you again!"

I hugged him and he seemed to calm down some. But he didn't hug me back. His hands were pulling his hair and I was afraid he was going to start taking chunks out of it with the force he was using. I could see the veins pop out of his skin with the strength on his arms.

Suddenly there was knocking on my door, "Isabella? Isabella?" It was Mrs. Liz. "Please open the door, dear. What is going on in there?"

I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know why the door was locked. It seemed Edward did it when he came in. I kept looking at the door and then at Edward.

"Isabella, please, open the door." This time it was Edward Sr.

Slowly I took my arms away from Edward and made my way towards the door, and in the same manner I opened it. Mrs. Liz eyes were frantic and Edward Sr. looked really worried. As soon as they saw me they both took deep breaths and I could see them visibly relax.

"We heard screaming and something crashing, I though..." Mrs. Liz trailed off.

"Are you okay, Isabella?" Edward Sr. asked.

I nodded, but not soon had I done this when Edward's rant started all over again.

"What is going on in there?" Mrs. Liz asked; her eyes wide.

I opened the door further and they were able to see their son, a complete mess in the middle of my room.

"Edward!" Mrs. Liz went towards him and tried to see what was wrong with him.

Edward Sr. and Mrs. Liz were able to calm Edward down, but he didn't let them take him to his room. He stayed with me. Mrs. Liz looked unconvinced, but after I told them that it was okay, she and Edward Sr. left with the promise that we would have a talk in the morning. I reluctantly agreed.

My emotions were all over the place. I didn't know if I had been right in sharing everything that had happened to me with Edward. After a quick survey of his face and his slumped body on the bed, I knew I had made a mistake. I had dragged him with me and that's the last thing I wanted to happen. It was all my fault.

"Isabella?" Edward croaked; his voice thick and rough. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Please forgive me."

_Forgive him? _I was the one that had done wrong. I had been the one that burden him with my problems. I made my way slowly to his side and I took a seat next to him.

"I'm the one that has to ask for forgiveness, Edward, not you. I shouldn't have told you..."

"Don't," he interrupted me. "Please don't I...I just..." He cried. "I'm so sorry, Isabella. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you..." he trailed off.

I launched myself at him and this time he embraced me as well. We both cried for a little while and hold onto each other for dear life.

"Isabella?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"Yes?" I answered in the same manner.

"Did they? Did they? Ughhh!" he groaned.

"What is it?"

"Isabella, did those men? Did they...rape you?" and I could feel how he was holding his breath waiting for me to answer.

"No."

Edward took a hold on me again and started crying all over again. This time, I didn't know if it was sadness or the relief to know that even though I had been molested it didn't go all the way. If I was grateful for something in all that mess was that little thing, I was able to hold to that small part of me.

Everything was out in the open now. There was no turning back. And in a weird, twisted kind of way, I felt sad and happy at the same time. Sad because I had made Edward cry, he was suffering because of me, because of what had happened to me. And he shouldn't. It broke my heart to see him like that. But on the other hand, I felt relieved, like a big weight had been lifted off my shoulders, like I could breathe again.

I just hoped Edward wouldn't run away once he calmed down. I needed him. He was a part of me. If he ever left, I didn't know if I was going to be able and hold on to anything anymore. I needed him to stay with me. Always.

**Oh, got no reason, got not shame**

**Got no family I can blame **

**Just don't let me disappear **

**I'ma tell you everything **

**So tell me what you want to hear**

**Something that were like those years **

**Sick of all the insincere **

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away **

**This time, don't need another perfect line**

**Don't care if critics never jump in line **

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away...**

_**(Secrets – One Republic)**_

**A/N.- Thank you Lynn, ur help through all of this adventure has been invaluable. U rock lady. Hugs.**

**Thanks to all the ladies at the 'thread' every day I go there eager to see what you've wrote. I'm never disapointed. Your support is amazing, thank you so so much.**

**To everyone that reads and reviews. This is for you all...**

**I really hope I didn't disappoint much. This chapter was way too hard to write. What happened to Bella was actually the first part that came to me before starting to write the story, but I wanted her to tell the story herself, and to be Edward the one she told it to . As I've said it before I'm not expert on any of this topics but I do feel a huge amount of respect for every person, male or female, that have gone through any type of abuse. My heart and prayers to all of them.**

**So what did you all thought about Bella's back story? Did you expected it? And what about Edward's reaction?**

**Please leave your comments, some love maybe?**

**I wish you all an amazing week,**

**Alexa :D**

**PS.- Teaser for next chapter will be posted Wednesday at the 'thread'. Link at profile.**

**And if you can listen to the song I choose for this chapter. I just love it and can't stop replaying it on iTunes! Hahahahaha...All music of the story is in my profile if any of you want to take a look! **

**And my Recommendations, yeah I do tend to repeat myself. But I'm just like that...**

**"Loner by Nilla79" .- You must read this story, with 40+ chapter isn't nearly ending (right Nilla?) and I'm fine with that! Lonerward is just so lovable and it brakes your heart at the same time. **

**"Just One Night by LittleMissInnocence".- The sweetest Daddyward...the most beautiful baby Masen...I want one like that...Lynn is so nice she sometimes lets me babysit him *smiles***

**"A New Normal by kdc2239".- This is what I call a 'hidden jewel' a story with not much following but with everything that is needed. It touches the painful topic of cancer. Is sad, not gonna lie, but it's beautifully written. Neither Bella or Edward are the ones with the illness though.**

**"Life is Beautiful by Littlefaith85".- Please support this story! It's amazing! The characters are not what you expect them to be. Edward's physical beauty is marred by scars...when he thought his life was over a meeting with a 4 year old Bella changes everything...years later when they reunite...sigh and double sigh...**

**Ok, that's it for today.**

**Peace Out.**


	13. Hey, Soul Sister!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. What is mine? Blindward.**

**Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains**

**I knew I wouldn't forget you**

**And so I went and let you blow my mind**

**Your sweet moonbeam**

**The smell of you in every single dream I dream**

**I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided**

**Who's one of my kind...**

**BPOV**

A few weeks had passed since the day I told Edward about my past and he was still there, by my side, giving me his unconditional friendship and company. He never judged me or looked disgusted for what had happened to me. On the contrary, he was always there supporting me and telling me that I was the strongest person he had ever known. I thought the same thing about him and we always got into arguments of why the other one was stronger. At the end we had to agree to disagree.

We had had the talk with his parents and they were surprised to know that I had told Edward my story. Fortunately they didn't ask for any details and they just told me that they were there for me if I ever needed them. I knew this, but it was nice to hear it nonetheless. Mrs. Liz was in the verge of tears when she told me just how worried she had been for my unresponsive state. She still was, but she was pleased that at least I seemed to be doing some progress. She thanked Edward profusely for being able to help me and he just said that he did what he had to do. I could see, even though she was still upset, how proud of her son she was. Edward Sr. was quieter, but made sure to let me know how much he cared for me. I apologized to all of them for how I had been acting and they just told me they were glad that I was getting better.

I had been able to get out of my room and start my routine again. It was hard, but with Edward's and Mrs. Liz's help I was getting back on track again. My visits with Dr. Weber were twice a week because of my fall down, but she was optimist that soon I would be back to just go once a week. At the moment I didn't mind. I knew I had to put all my effort into therapy if I wanted to get better.

My high-school diploma had arrived during my 'zombie-days', as I referred to them, and even though I was happy for this accomplishment, I didn't know what to do with it. Mrs. Liz talked to me at first about getting some online courses; nothing big. She knew I was not ready to go into a formal educations system at the moment. I had been looking for something that got my attentions, but so far no such luck. In the end, Mrs. Liz and Dr. Weber told me not to worry about that for the time being.

"What are you thinking about Isabella?" Carmen asked me as she chopped some vegetables.

I was on a stool in the kitchen looking at a book, but not really seeing the words.

I shrugged. "Nothing important," I smiled towards her to reassure her I was okay.

She nodded and kept with what she was doing.

"I'll go to the backyard for a little bit," I let her know and made my way out of the kitchen.

"Sure dear," I heard Carmen's voice as I walked towards the backyard.

The day was beautiful. It was August and summer was enjoyable in Seattle. It was sunny enough when the clouds were out of the way, but not as hot as Phoenix. I looked towards the beach and saw some boats in the distance. A nice day indeed.

I took a seat on one of the chairs in the pool house and kept reading my book. I had been there for almost an hour when I heard someone approaching.

"Bella? Are you there?" I heard the voice of my angel.

He had been calling me Bella a lot lately. Even in front of his parents. I didn't mind at all. It always made me feel special when he called me like that.

"Here!" I replied as I saw Edward making his way towards me. He had already memorized the entire house and it was like if he had been living here forever. I worried about him being so close to the pool, but one time I told him that and he laughed telling me he knew how to swim.

He took a seat next to me and smiled.

"So how was your day?" I asked. He had been going to school during his break to work with the student's orchestra. They were already rehearsing for their winter concerts. I thought it was way too early, but he said those things took time.

"Fine." He sighed. "It's just people can be so weird sometimes. I mean just because I'm new in that school, it doesn't mean I'm a newbie at this. I know what I am doing." He shook his head.

"Why do you say that?" I asked intrigued.

"There is this guy, Felix. He plays the piano, too and has been in that school since he was young. His father is on the board. Anyways, he is mad because they choose me as leading pianist and they are choosing some of my pieces to be played."

"Oh Edward! Don't feel bad, he is just jealous that you are way better than him," I told him as I placed my hand on top of his.

He smiled a little. "Probably, but it's not my fault he spends most of his time trying to hit on girls instead of practicing and working on his compositions."

"Who told you that?" I asked. _Since when did Edward know the school gossip? _I found that funny and I chuckled.

"Everyone knows. It's not a secret at school, believe me. He has even tried to hit on teachers." He shook his head and chuckled too.

"And you? Do you hit on girls a lot?" I didn't even know why I had asked that, it just came out of my mouth without me even realizing what I was saying. I felt my eyes bulging out and flush with embarrassment.

Edward laughed. "Yeah right!"

"I mean...you are...I mean...ugh..." I groaned.

Edward only kept laughing. "No, Bella, I don't."

"Mmmm" that was my brilliant response. "By the way," I said, "Tanya called, again" I rolled my eyes. "She wants you to call her back, as soon as possible."

She had been calling non-stop since we came back from Phoenix. The first few times I was so out of it I didn't even know about it, but lately I had answer her calls two times.

"Ugh," Edward groaned.

"What?" I asked, a little surprised by his reaction.

"She has been calling me a lot." He sighed. "I just don't pick my phone anymore. I placed a specific ring-tone for when she calls so I that know it's her and just ignore it."

"Why would you do that? I thought you liked her?" I asked.

"No way!" he said quickly.

"But you seemed happy in Phoenix when you went out with her." and I felt my stomach clench when I told him this. But it was true; he always told us how good of a time he had.

"She is nice and all, but..." He shrugged. "I'm not interested."

"Oh?" I didn't know if it was a question or an acknowledgment.

"I'm interested in somebody else." and I was sure those words weren't meant for me to hear as I was barely able to hear them.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

We stayed silent for a while. I didn't know what to make of what he was saying. _Was he interested in someone at his school_? My stomach clenched again just to think about it.

"Have you like? I mean... have you?" I didn't know how to ask the question.

"Ask me, Bella. It's okay," he encouraged.

I took a deep breath and just blurted it out. "Have you dated a lot?"

He seemed to be thinking about his answer and he shook his head. "I don't think two girls can count as a lot."

"Two?" I asked.

"Yeah. When I was seventeen I dated Bree, really nice girl. She is blind like me," he said. "We went out on like three dates. But it just didn't work out." He shrugged.

"Why?" I asked. If he was already telling me I didn't feel the need to hold back my questions.

"I felt I was dating a cousin or something. We had met in a school for the blind back in Phoenix. I use to go there a couple of times per month to play piano for the kids. She was a volunteer there and we got along so well we thought we could try a relationship. But yeah, it didn't go far. We decided to just be friends. It's been years since I have last known about her."

"And the other one?" I asked in almost a whisper, but I was really curious about it.

"Victoria," he said, but his voice was totally different. It was cold and detached. "She pretended to like me to get to my money,"

"What?" I almost yelled.

He sighed and run his hand through his hair. "I met her when I was 19. She was really nice to me and we started hanging out a lot. She told me she liked me and I asked her to be my girlfriend a month later. She said yes. We went out a lot, she always wanted to go to this places somebody had recommended her and she said she was sure I would like them. Strangely enough, all of them were expensive places." He shrugged. "I didn't mind. I mean I had the money and all. So I never said anything."

He continued. "One day she asked me for money to buy books for her school. She had told me that her parents were working overtime to be able and help her with her schooling, but they were barely making it. So I gave her the money. That was my mistake. She started asking me for more and more, and I was stupid enough to give it to her."

_That didn't sound good._ I thought to myself, but didn't comment.

"One day, Emmett came home and asked me what I had done with Victoria the previous night. I told him that we hadn't gone out because she was sick." He sighed. "That's when he told me that he had seen her the night before in a club with another guy named James. Emmett knew the guy and when she was somewhere else he went to the guy and asked him about her. James told him that they were together,"

"She cheated on you?" I asked totally surprised.

He shook his head. "She cheated on her boyfriend with me."

"What?" I couldn't believe it.

"Apparently, she had been with this guy for like 3 years. When I confronted her she told me she was just confused. That she loved me, but it was hard to break a relationship that had lasted so long. I stopped seeing her right away. She called me and all, but I told her that we were over and done for good. Emmett told me that the guy left to another city a while later; and it looks like he took her with him. She wasn't even in school by the way, I was such a fool," he whispered the last part.

"Wow. What a horrible person," I said shaking my head.

"Yes. I haven't dated ever since," he finalized.

I didn't know what to say to that. I felt terrible for what had happened to Edward. But at the same time, for an unknown reason, it made me smile to know that he wasn't dating any of those two girls anymore and I was glad at knowing he didn't like Tanya ether.

"Enough of my failed love stories," Edward chuckled. "Come on, let's go for a walk." He offered me his hand and I took it. We had gone for walks a couple of times before, and it was always nice.

There were some people on the beach. Some were just taking the sunny day in and others were running or walking, enjoying the view. Edward and I walked hand in hand. We didn't talk much during our stroll by the beach; we just felt the sand beneath our feet and enjoyed the sound of the waves. Some birds were flying and I looked at them, the sky was so blue and beautiful it made me sigh from time to time. Edward had a lazy smile on his face and it made me happy to just be there, enjoying the moment with him. With my best friend, my personal angel.

* * *

"Let's go, let's go. We don't want to be late," Mrs. Liz told us as we made our way to the garage. We were going to Emmett's and Rosalie's housewarming party. They had come back from their honeymoon a while ago, but they wanted to be completely settled before they invited their family and friends to their first gathering.

Rosalie had fallen in love with the house the moment she saw it. She had thanked Mrs. Liz over and over again for it. I agreed it was totally beautiful.

"So Isabella, when are you and Rosalie starting with your lessons?" Mrs. Liz asked in the car. I didn't know why, but she had wanted me to learn how to drive for a while now. I had been wary at the beginning, but when Rosalie offered to do it, I just agreed, I thought it would be nice at least to know how to drive a car.

"Next week," I answered.

"Can I go?" Edward asked excitedly.

"No way! It would be too embarrassing," I whispered to him.

"Please." He pouted. _Look away! Quickly!_ I told myself.

"Edward, please," I whined. I was not a whiny person, but he just knew how to make me do things without me totally agreeing to them, he had that effect on me.

"Well, we can compromise." He smiled. "You can take me once you feel more comfortable behind the wheel, but before you take your driving test. I need to check for myself that you are able to do it."

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see, and thought it for a second. "Okay, that would be better," I agreed.

Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. were trying hard to look nonchalant, but even I could tell that the coughs were undercover giggles. I knew Edward's and my interaction was special. We had become so close in a short amount of time and we hardly were separated when in the same room. Granted, I had been living with them for over a year, but it wasn't until we moved to Seattle that we truly started getting close. And after my last 'crisis' we had become even closer.

As we approached Emmett's and Rosalie's home we could see some cars already parked. Mrs. Liz and I had been there early in the day helping Rosalie get everything settled for the party so we were a little bit behind schedule because we had to go back to the house and get ready.

Once in we were welcomed by the excited hosts, Edward and I made our way to the backyard. There were tables around. People were all over the place, drinking and chatting. Mrs. Liz and Rosalie told me most of the guests were actually partners or workers in the firm. It's not like any of them had family in Seattle to invite to the party, besides the Masen's that is. I guided Edward towards a bench swing at the corner of the yard.

"Excuse me, would you like something to drink?" I looked up to see a girl almost my age dressed in black pants and a white dress shirt. Mrs. Liz had insisted on hiring a bartender and some waitresses.

"Sure," Edward said politely. "A coke for me."

"Two," I added.

"Of course. I'll bring them back in a minute," the girl said making her way towards the bar that was placed in the far end of the backyard. The night was warm so the setting was great.

"Edward, Isabella," I heard Emmett's voice as he approached us. He was with a tall man that I had never seen before. "I want to introduce you to my friend and colleague, Jasper Whitlock,"

I tensed a little bit, but I felt Edward placing his hand on my arm. He always knew how to help me in this type of situations. I relaxed instantly.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper," Edward said as he raised his hand. The Jasper guy shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Edward, Isabella," he said as he retrieved his hand from Edward's, but instead of offering it to me he just bow his head at me.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

The waitress came with our drinks and Emmett brought two chairs so he and Jasper could sit and chat with us a bit. I learned that Jasper was a 25 year old lawyer. He was originally from Texas but when he was little he and his family moved to Chicago. He worked in the law firm that had belong to Mrs. Liz's dad and that was part of Edward Sr.'s firm, but he had been offered a position with the new branch in Seattle and as he was single and ready to mingle. His words not mine. He decided to take the opportunity. He was still single though, at least that's what he said. I really didn't care.

Jasper was nice enough, and I had the small suspicious that Emmett had told him a little bit about my shyness towards guys, as he kept his distance and never asked me anything that could make me uncomfortable.

"So Isabella, Rosalie told me she is going to give you some driving lessons," Emmett told me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I hope I do well," I said shyly.

"You will. It's easy, you'll see. You look like a very smart girl," Jasper said smiling towards me and I smiled back.

I felt Edward hand looking for mine and he intertwined or fingers. He was suddenly really serious and I didn't know why.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to him.

He nodded. "Yeah, are you having a good time?"

"Yes, it's nice."

"Okay. I see you two have gotten into your little bubble, again," Emmett said, rolling his eyes and making me chuckle. He was always saying that Edward and I lived in our own bubble when we were together. "I'll go and talk to some of the other guests,"

"It was nice to meet you, Edward, Isabella," Jasper said.

Edward just nodded while I did tell him a 'nice to meet you too'. Once they were gone Edward sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked really weird.

"Nothing," he said, "That Jasper it's just strange,"

"Huh?" I didn't understand what he meant. "Strange how?"

"I don't know, I just didn't like him." He shook his head. "Did you?"

"Did I what?" I asked.

"Like him." His voice was tight.

"Not particularly," I responded, "He was nice enough, nothing special I guess?" I didn't know if I was stating or asking.

For a weird reason, Edward smiled at this and gave my hand a tight squeeze. "I'm glad," he said.

I chuckled because he was acting really strange and we stayed there talking for a bit about random stuff. When the food was ready we just went to get something to eat and went back to the swing. I really had a great time that evening.

Once back home, Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. asked us for a moment in the living room.

"So we want to talk to you about something," Mrs. Liz said excitedly.

Edward groaned. "Now what?"

I giggled at the look on Edward's face, but tried to cover it. It seemed we had had this type of conversations a lot and there always was some type of socking news involved.

"Well son, Isabella," Edward Sr. said, smiling, "As you know we just celebrated our 26th anniversary. Unfortunately we couldn't celebrate properly just as in our 25th, but just with everything, the move and opening the new branch it has been kind of difficult to do it."

It was true. On their 25th anniversary I had just been with them for a couple of months and they just went for dinner to a fancy restaurant in Phoenix. I was so scared to be alone with the boys; I had locked myself in my room all evening and night. I hadn't even eaten dinner that day. This year they just made a dinner at home in which we all celebrated with them, but it wasn't anything big.

"So we decided it was time to celebrate it," Edward Sr. said.

"So are you going to have a party or something?" Edward asked.

"Actually," Mrs. Liz smiled. "You dad surprised me with a trip to Europe for the winter. We are going to have a second honeymoon." She started bouncing in her seat, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Wow," Edward said. "But Europe? In the winter?"

"Yes, dear. You know how much your dad and I enjoy skiing. Plus there are less tourist around, way better than summer," Mrs. Liz said.

"I guess." Edward nodded and then smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, dear," Mrs. Liz said, launching herself at Edward and giving him a hug. Then she hugged me, too.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked shyly.

"Not until after Christmas," Edward Sr. replied. "But we will spend New Year's over there."

I nodded in understanding.

"How long are you planning to stay there?" Edward asked this time.

"Just six weeks son," Edward Sr. said. "I would like it to be a little longer, but I really can't be away from the firm that much. At least I have the peace of mind that your brother is taking care of everything."

After talking a little bit more about their plans for the trip, they both left to their room while Edward and I stayed lounging in the living room.

"Come here, sweetheart," Edward said opening his arms for me.

I smiled as I made my way towards him and rested my head on his chest. "Did you have a good time tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," I replied.

"I did too. And you know what the best part was?" he asked.

"No."

"Being with you," he said sweetly. "I like to be with you, a lot."

I smiled hugely, "I like to be with you, too," I confessed.

"I'm glad," he said.

We didn't need to say anything else. We just stayed there enjoying the moment, enjoying our company, getting ourselves immersed in our little bubble.

**You gave my life direction**

**A game show love connection, we can't deny**

**I'm so obsessed**

**My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest**

**I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna**

**And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind...**

**You're the only one I'm dreaming of**

**You see I can be myself now finally**

**In fact there's nothing I can't be**

**I want the world to see you'll be with me...**

_**(Hey, Soul Sister! – Train)**_

_**Edward**_

**A/N.- Hello!**

**My thanks first...**

**To Lynn, my beautiful friend and beta! She is just so suportive, I don't know what I would do without her...hug babes!**

**All the ladies at the 'thread' ur just so fun to be around! All your excitment is so contagious! Thanks for ur support!**

**And to everyone that reads and reviews :D! *smiles* that's why I write. So people can enjoy this little story, thanks for being there!**

**Ok so first of all for all of u that don't go to the 'thread'...where I post teasers by the way *wink*wink*...I explained there that since this story is by BPOV I'll use some of the music I select to show a little bit of what Edward is feeling too :D! At the end of the song I'll just write which character's emotions go more with the song ok? Hope I don't make u more confused...If I do sorry about that! (All the songs of the story at my profile if someone want to listen to my crazy selection).**

**So yeah after last chapter full of heartbreak I wanted to do something more 'light'...and for all of u that hated 'Tanya' which is all of the readers of this story actually hahahahaha...there you go! I'm not one for love triangles. Writing them or reading them. I'm sorry but all the Edward-Bella-Jacob in the cannon story was totally BS for me, it just didn't make sense at all! But hey whatever! Here in TBoHE Edward was just enjoying the music events and having fun...once he started to understand what she really wanted he just bailed...**

**So what do you think? Are this two going in the right direction? Are they going too slow? or too fast? Cause next chapter is almost done and I know what is going to happen...*bwahahahaha***

**Teaser will be up this weekend :D!**

**If you would like to leave a review, it'll make me happy, and Blindward too :D**

**Enjoy ur weekend ladies,**

**Hugs,**

**Alexa :D**

**PS.- My Recs...haven't change much actually...(all at my favs. list)**

**'Just One Night' by 'LittleMissInnocence' (who happens to be my beta :D)**

**'Loner' by 'Nilla79' (who I admire a lot!)**

**'Life is Beautiful' by 'Littlefaith85' (sweet lady and amazing writer; I already saw some of you going there, glad u're enjoying it!)**

**'Gynazole' by 'MrsTheKing' (the grossest, funniest fic ever, not for the faint of heart or a weak stomach, it will make you crack until you almost pee yourself)**

**'C5-6' by 'ss10' (Edward suffers an accident that leaves him quadriplegic, Bella is a girl with no ambitions, their paths cross...this fic is really fluffy, but it has interesting data about this type of disability)**

**'The Mail Order Bride' by 'Lady Gwynedd' (Bella lives in Virginia, Edward is a cowboy in the 'wild-wild-west' they correspond for a while and decide to give a relationship a chance. Set in the late 1880, is written by a teacher, so all the info. is accurate)**

**Enjoy...**


	14. Can't Get You Off My Mind

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward is mine though.**

**Life is just a lonely highway**

**I'm out here on the open road**

**I'm old enough to see behind me**

**But young enough to feel my soul**

**I don't wanna lose you baby**

**And I don't wanna be alone**

**Don't wanna live my days without you**

**But for now I've got to be without you**

**I've got a pocket full of money**

**And pocket full of keys that have no bounds**

**But then I think of lovin'**

**And I just can't get you off of my mind...**

**BPOV**

"Ok Edward! If you keep laughing I will stop and leave you in the sidewalk," I said annoyed. He hadn't stop laughing since he got in the car. I didn't even know why I had agreed to let him join my driving class that day.

"I'm ...sorry, Bella." He continued laughing. "It's...just...you are going...so slow. I can't even feel the air coming ...through the window."

I huffed. Of course I was going slowly, I was really nervous. This was just my tenth time behind the wheel. Besides this was the first time someone besides Rosalie was in the car with me while I drove. I was so nervous and, at the moment, so mad at the beautiful man in the backseat.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I won't do it again, I promise," he said, finally letting his laugh die down and rubbing my shoulder lightly.

"Edward let Isabella drive please," Rosalie said seriously, but I could tell she was having so much fun with this. I just rolled my eyes at her and she smiled at me.

"All right, all right, sorry," Edward said as he laid back down on the seat.

I didn't say anything back. I was concentrating on the 4-Way corner to see when it was my turn. I hated it when other drivers didn't care whose turn it was and they just drove.

The driving classes had been great. Rosalie was so patient with me I couldn't believe she hadn't yelled at me even once. Before starting with the practice, she had gone to the house and handed me a manual with all the rules and requirements I needed to know. Two days later I presented the written test and got my student driver license and not a day later we started with the practice.

We were using Rosalie's car, a red Toyota Corolla. She had shipped it all the way from Phoenix after the wedding. Rosalie told me that she had bought that car with her own money and she felt attached to it even though it wasn't the most luxurious of cars. So even though Emmett offered to buy her a better one, she declined saying her car was more than enough. And I agreed, her car was very nice. Well maintained and sparkly clean. I had even regretted accepting her offer of teaching me how to drive. I didn't know what I would do if I did something to her car, but she told me that I would be fine and that she trusted me, so I let it go and tried my best to keep her car in the same conditions as the first day I used it. So far, so good.

"Bella, are you mad?" I heard Edward's voice from the backseat, he sounded a little bit worried. _Good_. I thought.

"No, I'm concentrating," I said as calmly as possible.

"Okay," he said. "Don't get mad at me. You're really a great driver."

Rosalie started chuckling from the passenger seat. She had told me that she didn't understand our interactions, but that they were cute. I didn't understand what she meant by cute, but I didn't ask her for an explanation. I was afraid of whatever she would say to me. I didn't even know why.

"Thank you," I told Edward. I did think I was getting better. He should have seen me the first time. I don't know how we made it alive of that one.

An hour later, I was finally pulling on the Masen's driveway. No scratches on the car and all the passengers alive. I was proud.

Rosalie said her goodbyes and she reminded me about our lunch date the day after. We had become closer since she was teaching me how to drive and I couldn't be more grateful for another friend in my list. We had gone for coffee during our sessions twice and we always ended up talking for a long time about random stuff. She would tell me about her life back in Phoenix, her friends and family and how she decided to be a lawyer. I shared as much as I could. I told her about my studying and the books and music I enjoyed, the volunteering work I still did with Mrs. Liz and how I hadn't yet decided what I wanted to pursue as a career. And she was nice enough to not try and ask me more personal stuff for which I was totally grateful. I truly liked her.

But still Edward was my best friend. Nobody could ever take his place, of that I was sure.

As we made our way inside the house, Edward stopped and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to upset you today."

"It's okay. I just get nervous, you know. I could hurt someone really bad while I'm driving. I was watching these videos on youtube about crashes and..." but I was interrupted.

"Ugh, Bella." Edward groaned. "Why do you look at those things? It's good to know that you are a careful driver, but I don't think those types of videos will help you right now. They will make you more nervous while you're practicing."

"No, they will make me more aware," I stated.

He just shook his head. "Alright."

I could tell he was thinking about something else. His brow was furrowed and his lips were on a small pout.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," he said as he started walking forward.

"Nothing? Don't lie to me, Edward." We always told each other the truth. They were not anymore secrets between us and I didn't want to start at that moment.

"Let's go to your room, okay?" he said, taking my hand in his and walking towards the stairs. I was amazed at how well he knew his way around the house. It seemed ages ago since that fateful day when he had the accident in the living room and I had helped him. The day that had changed everything between us. And even though it had broken my heart to see him like I did, I couldn't help but to smile at myself, thinking that because of that mishap we were so close now.

We went into my room and Edward went straight to my bed. He removed his shoes and laid on it. Lately we had been spending lots of time in mine or his room. Now instead of reading first, in our nightly ritual, he would play the piano for a while and then we would go to my room or his and lounge there for the rest of the night. Being with him had become just so natural, so right. But lately he had been so busy with his classes and rehearsals he was almost asleep when we made it to one of the rooms. So I would just tell him to go to sleep. He needed his rest and I didn't want to be the cause of him being tired through the day.

But on the days he was fully awake, I would read or sometimes we would just talk about what had happened to us throughout the day. I had finally gotten to _'show'_ him how the internet worked. He was amazed by the possibilities. He knew some technical stuff and many things that could be done in it, but it was different when he was there, experiencing it for himself. I think his favourite site was _youtube_. Even though he couldn't see, I would explain to him what was going on and we would crack up at the dumb stuff some people uploaded on that site. How did they film their worst moment for everyone to see? We couldn't understand, but we laughed all the same.

I took off my shoes, placed my purse on the dresser, and made my way to the bed. I looked at Edward and he seemed to be in a faraway place. His face was trained towards the ceiling, eyes closed, and his hand immobile. For a moment there, I thought he had fallen asleep, but as soon as my body hit the bed, he opened his arms for me. I smiled and made my way to his arms. I placed my head on his chest and he sighed contently. That was my favourite place in the world, in Edward's arms.

I didn't know what was happening to me but I wanted to be with Edward all the time. I just couldn't get enough time with him. He was becoming the center of my day. I would catch myself lost in thought, thinking about him and what we would do after he arrived from school or from practice, what I would read to him or tell him about my day's activities. It was all so confusing for me and, the thing was that, I felt excited about this, so excited I felt my heart was going to come out of my chest. But at the same time I felt scared. This was all so foreign to me. I had never felt this way before, and I didn't know what it was. I just couldn't put a name on it.

I tried to come back to reality and focused on the present. I looked up at Edward and saw him like before, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking? And don't tell me is nothing," I said as sternly as possible.

"I was just..." He hesitated for a second. "I was thinking about that day, the day of the accident."

"Which accident?" I asked, confused.

"The accident when I became blind," he said almost in a whisper.

"Oh," was all I could say. We had never talked about that particular day. He had told me about him being blind and all the challenges he had to face day by day with his disability and how he had come to accepted it. How he had learned to read _Braille_ and use the cane. But we never talked about the cause of it. I knew it was an accident, Mrs. Liz had told me that much, but I didn't know specifics. I had always assumed he fell down from somewhere and that's how he hit his head, but I was not sure of it.

"Did you know I got hit by a car?" he said suddenly.

That totally caught me off guard. "What?"

"I was hit by a car when I was crossing the road by myself. I don't remember much, though." He sighed.

"But you're mom told me you were in an accident when you were almost 5 years old. Why were you crossing a road at that age by yourself?" I asked totally dumbfounded.

"Its stupid really." He removed the hand that was atop of me and ran it through his hair. "Emmett had gotten a new bike and he had been allowed to go to some neighbours' houses and play with their kid. I was so mad. I wanted to go too, but my mom wouldn't let me. She said that the kid's mom couldn't take care of both of us." He shook his head. "I don't even know how I sneaked out of the house, but I did and I ran as fast as I could before my mom could catch me and make me go back to the house. I didn't even see the car coming. Next thing I know, I wake up at the hospital without my sight."

"Oh, Edward," I said, hugging him harder.

"It was all my fault," he said sadly.

"No!" I raised my voice. "Don't say that. It wasn't your fault. You were a kid, Edward, a four year old kid that wanted to play."

"I know, Bella. I know. It's just so hard sometimes, thinking that just that one stupid mistake changed my life this way. And the worst of it all is that it wasn't only me that suffered the consequences. All my family did as well."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just raised my hand and started brushing the tips of my fingers on his face; his forehead, his cheeks, his lips, his nose, his eyes. His beautiful green eyes. They fluttered and then, with a contented sigh, he closed them.

"Bella," he whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. I removed it with my finger and kept my exploration of his face. Unfortunately more silent tears followed and I kept brushing them away with my fingertips.

I couldn't even pretend I was able to understand what he had gone through after that day. It had changed his life completely and unfortunately not for the better. I couldn't imagine myself without my sight. Some people say that God knows why he places obstacles in some people lives. That it's because he knows those people are strong enough to handle it. I didn't know if that was true or not, but of one thing I was sure of, Edward was the strongest person I had ever met.

"I'm here, Edward. I will always be here for you," I promised.

"I know." He sniffled. "Thank you, my Bella."

I kept trying to comfort him, just as he had done so many times with me. And then a questioned popped into my head and even though I was scared to ask it, I just did it.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" He moved his head slightly to the right.

"You mom...I mean she..." I didn't know how to really phrase the question.

"What?" He looked totally curious.

"I mean…" I took a deep breath. "Isn't there like a surgery or something that can...I don't know...help you?"

I remembered the day I had found out about Edward's blindness and how Mrs. Liz had told me that they were some surgeries available, but that they couldn't make the decision so they left it up to Edward. Since that day, I had always wondered if he had given any thought to those possibilities, but I had never had the courage to ask.

Edward didn't answer right away and I wondered if he would at all, but after a few minutes he sighed. "Yes, Bella. There is one surgery that may help me get my sight back."

_And?_ But I couldn't bring myself to actually ask him that. I wanted him to be the one to share this part of him with me without me pushing him.

After a while he spoke again. "It's just so hard. My parents couldn't make the decision themselves when I was a kid and when they told me I had to be the one to make it once I was of age, I didn't think it was going to be that hard. When I was in my early teens, I was sure than as soon as I reached eighteen I was going to tell my parents that I wanted the surgery to be performed on me, but as I started getting closer, I started getting more and more scared." He sighed. "This type of surgery is so complicated, Bella. I'm scared...I'm scared of dying," he whispered the last part. "I don't know, it may sound stupid, but I want to live, even if I'm blind for the rest of my life. I want to be able to enjoy this life as much as I can." Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Some days are just harder than others. One day something happens and I would consider going through with it, but others, I just..." he trailed off.

It took a while for him to collect his thoughts again. I remained silent, just as he always did when I shared something with him.

"I don't know what to do, sweetheart. It's just so much to go through. It may not even work and the worst part is that if something comes up in the future, a new development on my condition and I had already had a surgery performed on me, I most likely wouldn't be a candidate anymore. I just have one chance Bella, one, and if it doesn't work, that's it."

I kept brushing my hand through his hair, trying to show him with that simple action that I was listening to him and that I supported him in whatever way I could.

"It's just now..." he trailed off.

And this time I did voiced my question. "Now what, Edward?" I encouraged him.

"I just don't know how to say it," he mumbled.

"Say what?" I pressed.

"After what happened with Victoria, I felt so bad," he said. And I grimaced just remembering that mean woman that had done those awful things to Edward. "I don't know, I got so depressed, but not because of her, you know?" He sighed. "I don't even think I ever loved her. But I realized, or at least I thought at that time, that any type of romantic relationship was going to be impossible with me being like this. I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe I was being irrational, but I swore myself off love, and now..."

I waited for him to continue.

He took a deep breath. "Now, I don't think that matters anymore. I'm starting to believe that I can fall in love, even though I'm like this. That I can make someone love me too and be worthy of that sentiment. That me being blind is not an obstacle to be happy and make someone happy, and I want it all Bella, I want all of it. I'm scared to lose the opportunity to have it, now that I've found it,"

I didn't really understand where he was getting to, but there was a question dancing in my mind and I just blurted it out.

"What changed your mind?" I finally asked.

And his response took my breath away.

"You."

**Babe can't you see**

**That this is killing me**

**I don't want to push you baby**

**And I don't want you to be told**

**It's just that I can't breathe without you**

**Feel like I'm gonna lose control**

**Am I a fool to think that there's a little hope?**

**Tell me baby,**

**What are the rules the reasons and the do's and don'ts**

**Tell me baby tell me baby,**

**What do you feel inside?...**

_**(Can't Get You Off My Mind – Lenny Kravitz)**_

_**Edward**_

**A/N.- *Jumping*Jumping***

** As always thanks first...**

**Lynn 'LittleMissInnocence', she makes this story way better. Love u babes! Ur the most amazing beta ever, and the greatest of friends!**

**Twilighted girls! Love u sooooo much! Ur support it's amazing and reading what you think about this story makes me smile...**

**Readers and Reviewers...thanks so much! You don't know how much a little ':D' makes my day! So please even if you don't like to comment that much just leave me a little simile face or something! That's enough to know u support this little story! **

**So what do you think? Did you enjoyed the chapter? Do you think Edward feels more and is ready to tell? Should he? I know what he is going to say! But I would like to know what you think! Next chapter is on the works and let me tell you they may be a ...ok I won't say anything...bwahahahaha...how mean am I? *kicking my own self***

**Again thanks for ur support! Please leave me some love! Some days writing is hard and knowing you care makes my mind work faster! So please review if you would like!**

**Teaser at the 'thread' later on the week :D!**

**Have an amazing day,**

**Alexa :D**

**PS.- My faithful recs...**

**'Life is Beautiful' by 'Littlefaith85'**

**'Just One Night' by 'LittleMissInnocence'**

**'Loner' by 'Nilla79'**


	15. True

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward is mine though.**

**WARNING: Hold onto your chair tight, I don't want you jumping and falling ok? Warn issued...lol...just kidding...or maybe not...**

**I won't talk**

**I won't breathe**

**I won't move till you finally see**

**That you belong with me**

**You might think I don't look**

**But deep inside**

**In the corner of my mind**

**I'm attached to you**

**I'm weak**

**It's true**

**Cause I'm afraid to know the answer**

**Do you want me too?**

**Cause my heart keeps falling faster...**

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to say or what to do. I was sure I had been holding my breath for a while now but I couldn't bring myself to react and bring more air into my lungs. _Had he said me? Me? How could I've changed his mind?_ I didn't understand. We were talking about the accident, then the surgery and that he was scared to have the procedure done on him, and then he talked about being with someone, someone that made him happy and then he said me and I was totally confused.

"Bella," Edward whispered tentatively. "Say something."

"I...I..." I stuttered. "I don't understand."

There was a pause until he finally spoke again.

"I like you, Isabella. I like you a lot," Edward said. "I don't want to scare you by telling you all of this, but... I just can't hold it in me anymore." He shook his head.

"What?" I was starting to feel my heart pounding in my ears. I was acting like an idiot, but I just couldn't help it.

Edward carefully placed his hands on my face, each hand on one cheek as he caressed them softly with his fingers. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them, and even though his sight was totally unfocused, I could see his eyes shining with a light I hadn't seen before.

"I want to be with you, Bella," he finally said. "I want to be more than your friend. I...I'm in love with you, sweetheart."

_What? Oh my God, oh my God; was I hearing things? Was I dreaming? Was I in some type of panic attack that brought hallucinations?_

"I...I...Edward, did you just say that..." I trailed off.

"I said, I'm in love with you, Bella," he said with confidence. His voice never wavered.

"But how? I mean..." I was totally lost for words. _Edward in love with me? My Edward?_I started feeling something waking inside my chest, things I had never felt before. By this point, my heart was going wild and I thought I was going to go into cardiac arrest at any given second. But I couldn't bring myself to care. Edward had said that he wanted to be more than friends, that he was in love, with me. A small smile started forming on my lips as my heart kept its erratic beating. _Was I in love with Edward too? Had it been love all along while I confused it with friendship? Was it possible? Was it real?_

Edward's chuckling took me by surprise and for a moment there I thought he was going to say that he was just kidding. But he didn't.

"Wasn't I more than obvious, Bella? I'm not that good of an actor."

"Huh?" _what was he talking about?_ I thought to myself. Yeah, I was acting like a fool but I couldn't find any logic in what was going on.

"I've been feeling this way for you for a while now." He sighed. "I don't know when exactly it started. The only thing I know is that I want to be with you, Bella, in every way you will allow me to be. If it's just as friends, I'll gladly take it. I just couldn't keep this in me anymore. I wanted you to know my true feelings for you."

I closed my eyes and I felt some tears in the corner of my eyes. I was so overwhelmed with emotions.

"Edward, I..." I tried to speak, but he interrupted me.

"You don't have to say it back, sweetheart. I..." he took a deep breath, "I would understand if you don't feel the same way." and I could see his face fall a little bit at his own words. "I just wanted you to know where I stand. Where my true feelings are. I don't think I can hide my feelings from you anymore."

And in that moment all I could see in his face was pure devotion and sincerity. _How could I have missed it?_ He had been showing me all along how much he cared for me and I was blind enough that I didn't realized it. Granted I didn't have any experience at all with this type of feelings and situations. I had never been involved romantically with anybody. I hadn't even thought that I would ever want to be involved like that with anybody. I couldn't even touch a man, besides Edward. But still now that I thought about it a little bit, it was kind of obvious and the thing was that it wasn't just one sided. I did the same. When I was with him the outside world didn't exist. I cared for him more than I did for anybody else. I wanted to be every possible moment by his side, my life revolved around Edward Masen. _Was I in love?_ I didn't know what to think. Maybe I was. My head was spinning at that time. But of what I was sure at that moment was that I did want to be with Edward in any way he would have me. Because I had known for a long time that Edward was now a permanent and unmovable person in my life.

"Edward." I sighed. "I'm so surprised. Honestly, I didn't know that your feelings for me were that strong, I'm sorry...I was just so caught off guard that..." but I stopped as soon as I looked at him.

Edward's face suddenly turned sad and he carefully removed his hands from my face. I knew I had to act quickly before he thought I was rejecting him.

"I mean, I don't want to hide it anymore ether," I said, and at this his face brightened up a bit. "I know my feelings for you are more than just friends too. You are the most important person in my life, Edward."

His lips turned up in the brightest smile I had ever seen and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Bella, my Bella," he said as his hands went towards my arms and all the way up to my neck. "Please tell me that I'm not dreaming. Please tell me that you want me too."

And with the most conviction I could muster I said it. "I want you, Edward." and in that moment, I knew that was the truth. I wanted Edward, more than I had wanted anything in my life.

I was suddenly wrapped in his strong arms, and in that moment I got so many answers to many questions. I knew right there and there why I had always felt so connected towards Edward. Why he had so much power towards me. I had given him my heart a long time ago without even realizing it. He was the guardian of it. Every time I was in close proximity with him, I was complete. It was there all along and I never saw it before.

And then I just knew it; I was in love with Edward Masen and the best part of all, he loved me back.

"I love you, my Bella," Edward said in the sweetest of voices and I felt my body melt at his words.

"Edward I...I love you too," I said as I closed my eyes and let the feeling wash over me. I felt like crying, I felt like laughing, I felt like screaming from the roof top, but most of all I felt happy. For the first time in a long while, I was basking in happiness.

I felt Edward's arms loosen up a little bit and he carefully removed them from around my body. But he didn't let go of me, he placed his hands on my face again, feeling my features until he found my lips. I opened my eyes just to see his eyes sparkle and I knew what he was going to do. He was going to kiss me. My first kiss.

"Bella, can I?"

I couldn't even make myself utter a word, so I just lightly nodded, hoping he would be able to catch on it. He did, because he smiled.

I saw how his tongue came out a little bit as he licked his lips in preparation for the moment. I had read it so many times in books, but being there in the flesh and living it was a totally different experience. I didn't know if my poor heart was going to survive after this. It had been working erratically for a while by then, but I couldn't do anything to stop it. Edward started coming closer to my face, I felt my tongue licking my own lips and when there was a mere centimetre of distance between our mouths we were interrupted.

_Knock, Knock..._

"Kids, dinner is ready. Are you coming?" Mrs. Liz said from the other side of the door.

"Ugh," Edward groaned. "We'll be there mom!" he yelled towards the door.

"Okay!" Mrs. Liz replied.

"My mom has excellent timing," Edward said irritated as he laid back on the bed taking his hands away from my face and pulling his hair in exasperation.

I couldn't help it and I started to giggle. He just looked so funny and I was just so happy I felt I was going to burst any given moment.

"Are you making fun of me Bella?" Edward said in mock hurt.

"Yes," I answered playfully, "It's my turn to make fun of you after all you put me through during my driving lesson."

This seemed to brake his moment of irritation and he started laughing right along with me.

"I think we should go take dinner now before she comes again," I told him after our laughing had subsided. I was standing up to leave the bed when I stopped in my tracks when I heard him whisper..

"And my kiss?" Edward mumble and I knew he didn't intended me to hear it. But I did so I touched his face and went closer to him.

"Later," I whispered in his ear as I felt my cheeks go into flames.

Edward went pink all the way to his ears, but nodded his head with a smile. We stood up from the bed and as Edward placed his shoes back on I went and put a pair of flip-flops. As soon as I made my way back to him, he hugged me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"For the time being," he said smiling. And in that moment I asked myself how had I gotten so lucky and found this perfect angel just for me. I was sure I was smiling like an idiot by then, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

Hand in hand, just like many times, we made our way towards the dining area, trying to conceal our feelings as much as we could and keep them a secret for the moment. We didn't have to talk about it; we both knew we needed to talk a lot before we could share whatever we had with anybody else.

Dinner was interesting. Mrs. Liz had asked me to go with her to the mall the following week. She wanted to buy some new bags for their trip to Europe. She spent most of the dinner time telling Edward and me all the plans she and Edward Sr. had for their vacation and I couldn't help it but get excited at seeing her that happy. I was paying attention to every word she said.

Edward on the other hand ate his food like there was not tomorrow and finished in record time. As soon as he was done, he asked me if I had finished as well but I was barely done with my salad. Mrs. Liz waved him off and told him if he wanted he could be excused, but of course he told his mom that he was waiting for me. Edward Sr. was chuckling at his son's behaviour and I didn't know if he knew that something was going on between us, but he eyed me and Edward now and then with a knowing smile on his face.

"...so what do you think Isabella? We can start collecting from now until Christmas, that way we have more time and therefore there is a chance we will be able to get more stuff for the kids," Mrs. Liz was telling me about the idea of starting to collect toys to give to different foster homes on Christmas time. I thought it was an awesome idea. Even Edward stopped hurrying me up and started pitching ideas about involving his school too.

We agreed to talk it out with the other ladies at 'Smiles of Hope' in our next meeting. When we finished with dinner I started to help Mrs. Liz putting the stuff away much to Edward's dismay. He stood up from the dinner table and made his way to a stool in the kitchen waiting for me to finish.

"Can I help you with something so you can finish faster?" Edward asked.

"No, dear, it's okay," Mrs. Liz said.

Edward just grumbled something and I couldn't help it and snickered. He was acting worse than a little kid.

"What is going on, Edward?" Mrs. Liz asked abruptly.

Edward shrugged, "Nothing," but his face betrayed him. He looked totally caught off guard.

"Mmmhm..." Mrs. Liz hummed rolling her eyes.

"I'll go and practice, I'll wait for you there my...I mean...yeah..." Edward sprinted from the kitchen leaving Mrs. Liz and myself looking at each other in question.

I shook my head and started putting the lids on the food containers.

"What is up with Edward, Isabella? Has he told you if there is something bothering him?" Mrs. Liz asked.

I buried my face in the refrigerator pretending I was arranging the containers of leftovers so she couldn't see my red face. "No, I think he is just stressed with music practice and all," I replied.

"Maybe. But still, he was just acting so strange." Mrs. Liz sighed and kept placing the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yeah," I agreed.

I made my way towards the dining table with a wash cloth so I could wipe it up and to be away from Mrs. Liz and her questionings.

We finally placed everything away and I made my way towards the living room where Edward was playing with his piano. Playing as in pushing key by key as a child would do. I was walking towards the couch when he stopped.

"Bella, what took you so long?" he asked.

"It wasn't long, Edward. I was just helping your mom put the stuff away. It didn't take more than ten minutes." I rolled my eyes.

He nodded and stood up from the piano bench. I walked towards him and took his hand in mine. He intertwined our fingers and I started rubbing shooting circles on his palm.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure." I shrugged, even though he couldn't see it.

There was still light outside so a walk would be perfect.

We made our way towards the backyard and into the pool house to get out towards the beach. There were still some people around but not many. We were in the first week of September so the weather was still warm but it was not going to last much longer so we had to enjoy it while it lasted.

"So..." Edward trailed off.

I gulped. I was so lost in the scenery that I had forgotten what had happened in the last couple of hours. I waited for Edward to keep talking, but he was just mumbling stuff I couldn't even hear.

"What?" I asked.

"Mmm...nothing. I'm just...ugh." Edward groaned. "I think I lost my cool." He chuckled nervously.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I was so bold in your room, but now, I just, I don't know."

I didn't know what to say to that. I mean I was so nervous my hands were sweating bullets. I was totally out of my element. Not that I had one to begin with.

We walked again in silence; neither of us saying a thing for a long while.

I saw a vacant bench close to the shore and saw that nobody was around. "There's an available bench, would you like to sit there?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

I walked us towards it and carefully took a seat. I don't know how long we sat there without saying anything at all. Edward was twitching and bouncing while I tried to control my breathing as much as I could, but it was not working at all, every second it was worse than the previous. _God I'm going to died of shortness of breath or a heart attack,_ I thought.

"So..." Edward started again. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm just so nervous," he said, running his free hand in his hair.

"I'm nervous too," I said shyly.

"But we don't have to be right?" he said with a little bit more of confidence. "I mean it's you and me. We have known each other for a long time. We are best friends, we..." He took a deep breath. "We both want this right?"

"Yes," I said in a whisper.

He smiled again and it seemed like all his worries fled away with my response. He came closer to me and took a hold of my other hand. He turned his body so he was facing me and I did the same turning on the bench to face him.

"I had never felt this way before, Bella. I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my body every time I'm close to you. When I'm with you, I'm so happy, sweetheart. I had never known this level of happiness until I met you," he said sweetly to me and by this point some tears had made their way down my face. "I just want to be with you, to share all that I am with you, to be good by you and worthy of your love. I love you, Bella." His words were so full of sincerity there was not a single doubt in my mind that he was being completely honest with me.

And this time, I didn't wait for him to come close to me. I released my hands from his and placed them on his beautiful face. "I love you, Edward, so much," I said before I inched my face closer to his and taking a deep breath. I pressed my lips softly to his. Edward pressed his lips to mine with a little more force and carefully moved his hands to my neck. I sighed contently as we both started moving our lips together in synchronization like we had been doing it for a long time, when in reality I was kind of clueless. Edward started moving his hands upwards until he buried his fingers in my hair. I did the same and buried mine in the bronze of his hair.

The sound of the sea was the background music of the most perfect moment of my life so far. The sun was setting in the horizon and all I could feel was the warmth spreading through my body, all the way into my soul.

Our kiss was sweet and tender, we both poured in it all our feelings of love and devotion and when our mouths finally parted, there was only one thing I could say.

"Edward."

**You don't know what you do**

**Every time you walk into the room**

**I'm afraid to move**

**I'm weak**

**It's true**

**I'm just scared to know the ending**

**Do you see me too?**

**Do you even know you met me?**

**I've waited all my life to cross this line**

**To the only thing that's true**

**So I will not hide**

**It's time to try anything to be with you**

**All my life I've waited**

**This is true...**

_**(True – Ryan Cabrera)**_

_**Edward**_

**A/N.- Thanks to my beta 'Lynn', she is the best and the fastest, and the most encouraging, thanks sweetie, love u!**

**Thank you to all the ladies that go and visit the 'thread', ur support means the world to me, it really does.**

**Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews, I write this for all of you!**

**Ok so what do you think?**

**Do you approve?**

**Did I fail?**

**Was it surprising? **

**Let me know!**

**Not much to say today...shocker...*lol*...**

**Have a sweet weekend,**

**Alexa**


	16. Bubbly

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. What is mine? Blindward.**

**I've been awake for a while now**

**You've got me feelin' like a child now**

**'Cause every time I see your bubbly face**

**I get the tingles in a silly place**

**And it starts in my toes**

**And I crinkle my nose**

**Wherever it goes**

**I always know**

**That you make me smile**

**Please stay for a while now**

**Just take your time**

**Wherever you go...**

**BPOV**

"Cheers!" Rosalie said as she raised her glass and pointed it towards mine.

I laughed. She was being silly, but I couldn't wipe the smile out of my face. I officially had gotten my driving license and we were both celebrating in a small lounge-bar called 'Cactus'.

"Thanks, Rose. Without you're help I wouldn't have been able to do it," I said honestly. She had asked me to call her Rose saying that all her close friends and family called her like that and that she counted me as both. I was really flattered and happy to know she thought about me that way. With the amount of time we had been spending together we were quickly becoming closer and that was something I was thankful for.

We talked a little bit about the work I had been doing lately in 'Smiles of Hope', she had wanted to go and help but she had been busy with work. Emmett had convinced her to join the firm and she was starting as a junior lawyer, working in cases with a team, so she rarely had any more free time on her hands.

"So, Isabella, tell me. How is it going with that handsome boy of yours?" she asked as she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I couldn't help but smile hugely. I felt like I was floating on clouds every time I thought about Edward. When I was with him I felt I was in pure heaven. We had been together for a week and I couldn't be happier. Edward was everything I needed and more. He was my best friend and the love of my life, I just knew it. The time we spent together was magical. Some days I would wake up and think everything was a dream, but when I would see him and he would open his arms for me I knew it was real.

I was totally caught off guard with the reactions of the family when they found out about me and Edward being together. I thought they were going to think it was weird or something. I was so scared Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. would think I wasn't enough for their son. I personally didn't think I was enough. Edward told me I was all he ever wanted and needed and that he wasn't going to hide our relationship for even one second so we decided to tell them the next day after our declarations.

That day I had gone with Rosalie for lunch and we had a family dinner at home so it was the perfect time as everyone in the family was together. I was a ball of nerves while Edward was as relaxed as ever. Of course he was the one to give the news once we had all settled in the living room to eat dessert. It was a tradition in the Masen's household, to eat the dessert in the living room.

Mrs. Liz had launched herself at me and Edward and jumped so much we had ended up on the floor laughing so hard. Edward Sr. smiled and congratulated us saying that 'finally' we got to our senses. Rosalie winked at me and said she knew all along we were going to end up together and Emmett, well being him, he just laughed and said 'About fucking time.'

"Everything is good," I said shyly to Rosalie, but my smile never wavered.

"Good huh?" Rosalie chuckled. "You kids got it bad. I don't know who is worse, Edward or you."

I shrugged. I really didn't know what to say to that. But I was sure I looked like a fool, I was so in love with him I could yelled it from the roof top.

"It's okay, Isabella. You know you can tell me anything right? I know we haven't known each other for that long and you are a very private person, but if you ever need anything, advice or just someone to listen to you, I'll be there," Rosalie said honestly and I felt my eyes sting with unshed tears. She was just so nice to me.

"Thanks," I said. "The same goes to you, Rose. I know I may not be that much help, but if you need anything..." I trailed off.

"Of course, Isabella, I know I can always count on you." She smiled.

We kept eating silently for a while until Rosalie spoke again.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about you I'll talk about me," she said taking a bite of her salad. "I need to go to the doctor in a week and I'm dreading the day so much."

"Are you sick?" I asked worried.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm going to get my annual pap-test," she groaned, "Plus I need to get a refill of my contraceptive pills."

I got all red. I wasn't use to talk about this type of things with anybody. It was just too personal. Besides that we were in a public place.

Just as if listening to my thoughts Rosalie chuckled. "Don't feel embarrassed, Isabella. It is something completely normal and I trust you, you're my friend. Whenever you want help with that let me know." She winked and again I flushed red.

_Me? Contraception?_ I didn't even want to think about that. _No way! Or should I? Should I start thinking about that type of stuff? Oh God!_

"You know you don't have to be sexually active to start taking those type of pills don't you?" Rosalie's question took me out of my internal rambling.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"I mean there are women that take them for different type of reasons. Yes the main one is to prevent a pregnancy, but I had a friend that took it so she could have a regular period. She got it just twice a year can you believe it? She was lucky and she didn't like it." Rosalie chuckled. "What I mean is that you can do it whenever you want even if you have a sexual partner or not, it's good to have the precaution just in case,"

"I don't...I mean...I've never..." I stuttered.

"Don't sweat it, Isabella. It's okay," she said with a reassuring smile.

I nodded. "How long have you been...?" I trailed off, but I knew she would know what I was asking.

"Since I was seventeen. My mom took me after I told her I was dating someone. I was so embarrassed." Rosalie shook her head. "Since I was a minor my mom had to be there with me and sign all the forms and ugh," she shuddered. "And I didn't even have sex with the guy."

I couldn't help but turn totally red at her confession. But after a while I couldn't help but chuckled. That has to be really embarrassing, your mom taking you to the doctor for contraceptive pills.

"You know what? I have an idea," Rosalie said suddenly. "Why don't you come with me? I can make sure they make a spot for you and we can go together."

"What? No, no, I don't...no..." I shook my head nervously.

"Oh well, if you don't want to it's okay. Sorry, Isabella, I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries. It's just sometimes I go overboard," Rosalie said.

"No, it's okay, Rose. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to have this type of conversations."

"I understand." She smiled. "But remember, you can always count on me."

I nodded in understanding and thanked her for being a great friend, but the topic was left at that as we continued enjoying our lunch.

* * *

"Happy birthday dear Isabella! Happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I didn't know if I wanted to cry or laugh at that moment.

Edward, Mrs. Liz, Edward Sr., Emmett, Rosalie, Carmen and Charlotte were all in the living room singing to me. They all had those cheesy party hats on and Emmett even had a whistle that he would blow up in between the song. It was a sight to be held, but at the same time it moved me so much to see how much they cared for me.

Edward had woke me up bright and early. He said he wanted to be the first one to wish me a happy birthday. I think he just wanted pay back because I woke him up early on his birthday, but I was fine with that and even more so after the amazing kiss he gave me.

Rosalie was right, I had it bad.

Edward said he wouldn't give me my gift until later on, but I didn't really care about that. I was just happy to be able and enjoy this day with him and the Masen's. We were all going to spend the day at the beach or better said at sea. Edward Sr. had rented a small yacht to spend the day out. The weather was getting chilly by the day and we had to enjoy the little warmth that was left. I really couldn't hide my excitement when Mrs. Liz told me about the plans. At the beginning I felt bad that they were doing all of that just to celebrate my nineteenth birthday, but Mrs. Liz told me that it was not only for me, but for all of them to enjoy so I agreed.

After hanging out for a while in my room and talk about nothing of consequence, Edward told me he was hungry and dragged me downstairs in pajamas. I complained, but he wouldn't let me change, so I went along with it. But we didn't go to the kitchen as I expected it. We arrived at the living room were all of them were waiting for me. I was so surprised and taken aback that I didn't even notice Edward had walked us towards the piano and Mrs. Liz placed a hat on him and a cheesy pink crown on me that said 'Birthday Girl'. Then the singing started while Edward played for me. I was just speechless.

Once it was over everyone clapped and while all the ladies came and gave me a hug Emmett and Edward Sr. told me with words what they couldn't convey with actions. I wonder if I would ever be able to at least shake their hands. I really wish one day I could. Edward was the last one to hug me, again, but I wasn't complaining, then he gave me a small peak on the lips and I felt a little embarrassed. We were not ones for kissing in public. If I was being honest, we hadn't kissed much at all, some small kisses here and there but nothing too over board. This was just so new to me. Edward chuckled when he felt me sweating from nervousness and he distracted me by telling me how much he loved me and how happy he was of having me in his life and sharing this special day with me. His words almost brought me to tears.

With a not-so-subtle throat clearing, Emmett broke our little bubble and declared it was gift time.

Carmen, Charlotte and their husbands had all pitch in and bought me a beautiful bookshelf. It was small, but it went perfect with my room. Plus I was in real need of a place to put all of the books I had been getting lately. I hugged them and told them to thank their husbands for me.

Rosalie and Emmett gave me a cell-phone. It had lost of buttons and I was sure I was not going to be able to use it, but Rose promised to teach me how.

"Okay, Isabella, our turn," Mrs. Liz said motioning to her and Edward Sr. "This is our gift honey, with all our love." Then she handed me a big box with a beautiful pink wrapping paper and an enormous ribbon.

I smiled. "Thank you." I had gotten over telling them not to give me things. It didn't make sense to me to tell them not to when they were going to do it anyways. And if it made them happy to do it I wouldn't complain.

I opened the box with the most care I could muster. I made sure the paper didn't rip. Emmett started snickering from his place and I couldn't understand it until I finally unwrapped the box and pull the lid up. There was another box inside, this time a purple one. I raised my brow and started again the process of unwrapping, and there was another box, orange, and another, and another, and another. By this time, Emmett was out right laughing while everyone else chuckled at my annoyance. I was huffing and puffing, fighting with the paper. By that point I didn't mind to tear it apart and leave it in pieces. Finally there was a small blue box and when I opened the lid I saw a set of keys. I didn't understand what that meant until I saw the tiny buttons on the key: a lock in one, an unlocked lock in another one and a red one.

I took the keys out and placed them on my palm. My eyes were huge and I just didn't know what to say. I turned around and looked at the faces of all the people in the room. They were all smiling and I could see Mrs. Liz starting her bouncing from her seat.

"I...I..." Yeah, I was totally speechless.

I felt two warm arms on my shoulders and a beautiful voice whispered into my ear. "It's outside. You want to go and see it?"

I couldn't utter a word so I just nodded, Edward couldn't see it, but his face was so close to mine I was sure he just knew because he stood up and offered me his hand.

We all made our way outside and there it was. A brand new silver car with the biggest pink ribbon on top and a 'Happy Birthday' sign.

"I just...oh God, oh God," I started chanting, "I can't...I mean, this is too much." I didn't mind for small stuff, but a car was a huge step from what I considered small.

"Don't be silly, Isabella, of course you can," Mrs. Liz said, coming to one of my sides and hugging me. It was kind of awkward as Edward was doing the same from the other side, but I didn't mind at the moment I couldn't process much.

"Oh, Isabella you'll have to take me on a ride soon. This car is awesome," Rosalie said.

"I want one like that on my birthday," Emmett pitched in and we all started laughing.

"So do you like it?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I shrugged. "This is just too much, Edward. I don't think I can accept it."

"Don't be silly. You know you'll break my mom's heart if you do that," he said.

"I don't know." I was really overwhelmed with everything.

"Just think of it as a gift for both of us. I can't drive, so you can do it for us both, right? Maybe giving me a ride once in a while in that awesome vehicle."

"Maybe," I started agreeing.

"Come on, Isabella, let me show you the interior," Mrs. Liz said excitedly while taking my hand and walking us towards the car.

"So what type of car is this?" I asked to no one in particular. I was totally clueless about cars.

"It's a BMW M3. I picked it myself. I really hope you like it, Isabella," Edward Sr. said and I smiled at him muttering a sincere 'thank you'. And the way his eyes lit up I knew he understood that I wasn't talking only about the car.

Mrs. Liz told me to sit on the driver's side while she sat in the passenger seat. The others were outside admiring the car. I looked towards Edward and he was listening to Emmett as he threw words like 'horsepower' and 'built-in-GPS'. Yeah, I was totally clueless.

If I thought the outside was nice, the inside was truly amazing. Everything was black leather and they were so many buttons and some screens I didn't know what they were for. Mrs. Liz told me not to worry as she would explain later what it was all for.

After Mrs. Liz reassured me that this is what they wanted to give me and that they wouldn't accept a 'no' for an answer, I thanked her and Edward Sr. profusely for their gift and tried to enjoy it.

We all took breakfast together and when I finished, I excused myself so I could get ready to leave with the family. I was still wearing my pajamas and it was kind of embarrassing, but Edward didn't let me go upstairs and change saying it was my day and I could wear pajamas all day if I wanted to.

I took a quick shower and changed in a pair of jeans, a nice white blouse and a pink cardigan, I was sure it was going to get colder so I grabbed a jacket as well. I decided on wearing sandals though.

Once ready I heard a knock on my door and went to answer it. _Edward._ He smiled and came inside closing the door behind him and without uttering a word he took a hold of me and embraced me.

Not a second later he was placing his hands on my face and painfully slow his lips came crashing with mine. I sighed in contentment while I buried my hands in his hair. Our lips moved expertly together in a dance of sweetness. Edward's hands started trailing down until he reached my shoulders, then they start going lower until he had a hold of my waist and with a little pull all my body was pressed with his.

Then I felt it. Edward's tongue was licking my lips and I just couldn't deny him anything. So for the first time I opened my mouth in a welcoming invitation and he didn't hesitate when he placed his tongue inside.

It was nothing like I had felt before in our previous kisses. My body started losing control and I couldn't help but produce really embarrassing sounds while I pressed my body even closer to his. The contact wasn't enough, I needed more. I craved for something I didn't even know what it was. With hesitation, I started moving my tongue as well and soon enough it was dancing together with Edward's. As soon as they touched, we both groaned, but didn't break the kiss. We kept like that for a while and it was nothing shorter than perfect.

It seemed to go like this for a while until finally we couldn't deny our bodies the air they needed. With a huge sigh Edward's forehead and mine came together as we tried to calm ourselves.

"I love you, sweetheart," Edward whispered and I smiled in a state of pure bliss.

As we made our way downstairs to join his family and take off for the day, I found myself remembering the talk I had had with Rosalie the other day at lunch.

**But what am I gonna say?**

**When you make me feel this way**

**I just mmm...**

**And they start in my toes**

**Makes me crinkle my nose**

**Wherever it goes**

**I always know**

**That you make me smile**

**Please stay for a while now**

**Just take your time**

**Wherever you go**

**I've been asleep for a while now**

**You tuck me in just like a child now**

**'Cause every time you hold me in your arms**

**I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth...**

_**(Bubbly - Colbie Calliat)**_

_**Bella**_

**A/N.- Thanks as always...**

**To Lynn my beautiful friend and Beta, she makes my words much more coherent. Thanks sweetie.**

**To the ladies at the 'thread'...*hugs* you're so sweet ladies, every time I go there I find myself smiling at your comments.**

**To everyone that reads and reviews, your support means a lot to me.**

**And to the ones that read but don't review! Please do! I can't believe only like 10% of the people that read reviews, even a 'Hi' is welcome!**

**So I hope you liked the chapter!**

**What did you all thought about Rosalie's talk with Bella? It's a topic I do talk with my friends all the time, I have even go with some of them to that dreaded yearly doctor's appointment hahahahaha...and yes one of my best friends use to have her monthly visitor only like twice a year! So it does happen.**

**We are now in Bella's B'Day and yeah the Masen's went over board, and yes my Bella isn't wining about people celebrating her B'Day, she is grateful! Hope you don't mind that OOC bit.**

**So now I have a question, what do you think Edward is giving Bella as a B'Day present?**

**Let's see who get's it right :D! And Lynn, no you can't play! Hahahahaha...that would be cheating...**

**So by now I guess most of you know how I'm writing this story, I don't tend to write every single detail on it, but I'm sure to write at least a minimum description of the things that had happened in the time that passes. I hope you don't mind as I tend to love time passing by...this is just how my mind works, hope you don't mind...*blushes***

**Again thanks to all of the people that support this story! It means the world to me, after spending uncountable nights typing and listening to hundreds of music to be able and write it's nice to know the work is apreciated.**

**All of you have a nice week!**

**Hugs,**

**Alexa**

**PS.- Bella's car picture at my photobucket, and her clothes at polyvore, all links at my profile as well as music featured in this story :D! Peace Out!**


	17. Lucky

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward though, is all mine :D**

**Do you hear me?**

**I'm talking to you**

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

**Boy I hear you in my dreams**

**I feel your whisper across the sea**

**I keep you with me in my heart**

**You make it easier when life gets hard**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again...**

**They don't know how long it takes**

**Waiting for a love like this**

**Every time we say goodbye**

**I wish we had one more kiss**

**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will...**

**BPOV**

I was amazed. The 'small yacht' that Edward Sr. had rented wasn't small at all. It was big and so beautiful. Mrs. Liz told me that indeed it was a small one, that they were others bigger than the one they got. Maybe the reason I was so surprised was that I had never seen one in my life, but still. I didn't know what I was expecting; maybe a little boat with a roof and some seats? Well that's not what it was. It was this big silver boat full of luxury. The Masen's never did anything half heartedly, that was for sure.

As soon as we made our way inside we were welcomed by the crew who were all elegantly dressed. They introduced themselves and explained which part of the coast we were going to be going by. I didn't understand much though. Plus my attention was totally elsewhere while I took in my surroundings. Edward's hold on my hand tightened and I felt the comfort of his touch go all the way through my body.

We were lead downstairs to this living room type of room. It had some couches and a bar with glassware on it, a guy in the other side of the bar placing ice in some of them. The room was really nice and contemporary and not what I expected inside a yacht, granted I only expected plastic chairs. Not a minute later a waiter was asking us for our drink orders.

"So what do you think?" Edward whispered in my ear as we sat in one of the couches.

"I think that this is just too much. I feel so overwhelmed." I wanted to be honest with him.

He raised his eyebrows and then slowly started rubbing my back, "Oh, sweetheart, you know that my parents want to make this day really special for you, don't you?"

"I know, it's just...I don't need luxury to know they care," I sighed.

He nodded in understanding, but didn't comment further. He knew when I needed to keep quiet and think things through. He just knew me so well, I smiled at the thought.

After over a year of living with the Masen's, I knew material things meant little to them, but they had the money and they got the best of everything: homes, cars, clothes, even a simple day out was nothing short of extravagant. But on the inside, they were the most wonderful people I had ever known. They cared for others. They shared what they had and didn't even give it a second thought. I was a living proof of that.

I never in my wildest dreams thought I would be able to experience something like that, and even though I was extremely grateful, it made me feel a little bit bad. I didn't have anything to give them back and I owed them so much. I thought back to when I was at Mrs. Cope's, every couple of months she would get me some necessities and I was content with that. Even sometimes she gave me a couple of dollars from the check the government gave her so I could buy something if I wanted to. But that was pretty much all the luxury I got back then. Now those times seem so far away.

And besides all the stuff the Masen's had given me, not only material stuff, but their support and understanding through my issues, I had started a relationship with one of their son's and they were happy about it. I could see it in their eyes every time they looked at me and Edward together. I was just so grateful.

I looked at Edward, who had an arm around me. He was chatting with Emmett and his dad. Rosalie and Mrs. Liz were involved in a conversation I really didn't understand much about. I sighed and rested my head in Edward's shoulder. His hold on me tightened a little bit and I closed my eyes, determined to enjoy the moment and stop over thinking it.

I think I dose off for a while because when I opened my eyes only Edward and I remained.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I tried to get rid of the sleepiness in my eyes.

"They went out to enjoy the view." He shrugged.

"Why didn't you wake me up? How embarrassing." I sighed.

"It's okay, Bella. I know I woke you up extremely early," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Plus it's your birthday. You're entitled to do as you wish."

I just nodded and kissed his cheek sweetly, oh how I loved him.

"So do you want to go out and see the ocean? Maybe you can see a dolphin or something like that?" Edward shrugged smiling towards me.

I looked at him. His beautiful green eyes sparkled with excitement. I just couldn't believe how lucky I was for having him in my life. He was just so selfless. His eyes were in the dark, but that didn't make him greedy or envious, he was always pushing me to appreciate the beauty of my surroundings. I took it as my goal to see for both of us and tell him everything my eyes captured. It was only fair.

"Sure, let's go," I replied, and with that we made our way outside to join the rest of the family.

There were not any dolphins or whales, just some fish here and there, but the beauty of the ocean was enough to make the view perfect. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what could Edward enjoy about being there; the breeze, the smell of salt and water, the sound of the lone bird flying above and the company, at least that's what I enjoyed the most.

As we enjoyed the moment, my mind started to wonder, back to the house, back to my room, back to that kiss. Goosebumps coated my skin as I recalled the memory. I've never given much thought to a physical relationship before. In fact I hadn't given thought to any type of relationship period. But with Edward everything was so different. I wasn't scared with him, everything felt so natural, like his arms were the place I belonged and his wondering hands were the caress of an angel.

They say to be fully in love means giving yourself in body and soul. Well, Edward had my soul, I had giving it willingly without a second thought. He had possession of my heart and I knew it was safe with him. _But my body? Would I ever be able to give myself completely that way?_ I thought that would be almost nearly impossible, but after that kiss, I didn't know anymore. I knew for a regular person it was not a big deal. I had seen more heated kisses by far between Rosalie and Emmett in public, but for me it was a big step. And the way he made me feel when his hands were sitting on my waist, when he pulled me towards his body. It was nothing I had felt before. Everything with Edward was new, fresh, and perfect.

"You know, when I was little my granddad liked to go sailing. He had this small boat and he would try and teach Emmett and me all the parts of it and what they did. Emmett just loved it, he knew so much, I never got it." Edward chuckled, pulling me out of my thoughts "But my Papa never got mad at me. He told me I just didn't have the patience required. Sometimes I would feel bad, I admired him so much and knowing I couldn't understand made me feel like I was disappointing him. But when I started playing the piano, everything changed. I felt like I was good at something, and listening to him talking to his friends about my ability made me feel proud. He always said he was my number one fan."

"Yes, your mom told me he got you your piano," I said softly.

"He did, and the first song I composed on it was for him." He smiled.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "Can you play it for me one day?"

"Of course. It's not one of my best work, I may say, but is still one of my mom's favourites."

"What dear?" Mrs. Liz asked as she and the rest of the family made their way towards us.

"I was telling Bella about the piece I composed for my Papa."

"Oh, yes. My dad would get all teary eyed every time you played it. He always would look away so people wouldn't notice," Mrs. Liz remembered fondly. "And the pride he felt every time he listened to you playing was unmistakable. He was so proud of you, Edward."

"I know," Edward said with a look that told me he was too remembering the times he spent with his granddad.

"Well I think is time for some lunch," Emmett said pointing towards a table that was being set in the back of the yacht.

We made our way towards it and enjoyed a delicious lunch. Emmett and Rosalie started telling us about their time in the Bahamas and how Emmett fell asleep in a beach chair with his glasses on. Rosalie showed us pictures of him in her cell phone and we couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked.

After lunch the others decided to go inside and enjoy some drinks, while Edward told me to stay with him just for a little while longer. I smiled and agreed. There was no place I rather be but with him.

As we stood up from the table to make our way towards the front of the yacht, I saw Edward pulling a bag from under the table. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that was. My birthday present.

I didn't mention anything to Edward and I walked us towards the front, all while enjoying the view. We kept silent for a moment until he spoke.

"I...I have something for you," he said looking a little bit nervous, and that made me nervous in return.

"Okay?" I didn't know if I stated or asked.

Edward reached towards the bag and pulled a big box with bright blue wrapping paper and placed it on my waiting hands. I gasped, not from the size of the gift, but because it was clear as day who had wrapped that gift. Edward had done it for me. It was neat, but you could see how the tapes were kind of at odd angles. A big ribbon sat on top with a small note.

_For my Bella_

_From her Edward_

It read, and I knew it was his handwriting. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. He had done all of this for me.

"I hope you like it." He smiled nervously.

"I..." I was at lost for words.

"Just open it," Edward encouraged.

Like a little girl, I plopped myself into the floor and started looking for each and every piece of tape. There was a lot of tape I may say. Edward chuckled and followed me, sitting next to me on the floor.

I was able to salvage most of the paper and placed it aside. I would treasure that wrapping paper for the rest of my life, tape and all. Edward started fidgeting with his hands, and I found it rather endearing as he was not one for looking that nervous. I was sure he was waiting for me to say something, give him any indication that I knew what was inside, but at the time I was more preoccupied watching the beautiful men sitting next to me that anything else.

I decided to play nice and put him out of his nervousness. I braced myself and looked at the box on my hands; 'Nikon' it read. _Huh?_ I didn't know what that meant. I opened the box and inside laid the most humongous camera I had ever touched. It was black and had this big lens. I didn't know if I should touch it, afraid of breaking it of something.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked in almost a whisper.

"Edward I... I don't understand," I said. "I don't even know how to use it." I shrugged. "But it's beautiful, thanks," I said quickly. I didn't want him to think I didn't appreciate his gift, it's just it was something so random; at least that's what I thought at the time.

"Well," He smiled. "Here's the second part of your gift," pulling a small card from his jacket he handed it to me.

I looked at it. "Alice Brandon?" I asked.

"Yes, she will teach you everything about it," he said excitedly.

"I still don't understand." I was totally confused.

"Well." He started looking for my hands, and as soon as he found one he intertwining our fingers together. "I had been thinking and thinking of a perfect gift for your birthday, when I met this girl and..."

I interrupted him right away. "You met a girl? Is there something I should know?" I teased.

He chuckled. "No, sweetheart. My heart is taken by the most kind hearted girl in the world, you, my Bella."

I giggled in excitement. He always knew what to say to melt my heart. "Okay, go on," I prompted.

"Okay, so you know we have been rehearsing for all the winter concerts and stuff, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," _What does his concert practice have to do with this girl and a camera?_ I thought to myself, but didn't comment further.

"Well, Alice is the photographer at the school. She has been taking lots of pictures of the rehearsals; some of them are for the school personal use but others are specifically for the posters and promos of the concerts. Anyways, one day she was taking my picture as I played the piano and after a while we got to talking. She is a freelance photographer and travels around the world, but she has a small studio here in Seattle. So after much thought, one day I asked her if she was willing to teach my beautiful girlfriend some of the secrets of photography and as soon as she agreed I knew that a camera would be the perfect gift, she gave me some suggestions, but my dad helped me with picking up the perfect camera for you," he shrugged.

I smiled, but still didn't understand much of why he wanted me to learn photography. I didn't have to wait much to find out. With a gentle squeeze to my hand Edward spoke.

"The truth is," he sighed. "I don't know if one day I'll be able to see again, my Bella. Maybe I'll always be like this." He shrugged. "And if that is my destiny, I'll accept it without much complaint. But...but if one day, by God's grace, I recover my vision, I want to be able and see all of it. I want to see you on your nineteenth birthday, smiling on a yacht. I want to see you driving your car for the first time. I want to see ourselves walking on the beach, how your hair grew day by day, and if you decided to cut it. How did the sun set in the sky on a special day. So I want you to capture everything your eyes can see, everything mine can't."

I felt a tug on my chest, how I wanted Edward to see if just for a moment how much I loved him.

"So maybe," he continued, "Maybe this is more of a gift for me, rather than for you. Maybe I'm just selfish..."

I had to cut him off right then.

"No, Edward," I said running my free hand through his hair. "I think this is one of the most thoughtful gifts I had ever gotten. And nothing would make me happier than to have record of our time together. I want to be able to see it over and over again and maybe one day being able to show them to you." I smiled and he did as well.

"Really? So you don't think is stupid?" he asked shyly.

And I chuckled. "Of course not, silly. I would love to learn how to take pictures. I've never actually thought about that, but I think it's a great idea. I just hope I'm good at it."

"You'll be great, sweetheart, I just know you will," he reassured me and that made my face split into a big smile. I would do everything in me to learn to the best of my abilities. I wanted to make him proud.

"So this Alice?" I asked with a teasing tone. "Is she someone I have to watch my back with?"

"Right." Edward chuckled. "Poor girl she should be dizzy with me talking about you all the time. I think she knows really well by now that my heart is completely taken."

"And when do my classes begin?" I asked enthusiastically. I wanted to show him just how much I appreciated his gift. And it was totally true, every second I got more and more excited about the prospect of me learning how to use the camera that lay in a box between my legs.

"Alice told me you could call her at any time. In that card you will find her office number and cell phone, even her email. You both can work a schedule or something." He shrugged.

"Thanks, Edward." I placed the box to the side and inched my face towards his, placing my lips on his. He smiled and moved his lips with mine. After a couple of seconds it was me who went and deepened the kiss. I opened my mouth and tentatively asked for entrance into Edward's. He didn't hesitate for even a moment and I could feel myself get lost in his scent, in his flavour, it was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted. His tongue plunged into my mouth with more force and his hands came to cradle my face while his thumbs rubbed my temples. I tried to hold on the box with one hand, worried that it would fall to the ocean or something, while with the other I pulled his shirt into my fist, wanting him closer to my body than ever before. Our mouths were hard and rough, and it seemed neither of us cared, all that we wanted was to get as closer to each other as possible.

And in that moment I knew that it wouldn't take long for Edward to have possession of not only my soul, but my body as well.

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**

**To an island where we'll meet**

**You'll hear the music fill the air**

**I'll put a flower in your hair**

**Though the breezes through trees**

**Move so pretty you're all I see**

**As the world keeps spinning round**

**You hold me right here right now**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**I'm lucky we're in love every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home someday...**

_**(Lucky – Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Caillat)**_

_**Edward & Bella**_

**A/N.- Thanks Lynn! Ur amazing, fast and the best of friends, hugs sweetie. **

**Thank you to everyone that reads and reviews this story it just makes my day to know the effort was appreciated.**

**Who was right about the gift? No one...I guess it was kind of unexpected...but what did you all thought about it? It took me a while to come up with the 'perfect-gift'...I don't know, I didn't want it to be the same thing again...and I think it's kind of 'symbolic'?**

**So I'm sick :( I have this horrible ear infection and I'm lying on my bed all high in antibiotics, it's hurting furiously and I can barely hear from my left side...me no likey...but I still wanted to post this chapter...maybe some reviews to cheer me up? Please? Everyone can review, even if you don't have an account in 'Fanfiction' I enabled 'anonymous reviews' so please don't hesitate...show me the love! I really need it today...**

**Ok so pictures of the beautiful 'yacht' in my 'photobucket', outfits in 'polyvore' and music of TBoHE in my profile!**

**Love you all!**

**Have a nice weekend,**

**Alexa**

**PS.- Rec's**

**Life is Beautiful by 'Littlefaith85'...love this lady so much, she is amazing.**

**Loner by 'Nilla79'...Nilla knows how to write, that's for sure.**

**Just One Night by 'LittleMissInnocence'...lovely story by my beta! We met each other by this story, it's the sweetest thing.**

**Some Life in Me by 'Pinkpixiechick' I just found it like two days ago...please go and read it, it just sucks you in. Angsty, Romance, Broken souls...what else you need?**

**Peace Out!**


	18. Imagine

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But Blindward is mine, I borrow him to Bella for a bit :D**

**Imagine there's no heaven**

**It's easy if you try**

**No hell below us**

**Above us only sky**

**Imagine all the people**

**Living for today**

**Imagine there's no countries**

**It isn't hard to do**

**Nothing to kill or die for**

**And no religion too**

**Imagine all the people**

**Living life in peace**

**You may say I'm a dreamer**

**But I'm not the only one**

**I hope someday you'll join us**

**And the world will be as one...**

**BPOV**

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie. You are a natural," Mrs. Liz encouraged.

I smiled. "I wouldn't say I'm a natural, but at least I can defend myself. Besides I think everything is thanks to Rose, she was just so patient with me. I can't thank her enough."

"Well maybe it's both, her patience and your hard work." Mrs. Liz smiled.

For the first time I was the one driving the car with her in the passenger seat. We had gone to 'Smiles of Hope' during the morning and were on our way to take lunch together.

The very first time I had drove my new car for a long ride had been to take Edward to school, a week after my birthday. He had been so proud, and unlike the last time, he had complimented me instead of making fun of me. Thankfully the car had a GPS system included, that I finally knew how to use, and I was able to drive from the house to his school and back without getting lost. After that day, I took him to school most of the time and whenever I had the time, I would pick him up as well. Rose's and Emmett's gift had come in handy and, even though I was out of the house, Edward was able to contact me at any time. But the one who took more advantage of that little piece of technology was Rose; she texted me constantly during the day, sometimes I didn't understand why people liked texting that much. _Wasn't it easier to call the person? _I couldn't complain though, I found it really funny when she would send me a picture of her, bored in a meeting or Emmett snoring on the couch. Rosalie had become my best girl friend.

"So when are you meeting this teacher of yours, Isabella?" Mrs. Liz asked as the host lead us to a table in the patio.

"I will meet with her tomorrow morning. She was out of town the last couple of weeks. I think she just arrived yesterday. I'm supposed to call her later to get the place and time of our meeting." I shrugged.

"Oh yeah, Edward told me she works all over the country and sometimes abroad. She is supposed to be great," Mrs. Liz said.

"I just hope I do well." I groaned. I didn't want to embarrass myself and let Edward down.

"You'll do great, honey," Mrs. Liz reassured me.

We ordered our drinks and food and started chatting comfortably. It was October already and Mrs. Liz got more and more excited about her and Edward Sr.'s trip to Europe. We had gone so many times to the mall to buy stuff she swore she needed to take to the trip, I couldn't even count them anymore. But I still got excited just listening to her, it was so contagious.

Lately we had been working hard with 'Smiles of Hope', collecting donations and toys to give away at Christmas time. Mrs. Liz and I were in charge of that particular collecting program and we wanted to impress everyone at the charity. So we had immersed ourselves, looking for sponsors and encouraging charities and people to donate. We had even gone to Edward's school just as he had suggested and we were so happy when they allowed us to place a container in the school campus so the students could contribute with toys there. We were sure we would be able to collect more toys for the kids this year than any other.

"So how are you and Edward doing Isabella?" Mrs. Liz asked out of nowhere while she took a bite of her sandwich.

I gulped and took a sip of my drink. "Everything is going okay Mrs. Liz."

She chuckled. "Oh dear, don't forget that even though Edward is my son you're like a daughter to me, so if he ever hurts you he will have me to answer to."

I smiled at her kind words. "Thanks," I said honestly. "But I don't think it will be necessary. Edward is the best boyfriend. He is really supportive and patient with me."

And I was not lying; Edward had never pushed me to do anything I wasn't comfortable with, not that we had done much thus far, for that matter, kisses on the lips were pretty much it. But still I knew he was holding back, I could see it in his eyes after we had shared a kiss, that were getting a little bit heated lately, I could feel it in the way his fingers pressed into my skin, the way his breathing would became a little bit erratic and the _'hard thingy'_ in his pants. He tried to hide it, he did, but he just wasn't fast enough. I shivered, _why was I thinking about Edward that way? And in front of his mother for that matter; how embarrassing._

"I just can't tell you enough how happy I am that you two are together dear," Mrs. Liz said taking me away of my sinful thoughts. "I know you both are still young, but something deep inside me tells me that you are meant for each other."

I smiled, I felt it too.

"He has changed so much since you two started getting closer, not only as a couple," Mrs. Liz said, "But since you two befriended he is a different Edward, a happier Edward."

"I'm happy too," I confessed. "I didn't think it was possible for me to be this happy,"

Mrs. Liz's face broke into a beautiful smile. "I'm so glad dear, you deserve to be happy," she said as she placed her hand atop mind. "You're the most selfless person I have ever met."

I shook my head. "I think you're mistaken, the most selfless person I have ever met is you, Mrs. Liz. I will never be able to repay everything that you and your family have done for me,"

"You are doing it, sweetie. Just watching my son's face, how happy you make him, that's more than I could have ever asked for."

I smiled at her kindness; everything I had now was thanks to the woman that sat in front of me. Since the day she took an interest, taking me to a good therapist to help me face my issues, to the day she took me to her home with her family, giving me the love and care that any girl would want, my life took a turn for the better.

And her son; her wonderful son had been able to reach a part of me that had been somewhat buried inside so much pain and suffering. Dr. Weber had been excited with my progress when Edward and I became friends, but now that we were a couple she was mesmerized at how much I had changed. I was mesmerized myself. Contact with men was still off limits for me, I was scared another episode like the one in the wedding would take place if I tried to get close to any other man that wasn't Edward. But now I was able to go out and about, running errands for the Masen's if it was needed. Mrs. Liz was hesitant at the beginning, but Dr. Weber told her it would help me, so she had agreed. I was able to go and met Rose in a restaurant without her having to pick me up because I was too scared to wait for her alone. I could go to the charity by myself if Mrs. Liz didn't have the time to do it. I was more independent and it felt good.

"Anyways," Mrs. Liz said pulling me away from my thoughts, "I was going to let you know that the girl from the radio station called me back, they agreed to support us with the toys collection program."

"Really?" I asked excited, this would help us a lot more.

Mrs. Liz nodded enthusiastically and we got immerse throwing ideas of what type of promos we would like to be aired on the radio.

"Mrs. Liz?" I asked hesitantly as I drove towards home.

"Yes, dear."

"I was wondering, I mean I don't want to pry or anything, but..."

"It's okay honey," she encourage.

"How did you become involve in charity work?" It had been a question that I had had since I met her in Mrs. Cope's foster home. Not many people cared, but she did, and a lot.

"Because of my husband," she said, and her eyes were trained towards the distance, in a faraway place.

I didn't understand but didn't want to push her, she continued on her own.

"I met Ed at my dad's firm. At the beginning he worked in the mail room. Since the first time I saw him I was hooked. He was always so serious and focused on his work, he barely spare me a second glance." She chuckled. "Finally I decided to ask him out."

"You asked him out?" I asked surprised.

She nodded. "I did. I knew what I wanted, that mop of bronze hair called to me." She smiled. "Anyways, once we started dating I found out he was an orphan," her voice changed completely, from excitement to sadness. "His dad was never in the picture, but her mom died when he was fifteen years old. He was placed in foster care, just as you dear."

My eyes were wide. I never knew this. I always thought Edward Sr. came from a prominent family just as Mrs. Liz.

"Have you ever wondered why we never talk about his family?" she asked me.

I shook my head. I had never even thought about it actually.

"Because his mom got pregnant with him her family cut her off, so it was only him and his mom. When she died it was only him." She sighed. "But he wasn't as lucky as you dear. The house they placed him was horrible. He told me about how the foster parents didn't care for any of the children and how they would beat them. He said the hardest thing was to see how they treated the girls, as if they were the maids."

I shivered.

"He studied so much, Isabella. He knew if he wanted a better life he needed to work hard for it. He got a scholarship from Chicago University after High School, but he needed extra money so he started working for my father's firm and that's how I met him. When his studies where almost over he did his internship there and my father was able to see how wonderful of a lawyer he was going to become and offered him a steady job. Soon after, we married." She smiled at me.

"And that's why I do this, Isabella, because I think every single person deserves a chance, because I believe that everyone has the right to be cared for, to be happy."

I felt a tear running down my cheek. Her words had gone all the way to my heart. And I thanked God, again, for the blessing that was having her and the Masen's in my life.

* * *

"Are you Isabella?"

I looked up to see a woman looking at me. She had dark hair and dark brown eyes, a friendly smile on her face. I was currently sitting in a Starbucks waiting to meet my photography teacher.

"Yes," I replied shyly.

"I'm Alice, nice to meet you," she said holding her hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Alice." I said shaking her hand.

She removed her backpack and placed it on the floor, then she took off her sweater and placed it on the back of a chair taking a seat in front of me. I took the time to look at her a little bit more. She wasn't at all what I expected her to be. For what I could see she was a little bit taller than me and her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She wore a long brown skirt and a blouse that I was sure was some kind of traditional clothing is some foreign country. Her wrists were full of colourful bracelets and she wore a nice pair of sandals. She looked really approachable and carefree.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to meet you sooner. I really had to go up to Canada to do a photoshoot for a resort. Have you even been there?" she asked excitedly.

I shook my head. "No, I haven't."

"You should go, it's beautiful," she said as she stood up from her seat. "I'll be right back, let me just grab a coffee."

I nodded and she went on her way to get her drink.

"So," she started as soon as she came back with a big cup of coffee. "Edward told me you wanted to learn photography," she smiled.

"Actually, it was his idea," I said shyly. I felt a little bit out of place. "He gave me a camera for my birthday." I motioned to the bag on my lap.

"Oh, what a sneaky boy. Now I understand why he asked so many questions," She giggled. "Did he tell you how I met him? I'm glad he still talks to me."

"He told me you were taking some pictures that will be used in their Christmas Concert's promo," I replied.

"That's right," she said as she took a sip of her coffee. "But I was just so frustrated with him. I would tell him to do a pose and I will do it so he could see how and then nothing. I ranted at him so much, but he would just shrugged and stay motionless. I didn't notice he was blind until a teacher pointed it out," she whispered the last part.

"Yes, the same happened to me," I confessed a little bit embarrassed.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows.

From there we fell into an easy conversation. I told her that Edward's mom had taken me to live with them and how I didn't figure out his disability until I saw him using his cane. After that she asked me about Phoenix and how I liked Seattle's weather in comparison to the hot sun of Arizona.

I told her vaguely details about myself and she then proceeded to tell me how she was originally from California, but fell in love with Seattle when she did a photoshoot of the mountains for a school project. She told me how she had fallen in love with photography and how every picture told a story. She talked about colors and composition, lighting and movement. All the nervousness I felt about meeting her vanished after talking with her. She was just so easy to talk to and her personality was just so colourful. Edward was right; she was a really nice person.

"So what do you think? Tuesdays and Thursdays, two hours per day?" Alice asked.

"Sure, both days work perfectly for me." I was getting so excited about the classes now that I had met her.

"Maybe the time will vary sometimes. We have to take in consideration the sun light and all that when we have to do field work. Besides, sometimes I get jobs which I have not control on the schedule. So I hope you don't mind," she said.

"Not at all. I understand," I told her smiling widely.

"Now I understand why Edward is totally head over heels for you. You're such a nice girl." She smiled.

I ducked my head down in embarrassment. "Thanks."

"He loves you, you know? You are all he talks about besides music." She rolled her eyes and it made me chuckled.

"Yes, music is an important part of his life. He is wonderful though." I smiled proudly.

"He is. You can see the girls from the orchestra salivating at the poor guy." She laughed.

"Huh?" I didn't know that.

"Oh don't worry." She waved it off. "Is not like he pays them any attention at all."

I nodded, but saved that information for later on. I knew Edward was an attractive man, and besides his personality just drawn you in, but I didn't know he had a fan club at his school. I felt a tug in my stomach, thinking about other girls looking at him that way.

"Well, Isabella, it was so nice to meet you. I have to run to my studio though, I have an appointment in half an hour," Alice said.

"Sure, no problem, do you need a ride?" I asked.

"I can walk, Isabella, don't worry. It's just like 20 minutes away."

"Oh no, Alice, I can drive you. It's no problem at all."

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course, besides it will be good for me to know where your studio is located, for when I have to stop by." I smiled and she agreed.

We took our empty coffee cups to the trash bin and made our way outside.

"Wow!" Alice exclaimed. "Nice ride."

"Thanks," that's all I said.

Her studio wasn't hard to find and after exchanging goodbyes, I made my way home, happy to have found another friend, at least I hoped.

* * *

"I told you she was nice," Edward said as he lazily trailed his fingers up and down my arm.

"You were right," I sighed in contentment snuggling myself closer to him.

"So when is your first class, sweetheart?"

"Next Tuesday, but I already have homework to do." I said.

"Really? Like what?" Edward asked.

"I have to read the camera manual and get familiarized with the functions of every button on it. Besides Alice told me to read a little bit about the story of photography and stuff like that,"

Edward and I chatted for a while as I told him more about how we would be working with the photography classes. He in exchange told me about his day and how excited he was for the Concert season to begin. I promised him to be there every night he played. I didn't want to miss not even one of his performances.

"Well, I think it's time I go to bed, it's late already," I said as I tried to remove myself from his embrace and from his bed. It was nearing midnight.

His hold on me tighten. "Stay, just for a little longer."

"Well..." I trailed off, _what else could I say?_

"Come here," Edward said as he gently placed one of his hands under my chin and titled it towards him.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as soon as they got in contact with Edward's. Every time I kissed him was better than the last. His tongue and mine touched each other and we didn't fight for dominance, we didn't need to. His hand left my face and he rested it on my hip, I could feel his fingertips trying to find purchase on it. And I fisted both of my hands on his shirt as I tried to get closer.

"Mmmm," Edward moaned, and this only made me get more excited.

"Edward," I groaned as he removed his lips from mine and moved them to my cheek placing wet kisses on it, then his lips trailed to my jaw and they continued its descend until they landed on my neck.

"Ughhh..." I felt like all my body was on fire, I had never felt this way before. I could feel his lips moving on my neck and then his tongue tentatively licking the spot his lips had previously been on. I thought I was going to melt and I started feeling a tingling sensation in my lower stomach, it was just too good.

Edward started pulling away and finally he placed a small kiss on my lips again, he took a couple of deep breaths before he was able to speak "I think we should stop now. I'm sorry, sweetheart, I shouldn't get that excited." I could see his face tint pink.

"It's okay," I said trying to hide my panting. "I don't mind."

He smiled. "I love you so much Bella."

"Me too."

And with a quick kiss good night I made my way to my room. A silly smile plastered on my face.

**Imagine no possessions**

**I wonder if you can**

**No need for greed or hunger**

**A brotherhood of man**

**Imagine all the people**

**Sharing all the world**

**You may say I'm a dreamer**

**But I'm not the only one**

**I hope someday you'll join us**

**And the world will live as one...**

_**(Imagine - John Lennon)**_

_**Mrs. Liz**_

******A/N.- Thanks to each and everyone of you that sent good wishes to me, you don't know how much of a cheer they were for me this past couple of days. I'm all better now but still on meds, hopefully done with them soon :D!**

******Lynn, sweetie, I can't thank you enough for all your help, not only on betaing this little thing, but for your support every time I go to you! Love u babes!**

******Thanks to all of the people that reads and reviews, if it wasn't for your encouragement this story wouldn't be what it is.**

******So yeah, the song this time belongs to 'Mrs. Liz'...as we get to know a little bit more about her desire to help others. There's always something that motivate us to do something...have any of you experienced something like that? Something that happened to you our someone you know that makes you try harder? Make a change?**

******And oh well...Alice is here! She isn't the regular 'cannon' Alice. So I really hope with time you approve of her! If you want to meet her go to my photobucket, her picture is there...that's exactly how I picture her, clothes and all...no spiky hair, no designer clothes...not shorter than Bella...lol...go and check it out...**

******And oh wow! Our sweet Blindward is getting kind of...naughty? What do you think about that? Is he going too fast? Is it normal? Tell me what you think!  
**

******Wish you all an amazing week, and please review :D!**

******Hugs,**

******Alexa**


	19. Put Your Records On

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward I do own :D**

**Three little birds, sat on my window.**

**And they told me I don't need to worry.**

**Summer came like cinnamon**

**So sweet,**

**Little girls double-dutch on the concrete.**

**Maybe sometimes, we got it wrong, but it's alright**

**And nothing seems to change, and it all will stay the same.**

**Oh, don't you hesitate.**

**Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song**

**You go ahead, let your hair down**

**Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,**

**Just go ahead, let your hair down.**

**You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow...**

**BPOV**

"Well done, Isabella, but next time remember to double check the lightning. This one is a little bit obscure. You see its face?" Alice asked pointing at the small screen.

I nodded my head

"Try to work from other angle, that helps sometimes," she said.

I moved a few feet to the right and double checking the light just as Alice had said I spanned another picture. She made her way towards me and nodded.

"Much better," she encouraged. "You're progressing quiet fast. I think photography may be your calling."

I shook my head. "That's your expertise not mine." But I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my lips. I was really glad that I had been able to not make a fool of myself.

"Well, I've been doing this for years now, but I'm sure if you keep doing it you'll be great in no time." Alice winked at me.

I smiled happily at her and snapped another picture of the monkey. We were at currently at the Seattle Zoo on a field trip. We had done some sessions in Alice's studio, but she preferred the open spaces; and I had to agree with her, it was much more enjoyable. Besides, having to tell people how to pose for a picture was not something I was really comfortable with. I shuddered remembering the first attempt at this, it had been a disaster. Fortunately the next two times had been much better and even though it had been a little bit nerve racking for me at the time, the end result made all of it worth it.

We had been working for over a month now and I already understood why Alice had fallen in love with this type of art, it was so beautiful and interesting, I couldn't help it but love it too.

"I think that's enough for today," Alice said. "I'm really hungry now. What time are we meeting this friend of yours?"

I took my cell phone out of my jeans pocket and looked at the clock. "In half an hour. We should make our way there I think. I don't want to be late."

"All right," Alice said as she started placing all her equipment in her backpack. I placed the cap on the camera and started placing it carefully on its bag. I couldn't help but crack a smile when I remember the day I got it.

We made our way to the parking lot and into my car. I had learned that Alice did own a car, but she rarely used it. She said she liked to walk and use public transportation as much as she could. She lived in a loft downtown that was walking distance from her studio. Also, she said that the opportunity to take pictures were greater when you were mingling with the real world.

I knew she was right, but with the weather in Seattle, I didn't think walking was a good option most of the time for me. Besides lately I was always on the run and needed to move fast. The car came in handy. And I couldn't deny it, I liked to drive.

We arrived to 'Cactus' and took a seat inside. The patio was already closed due to the weather. Every day grew colder and, for some reason, I enjoyed it.

"So is she your sister-in-law then?" Alice asked as she looked over the menu.

"No, she is Edward's sister-in-law," I replied. "She is married to Emmett, his brother."

"Oh, yeah, right. How is she? Is she cool?"

"She is really nice. I know you will like her," I replied as I too looked at my menu.

Not a minute later, Rosalie came into the restaurant and I waved my hand towards her. She quickly made her way towards us.

"Hey, Isabella," Rosalie said as I stood up and gave her a hug. I hadn't seen her for almost a week. "How are you sweetie?"

"Fine, Rose. I've miss you," I said sincerely.

"Me, too. It's just there is so much work right now I can't keep up," she groaned.

"Rose, I want you to meet Alice. Alice this is my friend, Rosalie," I said to both of them.

"Rosalie Masen, nice to meet you." She extended her hand towards Alice.

"Alice Brandon." She shook Rose's hand and smile kindly.

After the introductions where made we decided to order our food as we all were really hungry.

"So are you ready for the concert season, Isabella?" Alice asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yes," I said excitedly. "I can't wait. Edward told me it's going to be even better than the one I went back in Phoenix."

"When are they starting?" Rosalie asked.

"Next week," I replied, smiling. I couldn't wait to be able and see Edward on stage again. I had only done it once and I was eager to be there for him.

Rosalie looked thoughtful. "I thought they were Christmas concerts? We are still in November."

"Yeah," Alice said as she took a bite of her wrap. "They called them that, but they are more like winter concerts. It's going to be great, let me tell you. I was able to hear some of the pieces during the photo shoot and they blew me away."

"Are you going to the concerts too Alice?" I asked.

"Yes. I have to go to at least to a couple of them. I need to take the pictures for the school record, newspaper publications and all."

I nodded in understanding. "You can sit with us too. We have a balcony saved for us for the entire season, the best view."

"Really?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." I chuckled. "Did you think Mrs. Liz wasn't going to go all over board for it?"

We both started laughing at Mrs. Liz antics.

"Is her mom really crazy or what?" Alice asked stopping our rant.

"No." Rosalie shook her head giggling. "She just likes to do things like that, and more if her sons are involved, or Isabella." She winked at me.

"She is the greatest." I smiled. She really was.

We kept talking as we ate and I spend one of the best times. For the first time, I felt like I was doing the normal 'lunch-with-friends' type of thing. Rosalie was my best girl friend and Alice and I had been getting really close. And to my relief it looked like they both got along just fine even though they were totally opposites in some aspects. I couldn't help myself but smile. It was nice to feel like one of the group, to feel like I belonged.

And I could be open with both of them because now they both knew about my past. I had been able to open up to the closest woman in my life, Mrs. Liz, Rosalie, and Alice.

I had revealed my past to Rosalie a couple of days after my birthday as I had asked her to do me the favour and accompany me to the doctor so I could get a check up, which was really embarrassing to ask. At first I was scared, but I knew I could trust her and she didn't disappoint. We had both cried and she confessed me that when she was younger a guy tried to take advantage of her by slipping something in her drink. Thankfully one of her friends, Heidi, one of the bridesmaids at her wedding, was able to get to her before the guy took her out of the club.

I told Alice when I was at her studio and she tried to make me work with a male model. I panicked and hide myself in the washroom. She had found me sitting on the floor crying and out of nowhere I had shared my story with her. She had been so understanding and told me I could count on her any time.

After confessing my past to both of them, I knew I had to share it with Mrs. Liz too. If someone deserved to know the truth it was her. She told me she had her suspicions, but she didn't know for sure. At the end, she thanked me for sharing it with her and I couldn't stop thanking her for all that she had done to help me. Again we both cried and clung to each other. I felt better after that.

I didn't know why, but every time it was easier to re-tell my story. It was the short version of course. I hadn't share the most intimate and specific details like I had done with Edward, but the main issues were out in the open and, for the first time in my life, I didn't feel embarrassed or disgusted at myself. I knew it wasn't my fault and that I was just a victim. I think therapy was working after all. I smiled at the thought. Dr. Stanley would be so proud. I made a mental note to send her an email and say hi.

So many things had changed in my life in the last couple of months. I felt like a different person but the same. It was a strange feeling, but in a good way.

"So what do you think Isabella?" Rosalie asked.

"Huh?" I didn't even know what they were talking about.

"I bet she is thinking about Edward," Alice sighed dramatically as she batted her eyelashes.

Rosalie chuckled. "I don't doubt it,"

I huffed. "No, I wasn't thinking about Edward."

"Anyways." Rosalie smiled "I was asking Alice if she wanted to come to my house on the weekend before Edward is all busy with his concerts. We can have dinner. It would be fun, don't you think?"

"I like the idea." I smiled. A gathering with friends sounded really nice to me.

"But I need you to help me with the food. You know I'm useless." Rosalie looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course I'll help. There is no problem with that." I chuckled.

"So it's settled then," Alice said and we all smiled. "Dinner on Saturday."

It was nice to spend time with friends.

* * *

"You smell good, sweetheart," Edward said from the passenger seat.

"Thanks." I blushed a little bit as I drove towards Emmett's and Rose's place. "Your mom got me some body sprays at the store today."

"Hasn't she finished shopping already?" Edward shook his head and groaned.

"Let her be. She is excited. When was the last time she went on a trip with your father?"

Edward looked thoughtful, "I don't know, like forever?" He sighed. "But we did take trips as a family."

I shrugged. "But it's not the same, I guess. She will get to spend time alone with your dad and..."

"Ugh," Edward interrupted me. "Don't want those thoughts in my mind Bella."

"Huh?" _What was he talking about?_

"Nothing." He shook his head and flushed and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Five minutes later we were knocking the door and Emmett flung it open with a big grin on his face.

"Welcome!" he yelled and Edward and I cringed. "Come in, come in!"

"Emmett we hear just fine. You don't need to yell," Edward said.

Emmett shrugged and moved from the door as we made our way inside.

"Hello, Isabella, Edward,"

"Ugh, just great," I heard Edward whispered.

"Hello Jasper." I smiled and he waved.

"I hope its okay if I join you guys today. Emmett invited me over," Jasper said. He was sitting in the sofa with something that looked like a controller on his hands. It seemed like him and Emmett were playing something in the TV.

"Sure, no problem," I smiled. "Where is..."

"Isabella!" Rosalie came rushing downstairs and she launched herself at me. "You're here."

"Hey Rose," I chuckled.

"Hello Edward," Rose said as she removed from me and placed a kiss on Edward's cheek.

"Hello Rose." Edward smile.

"Okay you guys stay here doing…" She raised her eyebrows at the guys and shook her head "Whatever you're doing. We girls are going to the kitchen." and with that she pulled me with her towards the kitchen.

"Emmett invited Jasper. The poor guy has the most boring life ever." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "He is one of those that talk a lot, but have no action in their life."

"It's okay, I don't mind." I shrugged.

I looked around the kitchen and made my way to the island ready to start with dinner.

"So what can I help you with?" Rose smiled sheepishly at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

True to her word Rosalie was not the best of cooks. She could cut and chop, hand me the dishes and ingredients I needed, but that was pretty much it. For dinner we were having spaghetti with meatballs, garlic breadsticks, a salad and a lemon pie as desert that I had previously cooked, as it needed to be cold.

It took us over an hour to put together everything while the guys were ranting and screaming in the living room while they played some games. I smiled every time I heard Edward's laugh echoed through the house. With Emmett's antics one couldn't help but crack up.

"Hello!" we heard a voice coming from the kitchen's entryway.

"Alice, we didn't hear you arrive. Come in, come in," Rosalie said as she made her way towards her and gave her a hug.

"The front door was slightly open so I just came in," she said. "Who is the loser by the way?"

Rosalie and I looked at each other questioningly.

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"No, your husband is fine. I mean the other one with the bleached blond hair." She shuddered.

Rosalie and I started laughing so hard.

"That's...that's...Jasper," Rosalie was able to say between guffaws. Once she calmed down she was able to talk more. "He works at the firm with us. He is kind of weird, but he is a nice guy."

"Whatever." Alice waved it off and came towards me and gave me a hug as I tried to compose myself. "So what are we eating?" she said looking towards the stove.

"Spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread," I said.

"Great." Alice smiled. "Let's see how good you are in the kitchen, lady."

"She is amazing," Rosalie said. "And her desserts are to die for."

I rolled my eyes at her exaggeration but couldn't help and crack a smile. It was always good to hear that my efforts were worth it.

After I was done we placed everything in the dining table and called the boys.

"I missed you," Edward whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

"But it'll be worth it," I teased. "The food is going to be good."

"I don't doubt it." He smiled.

Dinner was really enjoyable, and really fun I may say. Between Alice's sarcastic remarks and Emmett's funny comments, we were cracking up. Well all of us except for Jasper. It seemed that Alice calling his hair a blond wig dipped in bleach wasn't fun for him. Edward on the other hand found it extremely funny and almost fell from his chair from laughing so hard.

As soon as we finished eating we made our way towards the living room and ate our desert there, just as we did back at the Masen's. After that Rosalie brought a bottle of wine and while all of them enjoyed a glass of it, I drank coffee.

"So Edward, Emmett here tells me you are a great pianist," Jasper commented.

Edward shrugged. "I can play."

I rubbed his arm. "He is amazing." I couldn't help but to look at his face and I could see a smile on his lips.

"We are all going to see him play soon. You can come with us if you want," Emmett said and I saw Edward groaning.

"Sure, if that's okay with Edward," Jasper said excitedly.

"Of course. You're welcome any time." Edward nodded, but I knew he was lying. I had to find out why he didn't like Jasper. I thought he was a nice guy, kind of crazy and out there, but a good guy.

"I say we all go to the opening and take Edward for dinner to celebrate," Emmett said.

"I'm in." Alice smiled.

"Me too," Jasper said and winked at Alice who just shuddered making Rosalie and I laughed all over again.

* * *

"Edward?" I asked on our way back to the home. "Why does it seem to me that you don't like Jasper?"

He shrugged but kept silent.

"Did he do something? Was he offensive to you?" I asked.

He sighed dramatically and I raised my eyebrows. Edward wasn't usually like this.

"He...well..." Edward stuttered. "I don't like the way he talks to you."

I didn't understand "How he talks to me? I don't understand."

He shrugged again and fidgeted with his hands, that was so not Edward, I had to find out.

"It seems like he likes you. You know, like he is interested in you," he finally said.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Edward did you listen to him today?"

He looked totally confused and then shook his head.

"He likes Alice, not me." I kept laughing.

"He does?" Edward asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not expert at this type of things, but yeah, he pretty much said it out loud. Poor Alice couldn't stop shivering." I chuckled.

"Oh well, I just..." he groaned. "I was jealous, okay?"

"Of Jasper?" I squeaked.

He just nodded.

"Oh, Edward. Jasper doesn't like me," I told him. "And even if he did, I wouldn't care. I love you."

Edward smiled and I could feel his hand on my right thigh. "I love you too, sweetheart,"

My breath caught up in my throat and I tried to focus on driving. He didn't remove his hand from that place the rest of the drive home.

**Blue as the sky, sombre and lonely,**

**Sipping tea in the bar by the road side,**

**(just relax, just relax)**

**Don't you let those other boys fool you,**

**Gotta love that awful hairdo.**

**Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright**

**The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.**

**Don't you think it's strange?**

**Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song**

**You go ahead, let your hair down**

**Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,**

**Just go ahead, let your hair down.**

**You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow...**

_**(Put Your Record On - Corinne Bailey Rae)**_

_**Bella**_

**A/N.- Thanks Lynn, you always make this chapters sound way better...you're the best beta! Love u babes!**

**Thanks to all of you that read and review, and sorry I didn't get back to you last chapters...but be sure I read and appreciate every single one of them...**

**So what are your thoughts about the chapter?**

**The gang is finally complete! But don't expect them to be attached at the hip all the time hahahahaha...I'm just not like that...What do you think of this Alice? Did you saw her picture?**

**I'm so glad u all like 'naughty-but-sweet-Blindward' hahahahaha...believe me, many of your comments had me cracking up so hard...so please keep them coming!**

**Hugs to all of you, **

**Alexa**

**PS.- Oh wow! I think this is the shortest A/N, till date...I'm just sooooo tired right now...Peace Out...**


	20. High

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But sweet Blindward is mine, and sometimes he is Bella's.**

**Can you believe it? Chapter 20 already!**

**On with the story...**

**Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me.**

**There is nothing else in the world,**

**I'd rather wake up and see (with you).**

**Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again.**

**Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night.**

**But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above.**

**Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.**

**Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again.**

**Do you remember the day when my journey began?**

**Will you remember the end (of time)?**

**Beautiful dawn - You're just blowing my mind again.**

**Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine.**

**High; running wild among all the stars above.**

**Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me...**

**BPOV**

"Good luck, Edward." I kissed him quickly making sure no one was around.

But of course, a quick kiss is not what happened as Edward pulled me towards him.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Edward whispered between kisses and I let my worries, that someone may see us, die down and lost myself in him. Nothing mattered when I was kissing Edward. His hands were firmly on my hips and mine were wrapped around on his neck, instead of in his hair. I didn't want to mess it up, not that it was really tamed in the first place, but still.

"Ok," I said as I tried to untangle myself from his embrace. "I need to go up with your family," I said. "I'll be cheering you from there."

Edward smiled and, with a chaste kiss, I made my way towards the balcony that held the entire Masen family, Alice, Jasper and some guests from the firm. The theater was packed and I couldn't help but to feel a sense of pride knowing that one of the performers was my boyfriend. I sighed, it had been over two months and I still couldn't believe he was mine.

Things had been really good with the two of us, even though we hardly found any time to be alone lately. Edward had been working extra time as the concert season approached while I spent a good amount of my time doing volunteering for 'Smiles of Hope' and the Christmas toy collection program. And if I wasn't there I was with Alice; besides my photography classes with her, I had become her sometimes-assistant. If there was a photo shoot at the studio I was there helping her seating the lights and making sure everything was in place, but if the shoot was in a place outside I was most of the time carrying equipment. It didn't bother me at all, I was learning so much just from being there helping her.

"I saved you a seat dear," Mrs. Liz said as she removed her purse from the seat next to hers.

I smiled and thanked her. She gave me a hug and I could see the excitement on her face, I knew she could see the same thing on mine.

Ten minutes later the concert started. It was so different from the one in Phoenix. The theatre was double the size compared to the one back in Arizona, the orchestra itself was bigger and Edward wasn't the only pianist, there was another guy, who I knew was named Felix. But that didn't matter to any of us, any time Edward would be on stage, the entire balcony roared in cheers and I found myself surprised to see Jasper and Alice as well as Edward Sr. and Mrs. Liz's guests joining us. The best part was that Edward would look up to the sound of our voices and smile. I loved him so much.

As soon as the concert ended Mrs. Liz took my hand and pulled me towards the exit, she wanted us to go backstage and be the first ones to congratulate Edward. I giggled at her antics as we left everyone else behind, but couldn't help and feel excited.

The concert had been amazing.

"Edward!" Mrs. Liz squealed as soon as we were able to see him.

Edward trained his sight towards his mom's voice and we were not even a couple of meters away from him when a girl, who I didn't know, launched herself at Edward.

"Eddie! Congratulations, tell me you're going with us to celebrate," she said and just her voice made my skin crawl. "We're going to have so much fun."

Edward was like a statue, frozen in place and I was the same. But Mrs. Liz wasn't, I saw her eyes flared with fire, but before she could do anything, I took her wrist and as she looked towards me. I shook my head signaling for her to let Edward handle the situation and she nodded. I didn't know what was going on and what Edward would do about it.

"I'm sorry, Renata," Edward said as he removed her arms from his shoulders. "But I have plans with my girlfriend, my family and some friends, so if you could excuse me,"

I could see he was trying to be polite and not offend the girl, but the discomfort was written all over his face.

"Well maybe you can come after," she purred. "I can give you a ride back to your place."

"I don't think so," Edward said shaking his head.

I couldn't help myself and smiled at his reaction. Not that I expected anything less from him, but it was still nice to know he wasn't interested in anyone else. He loved me, and every day that went by it showed even more. I let go of Mrs. Liz wrist and made my way towards Edward as the girl left huffing.

"Edward," I said in almost a whisper.

"Bella." He smiled. "Come here, sweetheart." and that's all the invitation I needed to hug him and burry my face on his neck.

"It was beautiful. Congratulations, baby."

"Baby?" He chuckled. "I think I like that."

I smiled and giggled. I didn't know where that had come from.

After that Mrs. Liz came followed by all the family and friends that wanted to congratulate Edward. I couldn't stop smiling as he hugged each one of them without letting go of my hand.

_Mine._

* * *

"To my little bro', king of the piano domain," Emmett said.

Edward shook his head while all of us just laughed at Emmett's words.

"Cheers!" we all said in unison as we all raised our drinks and then took a sip of them.

This time it had been me with the help of Rosalie who booked the restaurant. It was a Mexican Restaurant named 'Las Tortillas' and it seemed everyone was happy with the choice. We were all there to celebrate with Edward and it made me burst with happiness at seeing the smile on his face.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Jasper asked to no one in particular.

"Rosie and I are going to spend Christmas here in Seattle, but we plan to fly to Phoenix for New Years," Emmett said.

"And you Alice?" Jasper smiled at her.

"Don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe I'll just stay home here in Seattle."

"You're always welcome to spend it with us, Alice," I said promptly. But then I glanced a look towards Mrs. Liz I felt kind of embarrassed that I had taken the liberty to invite Alice like that. At the end of the day it wasn't my home. But Mrs. Liz smiled widely and I knew she didn't mind.

"Oh thank you. That would be great." Alice smiled.

"And you Jasper?" Edward asked politely.

"I'll be going to Chicago. I haven't seen my family since they opened the firm in March. I'll leave on Christmas Eve and return the first week of January,"

"That's good, son. You need to spend time with your family," Edward Sr. said towards Jasper. "By the way, Alice you're invited to the Christmas party the firm is going to throw. It's going to be in the Fairmount. I hope you can join us."

"Thanks Mr. Masen. When is it?" Alice asked.

"December 23rd." Edward Sr. replied.

"Sure, it would be great," she said.

Mrs. Liz had told me about the Christmas party that the law firm was organizing and it was the same day that the last concert of Edward's so it was going to be a busy day for us all, but I was excited too as after that he would be free of school and I couldn't wait. I wanted to spend more time with him.

The rest of the night was enjoyable. Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. were the first ones to leave saying that they were going to let the young ones enjoy the rest of the night. The restaurant had a lounge type of place in the back and we all made our way there to continue with the celebration.

"We can't stay that long guys," Edward sighed. "There's another concert tomorrow and I need to rest as much as I can."

"But you don't have to be there until the evening. What's the problem?" Rosalie asked.

"No." Edward shook his head. "Because this one was the first concert, we have a meeting tomorrow in the morning to review our overall performance and rehearse if something wasn't quite right."

"Everything was perfect, Edward. Really man, you're great," Jasper said sincerely and I smiled towards him.

"Thanks, Jasper. I really appreciate it." Edward smiled and I knew this time he was being honest.

I was getting the feeling that Edward's perception of Jasper had changed quite drastically since I told him he wasn't interested in me. I rolled my eyes just thinking about Edward's words last week after the gathering in Rose's and Emmett's place.

"I have to go early too. I have a photo shoot tomorrow morning." Alice sighed.

"What about?" I asked excitedly, "Do you need me to go with you?"

"It's a place where they sell Christmas trees, where you choose the one you want and they cut if for you," she said. "It's in the outskirts of Seattle. It's massive, and they have every size of tree you can imagine. And of course I need you to go with me, Isabella. You're my start assistant. It's just I know you've been really busy lately so I didn't knew if you would want to go."

"Of course I want to go," I said. "I love to help you Alice."

Alice smiled at me and mouthed a 'thank you".

"Oh Emmett, let's get a Christmas tree." Rosalie looked at him pointedly. "I want a big one that we can decorate together."

"Sure." Emmett shrugged. "But I'm not cleaning the garbage. Those damn things are messy."

Edward shook his head at the choice word of his brother but laughed with all of us.

"Whatever," Rosalie said. "I just need you to carry it,"

And with that we started a conversation about past Christmas stories. I didn't have much to share. Christmas at Mrs. Cope's wasn't that big, but she would always make sure to give us something, even if it was the smallest thing, and I would help her cook something extra special for that night, most of the time Turkey. Christmas at my parents' wasn't a thing I wanted to remember. They were mixed emotions there that I didn't think was the best idea to share.

Alice didn't share much either. She, as Rosalie, was an only child, but unlike Rose her parents were divorce and both had remarried when she was a teen. She didn't had a close relationship with either of them and it seemed they didn't mind what she did with her life. She always said she was a loner and that this was the first time she found herself having a group of friends where she felt at ease.

Emmett and Edward on the other hand launched on a fight of who could say the most embarrassing thing that the other one did on Christmas. Edward was winning though. It seemed Emmett hadn't change much since he was a kid. He was still funny and loud. Jasper and Rose shared some experiences and it was nice to get to know them more.

We spent the night just talking and enjoying the company of each other and I could see that we had become a group of friends that enjoy each other company in a matter of days and it was nice to be a part of it.

An hour later I was finally driving home. Edward looked exhausted and I could see his eyes dropping a little bit.

"Good night, Edward," I said as he led me towards my room's door.

"I'll be here in five." He yawned.

"But you're tired." I touched his face.

"In five." and with a smile he walked towards is room without another word.

I quickly changed into my pajama pants and t-shirt and removed the little make up I had on my face. Rosalie and Mrs. Liz had giving me tips on how to apply it correctly, and I thought I did good for it being the first time. I knew Edward didn't care at all, but I wanted to make him proud in front of everyone.

A soft knock signaled that Edward was back.

"Come in," I said.

Edward went directly to my bed and laid on it.

"Edward if you are tired you should rest." I didn't want him to feel obligated to spend some time with me.

He just shook his head. "You say it as if being here was a chore, Bella, and is not. I want to be with you. It has been a long time since we got to spend some alone time."

I made my way towards the bed and carefully laid myself next to Edward.

"So," I started. "I didn't know you had fans at your school."

"Huh?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I saw the girl that launched herself at you after the concert."

"Ugh," Edward groaned. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I swear I..."

But I interrupted before he could continue, "I know, baby, I know,"

He smiled and went closer to me. "I think I like you calling me like that."

"Do you?" I said shyly.

"I do, sweetheart." He placed his arms around my body and pulled me closer towards him.

"Well I..." but I couldn't finish what I wanted to say because suddenly his lips were on mine.

I sighed and this only made Edward deepen the kiss even more. I felt his tongue playing inside my mouth and I could taste the little liquor he consumed at the restaurant. I didn't know why, but it made my body go even hotter. His hands were as always tight on my hips and mine were buried in his hair. Suddenly he stopped the kiss, but his lips never left me. This time instead of going slow, Edward went directly for my neck and I couldn't help the embarrassing sounds that escaped me, it just felt so good.

His mouth was making patterns on my neck and I could feel not only his lips but his tongue licking every place his lips touched. I felt like I was going to pull his hair out because I was pulling so hard on it. Edward on the other hand seemed to find this exciting as he started moaning as he kissed me.

"Bella, I love you," he mumbled.

"I ...too...Edward...ugh." I was kind of incoherent right then.

And then I could feel his hands starting to move from their place, they started to come together and rest on my low stomach, where my t-shirt had rode up a little bit. He rubbed the place a little bit and thousand of goosebumps formed from my legs all the way to my arms. Then Edward's hands started going their way up inside my shirt and I could feel my heart start a wild thumping inside me.

"Bella," Edward whispered tentatively.

"Don't stop, baby, just don't..." I was afraid he was going to stop at any moment and I wasn't ready for that, I wanted more, a little bit more.

His face came up and he started kissing my lips again as his hands kept making their way up into my shirt in a painfully slow motion. I knew where they were heading and even though I felt really nervous, I couldn't stop myself from wanting them there. I wanted him to touch me so bad. For the first time in my life, I felt I wanted to share with someone all that I was, not only my soul but my body too. I wanted Edward to have me, all of me.

And even though I knew I wasn't completely ready to go all the way, or maybe not even close enough, I wanted to start getting there, little by little.

And then they were close enough, I could feel his fingers touching the bottom of my bra and I felt myself whimpering in desperation. Edward was not better as he groaned while kissing me.

"Bella I..." he panted.

"It's okay, Edward, go on," I encouraged.

And he did.

"Ughhhhh..." I couldn't help the groan as his hands cupped my bra-covered breasts.

Edward started moving his hands slowly as he massaged my mounds for the first time, and I couldn't find it in me to stop myself from rubbing my body on him. I felt like I was going to combust at any moment. I was so lost in the feelings that I didn't even realize I had hitched my leg in Edward's hip and was surprised when I was met with something I hadn't felt before; _Edward's...thing._

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said shyly as he tried to unhitch my leg from him, but I just pressed my leg harder on him. That's all the encouragement he needed to continue with his beautiful ministration on my breasts and for me to keep rubbing myself on him.

I knew this was a huge step; after everything that had happened to me I was willingly giving myself to someone, maybe not fully, but still. _Why didn't I freak out? Why didn't I panic when Edward was touching me this intimately?_ I didn't have the answers to those questions and I didn't really care. This felt right, this felt good; Edward's hands were better than the feeling of water running through my skin, because his caresses didn't only purified my body, but my soul as well.

Maybe it was because I was able to see his beautiful face during these intimate activities, a face that radiated: love, adoration and respect. He was doing what I let him do to me, not more; he let me lead the pace of our exploration of our touches. Or maybe, as cheesy as it may sound, it was love; a love so strong that was able to break barriers my mind had build years ago.

I tried to push these thoughts to the back of my mind, I would think about them later, but for now all I wanted was to enjoy the moment, to enjoy Edward. After all this years I deserved to feel loved and cared for. And I was going to do my best, for me and for Edward. We both deserved this, we did.

We continued like that for a while, Edward was the one to pull away a while later, panting like I've never heard him before.

"Bella, I..." He shook his head as he laid his head on a pillow. "We...should...stop..."

I smiled a little bit and whispered. "Yeah, but I liked it,"

He chuckled and I couldn't help but giggle right along with him while I placed my head on his chest.

"I think..." he took a deep breath, "it's time for me to go to bed."

"No," I said, pleadingly looking up at his face. "Stay."

He smiled. "If that's what you want, sweetheart."

"Yes," I said as I touched his face with the most care I could muster. "Stay with me tonight."

That was the first night Edward slept in my bed.

**Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again.**

**Do you remember the day when my journey began?**

**Will you remember the end (of time)?**

**Beautiful dawn - You're just blowing my mind again.**

**Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine.**

**High; running wild among all the stars above.**

**Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.**

**Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?**

**Promise me tomorrow starts with you,**

**Getting high; running wild among all the stars above.**

**Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me...**

_**(High – James Blunt)**_

_**Edward**_

**A/N.- Thanks to...**

**Lynn, my beta, love you babes. You make this story way better.**

**To all my readers and reviewers...you just rock my FanFic world! *Hugs***

**To Tess...who is encouraging me to do something crazy by her side...let's see how that works out...soon...*Wink***

**Ok? So? *bites-nails-nervously* What do you think of the chapter?**

**Are this two going fast? Is this a step forward on their relationship? Or are they playing with fire? What do you think? Please let me know...**

**So here is the deal...**

**Every day I get more readers (that's what the traffic 'thingy' says)...But less and less reviews :(...Not inspiring let me tell you...I know I'm not the 'greatest' but I'm doing my best...so a little bit of love would be appreciated.**

**I thank the people that do review, though. Their words are always encouraging...**

**Ok so my team 'MEXICO' is out of the World Cup...what a bummer! Which team should I cheer for now? Brasil maybe?**

**Tomorrow is Canada Day! So congrats to all Canadians! **

**Is anyone going to see ECLIPSE? I think I'll go but until the weekend! I'll drag my hubby though...and I'll have to pay for the ticket too...But I don't care I can't wait!**

**Ok so no more to say today,**

**Have a nice day,**

**Alexa**

**PS.- Rec's (New ones)**

**'What Really Matters' by Blueking141 ... The and I repeat THE sweetest Daddyward I've ever read...no ditching kids for going humping around, but making them be a part of the story...so if you love this type of stories, you'll love this one...heartbreaking, encouraging, and again, sweet...Edward is a construction worker...mhmmm**

**'Homecoming' by dontrun ... Touches the topic of 'physical abuse'; but don't be afraid. It's more about the way towards recovery. The best Charlie dad ever! And this Bella is just so sweet you want to hug her (and I tend to not like Bella's, so yeah...this one is good)**

**'Hunky Sugar Daddy' by tinklove... Ok so this story is kind of weird hahaha but I like it! It tells the story of an Edward that dreams of being a father, and a penniless Bella who offers her womb to carry said child...**

**'Repentance' by AllORNothingKR ...this story has had many problems with the sites, and it was even rejected by twilighted because of it's topic (hate mail and all that), is not for everyone to read, but I think the writing is good, and the topic way way different that what I've read before, is really heavy... Bella is raped by a guy that is doing a sorority initiation ritual; she has a son...Edward is living in his own personal hell after he did something he regrets...when they met would she recognized him? Would he recognized her? **

**Peace Out!**


	21. Sway

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But Blindward is mine :D!**

**When marimba rhythms start to play**

**Dance with me, make me sway**

**Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore**

**Hold me close, sway me more**

**Like a flower bending in the breeze**

**Bend with me, sway with ease**

**When we dance you have a way with me**

**Stay with me, sway with me**

**Other dancers may be on the floor**

**Dear, but my eyes will see only you**

**Only you have the magic technique**

**When we sway I go weak...**

**BPOV**

"Oh, dear, you look so pretty," Mrs. Liz said as she came towards me giving me a careful hug.

"Thanks," I said shyly while hugging her as well.

She looked really beautiful in a long light-purple dress and matching heels, her blond hair nicely styled just as mine was; proof that we had both been to the beauty parlour earlier in the day to get our hairs done.

"Are you okay with the shoes?" she asked looking towards my feet.

"Yeah, I think they are okay. The ankle bracelet helps."

"Great, now let's go. We don't want to be late for the last concert," she said eagerly as we placed our jackets on and made our way towards the garage.

"Isabella, you look beautiful darling," Edward Sr. smiled.

"Thanks," I said to him and smiled as well.

"Well if you two beautiful ladies are ready, we should be on our way." Edward Sr. opened the door for me and I got inside the back seat of the car, he then went to the passenger side and opened the door for Mrs. Liz and as soon as he took his place we were on our way towards the theatre and hopefully to the last hectic day of the month, and the year.

December had been a busy month for the entire Masen household.

Edward didn't have much free time with everything he had going on; final exams and the winter concert season had him extremely busy. He spent most of his day at school or at the theatre. When we arrived back home from the concerts that took place every Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays, he was out like a light in less than 10 minutes and on his days off he was practicing or studying until the late hours of the night. I had been to each an every one of the performances and couldn't be more proud of him. He was amazing in every single one of them. But I couldn't help myself and feel sad that we hadn't been able to spend much time alone whenever we were together.

Edward Sr. had been working non-stop to leave everything settled for his trip to Europe with Mrs. Liz. He left early and came back late, tired and ready for bed. He had had just a couple of dinners at home and I barely saw him at all.

And Mrs. Liz and I were finally done distributing all the toys we had been able to collect. It had been an excellent year for the charity and to our great surprise we were able to add another 100 foster homes from towns surrounding the Seattle area. We couldn't be happier that our hard work had paid off and that this year more kids were going to be able to get something for Christmas.

To my surprise, Alice had asked me to let her help and she had been great. The board of 'Smiles of Hope' was impressed with her and she was soon the official photographer of the charity. She had been taking pictures of all the places we had gone to give away the toys and when we needed her to help us wrap up the boxes she would do it without complaining. I couldn't be more grateful for her help. But we had worked hard and we were ready to take a little break.

"I hope everything is going according to plan at the hall," Mrs. Liz said nervously.

"Don't worry dear," Edward Sr. said reassuringly. "I'm sure that the party planner has everything taken care of. As soon as the concert is over we will make our way there to be sure everything is ready."

I fidgeted with my hands a little bit. After the concert we were all making our way to the Fairmount Hotel to the Christmas party the law firm had organized. I hadn't been to a party like that since the day of Emmett's and Rose's wedding, and that one hadn't ended in the best note. I just prayed this time everything went smoothly.

Therapy had been going so well. Dr. Weber and I were excited about the prospect of me being able to get a little bit closer to the men that were involved in my life, such as Emmett, Edward Sr. and maybe one day even Jasper, who lately had been hanging out with us more and more. I was a little apprehensive and hadn't actually tried anything yet, but Dr. Weber told me that it had to be entirely my decision of when and where, and to take my time.

I had also talked with her about Edward's and mine's relationship and how we had become a little bit closer physically, and even though it had been an embarrassing thing to talk about, I found myself interested to hear what she had to say about that. I really needed someone to help me with my dilemmas. And even though I knew Rose and Alice would eagerly help me with advice and information, what I needed first was a professional's point of view, at least in the beginning, because what most scared me right then was the thought that I would burst into a panic attack and hurt Edward in the process.

I was taken away from my thoughts when I felt the car stop and Edward Sr.'s door open. We quickly made our way inside the theatre and to the balcony we had been using for the entire season. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were already there.

"Look at you, Isabella. If my brother could see," Emmett said winking at me.

"You do look really pretty, Isabella." Rose smiled.

"Thanks," I said waving towards them as a 'hello'. "You all look really good too."

I was glad I was able to dress well. I wanted to make Edward and the Masen's proud. Mrs. Liz had helped me pick the dress. It was a blue one shoulder gown and the shoes were so beautiful. I knew I was risking it as I hadn't brought any flats this time, but at least I choose a heel that it wasn't that high so I was confident I was going to be able and walk on them the entire night.

"Hey, Alice, you look really nice," I whispered to my friend as I went and gave her a hug.

"Thanks." She chuckled. "I feel weird though," Alice said as she eyed her dress. She was wearing a black strapless dress and high heels, which I had rarely seen her wearing, her hair wavy and shinny. _Jasper is going to die when he sees her_. I thought to myself.

"I know how you feel," I told her. "Sometimes when I'm all dress up, I feel like it's not me, but it's nice too."

"I know." Alice smiled. "I even went to the salon,"

We chuckled at her silliness and after a quick hello to Rose I went to take my seat.

"Aren't you going to wish good luck to Edward, honey?" Mrs. Liz said as soon as I took the seat next to her.

"No." I shook my head. "This time they are no guest allowed backstage. I already wished him good luck at home."

"That's good." She smiled, but then her face changed to one of seriousness as she took my right hand in hers. "Isabella, take care of him okay?"

I guess she was able to see my confused expression as she quickly continued, "I know he is 23 and all," she said nervously for some reason. "But I don't know. Just please, tell me you will look after him when we leave for our trip."

"Of course I will, Mrs. Liz," I said squeezing her hand tightly for reassurance. "You don't have to worry about anything, just enjoy your trip with Mr. Masen. I'll look after your son and your house."

She smiled towards me. "Do you have any plans? Are you going to take Rosalie's offer and spend New Years in Phoenix?"

I shook my head. "No, Edward and I think it's better if we just stay here in Seattle. For starters we don't want to impose in Rose's family, and besides, after what happened last time we were there..." I trailed off.

Rosalie and Emmett had asked Edward and me to go with them and spend the New Years festivities in Phoenix with them, but we didn't have to think about it much to know neither of us wanted to tag along with them. If I was being honest, I didn't know if I ever wanted to go back to that place again. On the one side, I felt like I was betraying my daddy by not wanting to go back to his resting place, but a part of me told me that it was for the best. And Edward, well, he just said we didn't have anything to do there and that he much rather for us to enjoy the time being alone. I had to agree.

"I understand," Mrs. Liz said, taking me out of my internal rambling. "I trust both of you, dear. You are both adults and know what to do, and how you want to spend your time."

"Thanks," I said sincerely because I knew that she was being honest and the trust she had placed in me was huge. I just hoped to never break it.

Not five minutes later the concert started, halting any chatting that was taking place. This time the concert was a little bit longer as they named each and every one of the performers and of course as soon as they said Edward's name the balcony busted with applauses and cheers, even I joined in and screamed at the top of my lungs. Edward was blushing so much that we started all laughing between the cheers, it was just so fun.

"Okay, honey, please tell him how proud I am of him and that we will congratulate him at the party. We really need to go now," Mrs. Liz said as she and Edward Sr. gathered their things.

"Of course," I said. "Don't worry, Mrs. Liz,"

And with a quick hug they left.

The party was starting in half an hour and they needed to be there to great all of the guests. Alice, me and Edward were going to take a ride with Emmett and Rose as Jasper hadn't been able to come to the concert.

We quickly made our way backstage, hoping to see Edward soon so we could all go to the party.

"Edward!" I said as I launched myself towards him.

"Sweetheart." He smiled wrapping his arms around my body and twirling me around.

"Stop, baby, you're going to fall down." I giggled.

"No I won't," he said as he kept his motions.

"You're mom and dad told me to congratulate you, they had to go to the party early," I whispered in his ear. "But wait till your mom gets a hold of you. She is so proud, Edward. We all are. I love you."

"I love you too," and he finally placed me down.

All the others came and congratulated Edward telling him how a great season it had been. And with that we all made our way towards the Christmas party.

* * *

"Would you dance with me, sweetheart?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Mmm..." I was taken a little bit by surprise, "I don't know how," I said shyly.

"Here," he said as he offered me his hand. "Lead the way and I'll lead the dance."

I took his hand in mine and we made our way towards the dance floor. Everyone was having a great time. You could see the smiles on each and every one of their faces. Even I couldn't deny that the night was going great.

I couldn't help but chuckled as I saw Emmett and Rose dancing. Rosalie looked like a rag doll in Emmett's arms. He would turn in circles and she will trip and almost fall in her face if not for Emmett having to catch her. She looked beautiful though. She was wearing a red dress and red shoes, her hair shining in wavy curls.

Alice on the other hand was all over the place taking pictures of the party so Emmett could update them in the law-firm's internal web page, even though Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. told her she was a guest of them and didn't need to do that. I think she was just trying to avoid Jasper asking her for a dance, the poor guy was in the bar looking at her wistfully. He had been already there when we arrived and Rose and I couldn't contain the laughter at his face as soon as he saw Alice. The poor guy had it bad and Alice didn't even spear him a second glance. She had told us that she just wasn't interested in any type of relationship at the moment and she didn't want to lead Jasper the wrong way.

As soon as I found a spot that wasn't that crowded I stopped. Edward quickly took a hold of my hip and pulled me towards him; with his other hand he took a hold of mine and just like that we started dancing. Or better said he started dancing and I just tagged along.

Edward was a great dancer. He moved smoothly and I couldn't help to enjoy as we swayed to the rhythm of the music. I didn't know dancing could be so enjoyable until that moment.

"How do you know how to dance so well?" I asked.

"Mom." He smiled. "She taught Emmett and I how to dance properly."

I quickly chanced a glance towards Emmett and Rosalie and couldn't help but giggle. "Well it seems Emmett didn't pay much attention."

"Huh?" Edward raised a brow.

"Well, Rosalie has been inches from the floor on more than once occasion, and I don't doubt it if he already has stepped on some toes."

Edward chuckled and shook his head as he kept leading the dance. I felt so good right there, in his arms and as I looked at his eyes I couldn't help but get lost in them, they were so bright, so full of wonder. No one would be able to tell that they couldn't actually see a thing.

"You're mom asked me about our plans for New Year's," I said softly.

"Did she?" Edward asked, never losing a step "What did you tell her?"

I shrugged. "That we weren't going with Emmett and Rose to Phoenix," I took a deep breath, "Do you really don't want to go Edward? I wouldn't like you to stay here just because..."

"No," Edward interrupted me, "I don't want to go, I want to stay here," and his mouth pressed softly in my ear, "With you."

My body shivered, all the way from my toes to the last stray of hair.

"Okay," I mumbled, but my head was kind of spinning at that moment.

Edward chuckled. "Is the food set already?"

"Mhmmm," I mumbled again.

"What do you say if we go and grab something to eat? I'm kind of hungry now."

I nodded and guide our way towards the buffet. The food of course was delicious and we ate surrounded by our friends and family. Yes family. The Masen's were my family now.

"Elizabeth, Edward," a tall woman, with a bald man next to her, said. "Sorry to interrupt you I just wanted to thank you both for inviting us to the party. The best of the year if I may say." We all looked at the two of them from our places at the table.

"No problem Sarah," Mrs. Liz said as she stood up, followed by Edward Sr. "I'm so glad you were both able to come."

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for anything," the bald man said.

"Well Ian, Sarah, now that you're here please come and meet my family," Mrs. Liz said motioning her hand towards us.

"You know my son, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie, of course Jasper," Mrs. Liz said as Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper nodded their heads.

"This is Alice, a family friend," Mrs. Liz said pointing towards Alice and she said 'Hello'. "And here is my youngest son, Edward, and his beautiful girlfriend, our daughter, Isabella."

I felt my heart swell the moment Mrs. Liz called me 'daughter', and I felt my eyes start to get teary, but I tried to keep my composure. Under the table Edward took a hold of my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Nice to meet you," I said shyly.

"A pleasure," Edward said.

After some more pleasantries, Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. shared a few more words with the couple and then they left to their table.

"Ian and Sarah both work for the firm," Edward Sr. said to Edward and me as he took his seat back at the table. "They are both lawyers."

We both nodded our heads in understanding. The dinner and chat continued and after we were done we all made our way back to the dance floor; even Alice and Jasper.

"I can't wait for this day to be over," Edward said as we moved with the beautiful music that the band played.

"Why?" I asked puzzled.

"Because finally we will get the time to be together," he whispered.

"And what do you want to do during your vacations?" I asked, and I couldn't help but blush if just a little bit

"I don't know. Maybe spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend? We could go on a date or something." He shrugged. "We had never done that." His face suddenly fell. "Oh man, I'm the worst boyfriend ever."

I giggled, "No you are not." I removed my hand from his and placed it on his face. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

He shook his head as our steps stilled. I looked at him and could see how totally serious he was being.

"Edward," I said as sternly as possible. "We have had so many dates. Please don't think like that."

"No we haven't," he said.

"The nights where you play the piano for me and then go and snuggle in one of our rooms and talk for hours," I said to him. "Or when we would go and take a walk on the beach and sit on a bench enjoying the breeze."

"Those are not dates, my Bella," he told me.

"They are for me." I smiled. "Every time I get to spend with you is a date. Edward, I don't need for you to take me out to dinner and then to a movie, to dress up and go out. Those thing don't matter to me, baby, only being with you,"

"Really?" he asked and I could see a hint of a smile in his face.

"Yes," I said being completely honest. "Besides, we have time to do that, don't we? We have a couple of weeks to spend as we please."

He raised his brow, "Do you have something in mind?"

I shook my head. "No. I think we can just take it a day at a time. See what we want to do as the mood strikes."

"I think so too." He smiled. "One day at a time." And with that he placed a sweet chaste kiss on my lips, getting a hold of my hand and resuming our dancing.

At that moment as we enjoyed the night and we swayed with the rhythm of the music immerse in our little bubble, we didn't know that a change was coming to our lives, but it was, really soon.

**I can hear the sounds of violins**

**Long before it begins**

**Make me thrill as only you know how**

**Sway me smooth, sway me now**

**Other dancers may be on the floor**

**Dear, but my eyes will see only you**

**Only you have the magic technique**

**When we sway I go weak**

**I can hear the sounds of violins**

**Long before it begins**

**Make me thrill as only you know how**

**Sway me smooth, sway me now**

**You know how**

**Sway me smooth, sway me now...**

_**(Sway – Michael Bubble)**_

_**Edward**_

**A/N.- Thanks...**

**Lynn, my beautiful Beta who's speed has me amazed...hugs babes...**

**The ladies at the thread! They are so nice and I love to read what they have to say! Go over there! I post teasers!**

**To everyone that reads and reviews...hope you're all enjoying this story! And thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. I didn't mean to sound whiny, but I do think reviews are important for us as authors; they let us know if what we are trying to portrait is coming through...And it cheers us up! Even when it's just a :) ...so please review!**

**So this was a chapter in were we get to see what's going on in the Masen household and how Bella's and Edward's relationship is developing...what do you think about them? Aren't they a cute couple! I'm kind of a mix-mix kind of girl...Even though this story is rated M (and believe me steamy things are to come) I like to mix it with real life...I need some plot too! So I hope is ok with you!**

**So I went to see Eclipse Saturday (my hubby went and at least he didn't hate it, that's good, because he really but really dislikes Twilight related stuff)...But Ughhhhh...I wanted to throw popcorn at 'Bella' every time she was on the screen...like really? She is just so ughhhhh... unfortunately I had 'Nachos' so no-popcorn trowing...but my soda ended up suffering the consequences...But the action! WOW! It was awesome, and I loved the beginning, it was so 'unusual'...all in all the best so far...But the person next to me wouldn't shut up! You would think it was an over-excited teen! NO! It was a man with his pregnant wife...he was wiping for poor Jacob Black (yummy btw, JB not the weird guy)... why do I always get so lucky when I go to the movies?...*roll-eyes***

**Did any of you already went? Any fun things that happened to you? Or cool experiences?**

**Hugs,**

**Alexa**

**PS.- Outfits at my polyvore account. (Link at profile)**

**And Happy 4th of July to all the ones in the USA! *Hugs***


	22. Dormir Contigo

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward though is all mine :D!**

**Sleep with you,**

**It's the easiest way**

**Towards paradise**

**Feeling that you're dreaming**

**While I kiss you**

**And caress your hands**

**Sleep with you**

**Is like sailing on a start**

**Towards outer space**

**Is getting intoxicated**

**With your sweet and low whispers.**

**Sleep with you,**

**Is to know the dimension**

**Of a single verse**

**Feeling that I'm sleeping**

**And at the same time**

**I get to know the entire universe...**

**BPOV**

I didn't want to open my eyes. I just didn't want to fully wake up. I was so relaxed in my bed, wrapped around the warmest of comforts. I sighed in contentment.

I tried to go back to sleep, but after 5 minutes I just gave up.

As I slightly opened one eye, I was able to see there was not much light sneaking through the curtains. I was positive the day was totally overcast and rainy; one of the clues was the light drops of water that hit the balcony's floor. So the lack of light didn't mean it was early in the morning, in fact I was sure it was really late, probably afternoon.

We hadn't made it back home until 4 in the morning because, even though Edward and I were beyond tired, we had to wait until Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. came back home to get a ride with them. I really regretted not having driven my car. Emmett and Rose had offer to drive us back home at the beginning of the party, but by the time they were ready to leave they both were more than tipsy and Mrs. Liz had asked Jasper to give them a ride to their own home. Alice had reluctantly agreed to ride with them too and, with a not-so-subtle glare from her, we said our good-byes.

I pulled my right hand out of the covers and blindly reached for the nightstand table where my cell phone sat.

_1:37 p.m_. I groaned. I had to get out of bed if I was going to help Mrs. Liz start cooking the food for the Christmas celebrations. We had decided to prepare everything on the 24th so that on the 25th we just had to warm up the food and not worry about cooking a thing. Carmen and Charlotte had two weeks off because of the holidays and Mrs. Liz said she wanted to cook the food herself this time around, and I was totally on board with the idea.

Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were going to be at the house for dinner and celebrate Christmas Eve with us, watching movies and enjoying some time together. They would all spend the night so the next day we could wake up early, open presents and enjoy the day 'lazing around', at least that's what Emmett said.

"Mmm..." I heard Edward hum as soon as I tried to remove the covers from my body. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Sorry, baby, did I wake you?" I asked.

"Mhmm," but he smiled, so I knew he didn't mind.

"It's really late," I sighed. "I have to go and help your mom in the kitchen."

"What time is it?" he asked; his voice tick with sleepiness.

"Almost 2 o'clock."

He groaned. "I swear my body feels like it's chained to the bed. I just feel so heavy."

"Of course you feel like that, you need to make up for all the past month." I carefully brushed my hand through his hair. He looked so sweet, his face totally relaxed, his eyes hooded and his hair all over the place. My angel was just so beautiful.

"Can we stay in bed all day?" he asked pouting and I quickly averted my eyes.

"I don't think so mister," I chastised him playfully. "And come on, you should help too," I said removing the covers completely and making a motion to stand up. "You always say you know how to work in the kitchen, but I've never seen it. So right now is your chance to '_woo_' me with your cooking abilities."

"Bella... sweetheart...please..." Edward whined.

"If you want to stay in bed you can, Edward," I said, removing softly some strays of hair that had fallen in his beautiful face and kissing his forehead.

He hummed and snuggled more into the bed. But with all the will power I had I removed my hands from his face. "I have to go downstairs, Edward."

"Ugh," he groaned. "Okay, okay, let's get out of bed."

But before I could totally stand up, he pulled me by the hand and plastered a kiss on my lips. When he tried to deepen it I pulled away.

"No way," I said. "Morning breath."

He chuckled and finally I was able to get out of the bed for good and made my way towards my dresser.

"I'll take a quick shower. I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes." I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and walked to the bathroom.

As soon as the warm water hit my body I sighed in contentment. What a restful night I had had. Sleeping with Edward was so wonderful and waking up with him by my side was by far the best way to wake up to. This was just the second time we slept together. The prior night we had been so tired that when Edward came back to my room to wish me a 'good-night', which was kind of ridiculous as it was past 4 am, we had fallen asleep instantly when our bodies hit the bed as we try kissed for a bit. I hoped this became more of a routine.

I quickly got dressed and made my way to the kitchen where Mrs. Liz was already all over the place with pots and pans, spoons and cutting boards.

Edward was there five minutes later and after a quick bite we started to prepare the meals for the holiday. I was surprised to learn that Edward indeed knew his way around a kitchen. He had told me he could do some stuff, but I had never actually seen him do anything, which was kind of odd since I had been living with the Masen's for over a year and a half.

I had learned since my first weeks with the Masen's that the things in the fridge, and all over the house for that matter, were thoroughly organized for Edward's benefit. Everything went in its own place and if you retrieved something you had to place it back exactly as it was. But seeing Edward chopping a tomato and mix things in a bowl, with a quick instruction from Mrs. Liz, had my mouth almost on the floor.

When I said that much to Edward and Mrs. Liz they both laughed, then proceeded to tell me how Mrs. Liz had taught Edward how to chop and peal, how to cook some basic stuff, such as scrabble eggs, quesadillas, waffles, how to make a cup of coffee and of course how to use the microwave. After that I told Edward he would have to help me from now on every time I cooked something and he agreed wholeheartedly, telling me he just had faked all this time he didn't knew his way in the kitchen so I did all the work. We spent a really nice time, the three of us, talking, working and laughing.

At 6 o'clock we were all done. The turkey was in the oven, the dessert in the fridge and everything else just waiting for the last touches. I headed to my room so I could take another shower and change my clothing. I pulled my red dress and green cardigan from my closet. Last time Mrs. Liz and I had gone to the mall we had decided on buying something nice for Christmas Eve and I had chosen an outfit with the holiday colors: red and green. I quickly placed the clothes on the bed and made my way towards the shower.

* * *

_Knock, Knock..._

"Come in," I said as I placed my brush on top of the bathroom counter and made my way to the room.

"Hello, hello, who lives here?" a chirpy voice asked.

"Alice!" I said excitedly as I made my way towards her and gave her a hug. "How are you today? Did you drive your car here?"

"Fine," she said. "And yes, I decided to take my car for a spin, poor thing." She chuckled. She owned a green Volkswagen Beetle that I had just only seen twice.

"So," I asked chuckling as soon as I pulled away from the hug. "Talking about cars, how was your ride home last night?"

"You," Alice pointed a finger towards me, "And that Rosalie owe me an explanation, how could you do this to me?" she whined.

"I didn't do anything. Rose was the one that drank more than she should have. Edward and I had to wait for Mrs. Liz and Mr. Masen to come back home. We arrived at 4."

She shrugged as she made her way towards my bed and with a _'plop'_ she laid on it.

"Jasper didn't want to drop me off first," she said as I made my way towards the closet to pull my shoes out. "But I think he already got the hint that I'm not interested."

"Why you say that?" I asked as I took out a box with the red flats that went perfectly with my dress.

"Because he told me," Alice said.

"What?" I took the shoes and quickly made my way towards her.

"Yeah," Alice sighed, "When we arrived at my complex he said that he knew that I knew he liked me. And that he could tell I wasn't interested, but that he still wanted to be friends."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him that I liked him as a friend, and that's it," Alice said.

"He left to Chicago today right?" I asked her nonchalantly.

"Yeah," And with that she trailed her sight towards the ceiling letting me know she didn't want to talk about it anymore. I didn't know why, but even though we had just known each other for a short period of time, we both seem to get each other.

I just sighed. Alice had told me since the beginning she wasn't interested in Jasper or anyone else for that matter. At least I was glad they could be friends. Jasper was a nice guy, and maybe one day he would make his way into her heart.

"So, this is your room?" Alice asked sitting on my bed Indian-style and plastering a smile on her face.

I chuckled and nodded my head. "Yeah, what do you think?" I motion around the room.

"It's all you. Full of books and everything in its place." She rolled her eyes.

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Have you read all of them?" She pointed towards one of my bookcases.

"Most of them," I replied. "Some nights I read to Edward too, so that helps me get ahead."

Alice raised her brow and looked at me, a curious gleam in her eyes "So does Edward spends time with you here in your room?"

"Yeah," I answered as I made my way towards my dresser.

"So…" She sat straighter. "Do you and him...you know...?" Alice trailed off.

"Huh?" I didn't know what she meant.

"Are you and Edward _intimate_?" She said the last word so low I almost didn't hear it.

I kept my face trained at the top of my dresser as I retrieved a bottle of perfume and start spraying it on me.

"Well...I...we," I stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Isabella," Alice quickly said. "I shouldn't have asked that."

"Asked what?" a voice from the door came. I quickly turned around and smile at the person there.

"Hey Rose," Alice said. "Ready to celebrate?"

"Yeah, party!" Rosalie said laughing as she came towards me and gave me a quick hug, and then she made her way towards the bed hugging Alice too.

Alice started talking a mile a minute about nonsense, trying to distract Rosalie, but of course she didn't buy it.

"So what were you two talking about when I made my way into the room?" Rosalie raised one of her brows.

Alice eyed me apologetically and I smiled.

"About me and Edward," I said softly. There was no point in lying.

"What about? Is everything ok?" I could hear a little bit of concern in Rosalie's voice and it warmed my heart to know how she cared for me.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Alice asked me if Edward and I had been…you know..." I trailed off.

Rosalie looked confused at me and then Alice. "Huh?"

"I asked Isabella if she and Edward had been intimate," Alice said.

Rosalie's eyes widened and she looked at me. "Oh, wow." She shook hair head, but suddenly her face changed from surprise to curious "So have you?"

I couldn't help it, I started laughing which made Alice laugh and then Rose. We soon were all on a fit of laughs and giggles. And it felt good, laughing with my friends, even though it was at my expenses.

"I'm sorry, Isabella," Rosalie said as soon as she recovered herself.

"No it's okay," I said honestly. "And no, we haven't," I added suddenly, surprising even myself at the confession of something that had to do with Edward's and mine's intimate life.

"Really?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "Edward is very respectful."

"Wow, Edward has to be one in a million," Rosalie said. "Men can be as respectful as you want here and there, but they are still men and not many have the strength to not act on it behind closed doors."

"What do you mean?" I asked, intrigued.

"Isabella, how much do you know about intimate relationships?" Rosalie asked blatantly.

"Well," I mumble. "I know some things."

"What things?" Alice asked.

"Well I know how babies are made," I started furiously fidgeting with my hands that rested on my lap. "I know that they are different types of," I gulped, "Touches?" I whispered.

And as I made myself turn my face up and look at my friends I was surprised to see both of them with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" I asked.

"Alice, we need an intervention," Rosalie said. "And soon."

"You're right." Alice nodded. "Tell me when and where."

I knew my face was a mask of total and utter confusion because Rosalie looked at me with a small smile. "No worries, Isabella, before I leave to Phoenix, Alice and I will have a talk with you,"

I just nodded my head and was afraid to even ask what the talk was going to be about. But I had my suspicions. I blushed and both of them start chuckling making me chuckle too and our fit started all over again.

* * *

Once downstairs, we all started helping putting everything together so we could eat dinner. It was fun to have everyone in the kitchen, even Edward Sr. who was placing the dishes on the table. Emmett was actually not helping much, more like annoying his mom and all of us for that matter.

After Edward Sr. said a prayer at the dinner table, we started eating our meal as we talked about random stuff; plans for the following year, Emmett's and Rose's trip to Phoenix, the firm, Edward's music, me and how I had progress with photography and Alice's projects. Sometimes I would just stay quiet and look around me, to all the people that now had a place in my heart, who had helped me one way or another, who had treated me as if I was part of their family. They were my family now and I was happy about that.

After dinner we decided to play some board games and leave the movies for later. We started with _Scrabble_, and decided to play in teams. Mrs. Liz said she would just watch, so Emmett paired with his dad, Rose with Alice and Edward with me.

Emmett was making so much fun of Edward and me because I was practically on his lap. But the thing is I had to explain him everything; which options we had on the board and which letters we had, without anyone listening so I had to be really close to him so I could whisper. Edward would just chuckle at my embarrassment and I would try to glare at Emmett, but it seemed it didn't work out because he laughed even harder. At the end Emmett and Edward Sr. won the game, leaving Edward and I in a close second, and Alice and Rose in the third place, they were not happy about that.

When midnight came upon us we all hugged each other. Well I didn't hug Emmett and Edward Sr., but I found a little courage and decided to do something; something that could make me or break me. But it was time, I knew it was.

"Emmett," I said in almost a whisper, my body shaking slightly as I made my way towards him.

He looked at me and smiled. "What's up, Isabella?"

I looked down, toward my hand and started extending it towards him, it started shaking even worse, but I didn't care, I kept it moving, "Mm...merry Christmas."

Emmett's eyes looked like they were going to come out of their sockets and he kept looking at me then at my hand, his eyes moving from one to the other. Mrs. Liz nudged him softly, and it seemed this helped to take him out of whatever moment he was having. Everyone was looking at me, completely silent. I could feel Edward's hand touching me softly in the small of my back. He knew what I was going to do. I had told him about how I wanted to, but I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to even try. But as always, his faith in me never wavered, he told me I could do it, and here I was.

Emmett's hand moved tentatively towards mine, his eyes never leaving mine, looking for any sight of discomfort. I was still shaking, but I knew I had to do this. I had to prove to myself that I was able to overcome my issues. I was going to prove to everyone that the people that hurt me didn't have any power over me, not anymore, I had the power. I did.

With this thought in mind I moved my hand further and clutched Emmett's hand in mine. Time seemed to have stopped in that moment, no one dared to utter a word, and even Emmett that always found the most inopportune places to crack a joke was silent.

I gulped. I waited and then slowly a small smile started appearing on my face, it was small, but it was there.

"Merry Christmas, Emmett," I said again, this time with a little bit more of confidence.

And his face broke into a smile too, he didn't shake my hand, he just kept it there, motionless and I was grateful he knew this was a big step for me and not to push me.

"Merry Christmas, Isabella," he said sincerely.

I let go of his hand and turned to my right, doing the same thing again, but now to Edward Sr.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Masen," I said shyly.

And just like Emmett, he looked at me and slowly raised his hand. And then when our hands were touching he smiled at me, and a tear slipped from my eye because in that moment as I was looking at the man in front of me, the father of my angel, the person that had opened the doors of his home for me, all I could think of was my daddy. And how proud he would be of me if he could just for a moment see what I was doing.

"Merry Christmas, dear," Edward Sr. said. "But if you call my wife Mrs. Liz, please call me Mr. Edward, at least."

And with that we all started chuckling, whatever tension that had been in the room suddenly left, leaving only peace and hope. As I let go of Edward Sr.'s hand, Edward pulled me backwards towards his chest, and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. You are so brave, so brave. I love you," he whispered so softly in my ear I knew nobody but me could hear him.

I closed my eyes, and relish in the moment. I had done it; it may not be much for some, but for me it meant a lot. Just like that day I had helped Edward get off the floor, this was another miracle, maybe small but a miracle nonetheless.

There was no awkwardness after that, from the corner of my eye I saw Mrs. Liz brushing some tears from her eyes, but she quickly recovered and started asking us which movie we wanted to watch first. We settled for _Miracle on 34__th__Street_. We all took a place in the living room. Mrs. Liz even brought some blankets and pillows and Emmett was the first one to take one and lay on the floor with Alice and Rose. Edward and I choose the loveseat, and we cuddle together, enjoying the night, enjoying our family, enjoying our love.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked Edward as soon as we made our way towards my room.

"Tonight, and every night you want me to stay, my sweetheart," he said as his hand gently caressed my cheek.

"Then move all your stuff there," I said playfully.

Edward chuckled. "If that's what you want."

I did want.

"Maybe one day." I smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded. "One day."

Edward quickly went to his room to change into his sleeping clothes while I did the same. As soon as he was back we made our way towards the bed. We were both tired and knew we had to wake up early the next day.

"Good night, sweetheart," Edward said placing a finger under my chin and lowering his mouth towards mine.

Our lips started dancing together, moving in sync with one another; our tongues caressing, exploring, loving one another. After a moment we both pulled our mouths away, but our foreheads stayed together. I smiled.

"Good night, Edward." I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms around me.

But before I could fall asleep I looked quickly up at him.

"Merry Christmas, baby," I told him again.

"Merry Christmas, my love."

How I loved to sleep with Edward. And in that moment I wished to sleep just like this for all eternity, or at least, for the rest of my life.

**Sleep with you**

**With the hope**

**That tomorrow when I wake up**

**I'll be surrounded by your warmth in a new day**

**That comes through the window**

**It was something beautiful my love, to**

**Sleep with you.**

**Sleep with you**

**With your hair arranged**

**Here on my arms**

**And the velvet that**

**I can feel in your lap**

**What a wonderful thing is to**

**Sleep with you...**

_**(Dormir Contigo/Sleep With You – Luis Miguel)**_

_**Bella & Edward**_

**A/N.- Thanks to everyone that reads this story. I write with the purpose of sharing, and if you didn't read it it wouldn't make sense. So thank you so much!**

**Thanks to my beta Lynn, who has been there every step of the way. Hugs babes, ur amazing!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviews; your words always encouraged me to keep going! So please don't stop doing it and leave your comments!**

**What do you think about the chapter? **

**Does Bella really needs Rose and Alice to talk to her about the 'secrets of lovemaking'? What do you think?**

**And how about Bella being able to shake hands with Emmett and Edward Sr.? A big step for her!**

**What about sleeping with someone? Isn't it sweet when you get to share your bed with that 'special-someone' and get to see his/her face when you open your eyes the next morning? I think it's sweet!**

**But I want to know what YOU think!**

**So leave a review!**

**Have a wonderful day,**

**Hugs,**

**Alexa**

**PS.- Outfits, Pictures, Music...all links at my profile!**

**FYI.- In Mexico, at least in my home town the biggest celebration of Christmas takes place on 'Christmas Eve' (that's why the celebration in this chapter takes place like this)...all the family will get together, have a late-late dinner and wait until midnight. At midnight we sing songs and say some prayers; and we as well place the little baby Jesus in it's place in the 'Nacimiento' that is a figurines representation of the place Jesus was born (Mexico is in its majority a Catholic country) . Most of the time the 'Nacimiento' is placed under the Christmas tree...after all is done we all 'exchange' gifts and hugs of congratulations! Kids open their 'parents' presents the next day at morning, as they believe that 'Santa Claus or the Little Baby Jesus' got them for them...the next day we get together again, but it's more like a 'lazing around' type of day. We eat leftovers, kids play with their toys and we share as a family in a more low-key kind of way. **


	23. Talk

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward I do own :D**

**I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you**

**Oh I wanna talk to you**

**You can take a picture of something you see**

**In the future where will I be?**

**You can climb a ladder up to the sun**

**Or write a song nobody has sung**

**Or do something that's never been done**

**Are you lost or incomplete?**

**Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?**

**Tell me how do you feel?**

**Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak**

**And they're talking it to me...**

**BPOV**

"I think I already know the answer to this," Rosalie said slowly. "But I have to ask, okay?"

She looked at me with careful eyes and I just nodded my head.

"You're a virgin right?" She and Alice tried to look as nonchalant as possible.

I nodded my head, again.

"Okay," Alice slightly smiled, letting me know it was okay. "And is Edward...?" She trailed off, but I knew what she meant.

I shrugged.

There was silence. I didn't know what to say. My eyes were trained at the cup of coffee on my hands.

"So you..." Rosalie cleared her throat, like if she had something stuck there. "So you don't know if Edward has...?"

I shook my head. I thought that it was better for me to respond that way. I wasn't sure my voice would have worked properly at that moment.

"So you've never...done, stuff?" Alice asked in disbelief.

I thought that for a moment.

"We," I started but kept silent for a little bit while I gathered my thoughts, thankfully nether Alice or Rosalie said anything. "We've done some stuff."

"Like what?" Rosalie asked promptly.

"Rosalie!" Alice chastised her. "Don't pressure her."

"Sorry," Rosalie mumbled. "Take your time Isabella. Besides you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to."

And when I looked at her eyes and then at Alice's I knew they were being honest. I didn't have to say anything if I didn't feel comfortable with it. But they were my friends; the only ones I had. They cared for me and wanted to offer me their knowledge. I knew this was a conversation that would benefit me and my relationship, as I was totally clueless. So I braced myself and tried to talk as steady as possible.

"We've...kissed." I took a deep breath. "And he has touch my...my...breast," I whisper the last part. "But only from the top," I quickly added. "With my bra on."

From the corner of my eye I saw Alice and Rose nodding in understanding, but they didn't say anything else.

"I have felt his...you know..." and as I looked at them they nodded again, "...on my thighs sometimes, but he tries to keep his distance. He is really respectful," I added quickly. I didn't want them to think that Edward was forcing himself on me.

"Have you touched him?" Rosalie asked.

"No." I shook my head. "Well just his chest, but on the top of his shirt."

"I think the first thing you have to do is talk to him, Isabella," Alice said. "That's really important in a relationship."

"We talk a lot," I said quickly.

We did, besides being a couple we were best friends.

"I mean about intimate topics, past experiences." Alice took a sip of her drink, "Sex is an important part of a relationship, and both of you have to be really comfortable with each other to be able and take that step."

I knew she was right. But it was embarrassing; _how do you ask your boyfriend those types of things? Well I guessed you just do_. But I was just not that blunt with that type of stuff.

"Okay, so we are going to tell you what we know and then if you have question you can ask okay?" Rosalie said looking at me carefully again.

Both of them were treating me like I was made of glass and I didn't want that. I wanted them to be honest and not be walking on eggshells because of me. So I smiled and nodded, trying to look totally at ease.

"I'm ready,"

And the 'intervention' began. I was sure my eyes were going to pop out at any given second with the things I'd been hearing for the past couple of minutes. They were both trying to be as gentle as they could as they told me about caresses, stimulations, positions, types of sex.

Some things seemed... _appealing?_ But others were right out gross. At least that's what I thought at that time.

"Isn't ...that," I stuttered, "Disgusting?" I asked when they were talking about oral stimulation.

Rosalie and Alice shook their heads.

"If you like the person it's enjoyable." Alice shrugged.

"Mmm..." _What else could I say?_

But that was all the encouragement they needed to continue talking and talking about different ways of pleasuring Edward, and how he could please me_. Oh God, I was mortified_.

But at the same time I was curious. I mean I knew the basics, what thing goes were and stuff like that; the books I had read seem to treat it as a chore, as an act done just for reproduction purposes, granted they were biology books.

"So any other questions?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head. I thought I had had enough of their tutoring for the day, and maybe forever. It was just too much.

"Our Isabella is growing up," Alice said wiggling her fingers.

I couldn't help but chuckle, she was so silly. But after that I just kept silent for a bit. There were so much thoughts swimming all over my head. All the information I had gathered in the last couple of hours were clashing together. Edward and I hadn't become any closer, physically speaking, besides that one time after the first winter concert. Yeah we had made out so many times lately, and he practically had moved into my room. There wasn't a night that he didn't slept by my side; but nothing more than that.

"Earth to Isabellaaaaa..." Alice said making a funny voice.

I rolled my eyes. They always liked to tease me because my mind liked to wonder.

"Did we traumatize you, sweetie?" Rosalie asked looking at me. "Believe me it wasn't our intention."

"No," I said. "It's okay. I was just thinking about New Years," I lied quickly.

"Ugh," Rosalie groaned. "Now you remind me that I have to pack."

"So what?" Alice said. "It's not that big of a deal. Just get some clothes and put them in a bag. Done."

"That's easy for you to say," Rose told Alice. "It's not like you care about color coordination."

"Whatever," Alice waved her off.

I shook my head at them. They would always banter like this, but at the end Alice didn't care much to keep it going. I liked her personality so much; she never cared what other people said about her, she took everything with a stride. She was just so colourful and not only with her clothing.

Rosalie on the other side liked to look her best. She always wore nice clothes, shoes and accessories. But she still was a nice person with a big heart, she didn't care if I was in a fancy dress or wearing jeans and a t-shirt, she never told me to dress up or anything like that. She accepted me as I was.

Both of my friends were so different, but at the same time they complemented each other, they complemented me.

"Besides I have to pack all the Christmas gifts," Rosalie groaned. "Emmett wanted to just send them by mail, but I thought it was too impersonal. So I told him it was better if we gave them to the family ourselves even if it was late. I think I should have listened to him."

"How long are you two going to be there?" Alice asked.

"Nine days," Rosalie replied.

"Have you decided what are you going to do, Alice?" I asked her.

She hadn't actually told me if she had plans.

"I'm going out of town, I think,"

And just the tone of her voice told me that she wasn't even sure about her answer, but I kept quiet.

"With your parents?" Rose asked.

Alice just shrugged and then laughed, but it wasn't honest, I could tell.

"You can spend it with us, Alice," I said honestly.

"I know, Isabella. I'll think about it. Thanks." She smiled at me, but I knew she would say no.

I had asked her before, but she had said she didn't want to impose on Edward and me, which was ridiculous. But Alice was like that.

We kept talking for a while in the living room of Alice's flat. It wasn't the first time I had been there, but it was the first time we had chosen her place to have 'girls'-time'.

Emmett and Edward were out too, doing 'guy-stuff'; at least that's what Emmett said.

At 5 o'clock we decided to leave and go to the Masen's house. We were all going to have dinner as a 'good-bye' to Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. who would be leaving for their trip the following day. Alice had said she didn't want to intrude in a family gathering, but in reality she had already become part of the family. So after Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I begged her, she agreed to join us.

* * *

Dinner was enjoyable. Mrs. Liz was talking a mile a minute about all the things she had planned to do during the trip. Edward and his dad kept chuckling at her antics. And more because everything she was saying had already been said, more than once. It didn't matter though; I still paid her attention.

After eating, we all made our way towards the living room and chatted for a while. I just basked in the feeling of being with all the people that I considered my family. I loved each and every one of them. And the thing was that I knew they loved me back, they had showed that to me, time and time again. They had all embraced me and welcomed me into their lives.

Before everyone left, Alice took some pictures of us all. She said it was a nice way to say good bye to the year; with a portrait of the family. She took many, but my favourite was the one where Mrs. Liz was at my left, with Edward Sr. next to her and Edward at my right. We all had smiled hugely; we were happy.

I just wished it would have lasted.

* * *

"So I had a talk with the girls today," I said sheepishly

"Really? What about?" Edward asked as he snuggled himself closer to me.

It was well past 11 o'clock and we had just laid on my bed; or better said our bed. He had even brought a pair of pyjamas to keep in my room. His extra tooth brush had now taken a spot in my bathroom.

_Is now or never Isabella. Take a deep breath and just say it, now. This is your opportunity. Communication, remember?_

"Sex," I blurted out before my brain could catch up with my mouth.

I could feel Edward's body going rigid. I think he even stopped breathing. Everything went silent.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I waited for him to say something. I really didn't know what to say after that.

Finally he spoke again.

"Did you say...s...s...sex?" he stammered.

I just nodded my head that was pressed on his chest. I knew he could feel it.

"Okay..." he sighed. "Mmm...so..."he trailed off.

It seemed that neither of us knew how to really approach the subject. But I wasn't sure if he was acting like that because he really felt embarrassed about it or just because of me. I knew he sometimes held back because he was worried of hurting me or saying something that would offend me or make me uncomfortable. So it had to be me who had to let him know what I was okay with it.

"I mean, I know it's," I groaned. "Is embarrassing."

A few seconds later Edward started chuckling. I don't know if he was finding this funny or was just nervous about it. I looked up at him and his face was red. And I knew that I wasn't the only one feeling out of place, he was definitely nervous, so I decided to ask.

"Edward have you ever...? You know?"

That right there made him stop chuckling and his face went from red to pale. _Oh, Oh, this wasn't good_. I thought to myself.

I had actually never thought about what I would feel if Edward told me he wasn't a virgin like me. _Would I be mad? Disappointed? Jealous?_I really wasn't sure. I mean he was 23 years old. He had dated two girls. So I couldn't expect him to be...

"No."

_Huh?_

"What?" I asked. I could feel my heart stop if just for a beat.

_No, what? No he hadn't been with anyone? Or No, he wasn't a virgin? What did I ask again? Oh man, I can't remember._ I didn't have to wait long for his explanation though.

"I haven't been with anyone that way." If I thought he was red before now he was even worse.

"You...you haven't?" I asked, _hopeful?_

He shook his head. "I almost...once...but," he shook his head again.

"Who?" I asked, but he didn't respond."Victoria?"

He finally nodded his head.

My stomach fell.

We again, kept silent for a while.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly. "Are you mad?"

And just listening to his voice, soft and scared made me react. I took both my hands and placed them on his face.

I took a deep breath and answer honestly, "No, Edward, I'm not mad."

He slightly relaxed. "But we didn't..."

I didn't let him continue as I placed my fingers to his lips. "You don't have to tell me, Edward. Those things are between you and her."

"But I want to," he said. "I don't want to have secrets with you, sweetheart. But I'll only tell you if you want me to."

_Did I? I think I did_. I knew myself enough to know that if I didn't know the true I would be drilling myself with questions that I wouldn't be able to answer.

Besides Alice had said that it was good to know about past experiences, that it was part of the trust we as a couple had.

"Okay," I whispered.

If he wanted to share part of his past, who was I to stop him? I removed my hands from his face and placed them on his chest, letting him know I was listening.

"As I told you once, she liked to go out a lot," he sighed running one of his hands through his hair. "We never spent much time in private, but when we did she was you know." He shrugged. "All over me. Now that I think about it, it was every time she was going to ask me for money."

I could feel my hands fisting into Edward's shirt. I wanted to give that woman a piece of my mind. She had used Edward in a vile way. I didn't say anything though.

"She..." he groaned. "She told me she wanted to be with me, but I didn't know if I was ready, so I told her to wait." He took deep breath and I could see his beautiful face on a scowl.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Edward."

"It's okay." He shrugged. "One day she had me almost convinced. I was almost going to say yes when her phone rang. She picked up and then told me she really needed to go. And that was that. I was so relieved after that, that I was sure I wasn't really ready to take that step with her."

I let out the huge breath I didn't even know I was holding. _Okay so it wasn't that bad._

"Was she the only one?" I asked.

He nodded. "Before her I hadn't ever touched a woman."

_What?_ "What? You...you touched her?" I asked.

"Well I..." Edward was pulling his hair really hard now. "Yeah, I mean, she did it to me too,"

I felt I was going to puke. And I did.

I ran towards the bathroom and sure enough I spilled all dinner into the toilet. I could faintly hear Edward calling my name and his feet on the floor getting closer.

"Bella, sweetheart." I could hear the worry in his voice but at the moment I couldn't even tell him not to come closer.

Slowly he made his way towards me and when his feet hit my slumped body he slowly crouched and started rubbing shutting circles on my back.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he kept chanting over and over again, his voice breaking more every time.

I didn't know what was going on with me. Why suddenly I had felt this bile rise from my stomach, it's just that when he said that he had touched another woman and she had touched him. _Touched_, my stomach rolled all over again.

When I was finally able to pull my face out of the toilet I felt something cold on my forehead. I turned a little bit and was able to see Edward pressing a small towel on it. He had run it through cold water. _When he did that? _I had no idea.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" And as I looked at him again I could see his eyes filled with tears. Some had already made their way out.

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice.

When I was able to stand up the first thing I did was brush my teeth. Edward then took me back to the room and into bed. Then he left saying he was going to get juice and crackers. He was so sweet and I was just scaring him. I felt so bad.

As soon as he came back he told me to eat and drink the stuff he had brought. I did as told and I could feel the chills that were running through my body stop a bit.

"Thanks, baby," I said weakly lying back down on the mattress.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Edward whispered.

"No, Edward," I said placing my hand on his cheek. "It wasn't your fault. I don't really know what happened."

"I shouldn't have..." but I stopped him.

"Edward please, it was me the one that asked okay?"

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have of told you." He shook his head.

"What do you mean? Do you prefer you had lied to me?"

"No, but..." he shrugged.

"It's not your fault, Edward. Besides, we are together, we need to know stuff about each other right?"

He nodded sadly.

"So is that it?" I asked.

"Bella, please," he pleaded.

"I want to know," I said honestly. We had already been talking about that. Besides I was sure it was better to just get over with it.

"Yes, that's it. Besides some..." he gulped. "Besides some touches, there wasn't anything else."

"What type of touches?" I didn't know what was going on with me. But I really wanted, no, I needed to know this.

But Edward just shook his head and didn't say a thing.

"Please," I pleaded.

He sighed and started pulling his hair again. "She touched my...and she made me...and I did the same to her."

I nodded. "Okay." I think I did understood what he was referring to.

"And that's it," he said. "I swear, Bella, it was just a couple of times, and nothing else happened."

"I believe you, baby," I said pulling his hands out of his hair and placing them on my face.

"I love you, Bella, you're the only one. I swear to you..."

"You don't have to swear anything, I know, I know."

After that we decided it was better to just go right to sleep. We were both tired physically and emotionally. Edward was a little bit apprehensive at the beginning, but after I practically crushed myself at him he relaxed and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"I love you, baby," I yawned.

"Always," he whispered as he kissed my forehead and we both felt asleep.

Despites all that had happened I felt a little bit lighter. It had been hard, but at least now I knew Edward's past experiences. Maybe one day we could both be our firsts. I knew I did want him that way, but I was not sure when I would be completely ready. I hoped soon. Because despites all of what my mind was telling me my body desired Edward, from head to toe.

* * *

"Please take care of yourself and if you can care for my son too, honey," Mrs. Liz said through the tears that slowly fell from her eyes.

I was no better. "I will, Mrs. Liz."

She hugged me even tighter. "I love you, dear, never forget that okay?" _Why did this sound like a good-bye? Well maybe because it was._

"I love you too, Mrs. Liz." I sniffled. "You're the best."

She chuckled a little bit between her own sniffles. "I am, huh? That's good to know."

Finally we ended the hug and I rose my hand towards Edward Sr. "Have a nice trip Mr. Masen." I said.

"Thanks, honey," he shook my hand while Mrs. Liz said her good-byes to Edward. "You both take care. And we will call you as soon as we arrive to Madrid." He told me.

I nodded and looked towards Edward and his mom.

She was whispering something on his ear and Edward just smiled and nodded his head.

"It's too soon, mom." Edward chuckled.

But Mrs. Liz kept whispering furiously at Edward and he just nodded his head some more.

"I love you both," Mrs. Liz said, with a last wave towards us, as she and Edward Sr. got in the car that would take them to the airport.

"Bye." I waved towards them, Edward hugging me tightly to his side doing the same as me.

And just like that, they left.

**So you take a picture of something you see**

**In the future where will I be?**

**You can climb a ladder up to the sun**

**Or a write a song nobody has sung**

**Or do something that's never been done**

**Do something that's never been done**

**So you don't know were you're going, and you wanna talk**

**And you feel like you're going where you've been before**

**You tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored**

**Nothing's really making any sense at all**

**Let's talk, let's talk...**

_**(Talk – Coldplay)**_

_**Bella**_

**A/N.- Thanks to...**

**Lynn, my amazing Beta! I love you babes.**

**Everyone that reads and reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story and please keep the love coming!**

**So what did you all think about 'the talk'? Which in this case were 2! The one with the girls and the one with Edward.**

**Which one surprised you the most?**

**Did the girls pushed it too far?**

**What about Edward's 'past experiences'? Did you expect it? What about Bella freaking out?**

**Please let me know! **

**Ok...**

**So last chapter, less than 10% of people reviewed! Don't be shy! I don't bite, on the contrary I get all happy when I get a review!**

**I wish you all an amazing week!**

**Hugs,**

**Alexa**

**PS.- Rec's...**

**This time I choose 'Completed' stories that I've already read. Trust me, they are amazing! (All at my Fav.'s list)**

**'Boy in the Red Sweater' by Starrynytex.- In this story Edward is a shy, but really shy high-school student. When Bella and him become Physics Partners she decides to befriend him! All the characters are OOC and you'll love it from beginning to end! This Bella is really likable and Edward is just dork-adorable!**

**'Cascade and Cyanide' by americnxidiot.- Edward is the school's outcast, and Bella is the 'new student'; everyone tells her to stay away from him. But she doesn't listen and wants to discover what is truly wrong with Edward Masen. Amazing story one of the best angst I've read.**

**'Learn You Inside Out' by wolfpgirl.- Bella is in College and with her friends she tries to enjoy life in despites her tragic past. Edward a 'football-player' gets another chance to make it on the College's Football team after he went all rebel. A story of learning to trust again and love! Great story! It's really well written.**

**There are more at my Fav.'s list on my profile!**

** And please please please! If you have any recommendations for me! Do it! I need something to read! If they are completed that'll be best!**

**Peace Out!**


	24. Hot

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward I do own :D**

**I was going to post this tomorrow (Friday). But today I wake up and surprise! I've reached 500 reviews!**

**And as a demonstration of how thankful I am to all of you, here I give you Chapter 24 of TBoHE.**

**I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around**

**I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed**

**I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound**

**I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud**

**Now you're in, and you can't get out**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me baby, baby...**

**BPOV**

"Did you have a good time sweetheart?" Edward kissed my cheek softly as I lead him to the passenger side of the car.

"Of course I did, baby, it was great." I smiled.

Edward juts shook his head and lead me towards the driver's side, opening the door for me. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help feeling giddy at his chivalrous ways. He then made his way towards the other door and got in the car.

The night was really cold, and there was some ice on the road. I had to be extra careful while driving. Rose had giving me lots of pointers on how to drive under this type of conditions, but I still felt a little bit nervous about it.

"So where to now? Do you have any more surprises for me?" I asked Edward.

He shook his head. "That's it for the night, sweetheart,"

"Well, again," I said leaning towards him and kissing his lips softly, "Thank you for a wonderful night."

We had been to our first 'official' date.

I had told Edward repeatedly that every time I was with him I counted it as a date. But he was adamant that that type of things didn't count and that a proper date was needed; of course I just couldn't say no. And being honest I did want to go out with him and show the world, or at least some of the Seattle residents, how lucky I was by having this man at my side.

He had arranged everything himself without telling me much. He would just hand me a piece of paper with the address written on it and I'll drive us there.

First we had gone to a gallery. I was totally surprised that Edward would want to go to a place like that. But as soon as we got inside the building I knew it was for me. It was a photography exhibition called 'The Landscapes of the States'; it was filled with different pictures of mountains, rivers, lakes, beaches, and more; from all over the country. We had spent a good two hours there just walking around. I would '_ah_' and '_oh_' at many of the work and then I would tell Edward everything my eyes were able to see; the beauty of the mountains with a hint of snow at the top, the color of the sea when the sun was seating, the horses that ran freely through the wild; it was amazing.

After the gallery we had gone for dinner to a Thai restaurant. It was an informal place and I enjoyed it so much because we could just relax and not care about appearances. We ordered different types of dishes and we just shared them and commented about what we thought about them. The entire time we talked and laughed. It was really enjoyable.

The last place we went to was kind of a surprise to me; it was a bar. They had live music; that day was a jazz band. Edward had reserved a table and it was located perfectly in the middle of the place. I didn't drink, but the waitress encouraged me to order a Pina Colada with no alcohol, she said I would liked it and she was right, it was so sweet with a hint of pineapple and coconut. Edward just drank a couple of beers, which I found odd because all I'd seen him drink so far was wine and one time tequila. We stayed there for over 4 hours just enjoying the music and enjoying ourselves.

The date had been truly the best first date ever and I couldn't be happier.

"The house looks so weird," I told Edward as I pulled the car towards the garage.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Kind of lonely I think."

He nodded. "I know, it's not like my parents make that much noise to begin with, but it's weird not to hear them through the house; or Carmen and Charlotte."

"When are they going to be back by the way?" I asked Edward about Carmen and Charlotte.

"I think around the second week of January. I'm not sure really." He looked thoughtful.

I parked the car and we made our way inside the house. I quickly made sure the alarm was set and double checked everything was closed. I knew it was because before I left I did just that. But taking extra precautions never hurt anyone.

Edward went to his room to get changed because he wanted to give me some 'privacy', which I thought was ridiculous, by the way, while I changed myself.

I took out a pair of pyjama pants and a comfy t-shirt. Even though we had heat all over the house, Edward and I preferred not to have it too high so we could cuddle between the comforter, it was way more enjoyable.

I quickly undressed in my bathroom and when I looked at myself in the mirror I raised my brow. _I think it's time to start doing at least something of what Alice and Rose told me,_ I thought to myself as I removed my bra. I'd never slept without one. Sometimes I would wear a sport bra as they were way more comfortable, but the girls had told me it was not necessary and that it was even good for me. So I decided to give it a try.

It had been two days since the 'talk' between Edward and I, and with all that happened I knew Edward felt a little bit uneasy. I didn't blame him at all for me getting all freaked out. At the end of the day it was me who had encouraged him to tell me about his past; besides looking everything objectively, it could have been worse. Yeah he had had some 'adventures' with that woman, but he was still a virgin, just like me. I smiled, this made me happy, and I didn't know why because even if he wasn't I would have loved him the same, not less. Maybe it was me knowing that he was almost as inexperienced as me. _Well maybe not that much_, I thought. In reality the knowledge that we both had something to give the other for the first time excited me in a way I could hardly describe.

I placed all my dirty clothes in the hamper and quickly removed the little makeup I had on; which honestly was not more than mascara, a little bit of blush and gloss. I then brushed my teeth and made my way to the room.

Edward was already lying on the bed playing with the TV's remote. He just looked so beautiful, like he belong just there, in my bed. I smiled.

"Aren't you sleepy, baby?" I asked him making my way towards the bed and cuddling next to him.

He shook his head and opened his arms for me. "So I was thinking," he said. "What would you like to do tomorrow night?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. Do you have something in mind? What do you usually do?"

"Well." Edward smiled. "We usually go out to celebrate. I think I have hardly spent a handful of New Years' Eve at home."

"Really?" I asked.

I had spent all my New Years' Eves inside the house I was living in at the time. Even last year when I was already living with the Masen's I didn't go out. But then I remember that Mrs. Liz had indeed told me they had a party somewhere, but I had declined and went to bed early.

"Yeah," Edward continued, "Sometimes my parents would take us to trips in different countries and we would celebrate in a restaurant in whichever city we were. If we were home there was always someone that invited us to their parties."

"That must be nice," I said. "Which countries have you been to?"

"Well here in America, obviously, I've gone to Canada, Mexico, Brazil and Costa Rica. Many countries in Europe; my parents even took us to Egypt once," he said.

"Oh wow!" I didn't know what else to say. Even in the US I only knew Arizona and Washington.

"One day we'll go to all those places, sweetheart, and you'll tell me of all the wonderful things your eyes can see,"

And that reminded me of, "Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" His head turned slightly.

"Have you...have..." I stuttered.

"Just tell me Bella," he reassured with a kind smile.

"Have you giving any thoughts...to...you know...maybe..." I trailed off.

"The surgery?" he guessed.

I nodded into his chest.

He shrugged. "I have."

_And?_ "And?" I was so intrigued.

"I...met..." now it was the time for him to be unsure, "Okay, Bella, please promise me you won't get mad at me okay?"

I got a little bit worried, if he thought I was going to get mad is because whatever he was going to tell me wasn't something good.

"It's not bad," he said.

"Okay?" I didn't know if I was saying or asking.

"Well," he started again, "You remember the day after the first concert? When I had to go early and all?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, there was this lady there. Her name is Esme Cullen. She is kind of a 'talent-scout' in the business of classical music."

_What does that had to do with Edward and the surgery?_ I had no idea, but I let him keep talking.

"One of my teachers introduced me to her and it looks like she likes my work." He smiled proudly. "She wants to review some of my compositions. She thinks I can sell some of them."

"Edward..." I gasped.

But before I could continue Edward kept talking, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it's not a sure thing and I really didn't want to disappoint you or my family if it didn't work out."

"You'll never be able to disappoint us, Edward," I said honestly.

His hands went towards my face and he kissed me sweetly. "Thanks you, my Bella."

"Okay tell me more." I was really excited.

"Anyways," he said, "Her husband...he...he's a neurosurgeon. And one of the best,"

"Huh? A neurosurgeon?" I was confused.

"Well you know about my accident right?" he asked already knowing the answer.

I responded anyways, "Yes."

"Well, in my case in particular the damage is not in my eyes per se, it's in my brain so...a neurosurgeon is a must, my life would be in his hands for the most part and..." he trailed off.

"And can he perform the surgery on you?" I asked hopeful.

"Unfortunately he is out of the country right now. His practice helps a non-profit organization that ships doctors to third world countries for a period of time to treat people there. He volunteered this time and won't be back until February."

"And are you…" I gulped. "Are you going to see him when he gets back?"

He smiled. "I think I will."

"Oh, Edward." I crashed myself to him, hugging him tightly. "I love you, baby, so much."

Edward chuckled a little bit. "I love you too, sweetheart."

"But," and his face fell a little "What if there's no hope, Bella?" and I could hear the despair in his voice.

"I'll be with you." I trailed my fingers through his hair. "No matter what, I'll always be with you, Edward."

"Thanks, love," he sighed.

A tear slipped from my eye. He was just too good to me. He deserved to be able to see everything that was around him. He was too beautiful and kind to be kept in the dark. But I knew, with no hint of doubt, that even if Edward never saw a single thing for the rest of his life, I would love him unconditionally. No matter what I would stand by him, in good times and bad.

"Okay so," he said suddenly. "So tomorrow what are we going to do?"

I chuckled at his change of demeanour and we started making plans for the next day.

Alice had called and told me she was going to be the photographer on this exclusive New Year's party, so she wouldn't be able to make it. It was only Edward and me.

"I think we should make dinner," I said. "You and me together."

"Me?" He pointed at himself.

"Yeah, mister, you." I chuckled. "And we can watch the ball drop on the TV."

He laughed. "Do you like those shows?"

"What?" I said in mock hurt. "They are a tradition in my New Year's celebration."

He raised a brow suspiciously.

"Well it isn't. But we can make it, our tradition," I said.

"I like that." He hugged me tight, "I want to start making traditions with you, my sweetheart."

After that we settled watching TV, well I watched and Edward listened. Or at least I tried.

A while later I couldn't help the goosebumps that ran all the way across my body, it may sound stupid but I felt a little bit more exposed than before without my bra on. Like I could almost feel Edward's skin touching them. With all the talk we did at the beginning I had forgotten. But in that moment when we were both silent and just there, cuddling, it was totally different.

"Are you cold, sweetheart?" Edward asked pulling the comforter even tighter towards our bodies.

I shook my head no and slowly inched my face towards his. As carefully as I could, I placed my lips on top of his. He smiled and started kissing me sweetly, but soon enough our kiss became more heated, my tongue and his exploring our mouths unabashedly and with a frenzy that I couldn't understand, but I didn't mind about it, it felt great.

I tentatively removed my hands that were buried in Edward hair, and trailed them down his chest until they reached the bottom of his shirt. I gulped a little when I was able to feel the skin of his stomach on my fingertips. It was so warm and soft. I started making small circles with my index finger and was able to feel the soft curls of his body hair.

"Bella..." Edward whispered as he removed his mouth from my lips to place them on my neck.

I started exploring, moving my hands upwards. Edward shivered, but he never stopped kissing me. The more up I went the more excited I got.

"Ughh...Bella...it feels so good sweetheart," he mumbled between kisses.

A second later I could feel his hands reaching for the bottom of my t-shirt.

"Mmmm..." I moaned in contentment. I wanted this.

Unfortunately Edward's t-shirt wasn't as loose as mine so my hands became a little bit stuck midway through their wondering.

I surprised myself as I whispered to Edward, "Take it off, baby."

He stopped whatever he was doing with the bottom of my t-shirt and with the kisses on my neck.

"Please," I pleaded.

And he didn't wait for me to ask him again as he quickly removed the t-shirt from his body. I gulped again. He was just so beautiful, inside and out. He wasn't all muscles or anything like that, but you could see some definition here and there, and he had hair, and I liked it.

It seemed time stopped after that. Edward just lay there, on the bed, waiting for me. I slowly inched my hands towards his chest and lightly brushed the tip of my fingers on it. Edward shivered.

As I looked at his face I smiled. He looked a little bit nervous and it made me feel good. At least I was not the only one.

I moved my body closer and again started kissing him. My hands started to be more certain as they wonder up and down Edward's exposed body. He quickly took that as a sign that everything was okay and went back to play with my t-shirt.

"Do you want to...?" he asked, uncertain.

_Does he want me to take it off too?_ I didn't know if that was what he meant, but nonetheless I nodded.

"Help me?" I asked shyly.

He nodded and as stealthy as possible he started moving it up. I helped him moving my body a little bit so he could dispose of my t-shirt with ease. I felt myself growing more nervous as I started feeling the cool air hit my skin. I started taking deep breaths and this seemed to help a little bit. Soon enough Edward was pulling the shirt from my head and all the way off.

And again, he just lay there, waiting. I took a quick glance downwards and could see my breast exposed. I felt a little bit embarrassed and self-conscious. I had never placed great value on physical appearances and I knew I was not a size two or four, not even close. But looking at Edward's body, or what I could see, he was just so perfect, so beautiful I could never compared.

"Bella?" Edward asked tentatively. "Are you okay, sweetheart? We...we don't have..."

But I placed my fingers on his lips. "I'm okay," I said.

He nodded, but didn't move any further. So again I started inching towards him, but this time as I went closer towards him I looked directly at his eyes, his forest-green eyes. They were so shiny and so beautiful, and they were calling to me. I smiled.

I raised my hand and brushed it through some hair that had fallen in his forehead, and he closed his eyes.

"Don't," I mumbled. "Don't close your eyes, baby."

And he opened them again and they smiled back at me. As unfocused as they were, they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

I kept my hands on his face and with a last motion I was there, with my chest against his.

"Bella..." Edward gasped as soon as he figured out about the bareness of my chest.

"I love you, Edward, I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby."

And that was all I needed to pull his face towards mine and kiss him again. And he stopped being hesitant as his hands took a hold of my hips crushing his body, all of it, with mine. And there it was again. His...erection. I blushed a little bit. _Well at least now I knew not to call it 'thingy'._

His lips were on my ear, his tongue licking my earlobe in the most enjoyable torture ever.

"Bella," he kept whispering over and over again and I knew if I wasn't in the bed at that time, I would be on the floor because my body felt like jelly, weak, but in an enjoyable kind of way.

My hand started wandering again, touching his chest, his arms, his chest again, until they came resting at the top of his nipples.

"Ugh..." he moaned. _So they are sensitive too_. I thought.

Edward's hands started wandering too and soon enough I could feel them next to my breast. I tensed a little bit and he stopped.

"No," I mumbled. "It's okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes," I whispered.

And that's all he needed to hear to move his hands towards my breast and cupping them oh so gently.

"Mmmm..." I moaned. It felt so good, more than good, it felt perfect.

"Oh, Bella," Edward groaned as he started moving his hands in circular motions.

Suddenly one of his thumbs connected with one of my nipples and I felt like fireworks were going on inside my own body.

"It..."I tried to say, "It feels so good, baby...just...just like that."

"You liked it, sweetheart," he said a little bit more secure of himself.

"Mhmm." I nodded.

His face came crashing towards mine, as he kissed me, but this time a little bit roughly, his hands never leaving its motions on my womanly peaks. I kissed him back, showing him all that I was feeling at the moment.

I trailed my hands down until they reached the edge of his pants. I gulped. _What should I do now?_ But I couldn't think at the moment, I was so lost in all the sensations.

And just like that I let my hand trailed down atop of his clothes, and I gulped, because I felt it, his...

"Ughh...Bella, what...are...ughhhh," Edward was panting so hard I couldn't catch much of what he was saying.

"Is this okay?" I asked.

He nodded furiously. "More...more than... okay, but you don't...have...Bella...ughhh..."

My hand started moving of its own volition as it gently pressed a little bit harder on his erection. It felt so foreign, it was so hard, and so, I gulped, long. At least that's how it felt like.

By now Edward was moaning wildly, but his hands never left me and I could feel my lower regions getting kind of wet. I blushed. I've never felt like that. It seemed every time we did something I said the same thing, but it just kept getting better and better.

"Bella..." Edward groaned, "If you don't...I'm...I'm..."

But my hand didn't care what he was saying it keep moving, as of its own volition kept rubbing, up and down, just like I was told by my friends.

My eyes were trained on my hands and my ears filled with the music coming from Edward's mouth.

"Bellaaaaaaaaa..." Edward cries made me look up at him, my eyes went wide, but I didn't stop ether.

His face was red and he looked like he was experiencing the most pleasurable of pains. His eyes were wide opened and his hands had left my breast and were scrunching the bed sheets tightly. He looked beautiful.

My hand kept going, not stopping at all; well not until I started feeling something wet coming from his pyjama pants. I looked down again and gasped. The front of his pants were wet and Edward was panting on the bed; breathing hard as if he had been underwater for a long time.

"Did you...?" I found myself asking.

"Bella," Edward sighed, "I'm...so, so so..."

"Did you had an..._orgasm_?" I asked in a whisper.

And Edward blushed furiously groaning and placing both his hands atop his face. He then nodded.

I giggled. I didn't know what I had found funny but I was giggling stupidly. And it seemed Edward found it funny too because he soon followed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he finally said.

I shook my head. "No, baby, it's okay. I just can't believe I...I..." I blushed, "Did you like it?"

He smiled. "I loved it." He raised his hand and I quickly inched my face closer.

"Really?" my eyes were huge. I had done something to make him feel good, and I had done it good.

He nodded as he gently touched my face. "A lot."

I giggled again.

"Do you want me to...I mean you didn't..." he trailed off.

"Huh?" I asked, but then I understood what he meant, "Oh...mmm...no. I think one step at a time is okay," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Maybe next time?"

"Okay." He rubbed my arms up and down while smiling this beautiful shiny smile. "Next time it's your turn. And baby?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you...just...thank you," he said.

I chuckled.

"And now let me just go and change quickly okay?"

"Okay." I nodded.

Edward left to his room and I quickly looked for my discarded t-shirt placing it back on my body. As I laid there waiting I found myself smiling like an idiot for what I had just done. Maybe the intervention with the girls, had helped after all.

When he came back he made his way quickly towards the bed and took me in his arms, tucking us both into the comforter and hugging me tight towards him.

"I love you, sweetheart," he said softly into my ear. "Forever."

I smiled. "Forever, baby."

And we fell asleep, happy with the step forward we had both walked into our relationship.

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**I can make you feel all better, just take it in**

**And I can show you all the places you've never been**

**And I can make you say everything that you've never said**

**And I will let you do anything again and again**

**Kiss me gently**

**Always I know**

**Hold me, love me**

**Don't ever go...**

_**(Hot – Avril Lavigne)**_

_**Bella**_

**A/N.- So there you have it my 'lovely-naughty' ladies *wink*, Blindward and Bella's way towards Citrus-land.**

** Yeah I know it's tame, but this two are just starting, so be patient with me. Besides this is my first ever-ever-ever citrus-writing-experience; which I'm really nervous about cause I don't know if you'll like the way I write it! I hope you do. And please take note that this story is not 'porn-based', so please don't be disappointed if I don't write lemons every single chapter, and this two aren't that 'wild', that doesn't mean they won't have fun! But just bear with me please! **

**So now that we have cleared out everything. What did you all think? **

**Fail? Approve?**

**Please let me know!**

**Isn't Blindward the sweetest! Sigh...**

**And 2 more characters are introduced! At least by name. How do you like that? And Edward may see again! Should he? or we should keep him Blindward forever? What do you think?**

**Thanks to my beta Lynn who doesn't laugh at my crazy writing, on the contrary she always supports me! Love you babes!**

**And thanks to everyone that reads and reviews, with special thanks to the ones that gave me really cool recommendations to read! You're all so awesome.**** Keep them coming! I like to read, a lot! Oh and a hug to '_tg10781_' who was my 500 reviewer! **

**Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks!**

**Hugs,**

**Alexa.**

**PS.- Pictures! Outfits! Music! Go to my profile and check it out!**


	25. Smooth

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But Sweet-Blindward was my idea, so he is mine :D!**

**Man it's a hot one**

**Like seven inches from the midday sun**

**I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone**

**But you stay so cool**

**My muñequita my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa**

**You're my reason for reason**

**The step in my groove**

**And if you say this life ain't good enough**

**I would give my world to lift you up**

**I could change my life to better suit your mood**

**Cause you're so smooth…**

**BPOV**

"Is this okay, Bella?" Edward asked.

I looked towards the chopping board and nodded. "They are perfect, baby." I smiled.

"How many more do you need?" Edward kept chopping.

"Just the ones that are left in that bowl."

We were preparing dinner for our New Year's celebration. Just as the night prior we had agreed on just stay at home, make dinner together and watch the different shows that were going to cover the New Years celebration until we found the one we liked best.

We had decided on cooking lasagna with a salad and garlic bread. When we had gone to the store to buy the supplies, Edward had convinced me to buy the dessert instead of cooking it myself. We had settled for a German-Chocolate Cake, it was one of my favourite cakes.

As I looked towards the window, which was above the sink, I smiled. The day was so beautiful. It was a winter wonderland outside. Everything was covered in white and I just loved it. It had started snowing before Christmas, but the snow always melted because of the rain leaving it all mushy and dirty. But today it wasn't raining, and I hoped it stayed like that for a while.

"It's so beautiful outside, Edward," I said without looking away.

I was currently cooking the beef while Edward chopped some mushrooms.

"Is it?" he asked.

"Everything is so white," I sighed, "I think I want to go out and just lay on the snow."

Edward chuckled. "You try that, love."

I shrugged. "I had never seen snow before I came to Seattle. It's so pretty. Do you..." I took a deep breath. "Do you remember how the snow looks like?"

I turned and looked towards Edward. I hoped I hadn't offended him by asking that.

"I do." He sighed. "When we were kids back in Chicago, Emmett would love to go out to the backyard and build snowmen. I wanted to do it too, for the most part I always wanted to do whatever Emmett was doing, but I was so little my hands couldn't do a very good job."

I smiled just thinking about a toddler Edward. He was probably a beautiful child. He still was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. But kids have this light in them that draws you so much more. They are spontaneous and innocent, funny and unpredictable.

"So Emmett, trying to include me on his projects, told me to be his helper." Edward chuckled. "I would go and grab stuff from the fridge. Carrots for the nose, grapes for the eyes and whatever else was needed. I even went to my parent's room once to grab one of my father's hats and a scarf. Mom was not pleased at all when she found out."

"You didn't have hats or scarves of your own?" I asked.

"Yeah we did." There was laughter in his eyes. "But my father's stuff were more expensive, and therefore Emmett said they would resist the weather much better than our cheap-kids stuff, besides they would make our snowman look that much cooler."

I started laughing, just thinking about Emmett convincing Edward in to sneaking in their parent's room to steal clothes.

"My mom must have tons of pictures of that time," he said. "My dad made her take pictures saying that if his things were already ruined at least he could keep the memory."

"I would like to see them one day." I smiled.

The only pictures I'd seen of him where the ones I've taken myself and the ones that Mrs. Liz had around the home. Most of them were family portraits or from the boys when they finished school. Lately she had added the ones from Emmett's wedding and some with me too.

As Christmas presents, Alice had given all of us pictures. In my case I got one with Edward the day of his first Winter Season Concert. I had that one in my room. But Alice had given Mrs. Liz one of the entire family that same day. And Mrs. Liz hadn't wasted any time on hanging it on the living room wall. It was Mrs. Liz, Edward Sr., Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and me. We were backstage just after the concert was over. We all had huge smiles on our faces.

But I had never seen baby pictures of Edward and now I was intrigued.

"I think I'm done," Edward said taking me away from my thoughts.

I took the mushrooms and placed them next to the stove for when they were needed.

"Thanks, baby." I went back towards Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The phone started ringing.

"I'll get it," I said as I made my way towards it.

"Hello,"

"_Isabella? Is it you dear?"_

"Mrs. Liz!" I smiled. "How are you?"

I saw Edward making his way towards me and smiling as well at hearing his mom's name.

"_Fine, dear! Happy New Year!"_

"Oh well, Happy New Year to you both, here we are still in the old one though," I chuckled.

_"I figured," _she chuckled as well, _"__We just came back from the New Year's Party that the hotel organized. It was amazing."_ She sounded so excited.

"I'm glad," I said. "We're actually preparing dinner, it's still early here."

"_Aren't you going out to celebrate?"_ she asked.

"No," I replied. "We decided to spend it at home."

"_Oh well, that must be nice,"_ and I could almost see the smile on her face.

"Are you having fun?" I asked knowing what she was going to say.

"_Of course! It's just so beautiful, I think next time we should all come together, we could go to this..."_

And she went on a full description of the places she and Edward Sr. had been so far. By this time I had already placed the call on speaker so Edward was able to listen to the conversation. We could hear Edward Sr. in the background laughing at his wife and her antics.

After a while, Edward took the phone and talked with his parents for a couple of minutes while I kept cooking. Soon enough we were saying our good-byes and sending good wishes for the remaining of their trip.

As I was finishing placing the bread on the tray, I felt two strong hands encircling my body.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" Edward whispered in my ear. Successfully making my insides melt.

"Placing ...the bread...on the ...tray." I hardly was able to get out.

"Mmmmm," he hummed and rested his chin on my left shoulder. "Smells good."

I gulped. "Yeah, it's garlic bread."

He shook his head. "Not that," and he pressed his nose to my neck, "This."

And he started kissing my neck in a way that was making it hard for me to stay on my two feet.

"Edward..." I moaned.

"Do you like it, sweetheart? Do you enjoy my kisses?" he asked in a flirting tone.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I love you, Isabella, so much," he said before licking my earlobe and making my head spin.

"I...yeah...me...too." I was incoherent by that time.

He chuckled and with a kiss on the cheek he released me. "I'm going to take a shower okay?"

"Mhmmm." I nodded dumbly.

As soon as he was out of sight, I let out a huge breath I had been holding. That man drove me crazy, in a really good kind of way. He was sweet and gentle, but at the same time he just knew what to do to make me go weak in the knees.

And then I remember what we had done the night before and I felt myself go warm all over. His hands on my body, my hands on his. I was already breathing a little bit harder, just from the memory. I shook my head to get rid of the feeling and placed the bread on the oven. I set the timer and made my way towards my room to take a shower too. Maybe this time I would place the water a little bit on the cooler side.

* * *

"_6...5...4...3..."_

"Happy New Year, my sweetheart," Edward said. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," I whispered.

"_2...1...Happy New Year!"_

And his lips came crashing towards mine.

I didn't waste any time and opened my mouth, granting access to his tongue that was already on its way. My hands were tight on his hair, as his were pulling me flush towards him, both hands firm on my waist.

But they didn't stay there for a long time, as they slowly started making their way downwards until he was gently brushing my behind with his fingertips. I groaned into the kiss and press myself harder into him. This only encouraged Edward as he grabbed it harder, with both his hands. I knew if he wasn't holding me I would had been on the floor. I felt so boneless, I was on cloud nine.

Slowly Edward brought us down to the couch. He rested on his back leaving me on top straddling him.

I don't know what was going on, but at that moment we were just frantic wanting to feel closer to each other in any way we could. It was now a new year; it was time to move forward. And I was just so lost in desire for the man that was there with me.

I loved him, I needed to be close to him, as close as I could.

I quickly made my way towards his shirt and tried to remove it. Edward helped me and we soon discarded it on the floor my shirt and bra following.

There was no hesitation this time, Edward hand's cupped my breast in one swift motion making me arc my back a little bit and press harder on him.

"Ugh...Bella, love...you're so beautiful," Edward moaned.

I smiled and look at him. He was too perfect for words; laying there, his hair a beautiful mess, his skin flushed with excitement and his eyes full of love and adoration. I was sure if he could see mines he would be able to distinguish the same feelings in them. I loved him, with all my heart.

"I love you too, baby," I sighed.

I started moving my hips just a little bit and we both groaned. The friction of my girly bits and his erection felt really good.

"Bella...love..." Edward panted.

"Mmmm..." That was all I could utter at that time.

"Would you...would..." He took a deep breath and then groaned as I kept moving slowly. "Take off your jeans baby?"

That stopped my motions. I gulped.

_My jeans? He wants me to take them off?_

My hesitation made Edward try to backtrack, "You don't have to, I mean. I'm sorry, sweetheart," and I could see his eyes go downcast.

And as I looked at him I smiled. He would never hurt me, of that I was totally sure. He would never push me to do something I didn't want to, he had proved it time and time again. And I loved him.

"Only if you take yours off too," I found myself saying so soft I wasn't sure he even heard.

But he did, I knew the moments his eyes went up again and his eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Will you?" I asked, trying to show him how dead serious I was being.

I saw his face go red all the way to his ears.

"Are...are you sure sweetheart? I didn't mean to..." but I interrupted him as I placed two of my fingers to his soft lips.

"Will you? I asked, again.

And all he could do was nod.

I stood up quickly but before I could do anything Edward spoke again.

"Just our jeans right?" he asked.

I blushed. "Yeah."

He nodded again and I watched in amazement as his fingers made their way towards his jeans fly and zipper, and not only that. His erection was more than evident, making a prominent bulge right in the middle of the zipper.

My hands were frozen in my own jeans as he started, painfully slow, pushing the zipper down. I wasn't sure how long I had been holding my breath, but it had been a while.

"Bella?" Edward asked tentatively.

"Mmm..." I mumbled.

"Are you sure?" he asked for a last time.

"Y...yes," I stuttered making my eyes look away as I as well started removing my jeans as quickly as I could before I started getting more nervous.

Soon enough I was standing there, with only my black panties on. They weren't anything special; regular black cotton panties. I was not one for laces and stuff. They were comfortable and simple just like me.

I heard more than saw the _'thump'_ of Edward's jeans as they hit the floor. But I didn't move or dare to even look that way. I know that would only make me more anxious.

"Sweetheart," Edward said. "Come here."

And as I raised my eyes, from my fidgeting hands, I saw he was now on a sitting position, his hands opened to me. And I focused on his eyes, trying my hardest not to look down.

I made my way towards him and he enveloped me in his warm arms. I don't know how he did it, because I was totally intoxicated with his smell at the moment, but suddenly I found myself lying on the couch. Edward was now on top, one of his arms was on the side of my body, keeping most of his weight off my body. His other hands started trailing softly on the other side and I couldn't help but hum.

"Don't worry, love. I'm here. We will do whatever you're comfortable with, okay?" Edward whispered on my ear, making the goosebumps pop up.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Do you trust me, my sweetheart?"

"I trust you, Edward," I said and I knew it was the honest truth. I trusted Edward with my own life.

"Mmm," he hummed. "You're beautiful, Bella. Your body is so warm, and responsive to my touch. I want to make you feel good."

He slowly slid a little bit down until his mouth was at level with my shoulder. "You smell so good, sweetie. Like vanilla and cinnamon."

I smiled. He was the one that had given me that body wash and lotion for Christmas, with many other things from _Body & Works_. He had told me he was really sensitive to smells, and I had told him I wanted to buy something he liked to smell, so I asked him which smells he preferred. He didn't tell me, but he had answered me with all the different things he gave me on Christmas. And I was happy to accept the gift; it was for me just as much as it was for him.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that almost jumped off the couch when I felt his mouth moved from my shoulder, going down, down, down, until it reached one of my breasts. And oh so slowly he started licking the swell of my right breast. But he didn't linger there much.

"Ugh...Ed...Edwa...Edward..." I groaned as I felt his soft lips brush my nipple.

He teased it with gentle brushes that had me panting wildly, until finally he took it between his lips and I could feel his tongue come out and play with it too.

"Oh Edward," I hummed, "so...good baby."

It felt amazing. I was more aroused than I'd been in my life. Granted, every time I had been aroused it had been with Edward, and every time we took it a little bit further so it was obvious the feelings grew as our explorations got more intimate.

But my mainly surprised came from the way my body reacted. I was still a little bit apprehensive that I would just freak out at any given moment. But no, my body responded to Edward in a way I didn't even understand myself, in a way I couldn't even control. My body belonged to him, all of it.

Edward kept up with his ministration on both my breasts, one of them had the attention of his mouth, the other one had the attention of his hand. And one of my thighs had the attention of his low part. He was rubbing himself on it, and I didn't care, I even tried to move it a little to help with the friction. It was only fair, he was making me feel good, I wanted to do the same for him.

"Bella?" Edward said softly.

"Yes, baby," I half groaned, half hummed.

"Can I...touch you?"

"Mmm?" _What was he saying?_ I was so lost in sensations it was hard to keep up.

"Here..." he trailed off as well as his hand that now reached the edge of my panties. "You promised I could make you feel good the next time."

"I ...I did?" I stuttered. But I felt myself get a little bit tense, I tired to fight it off though.

"Yes love, you did," his tone playful and so sexy that I couldn't find it in me to be nervous anymore.

"Okay," I found myself answering.

"Sure?" he hesitated.

"Yes.".

"If you feel any discomfort,t love, tell me okay? I'll stop, just say the words," he reassured me. "Besides I promise you, today we'll only keep it on the outside okay?"

"Okay." I nodded.

No time was wasted as his hand started going down, into that place that had only been touched by force all those painful years ago. Into a place I had never given willingly to anybody. Only him, only my Edward. In that moment I was giving him something I never though I would be willing to share, but he owe me. all of me, completely.

So I pushed all the bad moments away, and rejoice in the beautiful man that was with me, he was my angel, he was mine.

I felt a little bit self conscious as I was feeling Edward's fingers touch my intimate hair. I don't know if he would feel disgusted with it, but my worries were discarded with his reaction. He hummed in what sounded like appreciation and a lazy smile started forming on his lips.

My hands were both in my hair. I needed purchase and I thought that was the best place for the moment.

And then I started feeling just one of his fingers slipped in my intimate lips.

"Ughhhh..." I groaned as my breathing started going wild.

My hold on my hair increased and I pulled it as hard as I could to keep me from screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Mmm...you're so wet baby," Edward hummed.

And I don't know why this made me feel even more aroused.

And he started moving his finger a little bit more, until it suddenly reached a spot that made me almost see stars on the ceiling of the living room.

"E...Edward...th...there...just there."

"Mmmm..." he hummed.

His face, that had been pressed on my chest, came up to the direction of my voice and he smiled. "Do you like it, Bella?"

"Y...yes, baby, I do," I panted.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed when I felt rubbing circles just in that place. "Why...why do I..." I couldn't even ask what I wanted to.

But I didn't need to, Edward always knew. "That's your clitoris, love."

Of course I knew what it was, in theory, but I didn't know that it was the key to an abundant amount of pleasure. And the girls had told me. But I just didn't understand. Not until that moment.

Edward latched his mouth to my nipple again and soon we were both panting.

He kept his motions with his fingers as I kept rubbing my leg on his erection. I knew he was close, I could feel it in his breathing, and just like the night before his face looked one of concentration, pain and excitement, all at the same time.

"Bella...I'm...I'm...let go sweetheart, let go with me," he said.

And that's all I needed. I started feeling a concentration of energy on the lower part of my stomach, this energy started making its way to just that place that Edward was touching and then, I did what he asked me for. I let go.

And everything exploded. From that spot all the way through my body.

"Edwardddddd!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Not a second later, Edward was screaming my name too. "Bellaaa! Oh, my Bella."

And I think my soul left my body because I was sure nothing was left in me. Everything was gone and I didn't care. I had never felt so good in my life.

Edward and I tried to catch our breaths. My hands were now weak, one of them dangling from the couch, the other one resting atop Edward, with no intention to move. Edward's body was slumped atop mine. And I didn't even felt the weight. I felt nothing but ectasy and happiness.

"Bella...are you okay, love?" Edward asked; a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeahh..." I slurred. I was in no condition to talk right then.

He nodded in acknowledgment. A small smile on his face.

It took us a couple of minutes for us to be able and get a hold of ourselves and the first thing I said was.

"Edward...thank you, baby," I panted.

"No sweetheart...thank you," Edward hummed.

We both started giggling like idiots, but we didn't care. I felt so light, so happy, so in love.

"Let's go to our room," Edward whispered giving a kiss to each of my breast and smiling up towards my face.

"Yeah." I smiled back, even if he couldn't see. "Let's go to our room."

We stood up and I grabbed our discarded clothes, and just like little kids, together we made our way laughing and running towards our room, partially naked.

**And just like the ocean under the moon**

**Well that's the same emotion that I get from you**

**You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth**

**Gimme your heart makes it real**

**Or else forget about it**

**I'll tell you one thing**

**If you would leave it would be a crying shame**

**In every breath and every word I hear your name calling me out**

**Out from the barrio you hear my rhythm from your radio**

**You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow**

**Turning you round and round...**

_**(Smooth – Carlos Santana feat. Rob Thomas)**_

_**Edward**_

**A/N.- ****Thanks to Lynn, my Beta. You know how much I love and care for you babes! Thanks for always being there.**

**Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews! I can't tell you enough how much your comments mean to me! With special thanks to all the people that have been 'pimping' my story one way or another; like Nilla, tg10781 and of course Lynn. It has help this little story to get out there a little bit more!**

**Another special thanks to Kiley that recommended my story to a blog called 'Twi-FicPromos' that 'supports' stories with not much reviews! My story was chosen and they did a review about it! You can go and read it (link at my profile); I cried when I did, it's just too sweet! It makes me so happy knowing that you beautiful readers care so much about TBoHE that go out of your way to let people know about it.**

**Again, thank you!**

**So please review if you can! You know that many people 'judge' stories by reviews, so if you think this is any good and worth of other people reading it! Help me out! But don't feel obligated though, that's not my intention at all!**

******Ok so comments about the chapter...**

******Wow! It looks like our Blindward has unleashed his naughty self and Bella is not complaining! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And the sexy times.**

**Do you think they are going too fast? Too slow? How about the way they decided to celebrate New Year's Eve?**

**Is Bella proving how she is progressing?**

**And No! Edward Sr.'s and Mrs. Liz plane didn't crash as many of you thought!**

**So what it's going to happen then? **

**Let me know your theories!**

**So guess what? I have a twitter acount now! You're all welcome to find me there under the pename _AlexaUrce_ (AlexaET was already taken :( so yeah) I'll post teasers and you can ask me whatever you want! Besides it'll be cool, because I'm new and don't have many 'friends there' :(**

**I wish you all an amazing week!**

**Hugs,**

**Alexa**

**PS.- Remember! Pictures, Music, Outfits! Links at my profile, go check it out!**

**FYI.- In my home country (Mexico), we spend New Years as a family! We have a late-late dinner and hug each other when New Year is upon us! We are a really 'family-oriented-country' and we tend to celebrate those days at home and together. My family likes to go to the beach sometimes during New Years time, we all camp and wait for the Year to come, it was on a New Years eve on the beach when my hubby ask me to marry him almost 4 years ago! How sweet is that?**

**Peace Out!**


	26. Lean On Me

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But the plot is mine. And Blindward too :D**

**Sometime in our lives we all have pain**

**We all have sorrow**

**But if we are wise**

**We know that there's always tomorrow**

**Lean on me, when you're not strong**

**And I'll be your friend**

**I'll help you carry on**

**For it won't be long**

**'Til I'm gonna need**

**Somebody to lean on...**

**BPOV**

"Wake up sleepy head," I heard a soft voice whispered on my ear.

It was so soft, I couldn't really tell if it was a dream or not. Well not until I felt soft fingers brushing hair off my face.

I groaned and buried my face deeper into my pillow. I was too comfortable to wake up right in that moment.

There was a chuckle and then some noises that I couldn't place because my mind was only like five percent awake.

"Sweetheart," I heard the voice of my own personal angel.

"No," I mumbled childishly.

I tried to grab him so he would just shut up and cuddle with me some more, but he wasn't in his side of the bed, and I was too lazy to keep looking.

"I have something for you..." Edward teased.

And as my mind became a little bit more aware I figured out that he was behind me.

I smiled but didn't move in hopes that he didn't know I was intrigued by that 'something' he had for me.

"Okay, so I guess I'll have to eat breakfast by myself."

That caught my attention and my stomach's as it roared.

"Breakfast?" I asked standing up too fast and colliding with Edward's body that was really close to mine. Not that I was complaining.

He chuckled and embraced me, placing a kiss at the top of my head.

But then as I looked down at myself I started pulling the bed sheet up my body. Besides my panties there were not any other clothes on me. And I grew hotter just remembering what we had done the previous night after the New Year had arrived.

After our _'activities'_ downstairs we had come back to my...no it wasn't only mine anymore, we came back to our room. And even though we hadn't done as much as on the couch, we did make out and enjoyed of more touches and caresses. We hadn't even bothered with putting our clothes back on and we had fallen asleep just like that.

And it felt just so right, Edward's body pressed against mine, not barriers, besides our underwear. It had been an experience that I hoped I could share with him more often.

"Here," Edward chuckled and I saw he had my robe on his hand. I raised my brow at his thoughtfulness but then took it from him. He always knew what I needed, when I didn't even know it myself.

"Thanks, baby." I smiled and kissed his cheek, not letting go of the bed sheet.

I put my robe on and as I looked at Edward I saw him pouting. But this pout wasn't one of his_ 'I want you to do something that you aren't too happy about'_ pout; this was his _'I don't like it'_ pout. Yeah, now I was able to tell.

"What?" I asked curiously.

Edward became a little bit red on the face and shook his head.

"Edward, tell me." I passed my fingers gently through his hair.

He came closer and moved his hands towards me, they landed on my shoulders and he made his way up until he was cupping my face. He then inched closer until his lips were brushing my ear.

"I'm sad that you're clothed now. I think I enjoyed it a little too much when you were lacking in the clothes department."

"Edward!" I chastised him, but couldn't help and feel all giddy in the inside.

"What?" He tried to look all innocent like. "I like to enjoy the beauty of my girlfriend, with nothing in between."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, can you tell if I'm clothed or not if you aren't touching me?"

Edward had told me that he didn't want me to hold anything back when I spoke just because I thought he was going to feel bad about it. He said it made him feel worse when people treated him differently because of his disability. And that if I said something that hurt his feelings he was going to be honest as well and let me know.

"I can." He smiled.

"How?"

"Easy." He kept smiling. "I can feel the heat of your body radiate," he said as he gently bit my earlobe. "I can smell your body with that much more intensity."

I sighed as he kept his ministrations.

"It's like I can feel the softness of your skin in the air…it's fascinating."

"Edward," I groaned as he moved his lips towards my neck.

I didn't even understand what was happening to me. How from being content with just holding Edward's hand and kissing him, now I've become addicted to his lips in more places than my mouth, of his hands running all over my body with abandon, of the skin to skin contact, it was intoxicating.

I was in the middle of my internal rambling when Edward stopped the dance of his lips on my body, making my train of thought halt too.

"So as I was saying." He raised a brow. "I have something for you."

"What?"

"Breakfast," he just said as he stood up from the bed and made his way towards my study table.

It was my turn to raise my eyebrow, even if he couldn't actually see it, but I tried to wait as patiently as I could for him to show me what he had done.

And as I really focused my eyes on the table, I was able to see a tray with many things on it. Edward took it on his hands and carefully, step by step he arrived into the bed with it.

I gasped in surprise. The tray indeed had an assortment of things for breakfast.

"Can you place it on the bed, sweetheart?" Edward asked. "I don't want it to stumble with something."

I quickly took the tray from his hands and placed it on the bed carefully. My eyes totally trained in the things on it.

There were scrambled eggs, juice, coffee, toast and some fruits already cut in small pieces.

"Edward, you shouldn't have..." but I just couldn't finish, whatever I was about to say, because I felt a lump in my throat.

I was totally overwhelmed with Edward's actions and totally caught off guard.

In the first place, I hadn't even realized he had woken up way before me and then for him to do this, for me. I felt the tears wanting to spill from my eyes, and as much as I tried to keep them at bay it didn't work, they started making the way down, little by little.

"Sweetheart?" Edward titled his head to one side.

"I love you, baby," I whispered cupping one of his cheeks. He was so perfect.

"Why are you crying, Bella?" His face becoming one of worry.

"No, baby," I sniffled, "This aren't sad tears, in fact I couldn't be happier than right now. It's just," I trailed my hand trough his hair, "This is so beautiful baby, I'm just so happy, I love you so much,"

"I love you too, my Bella," he said. "But I don't want tears; what about we eat this amazing breakfast I cooked."

I had to chuckle at his disposition and seconds later we were both enjoying the food Edward had prepared for both of us.

I had to say everything was perfect, for the most part anyways. Being totally honest the eggs were a little bit overcooked, which I didn't care as I took huge bites of them. If Edward made them from me I would eat them not matter what. He kind of noticed and grimace a little, telling me I didn't have to eat them. But of course I just waved him off and told him they were okay.

We made plans for the day, which actually consisted in staying at home and enjoy the day. Everything was closed anyways as it was the first day of January. Edward had promised to play for me one of the pieces the lady called Esme had liked. And I in returned had promised to take pictures of us.

I was surprised when he had told me he wanted a portrait of the two of us, but he wanted me to do it. I had the small suspicion he just wanted for me to use all the photography stuff he had given me for Christmas. Alice even joked saying I had now more equipment than her, which was not true by any means, but still. Edward had got me stuff like different sizes of lenses, two flash lights, a tripod and a photo printer.

_Well the tripod will come in handy today if I'm going to take pictures of Edward and me_, I thought.

We quickly finished our food and with a chaste kiss Edward left to take a shower as I did the same thing. Twenty minutes later I was waiting for him in the living room as I laid on one of the couches with a book on my hands.

And we spend the day just like we had planned. Enjoying of our company, of what made us happy, and with a smile we remembered how our own hobbies had brought us closer. We didn't follow the routine anymore, at least not every single night as we used to. We had both been very busy; but we made a promise to each other that no matter how busy we were we had to do this at least once a week. It was our routine, something we both had created and we wouldn't let it fade.

I took many pictures of us together, and some of Edward by himself as he played. I thought they were very good. And as I looked them in the small screen of my camera I hoped for one day being able to show them to Edward.

Our night wasn't much different than the previous one. We decided to just enjoy the steps we had made in our physical relationship so far and not try to push it more; at least not for a while. I knew that things were coming kind of easy for me, at least easier than I thought they would be. But neither of us wanted me to have a regression for trying to go too fast.

But feeling Edward touching me, touching him was so natural, so right. I couldn't get enough. And the feeling of completion that his fingers brought me to was something that I was sure I was never going to get tired of. And I knew he felt the same way, because he had told me every time I was able to bring him to ecstasy.

The next day I was the one to make breakfast. I didn't know how, but I was able to wake up way earlier than Edward and sneaked into the kitchen. It had been my turn to wake him and surprised him.

We decided on going out for the day instead of spending it at home. And because it was cold we didn't have many options so we ended up in the movie theatre. It was the first time we did it and Edward had to convince me because I wasn't really sure. It was as well the first time I went to the movies myself. I had watched movies of course, but never in a cinema.

Edward picked out the movie and, as the gentleman he is, insisted on paying for the tickets. I kept my hand tightly in his as I was never one for being comfortable in crowds. Thankfully it seemed people were still at home because there were not that many. We choose our sits at the very back and enjoyed of the movie and the snacks Edward had bought.

I have to say it was a really great experience. Watching a movie in a big screen and with that kind of sound systems is an amazing thing. Edward told me we would do it more often, which I agreed wholeheartedly.

After it was over Edward invited me for dinner and we went to 'Las Tortillas'; the restaurant we had gone to celebrate after Edward's first winter concert. He looked so excited as we made our way into the place and when I asked him why he said that it was because we finally had gone on our second date. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help it and feel butterflies playing in my stomach. Everything that I did with Edward made me happy. I hoped he felt the same way.

When we arrived back home we were both extremely tired so we basically felt asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow.

On the third of January, Alice called me and we invited her for dinner. She came to the home early and I got to spend some time with my friend while Edward decided to work a little bit on his piano. She told me about the party she had worked on New Year's Eve and I in return told her that we had stayed at home celebrating. I of course did not tell her about the _'activities'_ we had done once the New Year was upon us.

I trusted my friend, and I thanked her for what she and Rosalie had told me, but I didn't plan on sharing those types of things with them. It was mine and Edward's intimacy, and no one else's.

The three of us spent a nice evening, eating, laughing and chatting about nothing of consequence. I could see all Alice wanted was to enjoy time with her friends and forget about drama. Not that she talked about drama in her life in the first place. But deep down I knew the smiles she wore and shared with all of us weren't always honest. There was something that bothered her.

"Is everything okay, Alice?" I asked as soon as Edward excused himself to the washroom.

"Yes, Isabella, I'm fine." She smiled.

I gently placed my hand on her shoulder in a comfort manner and that's all it took for the tears to spill. And I really didn't know what to do at the moment. Alice had never, not even once, cried in front of me.

"Alice, I'm here, you know that right?" I said.

She nodded and sniffled. "I'm just so tired of this bullshit, Isabella."

I didn't understand what she was talking about, but I kept quiet, letting her tell me what she wanted to.

"I was..." she hiccupped, "I was planning on going to California you know?"

I looked at her curiously. I didn't know that.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she sniffled some more, "But I knew something like this was going to happen. They always do something like that."

She took a deep breath and continued, tears silently running down on her face.

"I wanted to see my parents. I had already made plans to go but..." she trailed off.

"It's okay, Alice," I encouraged.

"My mom told me that one of her husband's sons was going to spend the holidays with them and have company so I couldn't stay at her place because she didn't have the space. So I told my dad and he said ...yes," she stumbled a little, "But two days before the day I was leaving he called," she shook her head, "He and his wife decided to go on a cruise at the last minute."

She looked at me and her eyes were so full of sadness it broke my heart.

"It has been over four years, Isabella. Four fucking years I haven't seen my parents, and they don't care..." she sobbed.

I hugged Alice as tightly as I could, giving her, what I hoped was, comfort.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward making his way out. I was sure he had entered the room and as soon as he realized what was going on, he had given us the privacy needed. My angel just knew what to do, always.

Alice cried for a while and I didn't say a thing. I just passed my hands through her hair and she seemed to relax a little bit. I know she knew I was there for her.

"That's why..." she tried to talk. "That's why I'm afraid of love, Isabella."

"Because of your parents?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm scared...something...like," she tried to talk between hiccups, "That is going to happen to me."

"Alice..." but she interrupted me.

"If my parents can't even love me, how...someone...else," she hiccupped. "Is going...to...love...me,"

"No, Alice, don't say that," I told her. "Besides, we are all scared of one thing or another. You know my story right?"

She nodded again.

"I'm scared too, more than I let on. But I can't let that define me, not anymore. I have the reigns of my future, and I'll try my best to be as happy as I can. I own that to myself. And you own it to you too."

I smiled at her. "Alice, you are one of the best people I have ever met. You always have a smile for everyone, and you heart is so kind. Please don't let this destroy you. Besides you know you have a family here, I love you, we all do. We are your family Alice, do you understand?"

"Thanks, Bella. Can I call you Bella too?" She smiled, and that was enough for me at the moment.

"Of course you can." I chuckled a little bit trying to lighten the mood.

We hugged tightly again and it seemed her spirits had gone up a little bit, as Alice wiped the remaining of her tears away and started telling me all about the project she had for the year.

I was so excited because she had me included in most of them. I really enjoyed working with her.

As the night came upon us I invited Alice to spend the night. She looked really tired and I wasn't comfortable with her driving back to her place in that conditions. Besides the roads were full of ice and I didn't want anything happening to her. She agreed and I went to my room to get some pyjamas for her.

Edward was on the bed already, listening to some TV.

"Hey baby." I smiled towards him.

"Is Alice okay?" he asked, worry written on his face.

"Yeah," I told him. "I invited her to spend the night. It's really late and she isn't feeling that well."

"I think you did good, sweetheart."

"I'm just going to give her something to sleep in and I'll be right back," I said as I took a pair of flannel pants and a tank top from my dresser.

"If you want to talk with her some more, Bella," Edward said, "It's okay."

I went to his side and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I'll be back in a minute, baby. I think she is really tired anyways."

He nodded.

Alice told me she was going to sleep early and, with a quick hug and good night wishes, I made my way back to my room with my angel.

I think Alice's breakdown affected me too because as soon as Edward encircled me in his arms I felt into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Ring...ring...ring..._

_Ugh! What is that?_

_Ring...ring...ring..._

_The phone, ugh._

I stretched my hand in the direction of the phone and standing up a little bit to answered it.

"Hello," my voice was barely a whisper, I didn't want to wake Edward up.

_"Excuse me, is this the Masen's residency?" _a professional female, with a weird English accent, asked.

"Yes it is," I answer, a little bit louder this time.

_"May I speak with Mr. Emmett Masen or Mr. Edward Masen Junior?"_

"Mmm...yeah, let me," I yawned. "Edward is here, wait a second."

_"Thank you ma'am,"_ she said.

I laid back on the bed and placed my hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Baby," I shook him a little. "Baby, there's someone on the phone asking for you."

"Mmmm..." he mumbled sleepily.

"Edward," I called his name again.

"What?" he asked a little bit disoriented; his voice thick with sleep.

"There's someone on the phone,"

He raised his hand and I placed the phone there.

"Hello," he said.

"Yes, I'm Edward Masen." He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness.

But suddenly he froze and that made me a little bit wary.

"What!" he yelled and stood from the bed in a quick motion. "No, no, when did this happen?" he asked and his voice sounded panicked.

I was getting really scared.

And then he started crying, "No, please tell me you're joking."

At that point I was right there on his side, my hand on his back.

"Okay, thanks. I'll call you back as soon as we figure this out," he said. "Bye." and with this he let the phone slip from his fingers and hit the floor.

I didn't even care if the thing broke.

"Edward," I said as calm as I could, but I knew my voice sounded scared. "What happened?"

He looked towards the sound of my voice and I could see the total despair on his eyes.

His next words broke my heart.

"My parents," he sobbed. "My parents, Bella."

**Just call on me brother, when you need a hand**

**We all need somebody to lean on**

**I just might have a problem that you'd understand**

**We all need somebody to lean on**

**Lean on me when you're not strong**

**And I'll be your friend**

**I'll help you carry on**

**For it won't be long**

**Till I'm gonna need**

**Somebody to lean on...**

_**(Lean On – Michael Bolton)**_

_**Bella**_

**A/N.- Dun...dun...dun...dunnnnn...*gulps***

**What happened? Oh wow! We'll know next time! But I will need encouragement to post that chapter! So you know what to do! Review! I mean 400 readers and less than 30 reviews?...Poor Blindward feels unloved...don't you like him if just a little? So he is going to go on 'strike' if you don't cheer him up!**

**As always, thanks to Lynn! My beautiful 'beta' who you have to thank for me even writing this story. She was the one that told me it was good enough and that she would read it even if no one else's did :D Love u babes! She is having he first 'tattoo' done today! Good luck!**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you are the sweetest thing and I love u all so dearly! Thanks so much for your support! Keep it coming because I need it!**

**I'm on twitter now! Go and add me please so I stop being the lame girl that just has 10 friends. But they are all so nice so I can't complain about that though! You can find me under the penname _AlexaUrce _and you can ask me anything you want about the story or whatever. And if your Pename in 'twitter' is different say Hi and let me know so I can know it's you :D!**

**Enjoy ur weekend,**

**Hugs,**

**Alexa :D**

**PS.- Rec's for this weekend, all completed so you may have already read them. All at my favorites.**

**'Wide Awake' by Angstgoddess003 (I'm reading this one right now, word has it this is THE must read Fic in FanFic)**

**'What Really Matters' by Blueking141 (The sweetest Daddyward ever! You'll be hooked, guaranteed!)**

**'Running Home' by twitina (I don't even know how I found this fic, but it's so well written and the plot it's amazing! Bella is a widow with a child and Edward is a broken hearted soul, when this two meet! You know what happens right?) *giggles* I wrote 'Bella is a window' instead of 'widow'; it made me laugh.**

**'A New Frontier' by Melolabel (This was one of the first Fics I ever read, it tells the story of a Cowboy Edward and his Mail Order Bride Bella; *laughs* Alice and Jasper are horses, Emmett is the bull and Rosalie the cow hahahahahaha; you'll love it! It's sweet and sighhhh Cowboyward is really hot. I think I'm going to re-read it)**

**And if you have any rec.'s send it my way!**

**Peace Out!**


	27. One Last Breath

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do own Blindward though, and he is sweet. Sigh.**

**Please come now I think I'm falling**

**I'm holding to all I think is safe**

**It seems I found the road to nowhere**

**And I'm trying to escape**

**I yelled back when I heard thunder**

**But I'm down to one last breath**

**And with it let me say**

**Let me say**

**Hold me now**

**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**

**That maybe six feet**

**Ain't so far down...**

**BPOV**

"What?" I jumped off the bed and kneeled in front of Edward, placing both of my hands on his tights.

He nodded and I could see big fat tears falling from his eyes.

"They..." He coughed a little to try and get his voice back. "They are missing."

"What do you mean they are missing?" I didn't understand what was going on.

_How could Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. be missing?_ It's not like they were kids to be lost in the city.

The last time they called us had been on the first of January. They were in Turin, Italy. Mrs. Liz said they were having a blast and that everything was going perfectly. They already had some hiking and skiing trips planned; she had been so happy.

I felt my own eyes sting with tears just thinking about those two people I loved in any danger.

Edward took a deep breath and looked towards my voice, the pain clear as day, in every one of his features.

"The lady told me...that they left yesterday for a hiking trip," he gulped. "They never... they never came back."

I gasped. _This can't be happening, please God no!_

"They sent some people from the resort to search for them, after more than 24 hours had passed without sight of them," he sobbed, "But so far nothing... And she told me that the weather is just getting worse, Bella." He couldn't help start shaking with his sobs and I felt like I was going to lose it.

"My parents are in the middle of nowhere while a winter storm is hitting. I'm so scared," he said placing his hands on his hair, then he let his hands fall and he broke, right in front of me.

"Baby." I jumped and encircled him with my arms. Giving him what little comfort I could.

I could feel the wetness on my shoulder coming from Edward's tears, but I didn't really care. I wanted to cry just like him, so bad. But seeing Edward like that only made me think that I needed to be strong for him. I couldn't let my emotions show now, they weren't important in comparison to Edward's.

_We need to do something. I don't know what but we have to!_

I let Edward cry for a couple of minutes, he needed to let it out, but I knew we couldn't just wallow in sorrow all day long.

Taking my hands and placing them on his face, I pulled him away from my shoulder and as strongly as I could I said. "We have to do something Edward, we have to."

Edward was a little bit taken aback, but after a few deep breaths he nodded his head. And I could see a little bit of strength pulling through.

"You're right, sweetheart, we have to," and even though his voice was full of sorrow I knew there was hope too.

"Okay so what should we do first?" I asked a little bit unsure.

"We have to call Emmett," he said with conviction. "And we have to go to Italy. We have to find them, Bella."

"What did the lady on the phone say? Please tell me everything," I asked wanting to know all the information.

"Not much besides what I already told you." Edward sniffled. "That they left and didn't come back." I could see more tears coming down. "They sent the search party just about five hours ago, but they haven't found any trace of them."

He shook his head, took a deep breath and kept talking, "Because of the type of sports that are held there, they encouraged the people to give contact numbers and my parents did, so that's why they contacted me. She said if they had any information she would call me back. But I don't want to wait here, Bella. I don't want to stay next to the phone and wait until they call me with news. I want to go there and look for them," he sighed; his body slumping in desperation.

"All right." I took the phone from the floor and placed in on the base, in case someone else called with information.

"So let's call Emmett first, okay?" I asked tentatively.

He nodded.

"Do you want me to talk to him? Or do you want to do it yourself?"

"I'll do it." Edward nodded. "Just dial for me please. I'm not sure I can do it right now."

"Of course, baby."

I made my way towards my nightstand and took out my cell phone, searching quickly for Emmett's phone number I quickly pressed send.

"Here," I place the phone into Edward's shaky hands.

Not forty minutes later Emmett called, telling us that they were already on their way towards the airport. They were able to get two tickets for a commercial flight that left in less than an hour, which was great because a private jet would have taken more time, time we didn't have.

Edward called back to the resort in the outskirts of Turin, and unfortunately they didn't have any new information to give us. He looked like he was going to break down at any given moment and I was so scared. I didn't know what to do ether. I felt so powerless, not being able to help Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. and worst of all, not being able to take the pain away from my angel.

Emmett had told us to wait until he was home, so we could all organized our thoughts and ideas of what to do next. But I knew Edward wasn't happy about that, he felt left out, like Emmett though he wasn't able to handle the situation by himself. We had been calling the resort every thirty minutes, and still nothing. I was getting desperate, and needed something to do. I felt so helpless.

Edward told me he needed to take a shower, and left for his room not wanting me to go with him. I reluctantly agreed, maybe he needed to be by himself, if just for a little bit, to process what was going on.

I took a quick shower myself and changed on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, I just brushed my hair quickly and put it on a ponytail. I placed some sandals on my feet and made my way towards the kitchen. I wasn't hungry at all but Edward needed to eat something, we all needed to, this was going to be a long day.

I looked at the clock that was in the stove; it was 7:45 in the morning. We had received the call just after 4:00.

I decided on making coffee, pancakes and fruit. I was cutting the fruit in small pieces, my hands shaking very badly, when I heard someone walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh wow, it's really early, Bella. What are you doing awake?" Alice said in her usual chirpy voice.

It was kind of strange to hear someone, besides Edward, calling me Bella. But I was glad that Alice seemed in better spirits than then previous day.

A look at my face and she knew things weren't right.

"What's wrong?" she asked coming towards my side and placing a hand on my shoulder, just like I had done the previous night with her.

And again, just like her, I start bawling like a baby. I told her what was going on, how we had gotten a phone call telling us about the disappearance of Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr., how we were waiting on Emmett to make it back home, and how we'd been calling every thirty minutes and there were no changes.

I was in the middle of my breakdown when we heard the gate's intercom. Alice told me to stay right there and she went to answer it.

It was Jasper. Alice let him in and went to open the door for him.

A couple of minutes later she came back with Jasper trailing behind her.

"Isabella, Emmett called," he said, his voice full of worry.

I nodded my head.

"How's Edward doing?" he asked.

_Edward!_

It had been more than 45 minutes since he went to his room to take a shower and he hadn't come down.

"He was taking a shower," I said trying to hide my worry as best as I could. "I'll...I'll go upstairs and see if he is doing okay."

"Of course, Bella," Alice said. "I'll finish breakfast for you, don't worry."

I nodded my head in thanks and made my way upstairs as fast as I could.

I knocked on Edward's door but there was no response at all, after the third time I just opened the door.

I could hear the water running in his en-suit bathroom, I made my way there and knocked again, but nothing. I started panicking, _why doesn't he respond?_ I placed my ear to the wood of the door and could faintly hear sobbing coming from the inside.

_My angel._ I let some tears fall from my eyes, but quickly brush them off. He needed me strong.

I took a deep breath and made my way inside, and what I saw broke my heart into tiny little pieces.

Edward was curled on the floor of his stand up shower. He was fiercely griping his knees into his chest, shaking like a leaf on a Fall's day. But the worst part was the sounds coming from him. Deep, heartbreaking sobs that ripped my heart time and time again.

"Edward," I whispered, not wanting to scare him.

But he didn't respond. I slowly made my way towards him and kneeled in the edge of the shower. I tried again.

"Edward."

Again nothing.

I felt the tears again making their way. But I didn't care at the moment.

I inched my hand towards him, really slowly I started reaching with my fingertips until I was touching one of his hands. Edward stopped shaking.

"Bella," he whimpered.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here," I said getting a tight hold of his hand.

He took my hand in his and placed it on his face. "I'm so scared," he sobbed again.

And I didn't care that I was fully clothed, and I didn't care that I was going to get wet from head to toe, I stepped into the shower and took a hold of my broken angel. Lying with him, my arms tightly around him.

"Bella," he sobbed and clutched to me for dear life, his face buried in my chest.

I could feel the warm water running through my body, but at the same time it felt so cold, I didn't know how to explain it. Everything was wrong, so wrong.

"Baby, we need to get you out of here, ok?" I said gently running my hands through his hair "Did you already take your shower?"

He shook his head.

"Do you want me to help you?" I asked. "Or you want to just get dry and dressed?"

He nodded. "Help me," he said so softly, just like a scared little child.

"Shower?"

He nodded again.

"Come on, stand up." I said and slowly we both stood up.

And that's when I saw it, for the first time I was seeing Edward in all his glory, no clothes in between. He was fully naked in front of me and even though the moment was beyond intimate, it was not sexual at all.

And even though I knew in other conditions I would probably be blushing, stuttering and maybe freaking out a little bit. in that moment I was just looking at the man I loved more than life itself broken and scared; and all I wanted to do was to help in any way I could.

My angel needed me and I was going to be there for him, not matter what.

I gently placed him on the bench that was inside the shower. Most of the shower in this house had steam showers, and even though I'd never used it, today it came in handy.

Edward took a seat and I quickly grabbed his shampoo placing a small amount on my palm. I washed his hair as gentle as possible and he seemed to calm down if just for a bit. I then took a hold of the bath sponge and started washing his body; all of it. I gulped a little when I was nearing his lower stomach and even though I tried to look as nonchalant as possible I could appreciate Edward's beauty.

I had never seen a penis in the flesh but...I shuddered. I had touched two that one time those years ago. I started to shake a little bit. It had been the last time I got molested, but it had been the worst. It was all kind of fuzzy because in reality I hadn't understood or done much. They both had wrapped their hands on top of mine and moved in until they...

_No Isabella, stop it!_ I internally yelled to myself. _That is in the past, those man aren't going to hurt you again. You're safe, you're safe._ I chanted on my head.

I tried to calm down closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. I had touched Edward's manhood before, even though those times had been over his boxers, but still. This was Edward. My angel.

"Bella," I heard Edward's voice.

"Yes, baby," I replied softly, resuming the cleaning of his body.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" I asked, rubbing now his back softly with the sponge.

"I know I shouldn't break down like this. I won't help my parents this way," he sighed.

"Don't say that, Edward." I gently brought the sponge towards the front and knelt in between his legs. I placed one of my hands on his beautiful face "I can't even imagine the distress you must feel, but we have to be positive. They are going to be okay, baby. Your parents are going to be back and safe with us, do you understand?"

Edward nodded his head softly. "You're right, we will find them," and even though his voice sounded unsure, there still was a little hope there.

"We will," I said resuming my motions.

When I arrived to Edward's manhood I couldn't stop and openly gawk at it. I mean if I was already there, better to get acquainted with it. I felt so bad, looking at him that way when the moment was all wrong, but I tried to do it as discreetly as possible. Not that Edward was able to see my eyes trained at his penis, but still.

It was not as long as it felt above clothes, but then I remembered that he had to be aroused for it to get that way. How did that happened? And I didn't have to wait long to see it for myself. As soon as I placed the sponge there and started cleaning his manhood area the thing started stirring; hardening and growing right in front of my eyes.

"Bella," Edward groaned. "You..." he stuttered, "You don't have to do that, sweetheart."

"It's okay," I said, my voice going and octave higher. "I'm just cleaning here..." and I quickly finish cleaning his _privates,_ "And done."

I stood up and brought the shower head to his body to clean the soap.

Before I was able to go out and retrieve the towel Edward took a hold of my hips and pulled me towards him, burring his face on my stomach.

"Thanks, my love," he sighed. "I need you so much right now. Thanks for being with me."

"Always, Edward, always," I said as I kissed his hair softly.

Thirty minutes later we finally made our way downstairs. Edward was finally changed, and I had dry clothes on myself. We had called again back to Turin, and again, no changes at all.

As we made our way towards the kitchen we could smell some bacon and eggs_. I think Jasper and Alice got carried away with breakfast._

"Do you want to eat something, baby?" I asked Edward.

He shook his head.

"Please," I pleaded.

He nodded then.

"Edward!" Both Alice and Jasper said at the same time as soon as we entered the kitchen.

Alice made her way towards Edward and gave him a hug, "I'm here for you and your family. You know that right?"

"Thanks, Alice," Edward tried to smile a little bit but it looked more like a grimace.

"Edward," Jasper said coming towards him and placing a hand on one of Edward's shoulders "Emmett called me. Anything you need man, anything,"

Edward nodded and thanked him.

We ate breakfast in silence. Or better said we pretend to eat. None of us were actually hungry, but I forced Edward to at least eat some fruit and chug his juice down. God knew when he was going to eat again.

After we were all done, Jasper and Edward made their way towards Edward Sr.'s studio; while Alice and I picked up everything in the kitchen.

"How is he doing Bella?" Alice asked.

"He is devastated, Alice. You should have seen him," I sniffled. "He was curled in a ball in his shower. I feel so powerless."

"You're doing okay, Bella. Just being there is a big help."

"I hope I could do more though," I cried.

"Oh, Bella," Alice said hugging me tightly, and just like that I let myself crumble again in my friends arms.

* * *

Edward and Jasper had been discussing some of the options they had, Jasper was furiously typing on the office's computer, looking for any information of hiking trails in Turin and how to form a search party. They had called to some airline to make sure they were tickets available to Italy and even called a private jets company to see if that could be a possibility too.

Edward was frustrated though, as Jasper advised him to wait until Emmett go there. I tried to support him, just being there, as Alice had said.

Finally around 2 o'clock we heard the gate's door open. Emmett and Rosalie had arrived.

If I thought Edward looked broken, Emmett was just as bad. His eyes were rimmed red and he was shaking pretty badly.

Rosalie was not better than me ether. For the first time in my life I saw Rosalie with her hair in a bun, jeans, a t-shirt and no make-up at all.

As soon as Emmett made his way inside the house he went towards Edward and both brothers embraced in a tight hug. They cried in each other's arms for a couple of seconds, which made me shed a few tears at seeing them like that. But when they pulled away from their hug you could see in both of them a new light, a strength that I hadn't seen since we got that horrible phone call. And I knew then that both of them would do everything until they found their parents. Not that I had doubt it from the beginning, but seeing them both like that gave me strength too.

Rosalie quickly made her way towards me and hugged me tightly, then she went to Alice without releasing me and we three girls shared a hug as well.

Quickly the men started talking. Edward and Jasper started filling Emmett in all they had researched in the last couple of hours; while Rosalie, Alice and I called back to Italy for updates.

We had made our way to the living room to make the phone call so the guys could discuss without interruptions. Unfortunately everything looked the same, or maybe even worse as the lady on the phone told us that the search party had to go back to the town because the weather was getting even worse. I thanked her and promise to call again. At least she was nice enough and didn't seem that bothered with our constant calling, on the contrary she tried to help as much as she could. Not that I would care in the first place if she got mad. I would keep calling and calling until we got news.

We stay in the living room for a while, talking between us and trying not to disturb the guys, when we heard a loud crash coming from the studio.

"Are you kidding me?" I heard Edward yell.

I quickly made my way over there, the girls hot on my hills, and gasped at what I saw.

Edward had Emmett by the collar of his shirt. A chair on the floor.

"Edward, please calm down," Emmett said trying to pry Edward's hands away from him. But Edward's hold was really strong.

"I won't calm down! I won't!" Edward kept yelling shaking Emmett really bad.

"Please you have to understand..." Emmett tried to say but Edward shoved him so hard he fell right on his ass.

"Edward!" I yelled making my way towards him.

"Isabella," I stopped in my tracks and looked at Jasper. He shook his head. I looked back at Edward and stopped.

He was furious. I had never seen him like that.

Emmett stood up. "You aren't going to Italy, Edward. You are staying here!" He said, his voice final. He was really mad too.

"I'm going, whether you like it or not!" Edward said, the same tone of voice as his brother.

And then Emmett slapped Edward in the face with his next words.

"And how are you planning on helping little brother? How are you going to search for our parents? With your cane?"

Everything went dead silent. I couldn't help it and placed my hand on my mouth. I couldn't believe Emmett just said that.

Edward walked forward, his face unreadable, until he was a step away from Emmett. He raised a hand until he was able to feel Emmett's face, Emmett didn't even blink.

And then a big _'crack'_ was heard all over the studio.

Edward broke Emmett's nose.

**Hold me now**

**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**

**That maybe six feet**

**Ain't so far down**

**Sad eyes follow me**

**But I still believe there's something left for me**

**So please come stay with me**

**'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me**

**For you and me**

**For you and me**

**Hold me now**

**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking...**

_**(One Last Breath – Creed)**_

_**Edward**_

******A/N.- And one brother down! Didn't Emmett deserved it though? I mean how awful what he said to Edward! *Gasps***

******What do you think? Did Edward reacted badly?**

******And Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. missing? Are they going to be found? Alive? or Not?**

******Ok; so guess what? I'm leaving on a mini-vacation on Friday morning! Like really early! And won't be back until late Monday (we have a long weekend here in Canada), so there are 2 options.**

******1.- Post chapter 28 before I leave, that means it will be up on Thursday night.**

******2.- Not posting until I come back.**

******That' is up to you and your response to this chapter!**

******So leave me a review and I'll know you really really want to read the next chapter!**

******Blindward thanks you because he did feel the love last chapter. But as you can see he needs more love cause he is not having a good time right now!**

**Thanks to my beta Lynn! Who rocks and I love dearly!**

**And to all of you that read and review! It always makes me smile to read what you think about the story. Oh and thanks for the rec.'s keep them coming! **

**Follow me on Twitter! My penname is _AlexaUrce _you can ask me whatever you want! I always post the teaser song there so you can know ahead what I'm listening as I write!**

**I wish you all an amazing week!**

**Loves,**

**Alexa**


	28. I'll Stand By You

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward I do own :D**

**Just because you asked really nicely (and some of you used blackmail against me *cough*Nilla*cough*) here you have Chapter 28. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Have some tissues in handy! Just saying...**

**Oh, why you look so sad?**

**Tears are in your eyes**

**Come on and come to me now**

**Don't be ashamed to cry**

**Let me see you through**

**'Cause I've seen the dark side too**

**When the night falls on you**

**and you don't know what to do**

**Nothing you confess could make me love you less.**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you...**

**BPOV**

Emmett was on his knees, holding his nose and moaning in pain. Edward had hit him very hard.

It was just so fast. I barely saw his hand move back when I heard Emmett's nose breaking. No one was able to do anything about it. And it looked like words failed us all, and movement for that matter.

I could see some blood making its way out of Emmett's nose, and everyone seemed to be on a type of shock as we all froze and stopped breathing.

Well everyone but Emmett and Edward.

Besides Emmett's cries of pain, I could hear Edward's laboured breathing, his fists clenching and unclenching. I've never seen him so mad. He was fuming.

But I couldn't find it in me to feel bad for Emmett though. What he told Edward had been one of the worst things I've heard in my life and I had heard a lot bad things during the time I lived with Renee after my daddy died. But for one Renee never loved me, and even though it hurt really bad at the time, I now knew that she just was sick. Sick in her own bitterness and the drugs.

But Emmett, I just couldn't believe it. Emmett that the first day I ate dinner with the Masen's took his brother's dirty dishes to the kitchen sink; Emmett who asked Edward to be his best man because besides being his brother he was his best friend; Emmett who had hugged his brother as soon as he arrive from Phoenix. This was just so wrong.

Finally it seemed that everyone started reacting again. Rosalie made her way towards Emmett asking him if he was okay. Jasper as well kneeled in front of Emmett and helped Rosalie place him on one of the sofas.

Alice placed a hand on my back and whispered that everything was going to be okay. I nodded and started walking towards Edward, who hadn't moved from his place.

"Edward?" I said tentatively.

But he stayed right where he was.

"Edward, please," I begged. _For what?_ I didn't even know.

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then unclenched his hands and his shoulders slumped.

I launched myself at him and hugged him really hard. He didn't hesitate for a second and encircled me in his arms.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"What do you want baby?" I asked again.

He shrugged.

So I just stood there, holding him, and suddenly I started feeling the wetness on my shoulder. Edward was silently crying. And I couldn't help the tears that prickled in my eyes and made their way out.

Everything had gone from horrible bad to worse in a matter of seconds.

I didn't really understand what had happened. But I knew if we stayed like this for any more time, Edward would feel terrible. We needed to do something to find Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. there was not time to waste. Everything else would have to wait to be resolved later.

I gently raised my head, making Edward raised his. And it almost broke my heart to see his face red and stained with tears.

"Edward, baby," I said slowly, "We can't stop okay? We need to do something. We need to find your parents."

And it seemed that's all he needed to hear, as he quickly cleaned his face with his hands, and nodded.

"Edward?" We heard a muffled voice said. It was Emmett. "I'm sorry bro..."

"Stop it!" Edward said through gritted teeth. "I don't want your apologies right now. I want us to start doing what we need to do to go and find our parents. That's what's important."

"But..." Emmett tried to say.

But again Edward didn't let him talk much, "And I'm going, whether you like it or not. Understand?"

I had never heard Edward speak in such a demanding tone.

"Yes." Emmett sighed.

"Jasper, could you please book the seats for the flight? We are all going," and he tighten his hold on my waist.

"Sure Edward, no problem." Jasper nodded. "Rosalie, I think it'll be better if you take Emmett to the ER. I don't think he can fly in that condition."

"Of course," Rosalie said. "We'll be back in a couple of hours. I don't think we need to pack as we already have everything in suitcases, but we will need to go home and grab our passports,"

Jasper nodded and helped Rosalie with Emmett as they made their way outside.

"Again, Edward, I'm sorry," Emmett mumbled as he made his way out.

But Edward didn't said anything to his brother.

As soon as they left he sighed. "I can't believe I did that."

"He deserved it," I heard Alice speak for the first time in a while.

"No, Alice." Edward shook his head. "Yes, he said something really hurtful, but he is still my brother,"

"Brother or not he was an ass," Alice continued, "And why the fuck didn't he want you to go to Italy anyways?"

"He said it was better if I stayed here you know? In case something is needed," Edward said. "But I can't just stay behind while he and Jasper go there to look for my parents."

"Jasper?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "Jasper offered to help."

"That's nice of him," I said. It really was.

"Yes, I know," Edward said.

From the corner of my eye I could see Alice's eyes trained on the floor. And she was fidgeting with her hands, which was so unlike Alice. I knew she was thinking about the talk we had had the previous night. And I just hoped one day she realized how hard it was for people to not love her. She was just a kind soul, and a beautiful woman who deserve so many things, one of them finding love.

"Anyways," Edward started talking again. "I told him he was crazy if he thought I was going to stay behind and he started acting all big brother on me and telling me it wasn't my decision." He passed his free hand through his hair. "And then you came and saw the rest."

"I'm sorry, baby." I rubbed my hand up and down his arm. "What he told you was really uncalled for."

He shrugged. "He is right though."

"He is not right, Edward, and you know it." I didn't want him to think otherwise.

"Of course he is not, Edward," Alice added, for which I was grateful. "I think the stress just got to him. Not that I'm excusing him because what he told you was..." she trailed off shaking her head.

"I don't care right now about that," Edward lied, because I knew deep down, he did care and was feeling bad about it, he was just trying to be brave. "We need to start packing now. Are you coming Alice?"

"Me?" Alice asked totally caught off guard, and I can bet her face was pretty much as surprised as mine. When Edward said everyone was going I didn't think he meant literally.

"Yeah, everyone is welcome to come. The more we are the better," Edward said.

"Of course I'll come. If you want me there I'll be there, Edward," Alice told him.

"Thanks, Alice," he sighed. "Let's go start packing then. Come on, Bella." and he took my hand and took a step forward.

But when he moved I didn't. I stood rooted to the floor.

"Bella?" he asked.

"I..." I stuttered, "I can't...I can't go, Edward."

"What?" he asked; his face full of confusion.

I repeated myself again, "I can't go to Italy with you guys."

"You," Edward let my hand drop, "You don't want to go?" And his face looked so hurt.

So I hurried into explaining myself. "No. I mean yes...I," I sighed. "I do want to go Edward, but I can't"

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't have a passport."

He placed both his hands atop his head and started pulling his hair.

"Please tell me you are kidding, Bella," his voice a little bit panicked.

"No, Edward, I'm not," I said sadly, "I mean why would I have one? I've never gone out of the country nor have I plans to do it for that matter."

"Bella," he said softly and as I looked at him I saw the pain reflecting in his beautiful eyes. "I need you there with me, sweetheart. I can't..." he stammered, "I can't do this without you."

I felt a tear fall down from my eye. "I'm sorry,"

He shook his head, "It's not your fault." And tears start falling from his eyes as well.

And I couldn't help it, I hugged him again and he did the same, hugging me tightly.

"I can't go," Edward whisper, so softly I wasn't sure if he actually wanted me to hear that, but I did.

"But you have to," I whispered to him. "You have to go and find them."

"I can't," he sobbed. "I can't even look for them myself, Bella, how am I going to do it when I can't..."

"Don't say it!" I yelled, and I surprised myself at the tone of my voice. I was totally and utterly pissed. Yes, I was pissed at Emmett, because now Edward doubted himself, all because of what Emmett had said to him.

Jasper chose that moment to come back to the room. And I knew he was going to say something, but thankfully Alice stopped him, shaking her head. And I saw her mumble_ 'Explain later._'

"Come on, Edward," I said. "Let's go and pack your stuff."

"I don't think I..." he tried to say.

"You are going, and that's it."

"But I can't leave you alone and..." Edward said, but this time he was interrupted by Alice.

"I will stay with her Edward," she said, totally sure of herself. "We will both be in Seattle, so if you need us to do anything from here you can count on it."

Edward still looked unsure. So I tried to reassure him. "It's okay, baby. Alice is right. It's better that we stay here anyways, that way we can help you guys from here."

He sighed. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," I said. And even though in the inside I was freaking out, I surprised myself at being able to sound sure of what I was saying.

But I knew Edward had to go.

I knew deep inside me that if he didn't he would not be able to let the guilt go. He needed to be there for when they found their parents. I gulped. I hoped they were alive and well, with all my heart I prayed they were, but if they were injured or in life threatening conditions, I knew it would kill him not to be there. So I would have to eat my own pain and let him go. Without me.

Finally Edward nodded and we started making our way towards the staircase, but before we were able to leave Alice stopped us to tell us that she was going to go to her loft and pick up some of her clothes and personal belongings so she could stay with me as long as necessary.

I told her thanks and with this we left the room.

* * *

Edward was on his bed, his body slumped and he looked really tired and drained.

I tried to watch him as little as possible, afraid of breaking and beg him to stay with me. Because how I wanted for him to stay, but it was just not a possibility, he had to go, and I couldn't interfere with that.

I felt a couple of tears and cleaned them hastily. I couldn't break, not right now. Once Edward was on that plane towards Italy I could do it, but not now.

"Do you want me to pack your cane on your carry on? Or do you want to take it in your hands?" I asked, again not looking at him.

"I'll take it with me, thanks," his voice sounded so dead it scared me.

"Okay." I nodded keeping with the packing.

Edward had told me he could pack for himself, but I wanted to do something, anything to keep me occupied so I wouldn't crumble in the middle of his room. Of course I didn't tell him that, instead I just said I wanted to help in other ways if I wasn't able to go with them. It seemed he believed me because he agreed without a fight.

A couple of minutes later I was done.

"I'm done," I said.

Edward sighed. "Come here, sweetheart." He opened his arms for me, and I was a little relieved that his voice had feeling again.

But as soon as he encircled me in his arms I just couldn't contained it in me anymore, I buried my face on his neck and cried.

"Shhh, my love, don't cry please," he said crying himself.

"I'm scared too," I finally said.

"I know," he sobbed, "We all are."

We stayed like that for a while, we poured our hearts and souls out, and we cried together, holding to each other for dear life.

Until Edward finally spoke, "Can I...Can I kiss you, sweetheart?"

I answered him with actions instead of words, pressing my lips towards him in a searing kiss.

He didn't wait and plunged his tongue into my mouth, and I didn't deny him, because I needed the closeness as much as him. Our tongues touched and we moaned into each other's mouths, savouring the kiss as much as we could.

His hands went quickly towards my hips and I push him flat on his back, straddling him.

"I need to feel you, my Bella," he said.

And he didn't have to say more, I knew what he meant and I quickly disposed of my shirt and bra, just as he did the same with his shirt.

I started unbuttoning his jeans as he did the same with mines, our hands frantically looking to get rid of the clothes that got on the way. I stood up quickly from the bed just to take off my jeans, as I pulled his down; I crawled back into the bed and straddled Edward again.

I took a small second to look at him, and then I let myself shed a couple of tears before going for his lips again. I needed to be close to him, as close as I could right at the moment.

And Edward didn't waste any time at placing his hands on my behind and rubbing his 'excitement' into me, and I didn't complain. On the contrary, I started pushing him away a little bit so I could remove his boxers from his body. I needed to be closer to him, and if I couldn't make love with him just yet at least I wanted to feel him, all of him pressed on my body.

"What are you doing Bella?" Edward said between a grunt and a moan.

"I need to be closer," I pleaded, "Please."

As if 'please' was the magic word he started removing the boxers himself, and I did the same with my panties. Not a second later I was atop of him and we couldn't help but hiss at the same time as soon as our bodies connected in the most intimate way so far.

His penis was pressed between my womanhood and his stomach; and I was in the verge of ecstasy just from that contact.

"Bella, you feel..." Edward panted. "You feel so warm sweetheart."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it. By now we were in the middle of the bed, but I was still on top. I knew Edward preferred it that way, so I was in the most control possible during our intimate activities. But this time I didn't want to be in control. So I moved to my side and when Edward groaned at the lost of contact I coaxed him with my leg to be on top.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" he asked, as he always did before proceeding with something.

"I'm sure, Edward. I want to make you feel good, baby. I want you to make me feel good."

I opened my legs a little bit to accommodate him and as in slow motion he started resting his body on mine.

He was not inside me, but just the feeling of his length between my intimate lips was enough to bring me to an incredible level of pleasure.

"Ugh," I groaned, "Edward I'm so so..." I trailed off. _How do you tell your boyfriend that you are burning from the inside? That you are wet because he makes you feel that way? That you hornier than you had ever been before?_ I blushed, just thinking about it.

"Bella, I love you so much," Edward said; and slowly he started moving, his penis rubbing that spot that made me go to another dimension every time he touched it.

I had never felt so sexual before. We were both completely naked, our intimate parts touching each other with no barriers. And I loved every second of it. With Edward I felt secure, like I could be myself. I didn't need to hide in front of him, because I knew I was beautiful in his eyes, the eyes of his heart, and he would never hurt me, not in a million years.

"Bella, you feel so good love, so wet, for me?" he asked.

"Only for you baby, you make me feel this way," I confessed between pants.

"You feel how hard I am? How hard it almost hurt?" he questioned.

"Yes." He was hard indeed.

"It's because of you. My body only responds to you love, my body is yours, my soul is yours, and you can take them at any time you want."

And cue to the waterworks. How could I stop myself from releasing some tears after those beautiful words? And they echoed my feelings as well, so I let him know.

"I feel the same way, baby."

I could feel it; that sensation that started when I was almost ready to release all the emotions that an orgasm brought me. I was going to come, and I was going to do it as I had never done before, I could feel it in the build up, I could feel it in my erratic breathing.

Edward was not better, he was panting, kissing my neck, breast, arm, shoulder, face, whatever part of my body his lips came in contact with, and the kisses were frantic and passionate, and I just needed release, but at the same time I didn't want this to be over.

"Bella...I'm going to..." he half groaned half sobbed.

"I know," I whispered, I was right there with him.

And just like that we both cried in ecstasy letting our orgasm take over our bodies, and crying, literally crying. The feeling was just so intense, so full of love, of need, of desire; we needed to let it out in more ways than one.

And I could feel Edward's warmth on my lower stomach, as he chanted my name over and over again, and rode with me back to reality.

But instead of moving away he just pressed his body to mine and starter crying harder than before. "I can't go without you, Bella," he sobbed.

"Yes you can," I said, trying to hide the sadness that was creeping into my body after the most intense orgasm I had had in my short sexual life.

He just shook his head. "I need you there, love, please," he begged.

And it broke my heart because I literally couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't get a passport that fast.

"I know, baby, I know," was all I said. "But we are going to be in contact every single day, multiple times. I'll call you every single hour if you want me to. And on Monday I'll go to get that passport myself."

"Really?" he asked, still sad, but a little bit of hope on his voice.

"Of course, baby, I will" I reassured, "But I'm sure you will find your parents before that and bring them here, and Alice and I will make a welcome gathering so we ..."

But his sobs stopped me from continuing.

Edward moved to his side of the bed and I hold him like a small child; his face buried on my chest, our legs tangled, our hands hugging each other, keeping us as closer as we could.

"What if we don't find them?" he sobbed. "What if they are injured? Or worse, what if they are...?"

"No," I said sternly. "You and Emmett will find them, alive and well, and you will bring them back here, to their home, were they belong."

"I hope so," he whispered.

And in my head I thought, _I hope so too_.

I think we both dose off, because the next thing I remember was someone knocking on the door. It was Alice. Emmett and Rosalie were back, and they were leaving to the airport in half an hour. We had this conversation through a small crack on the door, because I was completely naked with only a sheet covering me as well as Edward.

But Alice didn't pry, or looked me with suspicion. She just said what she had to say and left.

I woke Edward up and told him he needed to get ready. He asked me to take a shower with him, and how could I deny him? I wanted to be with him as much as I could before he left.

We were both sticky, as we hadn't even thought about cleaning his release from our bodies, I really didn't care. I didn't feel any disgust towards his bodily fluids, it was a part of Edward and I loved every single part of him. We got into the shower and tried to enjoy every single moment, Edward helped me wash my hair, as I helped him clean his body, just as I had done in the morning, we kissed and hugged, but didn't do more than that. We didn't have time.

Sooner than I would have liked, Edward was getting dressed, and I was doing the same. He had told me to get something from his dresser so I wouldn't have to wear my dirty clothes. So I pulled out a pair of his pyjama pants and a t-shirt; burying my nose in them, they smelt like him.

Another knock signalled that it was time for us to leave the room and just like that with our hands together, Edward carrying one bag and I carrying his carry on, we made our way downstairs were Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were waiting for us.

Emmett had a bandage on his nose, and you could see a big bruise that almost reached his left eye; but his eyes couldn't hide the shame he felt. Rosalie was in sweats and, as before, not a single drop of make-up, her hair in a ponytail. Jasper had changed too and there was a suitcase next to him. Alice was next to Rose, hugging her.

"Okay," Jasper was the one to talk, "It's time to go."

I felt like my heart was leaving my body. I felt Edward's hold on my hand tightened and I gulped down the pain; I nodded and walked towards the door, Edward in tow.

Eric was there waiting to drive the guys and Rose to the airport. And with a quick good bye and a hug from Rosalie she, Emmett and Jasper got inside the car.

Emmett and Jasper waved good-bye and I did the same.

"Bye, my love," Edward said, his hands on my face and his forehead pressed against mine. "Please take care."

"Mhmm," I mumbled, I couldn't talk, because if I did I was going to start sobbing and beg him to stay with me.

"I love you," and he kissed me, and for the first time I didn't care if our family and friends were watching, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, if just a little bit.

"I love you too," I was able to utter before he went inside the car.

Alice was right there with me as soon as Edward left my side, and we both hugged each other, waving good bye to the retreating car.

But as soon as we made it inside the home I couldn't help it, and again, in front of Alice I let myself break.

**So, if you're mad, get mad**

**Don't hold it all inside**

**Come on and talk to me now**

**Hey, what you got to hide?**

**I get angry too**

**Well, I'm a lot like you**

**When you're standing at the crossroads**

**and don't know which path to choose**

**Let me come along**

**'Cause even if you're wrong...**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**and I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you...**

_**(I'll Stand By You – The Pretenders)**_

**A/N.- And Blindward left *Sniffles***

**I mean he had to go right? Or not? What do you think!**

**Should he have stayed?**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And I gave you a little bit of sexy times so I hope you liked it! **

**Thanks to my super amazing 'beta' Lynn! Who celebrated her B'Day on Tuesday! Happy B'Day babes, I love u! Her story 'Just One Night' it's now Completed! So go and check it out! It's at my fav.'s list! A sequel is on the works too :D**

**Thanks to everyone that reads, reviews and rec.'s my story! It means the world to me. And hi to all my 'twitter' girls! It's so fun to talk to all of u!**

******If you haven't, follow me on Twitter I'm under the penname _AlexaUrce_ I post teasers and chat about everything and anything! And if you already added me please come and say HI! I've seen many people adding me but sometimes I don't know who they are! *blushes***  


**So I did as promised! How about you leave me a review? Please? It will be nice to come home and see my 'inbox' full with them! And that way next chapter will be up that much sooner! **

**I wish you all an amazing weekend, and hopefully in God I'll be back next week! I'm leaving tomorrow for Kelowna, BC. for a mini-vacations! Wish me luck :D!**

**Love,**

**Alexa**

**PS.- Music, Pictures, Outfits! All links at my profile! Check them out!**


	29. Be With You

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Monday night I feel so low**

**Count the hours they go so slow**

**I know the sound of your voice**

**Can save my soul**

**City lights, streets of gold**

**Look out my window to the world below**

**Moves so fast and it feels so cold**

**And I'm all alone**

**Don't let me die**

**I'm losing my mind**

**Baby just give me a sign**

**And now that you're gone**

**I just wanna be with you**

**And I can't go on**

**I wanna be with you**

**Wanna be with you...**

**BPOV**

I don't know how long I cried, but it was a long time.

Finally, when I thought my eyes couldn't produce any more tears and poor Alice had her shirt all wet, I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes, willing myself to come back to reality.

Alice had hugged me all through my breakdown and I couldn't put it in words how grateful I was of her presence in that moment. I don't know what would have been of me if I was left alone.

"It's okay, Bella. Everything will be okay," Alice said for the hundredth time.

But this time I did listen to the words, not like when she talked before and it was just background noise. I prayed that she was right, though. I needed her to be. I needed everything to be back to normal in this house. I wanted Mrs. Liz to be here, laughing and telling me all about her plans for the charity. I wanted to see Edward Sr.'s kind smile whenever he saw me. And most of all I wanted to see Edward, my angel, smile again.

I nodded my head and removed my head from Alice's shoulder. I took another deep breath and released it with a whimper. I was drained.

"Better?" she asked her eyes full of concern.

"Yeah," I grimaced. My voice was hoarse from all the crying. "A little bit."

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you, Bella. I know this is really hard on you too. Mrs. Liz…"

And I couldn't help and sobbed at hearing her name; covering my mouth with both my hands.

"I know she is like a mother to you," Alice continued. "And I know she loves you as if you were her own daughter. But they'll be okay, you will see. Soon we will have them back here and this experience will just be a bad memory, nothing more."

I nodded and sobbed again. Alice didn't wait for me to hug her first, she hugged me again and even though I thought there were no more tears to cry, I cried some more.

* * *

We didn't do much the rest of the day. After I was able to get myself together, we went to my room and set camp there. But of course as soon as I made my way towards my bed and buried my face on Edward's pillow, I started silently crying again.

I missed him so much. It hadn't been more than three hours since he left, but I just needed him. And the worst part was that I knew he needed me more and I could not do a thing about that. I was failing him.

Alice was a life saver. She had been the one to do everything I should be doing in that moment, but I just couldn't find it in me to do. I felt drain. My body didn't have much energy left and I could barely keep my eyes open.

Alice started calling the resort every hour through the entire evening and most of the night, checking for any news, but there wasn't any. And is if that wasn't enough, she got on my lap top and started searching for everything I would need to apply for a passport. It seemed it was not a hard process. The problem was that it took around 8 weeks to process it. But there was an option, to get a passport if you needed to travel in less than 2 weeks, but still it was not soon enough for me. I wanted to be with Edward now, and every day without him seemed like a long time to wait.

I told her I'll do it though, even though I hoped by that time I wouldn't even need it because Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. would already be here at home, alive and safe.

She started gathering all the information I needed, downloading all the applications and looking for the address and number of the Seattle's Passport Agency. I was only half listening though, I really felt so down I couldn't think much, and I felt bad because I should just get a grip and start doing those things myself instead of having Alice looking for all that information for me. But as much as I tried I couldn't find it in me to leave my bed, our bed, Edward and mine.

I didn't know how I was going to be away from him through these harsh times, and what terrified me the most was that if something bad happened and I was not there with Edward, I would never be able to forgive myself.

* * *

The news had spread quickly. The phone hadn't stop ringing since the early hours of the morning. Friends, family, colleagues and even some reporters called to know if it was true that the Masen's patriarchs were missing. And again, I thanked God for Alice. She had handled everything so much better that I would have. She was polite, but at the same time let them know that at this moment privacy was important for the family and made the calls short.

I was going more insane with every hour that went by. Edward hadn't called me yet. I knew the trip took around 15 hours, besides all the waiting times. But my irrational side didn't care about those things. I wanted to talk to him, and I wanted to talk to him right at that moment.

Just little before noon I finally got the call I've been waiting for. And as much as I tried not to cry, as soon as I heard Edward crying, I did so too.

"I know, baby. I miss you too." I sniffled. "But I'm sure you'll be back in no time," I encouraged.

"_I hope so,"_ Edward mumbled, he sounded so down.

I felt a pang in my chest again. I was failing him.

I was curled up on my bed, clutching my cell phone to my ear and trying to keep my whining to a minimum. _He needs me strong_, I reminded myself over and over again.

"How are things going on with Emmett?" I asked.

"_Same,"_ he sighed. "_I'm trying to ignore him as much as I can."_

"I know that you're really mad at him, Edward, but right now it's not the time to hold grudges, baby." I was really mad at Emmett as well, but Edward not talking to him was not going to help matters at the moment. They needed to find their parents and stay together all through the search.

"_I know you're right, love, but I just can't,"_ he grunted _"It hurt me, you know. It hurt what he said,"_he whispered the last part.

"I know," I mumbled.

"_How are things going there?"_ he asked.

"Lots of phone calls. Alice has been a blessing, she has been handling most of them herself."

"_I'm glad she stayed with you, love."_ He took a deep breath. _"But I would really like for you to be here with me."_

I told him that I was going to make an appointment to apply for my passport and he seemed to relax a little bit, but at soon as I told him how long it took he started getting more upset. I knew neither of us wanted to think that it would take that long to find his parents, but if it did I would make sure to be there with him.

A couple of minutes later we had to cut the call short as they were going to start their ride towards the resort, and the phone signal wasn't that good because of the mountains. But he promised to call as soon as he could.

I tried to play it off, telling him not to worry and call me whenever he wanted, but in the inside I was hoping that it would be really soon. I knew it was stupid on my part. He wasn't there on vacation. He was there to find his parents and couldn't be attached to the phone just to keep my uneasiness at bay. So I sucked it up as much as I could, and tried to sound as calm as possible.

"I love you, baby, never forget it."

"_I love you too, my Bella. Please take care."_

"I will. Bye, Edward."

"_Bye for now, my love."_

And I buried my face on his pillow, trying to feel my lungs with his smell. I missed him.

* * *

Nothing.

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had been in Turin for four days and they hadn't found out a single thing about Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr.

Every phone call was worse than the last, and again I couldn't do a single thing about it.

I could hear it in every phone call, Edward was going to crumble down at any given moment and I was not there. I groaned into my hands and pulled my hair as hard as I could. The physical pain was better than the turmoil inside me.

With a sigh I made my way towards my computer. I had to print all the stuff I needed to take to the Passport Agency. I don't know how Alice did it, but she got me an appointment the following day at 8 in the morning.

_Knock, Knock..._

"Can I come in?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

"I brought you something to eat," she said, placing a tray with a sandwich and a glass of juice, on my study table.

"You know you don't have to do that Alice," I mumbled.

"I know, but I do it because I want to," she said.

"Thank you," I said trying to smile at her, it didn't quite work, but she smiled at me.

And we spend the rest of the day like that, mostly in a silence companionship. Alice never pushed me to talk or do things for the sake of it. She let me know she was there if I needed her but stayed out of my way.

It was past midnight when I received Edward's next call.

"Edward?" I asked anxiously on to the receiver.

"_Bella,"_ he mumbled and started sobbing, which in return made me go into panic mode.

"Edward, baby, what happened?" I gulped.

But he didn't respond me right away, as he let out all the pain that his heart and soul couldn't bear anymore.

"_Nothing,"_ he finally sniffled. _"We haven't found anything. Well they haven't, I'm so useless I can't do anything myself."_

And I gripped my phone so tight I thought I may be able to break it. "Don't. Say. That." I hissed every word.

"_It's the truth. I don't know what I'm doing here. I should have listened to Emmett and stay put in Seattle. I'm just getting in their way here."_

"You're not getting in anyone's way, Edward. They are your parents. You have a right to be there," I said, making my voice as stern as possible.

"_I don't think..."_

"Stop it. Stop it right now, Edward!" I interrupted him. "You're there to help in whatever degree you can, and you are doing it! You've been helping with the strategies of the rescue team. You've been next to the phone waiting for any information, and the most important of all things, you're there showing that you care. You could be here, at home, waiting for news and letting Emmett handle everything, but you aren't! You went there to do what you could, baby."

"_It's just, Bella, it's been more than 6 days that they went missing,"_ he groaned, and I could almost see him pulling his hair. _"6 days and we still know nothing about them."_

I didn't know what to say to that.

"_And it's so cold, Bella. You should feel it. And when the winds blow you feel like your bones are going to crack. It's freezing outside," _and you could hear the despair in every word.

"Edward, please, we have to have faith. We have to," I pleaded.

"_I don't know if I have it in me anymore, Bella. I don't know."_

"Don't do this to me, baby. Please hang on. I have my appointment tomorrow. We already bought the ticket."

"_You did?"_ he asked a little bit of hope in his voice, it was not much, but I could hear the small difference.

"Yeah," I said. "I have to prove that my ticket it's already purchased so they can expedite the passport process."

"_And for when did you buy it?"_ he asked.

"Five days from tomorrow."

He half sighed, half cried, _"I need you so much, my Bella. You don't have the slightest idea of how much I need you."_

"I need you too, baby. I want to be there with you so much."

He took a deep breath_. "I have to go now. We have to meet in ten minutes with the team."_

"Okay," I said. "I'll talk to you later, and good luck." I tried to sound as positive as I could.

"_Thanks, sweetheart. I love you."_

"Love you too, baby."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

* * *

"What did they said?" Alice asked as soon as I made my way out of the passport offices.

"That it'll be ready in two days." I smiled slightly. At least something was going right in the middle of this nightmare.

Alice took a deep breath. "I'm so glad, Bella. Edward needs you."

"I know." I nodded. "I know."

After my appointment ended we went to Alice's loft. She needed to pick up some more of her stuff and then we made our way to her studio, there was a photo shoot she needed to do and I had agreed to help her.

_How could I decline after all she had done for me?_ Besides she was going to take time off of her work just to go with me to Italy, so this was the least I could do.

I still hoped that we didn't need to go there, that some miracle would happen and they would find Edward's parents, but things didn't look good. They had to stop many searching missions because of the weather conditions, and instead of improving it was getting worse as time passed.

I had talked to Rosalie a couple of times. She sounded really tired as well, but tried to stay positive through everything that was going on there. She told me too that Edward's and Emmett's relationship was still really strained, and that Emmett felt awful about what he had said. So on top of his parents being missing, now Emmett had to deal with his only brother's barely speaking to him.

But again, how could I blame Edward? I knew he was trying to put it behind him, as that was not the time or place to keep a grudge, but the problem was that every single day when everyone left to search for Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. and Edward was left behind, he believed more and more on the words Emmett had said those days ago. He couldn't do anything. At least that's what he had stuck on his mind.

Because it was a lie; he was helping, in his own way he was, and even Rosalie had told me how helpful Edward had been, and how well he had been working with all the team of rescuers, always having something smart to say, and giving them points of view that they hadn't even thought about.

But Edward didn't see it that way. He thought he was doing nothing, just because he couldn't actually go and walk through the mountain looking for his parents. And it broke my heart every time he told me how useless he felt, because I felt the same way. I was doing nothing, and I was dying to just be able and hold him, to let him cry on my shoulder or rant all his pent up anger.

Emmett had Rosalie there, but Edward didn't have me.

* * *

Two more days and I would be able to fly to Italy, and every day went slower than the last.

I had picked up my passport the previous day and I clutched to it worried that it will get lost or something.

I was fully packed, and willing the days to go fast so I could hop on that plane and be with my angel. Alice had tried to change the ticket, but just our lucks everything was booked. So we had to wait.

I was a mess, and I knew it. Alice knew it. Edward didn't. I had been able to hide it for the most part whenever I talked to him, because if I was a mess he was even worse than me.

Almost two weeks had gone by since Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. were last seen and there was not any trace of them. At this point, I was praying for the best, but I was trying to make up my mind that maybe we would be faced with the worst. I couldn't even bring myself to say the words out loud, that would make it real, and I was totally living in denial.

I had worked with Alice a couple of times, trying to immerse myself into the job and get away from the nightmare if just for a little bit. Alice had even let me take some pictures during the shoots, and even though she said I was really improving. I couldn't find it in me to care at that point in time.

_Please God, let me be with Edward soon._

_

* * *

_

_One more day, one more day and I'll be able to leave._ I thought to myself as I doubled checked everything was packed and ready.

When the night came I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to go to the airport and wait for our flight to leave, but Alice said that was not a good idea.

It was a little over 1:00 a.m. when my phone ringed.

_Edward._

"Edward?"

But all I could hear was a small whimper.

"Edward? Baby what's going on?" I asked a little bit of panicked.

"_They found them, Bella. They found them."_

But the hope that started shining in my heart was crushed as soon as it came, when I heard Edward through the phone.

Letting out a deep, heartbreaking sob.

**I can't sleep and I'm up all night**

**Through these tears I try to smile**

**I know the touch of your hand**

**Can save my life**

**Don't let me down**

**Come to me now**

**I got to be with you some how**

**And now that you're gone**

**Who am I without you now**

**I can't go on**

**I just wanna be with you...**

_**(Be With You – Enrique Iglesias)**_

_**Bella**_

**A/N.- *Gasps***

**And they found them! But in which conditions? Is Bella going to arrive on time? **

**Hello my beautiful ladies!**

**First of all thank you all for your nice wishes! My trip was awesome and full of sunshine, like a lot! My poor hubby is still feeling the sunburn, that happens when you spend 3 hours inside a lake. I'm ok though, I always found a nice tree to sit under.**

**I'm so very sorry I couldn't reply to each and every one of your reviews, but I did read them all! Thank you all so much for your support! And to my new readers 'Welcome!' I hope you enjoy this story, we still have a way to go! **

**Thanks to my beta Lynn, who has been working a lot and still has time for helping me with this story!**

**Thanks to Salix who nominated my story for 'The Glove Awards'! And we are nominated in 2 categories. The Best Rosalie and The Best Alice! So please go and give me a vote! Please? Blindward is asking you! Stories like 'Loner' by Nilla79 and 'What Really Matters' by Blueking141 are nominated as well! Support them too! Those 2 ladies are awesome and their stories deserve to win!**

**Follow me on twitter: _AlexaUrce_ I'm always posting teaser and talking nonsense there hahahahaha...**

**I wish you all an awesome weekend!**

**Love,**

**Alexa**

**PS.- I'm super super excited! My best friend in the world is coming to Canada on Monday! All the way from my hometown! She is coming just for a couple of days as she is going on trip I can't join. But is still awesome!**

**FYI.- I found the passport information in the US Immigration webpage. I'm not 100% sure if the process is just as I portrait it! But yes you can get a passport in a short notice when you go to an Passport Agency directly, and you do need an appointment. They are not many of them though, but Seattle does have one. Just reminding you that this is fiction! And many things I write may not be all accurate ok? *Hugs***


	30. Here I Am

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward I do own :D**

**This is a crazy world**

**These can be lonely times**

**It's hard to know who's on your side**

**Most of the time**

**Who can you really trust**

**Who do you really know**

**Is there anybody out there**

**Who can make you feel less alone**

**Sometimes you just can't make it on your own**

**If you need a place where you can run**

**If you need a shoulder to cry on**

**I'll always be your friend**

**When you need some shelter from the rain**

**When you need a healer for your pain**

**I will be there time and time again**

**When you need someone to love you**

**Here I am...**

**BPOV**

I gulped and waited for Edward to calm down a little bit so he could tell me what was going on.

_They've found his parents, but in what condition?_ The way he was acting didn't make me feel hopeful.

I tried to just suppress the thought, of never seeing Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. again, to the darkest corner of my mind.

Yes, I had been living in total denial these last couple of days, but I couldn't even begin to think what would happen if they were taken away from all of our lives.

But now they had found them, they were just two ways to go, they were alive, or not.

Some time passed and Edward kept crying softly into the phone. I decided to say something. I just needed to know what had happened before I crumbled as well.

"Edward," I whispered softly. "Please, baby, tell me what happened," I begged, desperate to know the facts.

I heard a little bit of shuffling and movement in the background and started to panic a little bit. Until I heard another voice, that wasn't Edward, in the line.

"_Isabella?"_

"Rosalie," I passed my hand through my hair trying to calm down if even a little bit. "What is going on?"

"_In a couple of minutes we will be leaving towards the hospital. They found them,"_ she said in a monotone voice.

"How..." I stuttered, afraid of even asking. "How are they?"

She sighed. _"We don't have much information really. We were just told to go to the hospital."_

"Emmett?" I asked, wanting to know if she had talked to him.

"_No,"_ she said_. "It was someone from the rescue team actually. Emmett, Jasper and some of the guys were waiting for a helicopter to get to them so they could fly both of them to the hospital, some of the others went back to their starting point so they were able to make the calls."_

I groaned, because now we had to wait, again. This waiting game was going to make me go crazy, and then I sighed because I was feeling like a failure. I should be the one with Edward right now, but I couldn't. I was stuck in Seattle, just because of a traveling document. I eyed the passport that was on the top of my nightstand. _One more day_, I chanted to myself.

"_You arrive tomorrow, right? What time?"_ Rosalie asked me, bringing me back from my internal whining.

"Yes. The flight is scheduled to land at 7 in the morning, Turin time," I said.

"_So you're about to leave for the airport then?"_

"In a couple of hours."

"_He needs you,"_ she whispered so softly I knew she didn't want Edward to hear. And I could hear a door opening and closing, so I knew she was going to another room._"Things aren't looking good."_

_And what could I say to that?_

"_It's been almost 2 weeks,"_ she sighed. _"And the conditions at the mountains are horrible. The search party had a hard time standing the conditions while they were looking. I..."_ she stuttered_, "I don't know what to do anymore Isabella,"_ and I knew she was on the verge of tears.

"Alice and I will be there soon, but please Rosalie, take care of him," and I knew she knew I didn't mean Emmett. "I feel terrible that I can't be there with him. So please..." I begged.

"_Of course, Isabella. I'm trying to do my best, but as you can imagine, my best is not enough, not for Emmett, less for Edward."_

"I know, but please," I pleaded again.

"_I will,"_ she promised.

I heard sound on the background, it sounded like a knock, and then I heard a voice, my angel.

"_Rosalie?"_

"_Edward wants to talk to you, Isabella,"_ she said, and I could hear the door open and close again.

"Okay, put him on the phone, please."

"_We will see you tomorrow then."_

And with a quick good-bye I heard another noises in the background, signalling the exchange of the phone.

"_Sweetheart?"_ Edward whispered, and I sighed a little in relief when I was able to hear that his voice was a little bit better now.

"I'm here, baby. Please be strong," I pleaded. "I'll be there tomorrow morning. Alice and I will be leaving in a few hours for the airport."

"_I can't wait for you to be here. I know I've said it more than enough, but I need you so much, Bella."_

"I know, baby, and I need you too. I swear if it wasn't for Alice I would already be outside of the gate waiting for my flight to take off."

I could hear him take a deep breath. _"Unfortunately that wouldn't make the plane take off sooner."_

"I know," I mumbled.

"_I'll be there to pick you up,"_ he said.

"No need," I told him. "Alice and I will take a cab or something. You need to be with your parents. I bet they will want their sons there."

And I hoped I was not just making things worse by saying that, but I tried to make my voice as reassuring as possible. We needed to stay positive.

"_Yeah,"_ he said unsure.

There was a little bit of silence, neither of us knowing what to say. Edward was the one to talk back again.

"_I have to go now,"_ Edward said. _"We're leaving,"_ and he sounded so scared, like a small child that had just woken up from a nightmare. But unfortunately this was not a dream.

"Okay, baby, please hold on okay? Hold on."

"_I love you, Bella."_

"I love you too."

And with a quick good-bye the call ended.

I knew I was not going to be able and sleep. Not with the news I had just gotten. My first instinct was to go and wake up Alice, tell her what was going on so she could reassure me that everything was going to be fine.

She had been my rock through all of this, and I felt so guilty. Because I knew my pain was nothing in comparison to what Edward was feeling, and still I had one of my best friends here with me, supporting me, when the one that needed the support was him.

I looked at the clock; it was 1:23 a.m. We had to be at the airport at 4:30 so I decided to start getting ready. I would sleep in the plane, if I could.

I took a shower, a really long shower. I needed to drag out everything I did so the time went faster. It didn't work, because when I saw the clock again it only read 1:50 a.m.

I logged on my computer, making sure the flight was on time and there weren't any delays. That would just be my luck. But thank God everything seemed all right. It had been snowing the last couple of days, but nothing that the rain couldn't melt.

I kept glancing at my cell phone every once in a while making sure that Edward hadn't call back, but so far, nothing.

Finally at 3:00 I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in, Alice," I said.

"Awake?" she asked, eyeing me with a knowing look.

"I didn't even sleep," I confessed.

"Yeah, I know. I barely got a couple of hours of sleep myself."

And just like that I blurted it out. "They found them."

"What?" she looked totally confused.

"Mrs. Liz and Mr. Edward." I smiled a tiny bit, remembering how he had asked me to call him like that. "They found them."

"Are they...?" she trailed off.

I shrugged. "They don't know yet."

I proceeded to tell her about my conversation with Rosalie, and how desperate she sounded not being able to help the guys much.

"Poor Rose," Alice said. "I bet she feels helpless."

Then I eyed her with a raised brow, letting her know that I felt helpless myself. And she knew this because I had told her the same thing over and over again.

She came to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know you feel the same way, Isabella. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, Alice. It's just my mind it's so... I can't even begin to..."

"I understand." She nodded. "Come on, let's get ready. Eric will be here in less than an hour."

I didn't need more encourage, I started getting ready. I dressed on a pair of jeans, a shirt, a sweater and boots; I as well grabbed my winter jacket and a scarf. I placed my hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get on the way and didn't even bother with make-up.

Half an hour later, Alice and I were downstairs, our bags next to the door as we went through the entire home making sure everything was closed and secure.

Carmen and Charlotte had come home two days after Edward left. Some people they knew had seen the news and told them about Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. so they came to the see if they could help. I told them that there was actually nothing we could do from here, but pray that they were found safe. They had come a couple of days later, even though I told them it wasn't necessary, but they said they wanted the house to be clean form were all of the family returned.

But now that Alice and I were leaving I told them that it was not necessary for them to come to the home. They had keys of the house, but they didn't know the alarm's code, so they wouldn't be able to get inside the home. So here I was activating everything so the house was protected during our absence.

"Eric is here," I heard Alice's voice from the foyer.

And I sighed. _Finally!_

I quickly made my way to the living room and got my carry on, double checking that I had everything I would need to travel. Plane tickets, passport; those two were the most important. Then I checked for my cell phone, wallet and keys. Everything else could be missing and I wouldn't care a bit.

I didn't even care that Eric was less than a foot away from me when I got inside the car. I just wanted to leave and be with my angel as soon as possible.

Everything from there went painfully slow. I wanted to pull my hair out, and I was sure Alice wanted to help me in the task, because I was going crazy; whining that Eric didn't drive fast enough, that the lady at the airline's counter typed really slow, that the clock didn't move faster, that the chairs near the gate where really uncomfortable and that the coffee tasted horrible.

"Calm down, Bella. We'll be boarding in about ten minutes now." Alice lifted her eyes, from a magazine she was reading, to look at me.

_National Geographic, they have good pictures in there._

But as soon as that thought came it left and again I started getting restless.

"Jasper has been calling me," Alice mumbled.

And that right there caught my attention.

"What?"

"Before he left for Turin," Alice carefully closed her magazine and placed it in the top of her lap, "He asked me if he could call me."

"And?" I prompted.

"I said yes." She nodded. "He is really nice you know."

I rolled my eyes, because I did know that. Rosalie and I had been telling Alice that since the beginning.

Yeah Jasper could look a little bit on the crazy side, with his wild hair color and all, and talking about being 'single and ready to mingle' the first day I met him. But other than that he had proved to be a good friend.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" I asked her.

"Because I didn't think that it was that important." She shrugged.

"Everything that happens with you is important to me, Alice. You and Rose are my best friends."

She smiled. "I know Bella, and you are my best friend."

So I had to smile to that, even if it was a small smile.

Just then a man from the airline started calling people with first class tickets to board, and fortunately we had those so we quickly made our way towards him and with a _'Have a nice flight,'_welcome he let us in.

As we took our seats I checked my cell phone again, but nothing. I knew Edward had his phone with him, but I tried my best to wait until he called me, even though sometimes I caved and had to dial his number, if just to hear his voice for a few minutes.

"I'm going to try and call Edward," I said to Alice.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea," she reassured.

I didn't even need to look for his name. I dialled the number myself from memory, and pressed send.

I looked at Alice and she smiled reassuringly. I felt my stomach churn as I waited for Edward to pick up his phone. But after the first ring the call went directly to voice mail. As I heard his beautiful voice in the voice mail message of his phone I wonder if I should leave him one or not. I thought I should.

"Edward, it's me...Bella," I stuttered, I was so nervous, "I'm already in the plane. I'll be there soon, baby. I love you. Bye."

I ended the call and rested my head in my seat.

"No answer?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "It went directly to voice-mail,"

She nodded and understanding and started reading her magazine again. And I was glad because my thoughts were all jumbled and I needed to sort through them.

I was thinking about calling Edward again when the Capitan announced we were taking off and that we needed to place our seat in the right position, make sure our seat belts were right and to turn off all of our electronic devices. With one last wistful glance, I turned off my cell phone and placed it in my bag.

Our first stop was New York City, and while I could see many people watching from their windows in awe at the city, I just looked at it with impatience. I wanted to be out of there fast.

We had to wait for an hour to take our next flight towards Frankfurt, another stop, and I was not happy. When we bought the tickets, I really didn't even care for the stops at long as I go to Edward, but now I was really unhappy I didn't pay more attention when Alice was booking the tickets and asking for my input.

The Frankfurt stay was longer, two hours. And by then I felt so tired I could barely keep my eyes open, but as much as I tried, I couldn't sleep on the plane. I would close my eyes and dose off just to wake up and realize I had just been out for 10 or 15 minutes. Alice on the other hand was out like a light. And I envied her. The time went faster when you were sleeping, but sleep was not coming to me.

At 6:42 a.m. Turin's time our Captain let us know we were landing, and I could feel my stomach fill with butterflies, and my emotions were all over the place. I was anxious, scared, nervous, but at the same time I couldn't help but to feel relief in knowing I would be able to be with Edward again.

As soon as we landed and we were able to leave the plane we made our ways towards baggage claim. Getting our bags and running towards immigration and customs, there was not a long line and we walked faster before the people that were in the plane started to line up.

With a _'Welcome to Turin'_ and a tight smile the immigration officers stamped our passports and let us continue, and I was grateful we didn't have any problems there. That's the last thing we needed.

We had decided to call Edward to know where exactly they were and then get a taxi to take us there. But as we made our way outside we could see an unknown man with a sign that had our names on it. Alice eyed me and I just nodded. We went towards him and he told us he had been sent to pick us up.

As soon as we set foot outside I shivered. It was cold, more than cold, it was freezing. And I had to stop myself from crying. _If the weather was this terrible here in the city, how should it be in the mountains?_

I felt Alice hold my hand and squeeze it, and that was all I needed to keep walking towards the black car that was waiting for us; but not without letting a couple of tears fall from my eyes.

When we were in the car I tried to call Edward, but again, it went straight to voice mail. _Maybe his cell phone's dead?_ I thought to myself.

Alice placed a hand on my knee and I send her a nervous smile.

"Everything will be okay, Bella. Remember, Edward needs you to be strong."

I nodded, because in that moment my words failed.

And when the car stopped I could feel myself start to shake. I took deep breaths and tried to compose myself as best as I could, chanting over and over again in my head how Edward needed me to be there for him.

The driver opened our doors and I found myself looking at a big building that I knew was the hospital. He told us how to get to where we needed to be and not to worry about our bags, because he was going to drive them to the hotel.

We thanked him and got our carry-on luggage from the seats and made our way inside.

It was like a dream, one of those when you need to go fast, ether because you are running from someone of because you have to get somewhere, but it looks like every step you take is not taking you to that place fast enough. At one point I clutched Alice's hand just to make sure I was going somewhere because I really didn't even know where I was going.

She smiled at me and guided me through doors, hallways and elevators. My breathing got more laboured and I was feeling myself getting a little bit light headed, and just when I thought I might collapse, I stopped dead in my tracks and started at the most beautiful person in the world.

_My angel, my Edward._

"Edward," I sighed.

And his head, which was buried in his hands, came up fast at the sound of my voice. Everything else disappeared. It was just him, nothing else; if there was someone next to him I didn't register it. I could only see my angel, nothing else.

"Bella," he said tentatively rising slowly from his chair.

"Edward," I repeated myself.

Edward released a big breath and started walking slowly towards the sound of my voice, holding one hand up, as to not crash with anything or anyone.

That was all I needed to run towards him launching myself to his body. He didn't hesitate and wrapped me in his arms tightly.

And just like that, I was home.

Finally, we were together, and the first words that came out of my mouth when I was finally able to talk were, "Here I am, baby, here I am."

**If you have broken dreams**

**Just lay them all on me**

**I'll be the one who understands**

**So take my hand**

**If you reach emptyness**

**You know I'll do my best**

**To fill you up with all the love**

**That I can show someone**

**I promise you you'll never walk alone**

**Well if you need a place where you can run**

**If you need a shoulder to cry on**

**I'll always be your friend**

**When you need some shelter from the rain**

**When you need a healer for your pain**

**I will be there time and time again**

**When you need someone to love you**

**Here I am...**

_**(Here I Am – Leona Lewis)**_

**A/N.- And they are together again. ****Better? **

**I know! I know! There was not much information, if any, about Mrs. Liz's and Edward Sr.'s condition! But next chapter all that information will come out! Promise! But for now Bella and Blindward are together again, and I hope at least this made the chapter to your liking. Besides is more than obvious what is going on right? Hope you all got the 'clue'.**

**Last chapter was really slow, maybe because of the weekend or because of the topic on it, but there were not much reviews and I really like to read what you have to say! So please don't hesitate! Leave some love for Blindward!**

**Thanks to Lynn my wonderful beta, u know I love u babes! **

**Thanks to Nilla who is TBoHE's 'pimp' number 1 hahahaha. You know how much I appreciate your support sweetie, if it wasn't for you many of the people that read this story wouldn't even know it exist. So thanks! I hope one day I'm able to write even a slightly as good as you.**

**Thanks to all of the ones that have voted for TBoHE in 'The Glove Awards' we are nominated for Best Rosalie and Best Alice, and if you want to give me a vote I'll really appreciate it :D! ****Support Nilla79 and her masterpiece 'Loner' as well as 'What Really Matters' by Blueking141, they both deserve your support and are nominated too in other categories.**

**Not much to say! Just that my best friends arrives tonight all the way from Mexico! I can't wait to go to the airport to pick her up! **

**I wish you all an amazing week!**

**Love,**

**Alexa**

**PS.- Pictures, Music and Outfits, all links at my profile, check them out!**


	31. Full Of Grace

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Sweet Blindward is mine though!**

**The winter here's cold and bitter,**

**It's chilled us to the bone.**

**We haven't seen the sun for weeks,**

**Too long, too far from home.**

**I feel just like I'm sinking,**

**And I claw for solid ground.**

**I'm pulled down by the undertow,**

**I never thought I could feel so low,**

**And, oh, darkness, I feel like letting go.**

**If all of the strength and all of the courage**

**Come and lift me from this place.**

**I know I can love you much better than this:**

**Full of grace, Full of grace, my love...**

**BPOV**

Warmth.

That's all I was able to feel in that moment; the warmth that only Edward could provide, the one that traveled from my skin all the way into my heart and soul. And I basked in it.

For the first time in days I felt at home, even though I was more than a thousand miles away from Seattle, Washington. But it hadn't taken me long to realize that home was wherever Edward was. So yes, I was finally back home.

Edward and I hugged for a long time. No words were exchanged as we immersed ourselves in our own bubble. My face was buried in the crock of his neck, as I inhaled as much of him as I could, while Edward's was plastered on my hair placing gentle kisses at the top of my head. I could feel his heart beating against my chest, _wush wush wush_, and it was like the most perfect of songs ever written for me.

I don't know how long we stayed there, seconds, minutes, hours, it didn't matter; we were together again.

"Sweetheart," Edward sighed, and I couldn't help it and smiled softly at the sound of his voice.

"I'm here, baby," I said raising my face to look at him; then I raised one of my hands and passed it through his hair, noticing that it was longer and way more unkempt than normal. However, that was the least of my worries at the moment because as soon as I looked at him, really looked at him all over, I couldn't help and gasp at his appearance.

His face was so pale, and he had big dark circles under his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes, that I loved so much, were the most bloodshot I had ever seen them. His skin was colder than normal and he seemed to have lost some weight.

_My poor angel._

I trailed my hand down from his hair and as softly as possible I started ghosting my fingertips on his face. Edward closed his eyes instantly and sighed, relaxing his face if just a bit; the corners of his lips pulled up slightly and I smiled again. I knew these little things may not be a big difference for other people, but I was able to notice, because I knew his face better than my own.

And his eyes opened again, and they looked so sad, that I suddenly remember where I was and what I was doing there.

I quickly looked around, finally taking in my surroundings, and saw that we were in what looked like a waiting room, and we were not alone.

Emmett was sitting in a chair, his face buried in his hands just like Edward's had been. Rosalie was sitting next to him, rubbing his back in soothingly motions, but looking at me. She looked so tired, but smiled at me. I waved my hand and mouthed a 'Hello'.

Jasper was sitting in front of them. He was talking to Alice, explaining to her what was happening, I guessed.

Looking at them talking in hurried whispers made my stomach churn at thinking of what could have happened in the hours we hadn't been able to talk to each other. I needed to know.

"Baby," I whispered softly, "How...how are they?" And I brazed myself for his answer.

He sighed and passed one of his hands through his hair. I tried to read his face to try and be prepared, but I just couldn't in the moment. His features where so strained that it distracted me for being able to read his emotions clearly.

"They are still alive," he mumbled.

And I let out a breath I had been holding. _They are still alive, but, what does that mean? It which conditions?_

"And what's their condition?" I asked.

"Things are really bad, Bella," he whispered, and then sorrow took over his face, and I could see how much he tried to hold all his pain in. He succeeded, but I knew it was only because he had already cried so much.

I gulped. "How bad?"

Edward asked me to sit down so we could talk more comfortably. Not that the topic was comfortable at all, but I agreed. Besides, I was really tired, which is odd because I had spent the last 18 hours mostly sitting, but my body felt so heavy and I was completely drained from all the traveling.

Before I took a seat, I asked Edward to wait for a second and I went and hugged Rosalie, she stood up an enveloped me in a tight hug, telling me how glad she was that I was finally there.

Emmett was looking at both of us, and even though I still felt a little bit of resentment towards him for what he had said to Edward back in Seattle, I couldn't help it and went towards him to say hi. Up close I could see all the broken skin Emmett had from spending so much time looking for his parents in those weather conditions. His face was similar than Edward's; the same dark circles and bloodshot eyes, the lost of weight, but as Rosalie had said, on our previous phone call, his lips had big cuts on them and you could see his face all pealed.

"Hey Em," I said.

"Isabella," he replied, his voice mostly gone. "It's good to see you here."

I nodded in acknowledgment as we shook hands, and I felt a pang on my chest at feeling Emmett's hands on me. Not because I was scared, but because it broke my heart to feel all the cuts and dryness there.

With a sigh I turned towards Jasper and extended my hand towards him. His eyes almost came out of its sockets when I did this, but I knew I was ready.

He tentatively raised his hand and shook mine.

"Hey, Isabella. Glad that you are here now," his voice soft, as to trying not to startled me.

"Thanks," I replied.

I could see Alice smiling from her spot next to Jasper's because of my actions. But how could I not? After everything Jasper had done for my angel and my family lately, he had won a spot in my heart. He was a really good friend.

I noticed that Jasper, as well as Emmett, had his face pealed and blotchy. His lips were slightly cut but not as bad as Em's. And his hands dry and rough.

After the hello's I went towards Edward and he didn't hesitate and took me in his arms. It was kind of awkward because we were both sitting side to side on uncomfortable chairs, but it felt too good to complain.

After that Edward and Jasper started explaining me what had happened.

They had found Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. just as they were making their way back from that day's search. The weather was getting really bad and they were almost at the top of the mountain, so the rescue team had decided it was really risky to continue as it always got worse the more high up they were. So with a heavy heart at thinking of another failed day, they started making their way back to where they had their vehicles, at the bottom of the mountain.

Jasper was walking a little behind the rest of the people; trying to look for something, anything, when he saw a big rock he had never seen before, and it just caught his attention. He told the team to wait and walked closer to take a better look at it. And then he was able to see than more than a rock it was something similar to a cave, but he was still a little bit too far away to tell. He quickly told the team he was going to check closely and he, Emmett and other two guys went to see what Jasper was talking about.

And as they made their way closer they could see something inside. Emmett ran as fast as he could and there, slumped inside the small cave made by the mountain, Emmett found his parents.

Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr.'s bodies were tangled with each other when they found them. Mrs. Liz regained consciousness for a brief moment, but couldn't say anything that made any sense before she went unconscious again. Edward Sr. was in the worst conditions, totally out of it, but his body was atop Mrs. Liz's protecting her with all his might.

I could see Emmett shake with sobs when Jasper said how Edward Sr.'s right leg was totally blue, and it looked like he had felt down or something because it was partially exposed and had some iced blood on it; the leg of his pants totally shredded. Edward Sr.'s pulse was barely there and he never even stirred, while Mrs. Liz's was a little bit stronger, but really weak in comparison to the norm.

Some of the guys went back to their cars to make the calls while others, Emmett and Jasper included, waited in place. A helicopter arrived less than an hour, but it couldn't land right where they were so the paramedics had to hike about a mile to get to them and then make their way back. Both of them were transported to the hospital and not even Emmett was allowed to ride with them.

Edward and Rosalie were already in the hospital when they arrived, but they couldn't see them. Once Emmett and Jasper arrived over an hour later of their parents, they told them what had happened.

All of them had to wait for a couple of hours until a doctor came out and explained what was going on.

Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. were suffering of severe cases of hypothermia, dehydration and frostbite. Mrs. Liz's frostbite was mostly superficial, but Edward Sr.'s leg was really bad.

Doctors couldn't tell how long it would take for them to come back to consciousness. If they would at all.

They were high hopes for Mrs. Liz as she was the one that at least stirred when moved. But Edward Sr. was in a really bad condition.

It had been almost 20 hours since they admitted Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. into the hospital, and they still didn't had more information than that.

Now it was a waiting game. Wait and see what happened and if they were both going to be able to pull through.

Emmett kept shaking and sobbing through the story. Rosalie hugged him as much as she could, because he hadn't even moved from his position, with his face buried in his hands.

I couldn't begin to imagine what he had felt when he saw his parents in those conditions. I think if I had it would have devastated me. Then I remembered that I had seen Renee's lifeless body on her bed, but it was not the same thing. And that was not the moment to thing about her, so I pulled that thought to the back of my mind.

Edward kept hugging me, tightening his hold, and a couple of tears left his eyes. But I could see how much he tried to hold his feelings in.

Suddenly the door to the room opened. A man with a white lab coat made his way towards us. It looked like they knew who he was because Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper quickly stood up.

"What?" Edward whispered.

"A doctor," I whispered back.

"How are they?" Emmett asked, his eyes wild.

"So far there hasn't been much of a change," The doctor said with a tick Italian accent. I could see a small name tag on his coat that read _Dr. Marcus Volturi_.

"I will recommend that you all to go and rest for a while. There is not much you can do here really. You can't see them as they are being treated in intensive care, and they'll be there for a while. If they are any changes we will make sure to let you know as soon as possible, so you don't have to worry about that."

"No," Edward said shaking his head.

"No," Emmett mimicked his brother.

"Come on, Emmett. I think it's a good idea. You need to rest and..." Rosalie said, but she was cut off by Emmett's wrath.

"I said no! Don't you understand? They are my parents! I can't leave them here! You can leave if you want!"

We all looked at him with wide eyes, while Edward pulled me harder towards him, tightening his embrace.

Rosalie started shaking with silent sobs after Emmett pulled away from her. Alice ran to her side and hugged her.

"I think your wife is right, Mr. Masen. I..." But not even the doctor was able to calm Emmett down.

"It's not your decision!"

"You're right. It's not my decision to tell you what to do. I just made a suggestion based on what I know."

"What time do you think they'll wake up?" Edward asked, in a tone that showed he really didn't want to fight.

"I can't tell you that right now. But they are both are doing ok so far, and it will take another 28 hours for us to see their development. I hope by tomorrow you're allowed to see them if just for a couple of minutes."

Edward nodded and sighed.

"What do you think?" Edward asked me softly.

"About what?"

"I don't want to leave, but I know you and Alice must be so tired."

"Edward, don't worry about me. I came to be with you," I said sincerely.

"Yeah, Edward, we are here for you," Alice reassured.

"Thanks, Alice," Edward told her.

"There's not much you can do, honestly," the doctors said towards Edward and me, as he saw that talking to Emmett was kind of a mission impossible at the moment. "And it will be better for you to be rested when they wake up." He smiled encouragingly.

"I think the doctor is right, Edward," this time Jasper was the one to talk. "I talked with Aro and he already moved everything. We are really close by now."

Edward seemed to be thinking it over for a moment, he then sighed and nodded.

"You're right. I think we should go and rest. We've been here for over 20 hours now."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm Dr. Marcus Volturi by the way," The doctor said extending his hand towards me.

Thankfully Alice was fast and grasped the doctor's hand in hers. He seemed a little bit taken aback but shook her hand and with a kind smile left.

Emmett was more than furious at the decision to leave the hospital. And he let us all know.

"You're behaving like a child, Emmett," Edward hissed at him. "Our parents need us strong. You won't do any good in the conditions you are in right now."

"You can't say anything because you weren't..." Emmett started to yell, but Edward raised a hand shutting him up in the spot.

"If I wasn't there it was not because I didn't want to, but because I couldn't. So shut up and stop throwing it in my face. I'm their son as much as you are. I love them as much and I'm extremely worried, but you heard the doctor. There is nothing you or I can do and I don't want tomorrow when our parents, hopefully wake up, to see me just half awake."

Emmett didn't say anything after that and fallow us outside. Edward told him that if after a couple of hours he wanted to go back to the hospital, he could. And we all agreed that we would come back in the evening, if just to check how things were going.

I was totally amazed at how the roles had turned. Now Edward was the one making the decisions and the one acting like the leader. I was so proud of him. He was trying so hard to stand high in these harsh times.

I learned that the Aro guy Jasper was talking about was actually the owner of many hotels in around Turin, including the resort they were staying at. He had arranged everything for them to move to another hotel that belonged to him and his family as well. This hotel was in the actual city of Turin and really close to the hospital.

The same driver that picked Alice and me up from the airport took us to the new hotel and we all made our way inside.

The hotel's name was _'Principi di Piemonte'_; which I didn't have the slightest idea what it meant, but it was beautiful, elegant and charming.

As soon as we arrived we were quickly welcomed by the manager, his name was Caius. Jasper told me that the other guy that was with him was Aro, and he was there to make sure we were settled in properly. We got the keys to our rooms. Alice had her own, as well as Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett shared, and Edward and me.

As we made our way towards our rooms, I felt so guilty for Rosalie. She had been here for the last weeks supporting Emmett and Edward, doing everything I should have done, because besides Edward's and I obvious relationship, Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. were my adoptive parents. But I couldn't do anything besides being for her at this time. And she would need us because Emmett was totally out of it, and you could see Rosalie was going to burst into tears at any given second. She had already done it at the hospital with Emmett's outburst.

With a promise to get together in a couple of hours to go back to the hospital Edward and I made our way towards our room.

The room was beautiful, but I really didn't care. That was not the time to admire architecture and decor.

I was glad to see my bags already there as well as Edward's.

"We're here," I said to Edward as soon as I locked the door.

I made my way to the bed and Edward sat down pulling me on his lap and burying his face in my neck.

"Thanks for being here, love," Edward said. "I need you so much."

I sighed and run my hand trough his hair. "This is where I belong, Edward, with you, always with you."

We stayed silent for a moment, grasping everything that was going on around us.

Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. were finally found, but both of them were fighting for their lives, trying to keep going after everything that had happened to them. We knew about their injuries, or for the most part we did. But we didn't know what actually had happened to them. _How had they ended up in that cave?_ I guessed we would have to wait and pray that they would both make it, and maybe one day we would get to know the complete story.

After a couple of minutes of silence, I helped Edward to the bathroom so he could take a shower. I, in the mean time, gathered his and my clothes and placed them on the room's dresser. God only knew how long we would stay there.

Once Edward was done he came out with a towel draped around his waist. He was just so beautiful, but he looked so thin it worried me. I promised myself to take as much care of him as he would let me.

I went towards him and gave him his change of clothes, a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt, but before he went back to the bathroom to change he hugged me again and thanked me for being there, for which I replied that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with him.

After he emerged from the bathroom in his clothes, I made my way inside to take a shower myself.

When I came out Edward was lying on the bed, his eyes towards the ceiling, but it was his chest that caught my attention. It was moving erratically, and I could tell he was crying, but he tried to stifle his sobs so I wouldn't hear.

I quickly turned the lights off and made my way towards him, embracing him and trying to comfort him as much as I could. He clutched towards me, burying his face in my chest and wrapping his arms on my waist as he finally let the sobs fully out.

I couldn't help it and cried with him too, everything was just so hard.

After a while Edward's sobs turned into whimpers, and soon enough I was able to feel his breathing even. He fell asleep. I sighed hugging him tighter towards me and running one of my hand through his messy hair.

Things were not perfect, not at all, but we were finally together, and together we would get through whatever life threw at us. Together we would make it through this nightmare, and hopefully once we went back to Seattle we would do it with Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. by our sides.

I fell asleep praying to God as I never had before, praying to him to give us strength trough these hard times, and praying for a miracle to save this family that I so much loved, this family that now was my own.

**Haven't seen this place before.**

**Where everything we say and do,**

**Hurts us all the more.**

**It's just that we stayed too long**

**In the same old sickly scheme,**

**And I'm pulled down by the undertow,**

**I never thought I could feel so low,**

**And, oh, darkness, I feel like letting go.**

**If all of the strength and all of the courage**

**Come and lift me from this place**

**I know I can love you much better than this:**

**Full of grace, full of grace...**

_**(Full of Grace – Sarah McLachlan)**_

**A/N.- And now we know what is going on.**

** So what do you think? **

**Did you expect it? Are you disappointed? Is this family going to be able to pull through this hard times? Are Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. going to survive?**

**Thanks to...**

** Lynn my amazing beta! Hugs babes you're awesome, but you knew that right?**

**Everyone that reads and reviews! I really love the read what you have to say about the chapters or about anything really. **

**All my ladies at twitter (you can find me under the penname _AlexaUrce_) you're all so sweet and encouraging! Offering me stuff in exchange of chapters. It makes me smile to know you really like this story!**

**So my friend arrived on Monday and she already left for her trip around the state, she'll be back next week though. And I'm so happy! She brought me cheeses! Yes! This awesome, tasty, dry, Mexican cheese that you can't find anywhere else but there! A hole kilo and a half of it :) Oh and my grandmom send me a handwritten letter and I cried like a baby.**

**I wish you all an awesome weekend! Enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Alexa**

**PS.- Pictures of Turin and the hotel at my photobucket (link at my profile). As well as Music and Outfits :)**

**I have this little rec. I've been reading this story this last couple of days. It may not be for everyone but if you want to give it a try, I really think it's a good story.**

** The name is 'Perfect Timing' the author 'Nuttyginger'**

_**What is it about?**_

**Bella has a step sister; Alice. When Alice was younger she suffered from ovarian cancer and even though she got better she lost the posibility of ever becoming pregnant. When she (Alice) marries and wants to start her own family she find herself desperate to find the perfect 'surrogate', who knew she would find her in the person of Bella Swan, her step-sister and best friend. So at 22 Bella gives Alice the best of gifts having her daughter via VIF.**

**Years later Alice asks Bella again to do the surrogacy for her. Bella loves Alice dearly and agrees, that's when she meets Edward Cullen, a heartbroken man that turns her world upside down. Why is Edwar going to think about the surrogacy? Is Bella even going to tell him? What happened to Edward that made him so broken?**

**This story has currently 21 chapters (it's almost completed) and in my opinion not much recognition. Maybe because of the topic or I don't know. But if you want to give it a try that'll be awesome! Link at my favorite's list. :D**


	32. Let It Be

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward I do own :D**

**When I find myself in times of trouble,**

**Mother Mary comes to me,**

**Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.**

**And in my hour of darkness**

**She is standing right in front of me,**

**Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.**

**Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.**

**Whisper words of wisdom, let it be...**

**BPOV**

"_Bella? Sweetheart?"_I heard the voice of my angel call to me.

_Was I dreaming?_

"_Bella, my Bella,"_ he kept chanting whispers in my ear.

I squeezed my eyes harder; willing the dream to stay with me if just for a little while longer.

"It's time to go to the hospital, love," Edward said, placing a kiss on my cheek.

And it was so real that I knew I was not dreaming.

Suddenly everything came back to me; the hours of traveling, seeing Edward in the hospital, the warmth of his embrace; Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. in intensive care, Emmett yelling at the doctor, us making our way to a hotel and finally falling asleep as I held a distraught Edward in my arms.

"If you are tired you can stay, Bella. I can go with..." but I interrupted him quickly.

"No." I shook my head, willing myself to fully wake up. "I want to go, too."

No way was I staying behind. I had lost so much time while I couldn't travel, to just stay sleeping at the hotel because I was tired. I would rest later, now it was not the time for that.

"Okay, I'll just be in the washroom getting ready, sweetheart," Edward said sweetly.

"Okay, baby."

With a kiss to my hair I felt Edward stand up, leave the bed and carefully walking towards the washroom.

I sighed, and rolled over on the bed. I felt so tired, my bones were so heavy and it was not just the physical pain that was weighting me down. It was everything that had been going on the past few days. And unfortunately it was not even over yet.

With all the energy I could muster up, I removed the comforter from my body and sat down on the bed. I turned on a lamp that was on my bedside table and reached for my cell phone. It said it was almost 5 o'clock in the evening. We had agreed to meet in the lobby at five-thirty so we had to hurry up and get ready to make our way to the hospital.

I went towards the dresser where I'd placed mine and Edward's clothes and grabbed some things to put on. I didn't need a shower as I had just taken one in the morning, so I just stripped from my sleeping clothes and dressed in the first thing I was able to get; jeans, a shirt, and my boots. I placed my sweater, scarf and jacket on the bed too. It was really cold outside and the last thing I needed was to get sick.

I took my toiletries bag and walked inside the washroom. Edward was trying to tame his hair, which of course was not working much, but he looked cute, and I allowed myself a small smile as I saw him placing water on his hair and smoothing it with his fingers. He was just so beautiful.

It didn't matter that his eyes had dark circles, or that he looked paler and skinnier. He was the most beautiful in my eyes.

Knowing it was not the right time to ogle my boyfriend, I decided to make my presence known. Even though I was sure Edward was able to tell I was there.

"I'm going to just brush my teeth," I said as I made my way towards the sink.

"Sure, love."

After brushing my teeth I tried to do something with my hair, but gave up and just placed it on a bun at the back of my head.

We got ready mostly in silence. I could feel Edward's nerves radiate all over the room, and knew that whatever I told him at the moment was not going to help him much. So I just gave him the comfort I knew I could give him right then, my presence.

I tried to touch him inconspicuously whenever I moved around the room and other times I would just go right on and hug him, which he thankfully seemed to appreciate, hugging me back and burying his face in my hair.

A while later Alice called, telling us that Jasper and her were already at the lobby waiting for us and we quickly hand in hand made our way towards the elevator and to the main floor of the hotel.

We found Alice and Jasper sitting in the lobby's waiting area. I spotted them first and couldn't help myself and chuckled at them. Jasper was twisting his hands like a nervous wreck and Alice just smiled at him with puppy dog eyes, entranced by whatever he was telling her. That girl was going to fall for the guy hard. I just knew it.

"What?" Edward whispered at me after hearing my chuckle.

I stopped my steps and hugged him. He didn't hesitated and hugged me back.

"Jasper and Alice look kind of cozy," I replied sighing.

Edward nodded. "I hope she gives him a chance one day. He is a good guy."

"I thought you didn't like him," I teased, trying to make the moment a little bit lighter.

"I was wrong," he said seriously. "He is one of the best guys I've ever met."

I nodded in agreement and I knew he could feel it as my head was on his chest.

Finally Jasper and Alice spotted us and we made our way towards them.

"Where are Emmett and Rose?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged. "I've called them two times but nobody has picked up the phone."

"Maybe they are just finishing getting ready," Alice said.

"Maybe," I agreed.

We decided to wait for a while longer before going to their room. But it was not necessary as five minutes later they made their way towards the lobby.

Emmett looked almost the same as he did before, just with damp hair and a new set of clothes. But the greatest change was in Rosalie. Her face was all red, her eyes puffy and swallowed. She had been crying, a lot, that much was obvious. Her hair laid flat on her face, not even in a ponytail like she had been doing lately, and her oversized jacket swallowed her petite body.

Alice and I looked at each other in worry, but silently agreed to let it slip for the time being.

A new driver was already waiting outside the hotel to take us to the hospital and as we got in I could see Rosalie taking a seat next to Alice instead of Emmett. I felt so bad for her, but it was better to wait until we could talk to her privately. I was almost sure that whatever was making her upset was better not to discuss it in front of Emmett, or any of the guys for that matter.

We arrived to the hospital in less than 10 minutes and we quickly made our way to the intensive care floor. A nurse told us to go to the waiting room while she paged Dr. Volturi for us, and so we did.

There was a man with an older lady inside the room. It reminded me that we were not the only ones who had loved ones in the hospital, fighting for their life. That much was clear by looking at the man and woman's distraught faces.

Dr. Volturi came in the room almost half an hour later, his face unreadable. He asked to talk with Edward and Emmett in private, but they both said he could freely talk in front of all of us, and he did. Dr. Volturi gave both good and bad news.

The good news was that Mrs. Liz was doing well, and even though she hadn't come back to consciousness the doctors were positive she would get much better as her body was finally coming to the right temperature and her heart beat was getting stronger.

I could feel myself getting a little bit of relief with this news, and I wasn't the only one. I could feel Edward relaxed greatly with the news as well.

Unfortunately our high spirits didn't last long.

Edward Sr. was not doing so well, his right leg was suffering from gangrene and the doctor said that best option was to amputate it, so the infection didn't spread to the rest of his body. The amputation needed to take place from his right knee all the way down. There just wasn't any other option. It was the only way they thought he had any chance of a recovery.

At hearing that, Edward had almost collapsed and it had taken Jasper and me to keep him from falling down. We had to sit him down on a chair and he had been holding on to me ever since, as if I was his lifeline to reality. And I was there, supporting him as much as I could.

Emmett didn't take it so well ether, but his reaction was totally different than Edward's and he was threatened to be removed from the hospital if he kept acting like that. The doctor totally understood he was upset. I mean we all did. However, crashing a telephone base into a wall while screaming how incompetent the people in that hospital were, was not the way to act.

Poor Rosalie was crying in Alice's arms and hadn't even tried to get close to Emmett. Which I understood, he was totally out of it.

It broke my heart. Because this was my family, the only real family I had ever known, and it was falling apart right in front of me, and I couldn't do a thing. I was helpless and lost.

After much thinking I came to the conclusion that there was something I could do after all, and it was nestled in between my arms. _Edward_. I could help my angel, being there for him, supporting him and providing him with the comfort he much needed. So for now I would have to get over my helpless feelings and do what I could to show him that he was not alone. He had me, all of me.

The doctor left so Edward and Emmett could make the decision. Because Edward Sr. was unconscious just like Mrs. Liz, it was Edward and Emmett the ones that needed to agree to the amputation so the hospital could proceed.

Alice and Jasper left the room, wanting to give them privacy. I asked Edward if I should do the same, but he shook his head and tighten his hold on me. If he didn't want me to, I was not going anywhere.

Rosalie asked Emmett, and he just shrugged, so she just took a seat and trained her face towards the floor. I wanted to comfort her, but at that time Edward was my priority.

Half an hour later the decision had been made. The boys were going to agree to the amputation. Emmett was not happy with it, neither was Edward, but they both knew it was for the best, so with a heavy heart they both signed the consent form.

The doctors didn't waste any time in preparing Edward Sr. for the procedure, and we decided to stay and wait until it was over, even though it was not necessary.

Alice had taken a seat next to Rosalie, and they were both talking quietly. I didn't know about what exactly and I wished I could be there to help Rose, but again, I was not leaving Edward alone.

Jasper tried to talk with Emmett, but of course he was not in a talkative mode so he just stood up and started pacing the room, back and forth, back and forth.

Edward and I were mostly quiet, sitting in the corner, our hands intertwined and his head atop mine.

"Bella?" I heard Edward whispered softly, only for me to hear.

"What, baby?" I asked in the same tone.

"Do you ... Do you think we were right…agreeing to this?" He sounded so scared.

And I knew he mean about his dad losing his leg.

"I think you did, baby," I said rubbing my hand up and down his arm. "It was the only way. The doctor told us so. Besides Emmett and Jasper told us how bad his leg was since the very beginning."

Edward nodded but he didn't look convinced. I didn't know what else to say, so I just hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Three hours later, we learned that the procedure had taken place and that Edward Sr. was going to be taken back to intensive care a couple of minutes later.

Emmett had just stood up and fled the place, while Edward nodded resigned as we both silently cried, together.

An hour later, when we all knew Edward Sr. was stable and back on his bed in intensive care, we all made our way back to the hotel, where everyone went back to their own rooms to rest for the night.

Edward and I ordered some room service and I had to almost force him to eat his food. He didn't finish it, but he ate some, and I was okay with that. I was not that hungry either, but I knew we both had to eat to keep our energy up.

I went to the washroom to brush my teeth and when I came back to the room, Edward was already under the covers of the bed, but he wasn't sleeping.

I quickly turned the lights off, just leaving a small lamp on, and made my way towards him.

Edward didn't waste any time in opening his arms for me and I buried myself in them. Smelling him, and placing a small kiss on his lips. The first kiss we had had since I arrived.

"Everything will be okay, baby," I said in comfort.

I was not sure I was saying the truth with that statement, but I hoped I was.

Edward nodded. "I just feel guilty."

"Why?" I was confused, he hadn't done anything wrong.

"My father lost his leg and I agreed to that." Edward sighed, running one of his hands through his hair, but quickly placing it back around my body.

"There was no other option, Edward. The doctor told you," I reassured him.

Because the doctor had said just that; Edward Sr. was not getting better, and his leg was causing more damage to him. The signed consent was more of a formality than anything; the doctors knew it had to be done.

"But Emmett didn't want to," Edward said. "You know how hard it was to convince him."

And it had been hard. Edward was the one to make the decision.

"Emmett is really troubled right now, baby. He doesn't even know what to do with himself."

Emmett was really taking this the worst out of us all. I knew he and Edward were the most distraught with the situation, but Emmett was totally different than Edward. While Edward listened to the doctors and tried to think rationally, pushing his pain aside, Emmett yelled and threw tantrums like a small child. I had never seen him act like that before.

"I'm afraid Rosalie is going to go back to Seattle if he keeps acting that way," Edward said, surprising me. Because even though I knew how perceptive he could be I didn't know he was able to sense Rosalie's distress.

"She is really upset right now, it seems whatever she does is not enough to help Emmett," I shrugged.

"Emmett is in shock." Edward nodded. "I can't imagine seeing my parents the way he did. So I understand."

"And how are you feeling?" I asked tentatively.

Because even though it pained me to see Emmett that way, it was Edward who worried me at the moment.

Edward let out a huge breath and shrugged.

"Tell me, baby," I encouraged.

Edward's head move slightly to the side as he thought about his answer, finally he sighed and said, "Hopeful?"

I didn't know if he was asking or stating.

"Hopeful?" I replied in the same tone.

"I don't know Bella, but something in me tells me that they will be okay. I..." he stammered. "I had a dream."

"A dream?" I was puzzled.

"Yeah." He nodded. "It was so weird."

"When did you have that dream?"

"Today, when we felt asleep in the morning," he said ducking his head down, like if he was afraid I would laugh at his comment.

"And what was it about?" I asked intrigued.

"It started with me sitting in the hospital chair, just like I had been before you arrived;" Edward started, "Suddenly I was in our bench, the one we always sit when we go for a walk on the beach."

I nodded in acknowledgment even though Edward couldn't see me.

"I was alone," Edward continued. "I could hear the water of the sea, the waves, the birds; I could feel the sand on my feet. And then someone sat next to me."

"Who?" I asked suddenly.

"Don't know." Edward shook his head. "Never met him before."

"Him?"

"Yeah, it was a man. He was really nice." Edward nodded. "He asked me about you."

"Huh?" That was weird.

"He asked if I was in love, and I said yes," He smiled slightly, "And then just like that he started asking me questions about you. And I told him of how wonderful you are my sweetheart, I told him how much I love you,"

"And what did he say?" I asked again, blushing furiously at his confession, and unable to stop the questions from my mouth.

"That I was a lucky guy to have you, and that everything would be okay. He said that I shouldn't worry because he would make sure that ..." and then he trailed off.

I waited for a while until I asked, "What? He would make sure that what?"

Edward looked so lost in thought, as if trying to remember the exact words that mysterious man had said to him.

"He said," Edward started again, placing a hand on my cheek, "That he would make sure that the parents of his princess were okay."

I gasped, and not a small one, a huge one. I brought both of my hands to my mouth and started crying; my heart thundering wildly in my chest.

"It was him," I sobbed.

"Who?" Edward asked totally confused.

"It was my dad, Edward, my daddy!" I sobbed.

Edward seemed to realize what I was trying to say and his hold on me tighten. "Really?"

"Yeah," I sniffled. "It was him, I'm sure. And if he said they would be okay, they will, Edward. I know they will," I said with conviction.

And that was all it took, my angel smiled, this huge beautiful smile that I had not seen in so long. I smiled as well because if my daddy had said it, it would become true, just like that one time I've dreamt of him, all those months ago.

"I dreamt about him once you know?" I said softly. "And what he told me became true."

"And what did he tell you?" Edward asked.

"He told me that I had found the love of my life."

**And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree,**

**There will be an answer, let it be.**

**For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see,**

**There will be an answer. let it be.**

**Let it be, let it be, ...**

**And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light, that shines on me,**

**Shine until tomorrow, let it be.**

**I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me,**

**Speaking words of wisdom, let it be...**

_**(Let It Be – The Beatles)**_

_**Edward**_

**A/N.- Sigh. Blindward had a dream. And it was Bella's dad! And that scene made me cry as I wrote it. So I hope you like it.**

**What did you all think about that?**

**And Edward Sr. lost his leg; I don't think it was too much of a surprise for many of you as you did comment on your reviews about this being a possibility. But as many of you said, 'A lost leg is better than a lost life'. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, things are still a little bit uncertain, but they are looking ok right? Let's hope for the best :)**

**Thanks to my beta Lynn! Babe I love you! Thanks for all your support.**

**Thanks to the best readers ever! That'll be YOU! Yeah you're so awesome, I can't even begin to tell you how humble I feel for your support.**

**Thanks to my Twitter-girls! U're just the best bunch out there! No drama, no sides, just love for fics and good times :)**

**Wish you all a great week!**

**Love,**

**Alexa **

**PS.- Another rec.**

**If any of you haven't read 'What Really Matters' by 'Blueking141' what are you waiting for? Is a completed story and it's THE and I repeat THE sweetest thing ever! The best daddyward out there! Just saying.**

**Anyways, Mony (Blueking141) has started a new story called 'Mockingbird', totally different.**

** In this story Edward and Bella are married and have 2 kids, Liam and Peyton. Unfortunately life has not been kind with this two beautiful souls (Bella & Edward); they both have known each other since little kids, and have been together in the hardest of times. When Bella relapses in one of her old habits, is Edward going to be able to help her? Or is his family going to fall apart? And we get lots of flashbacks of this 2 as little kids, that are going to break your heart and make you smile all at the same time.**

**This story it's sad, but at the same times it gives you hope, if you know Mony you know she would never write something that has an unhappy ending, she is just too kind to do that to us, but the way she writes the way to that HEA it's what makes her stories special. So give it a chance and your support! I know she'll be big one day, she is just too good! Believe me :)**

**Peace Out!**


	33. Good Mother

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But Blindward was my idea so I do own him.**

**I've got money in my pocket**

**I like the color of my hair**

**I've got a friend who loves me**

**Got a house, I've got a car**

**I've got a good mother**

**And her voice is what keeps me here**

**Feet on ground**

**Heart in hand**

**Facing forward**

**Be yourself**

**I've never wanted anything**

**No I've, no I've, I've never wanted anything**

**So bad, so bad...**

**BPOV**

I knew things were not as they should be, as I want them to be. I knew we had a long way to go. But at least now we had something we were lacking before.

Faith and peace.

The faith that was lost little by little as days passed without news of Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr.; and the peace that was lost the moment we received that phone call in Seattle, all those days ago.

We were able to sleep peacefully that night. And even though Edward's smile had only made one appearance, it was enough for the time being, it let me know that deep down he was still there, hanging on.

This just made me love him even more, because it showed me firsthand how strong my angel was. It's not that I doubted it, I always knew he was the strongest person I had ever known, after all he had gone through when he was a child he still was a happy person, a grateful person, a wonderful man. But seeing him go through all of this and still have the same pure heart as before, let me know that no matter what Edward was truly and angel.

_My angel._

I was the first one to wake up this time and I didn't waste time in turning on the small lamp on the nightstand and watch him sleep. Edward was just so beautiful. I knew I'd said it more than a million times, in fact I think every time I looked at him I thought that. But it was not just the physical beauty I'm talking about. Deep down he was even more beautiful than on the outside and it just shined, making a halo all around him.

His breathing was even, and the dark circles under his eyes, though still there, were less dark. His crazy hair was all over his face and I softly brushed it away, making him sigh in the process.

Ten minutes later he woke up and with a quick touch of his lips to mines we started getting ready for the day ahead.

Edward took a shower first as I ironed our clothes, that were a more than wrinkled for being in bags. I as well took the time to order some breakfast; juice, toast, fruit and coffee. I didn't even know when we were going to be able and eat again.

Edward didn't eat much, just his glass of juice, a slice of watermelon and a piece of toast, but at least this time he did without me having to persuade him. And I felt much better because of this.

I knew that what we had talked about last night had a lot to do with his newfound hopefulness. All thanks to my daddy. There was not a slightly doubt in my mind that it was him in Edward's dream, and I was sure he was going to make sure that Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. got better. I was not stupid, it was not going to take a day for things to get better, but little by little, we would get there. I was sure of that.

I took a quick shower and dressed again in comfy and warm clothes, making sure this time, to quickly blow dry my hair. Going out with wet hair in freezing temperatures was not a good idea.

An hour later, after we woke up, we were making our way towards the hospital, with our heart full of hope and our lips full of prayers to God.

Prayers for things to get better.

* * *

Three days, it took three long days, but finally Mrs. Liz woke up.

When Dr. Volturi told us about it we all hugged each other, well I hugged the girls and Edward, but everyone else did. Even Edward and Emmett; it was brief but it was there.

The things between them were still a little bit fragile, and not only because of what had happened back in Seattle, but because Emmett had been acting really off lately. So that didn't help the situation much. In honesty we were all walking on eggshells around Emmett.

But I hoped that now that Mrs. Liz had woken up he would go back to be the Emmett we all knew and loved.

Mrs. Liz was really weak and wasn't awake for more than half an hour, but that was enough to ease our hearts if just for a bit.

Emmett, Edward and I were the ones that got to see her.

Emmett was the first one to go in, and when he came out his demeanour was totally different, he looked more at peace than he had in days, and for the first time since I arrived he hugged Rosalie, and she cried in his arms. It was sad and sweet all at the same time. That guy needed to make it up to Rosalie, a lot, but I knew she understood, even though sometimes he acted irrational.

Edward was next in going in Mrs. Liz's room and not too much to my surprise he asked me to go in with him. Dr. Volturi just allowed one person at a time, but he made an exception for Edward.

We walked together, hand in hand and when I saw her, I cried. And when she saw us she smiled, a watery smile, but a smile nonetheless.

She was so weak, she couldn't talk much, but she was alive and that was what mattered to me, to us.

Edward held one of her hands in both of his while I held the other, and she told us she loved us, it was more like a whisper, but we heard her clearly and we both told her the same back. I tried to go out and give them both a little bit of privacy, but Mrs. Liz shook her head and I kiss her forehead, and I cried again.

For all intent and purposes, that woman there was my mother and I loved her like one. I wanted to tell her, so bad. But I was just trying so hard not to burst down in tears that the words just couldn't come out.

Edward did tell her how much he loved her, and how worried we had all been for her. He made her promise to get better and she just looked up at him, with the love only a mother could have for her child. Mrs. Liz shed a couple of tears at seeing at his son so worried for her. But she smiled when he kiss her hand like a total gentleman.

Ten minutes later she felt asleep and we left the room with a promise to come back the next day.

That day we all left the hospital with a new light in our eyes.

Now we just hoped that Edward Sr. would wake up too.

* * *

Two days later Edward Sr. woke up. It was emotional, it was sad, and it was beautiful.

The first thing that came out of his mouth, and I know this because I was there, was: "Thank you son's for saving my life."

He had woken up a couple of minutes before we arrived to the hospital and the doctor's had had the time to explain him his situation and the procedure that was done on him.

He was upset, but he knew it had to be done, and he understood how hard of a decision it was. So he thanked them both, Edward and Emmett, for allowing the doctors to save his life, and the relief that flooded both of the guys' eyes was priceless.

Mrs. Liz wasn't in condition to be moved around yet, so she wasn't able to go and see him, but we let him know she was doing well and he told us to give her his love.

That day was a big day for me, because besides Edward Sr. waking up I did something I didn't even knew I could.

I kissed another man that was not Edward.

I kissed Edward Sr. on the cheek, it was really soft, it was really fast, but I did it while Edward held my hand the entire time; and seeing Edward Sr. smile, a soft, but real smile made it all worth it.

That night I dreamt with my daddy, he didn't say anything, but he smiled at me, and that was enough for me. And I thanked him for what he did, and he smiled some more.

* * *

Three days later Jasper and Alice left.

Alice had had a call from a client and even though she was adamant to say no, we persuaded her to say yes.

We actually didn't know when we were going to be back in Seattle, and we knew she couldn't stop her life that way. She had lots of work lined up for when she went back, and I knew firsthand how important it was for Alice to keep a good relationship with her clients. It was her own business, built with her own hard work and she couldn't let it fall like that, we wouldn't let her.

Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. were stable and, thank God, out of danger, but they were not recovered yet, and a trip back to the US was not even a possibility which made our stay indefinite. So it made no sense for them to stay. Thankfully they both had been moved out of intensive care and to their own rooms, that were right next to each other, and we could be with them as much as we liked. So Alice didn't have to worry about anything.

It was not hard to convince Jasper to go back with her; Emmett and Rosalie were already leaving the law-firm two persons short; besides Emmett entrusted Jasper with many of his personal cases, so he didn't have much of a choice anyways. With a promise of calling every single day, he agreed to go back to Seattle.

Edward Sr. was pushing Emmett to go back as well, but of course he didn't budge for a bit. At least his demeanour was almost back to normal; and the old Emmett was back for the most part.

All of this hadn't just taken its toll on Mrs. Liz's and Edward Sr.'s health, but in all of us. It would take time for things to get back to the way they were. And maybe they would never even be the same, but we would find our new normal, together as a family.

* * *

Edward and Emmett were able to leave their difference aside. I think this had to do with a very long talk that they both had with their mom the day Alice and Jasper left.

I had been taking lunch in the hospital's cafeteria with Rose, when it happened, so I didn't know the specifics, and when I asked Edward the only thing he told me was that all was okay now, and that whatever ill feelings they had been were now totally forgiven and forgotten.

And I believed him, because him and Emmett brothers' relationship was back in force. And I was happy about that.

Edward called to some of his teachers and the principal of the school himself. They all showed him a lot of support, telling him not to worry, and to care for his parents for as long as they needed it.

Things were settling down, they were not perfect, but they were getting better.

It was a miracle, one Edward and I knew had come from great heights.

* * *

"I don't know Edward. I don't think is a good idea," I told him as we ate our dinner in a small restaurant just a block from the hotel.

Room service was okay, and the food from the hotel was great, but it was getting kind of boring. Between hospital and hotel food we really needed a change and Caius, the manager, had recommended us this tiny little place.

"Bella, you know what my mom said," he said while placing a spoonful of pasta in his mouth. "It was not my idea."

I sighed. Mrs. Liz had asked us, or better say ,demanded us to go out for at least a day. She said it was a waste of time being in a beautiful city such as Turin and be all the time in the hospital with her and Edward Sr. Of course we told her that that's the reason we where there, but she wasn't having any of that and told us she would tell the nurses not to let us in her room the following day if we didn't arrive with pictures of us in some nice places.

Of course I had forgotten my camera back in Seattle, it was not that I came here with the purpose of taking pictures, but that was easily solved when she told me to go and dig in her own belongings for her digital camera.

"Besides we are not the only ones love, Rosalie and Emmett are going to go out the day after tomorrow and we will get to be with my parents the entire day." Edward said. I knew he was not happy to do it ether, but he knew his mother better than me and he was not going to go against her word.

The next day we woke up like any other day, we got ready and went to the hotel's restaurant for breakfast. Caius had sent the hotel's host with tons of brochures for things to do around the city and with that we made our way out. And this time instead of going to the hospital we went to explore the city.

Our first stop was the _Piazza Castello_, which was right in the center of the city. The weather was still cold so there were not many pedestrians around.

I took tons of pictures of the buildings around, it was just so beautiful, and I even made Edward pose for me. I was brave enough to ask a lady that was walking by to take a picture of both of us and she had taken more than a couple, laughing at how Edward would try to kiss me in every single one of them. I blushed furiously when she asked us if we were on our honeymoon, but I was more surprised when Edward just chuckled and nodded his head.

As soon as I told Edward about the _Museo Egizio_, which was featured in one of the brochures, he asked me to go there. Edward had been in Egypt once and this museum was the third most important Egyptian museum in the world. It was so interesting, as they had a gallery dedicated to the paintings of those times. I even saw some mummies; it was creepy and fascinating at the same time.

After that we were a little bit tired and hungry and we took lunch in a small cafe as I talked to Edward about the beauty of the city. He just smiled and asked me to describe the things that caught my attention the most.

We then decided to walk in the _Piazza San Carlo_ that was just right there. We took a couple of pictures and decided to call it a day.

We were tempted to go to the hospital, but we knew better than to go against Mrs. Liz's wishes, so Edward instead called Emmett who assured us everything was fine and that we would get our turn to be with his parents the next day.

So we just made our way back to the hotel and decided to order in some food.

* * *

"Did you have fun love?" Edward asked as we cuddle in the bed after a day in the city.

"Yeah, it was so beautiful, Edward. I never imagined being able to see places like this." I sighed.

"What?" Edward raised one of his brows, he knew me so well.

"I feel guilty," I confessed.

"But why love?" he asked passing a hand through my hair.

"Because this trip is not for us to have fun, but for being with your parents."

"I know, Bella," Edward sighed. "But you know my mother. Besides I think we really needed a day like this. With everything that has been going on we have hardly had time to be together as a couple," he whispered the last part.

And I knew what he meant. We had been attached to the hip since the day I arrived, but we hadn't even done more than a quick kiss and the comforting hug. We spent our days in the hospital and just came to the hotel to shower and sleep.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"I've missed you," Edward hummed as he pressed a kiss to my neck and I couldn't help it, my skin came alive.

"I've missed you too, baby."

"Mmmm.." Edward sighed. "How I love to hear you calling me like that."

And just like that, our mouths found each other; and for the first time, since I arrived to Italy, our kiss went more than a soft peek on the lips. Our tongues re-acquaintanced with each other and our hands started exploring our bodies as if it was the first time, but at the same time as if it we had done it forever.

"I need to feel you, love, so much," Edward whispered as he helped me remove the clothes of my body.

Not without asking me if I was okay with it, which of course I was.

After I was completely bare, I did the same for him and when we both were naked we didn't hesitate in exploring our bodies.

Edward's hands were quickly on my breasts as he kissed his way from my lips all the way to the valley of my peaks.

I just sighed in pure unadulterated contentment. It just felt so good, and just like always my body responded to Edward in ways I couldn't even understand. And I just let myself get lost in his love and forget, if just for a little while, about everything that had gone on the last couple of weeks.

We both needed this, we needed us.

My right hand slowly, of its own accord, made its way downward, until I had Edward's erection wrapped between my fingers. It was so hard, and so soft I couldn't help but moan at the contact.

"Ughhh..." Edward groaned. "Bella, I missed your touch ...so much."

I just nodded without being able to utter a word and without delay I started pumping him, wanting to make him feel good, as good as he always made me feel.

I was getting into a steady rhythm when Edward's mouth came in contact with one of my nipples.

"Edwardddd..." I hissed. It felt so foreign and so familiar; so perfect.

"You taste delicious, love. Do you want me?" he hummed. "To touch you?"

"Yes," I moaned.

And while his mouth and one of his hands kept working my breast, the other hand made its way to my lower lips and when he touched me for the first time I felt like my heart stopped beating, and then it went wild.

"Bella," Edward gasped. "You're so wet, love, so so wet," he groaned.

"Mhmmm," I knew I was wet, and I didn't feel embarrassed, because that was the way my body responded to Edward.

When he started rubbing that bundle of nerves that was the key to a world of ecstasy I resumed my pumping on his penis, and we both started moaning and writhing in pleasure.

"Bella," Edwar groaned. "I want to, I want to do more."

"Huh?"

"Can I...?" he trailed off, but I knew what he meant as soon as I felt the tip of his finger on my entrance.

I halted my movements on his erection and gulped.

"I'm sorry, love. I..." but I interrupted him.

"Just go slow okay?" I agreed.

I really wanted to. I didn't know if it was the heat or the moment or if I was really ready, but I wanted to try.

And just like that Edward started pressing his finger until the tip was inside of me. The intermission felt foreign, but not totally uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, my love?" Edward asked, showering my neck with kisses as to distract me of any discomfort.

"Mhmmmm..." I encouraged.

I was so wet, that it didn't take long for him to have his finger buried in me and I gasped at the intrusion.

"You can move," I said breathlessly.

At this, Edward started pumping his finger in and out, in and out, and every time felt better than the last.

"Oh, sweetheart, you are so tight, so wet, so warm," Edward kept chanting.

He was all over me, his mouth latching in every piece of skin he could find, and his hands preoccupied with my lower regions.

I resumed my own movements, rubbing Edward all the way to ecstasy.

It didn't take long for us to be close to release, and Edward's pump on me became so quick I did the same with my ministration.

"Bella I'm going to..."

"Me too, baby, me...Edward!" I let out a strangled cry when I felt all the energy of my orgasm fill my body. And it was the most powerful orgasm I had had so far, in my short sexual life.

My cries were mixed with Edward's, and I could feel his release in my hand, just as I felt myself release all over his finger; but not once did I stop my ministrations until I made sure he was empty. And it took a while, as he let out everything he had been holding in for so long.

After we were able to come down from our highs we decided that a shower was in order. And again, for the first time in weeks we took a shower together, and it was sweet, and full of kisses and caresses.

Just perfect.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so much."

Those were the last words I heard before I let sleep take over me that night.

**Cardboard masks of all the people**

**I've been**

**Thrown out with all the rusted, tangled**

**Dented God damned miseries**

**You could say I'm hard to hold**

**But if you knew me you'd know**

**I've got a good father**

**And his strength is what makes me cry**

**Feet on ground**

**Heart in hand**

**Facing forward**

**Be yourself**

**I've never wanted anything**

**No I've, no I've, I've never**

**Wanted anything so bad,**

**So bad...**

_**(Good Mother – Jann Arden)**_

_**Bella & Edward**_

**A/N.-**

** Ups! Where did that come from? Blindward?**

_**Blindward: *blushes***_

**Alexa: You are a naughty boy.**

_**Blindward: *smiles***_

**Alexa: Ok say hi to the ladies at least.**

_**Blindward: Hi ladies! Thanks for reading.**_

**Alexa: Ok bye, I have to talk to them in private.**

_**Blindward: *waves and leaves***_

**Happy my lovely ladies? I really hope so!**

**Things are settling a little bit, and let's hope they keep going that way; right?**

**I hope you did enjoyed the chapter, if you did let me know and if you didn't let me know as well! Please Review!**

**Thanks to...**

**My beautiful and awesome super-beta Lynn! Love babes!**

**All of you that read and review this little story of mine! **

**My super awesome twitter-girls! (Find me under the penname _AlexaUrce_) you're all just so so so nice and kind, (Nilla, Mony, Juliet, Ady, Biena, Kylei, Evy, Sara, Cheryl, Leigh, Stacey and more); and if you have added me please come and say HI!**

**So I have some news! I'm going on vacation! Yep! I'm going to the USA! In 2 weeks aprox. I'll be visiting the other only persons in my family that live away from Mexico, my aunt and 2 cousins! She is my mom's only's sister and we're like sisters ourselves! I'll be with her for around a month! Blindward and my laptop are going with me! So don't worry we'll still be working on this story! Maybe a little bit slower (a post per week at the least?), maybe the same? Everything depends! I'm just so so excited! I really love my family! And I'm close to all of them.**

**Wish you all an awesome Friday!**

**Love, **

**Alexa.**


	34. Believe

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward I do own, and he is sweet :D**

**One minute's fading**

**One minute's past**

**But I've got this moment**

**To make it all last**

**I'm standing before you**

**Taking my chance on**

**Everything I never thought that I could be**

**Cuz you can do almost anything**

**If you just believe**

**You can move mountains with dreams**

**The higher you climb**

**The better it gets**

**Cuz you will see things**

**You'll never forget**

**If you just believe...**

**BPOV**

We were nearing the end of January, and we couldn't be more thankful to God for how things had been going this past couple of days.

Things were looking good and Dr. Volturi had told us that if things kept progressing the same way, we may be able to go back to The States in around a month. It would take a lot of work and Edward Sr. would probably need a full time nurse back at home, along with therapy, but despite all of that, we were all excited about the news. We were all getting really home sick.

I didn't mind though, I would stay in Turin as long as it would take, but we all knew Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. both needed to be in their home, and even the doctor himself said that being in their own environment would help them get better that much faster.

The most important thing of all was that Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. were out of danger and on their way to recovery. It may take time and hard work, but we would all get there.

We all believed we would get there together, as a family.

* * *

A couple of days later Mrs. Liz was starting to walk again. Not much as she got tired really fast, but we made sure to make rounds with her around the hospital a couple of times a day, there was a patio outside, but it was really cold and Mrs. Liz didn't really want to go out there, which was totally understandable after all she went through.

Edward Sr. was already starting therapy, both physically and psychologically. Losing a part of his body was hard for all of us and obviously more for him; and even though Edward Sr. had taken it extremely well, under the circumstances, it still took a toll on his emotions.

Edward spent lots of time with his dad, and Edward Sr. seemed to enjoy his company the most. Edward told me once that maybe it was because if someone knew about disability it was him, so his father knew the only one that could truly understand him was Edward. I knew Edward didn't tell me everything they talked about, and I respected it, because I knew his dad confide in him. But once or twice Edward let me know that his dad was suffering more than he let us all know.

The first time Mrs. Liz saw Edward Sr. she was brave enough to not cry in front of him; she did shed a couple of tears and hugged him like if he was going to disappear any second, but for the most part she tried to remain positive and grateful that he was alive. But at soon as she was back in her room she cried for hours, blaming herself for everything that had happened. I hugged her fiercely through it all, and for once I was the one to offer her comfort; just as she had always done for me.

* * *

It was a Tuesday afternoon when we learned what had happened to Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. We were all in Edward Sr.'s hospital room, even Mrs. Liz.

We had been talking about our plans when we went back to Seattle, just trying to keep a positive attitude, when Emmett asked the question.

_What had happened to them in the mountains? How did they get lost and almost lose their lives?_

It was a question that we all had had since the very beginning, but we didn't ask, afraid of triggering painful memories in them. But I think Emmett just couldn't take it anymore. And if I was being honest, I think we were all in the same situation.

It was Mrs. Liz who told the story, with some little input by Edward Sr. here and there.

_It seemed that they were almost at the top of the mountain when they found a small water pass, a river of sorts. It was small but beautiful. Edward Sr. and Mrs. Liz had forgotten their camera back at the resort so they were taking pictures with their cell phones. Suddenly Edward Sr. lose his footing and fell._

_They were rocks, and they were sharp and his leg suffered the consequences._

_Mrs. Liz had to help him out and the first thing they did was trying to stop the blood. When it was finally settled, Edward Sr. was in a lot of pain and could not walk, for which Mrs. Liz had to help. Unfortunately she is really small and they didn't walk that far when she just collapsed in exhaustion. They decided to wait for a while._

_Edward Sr.'s leg was hurting more by the minute so Mrs. Liz, that always carried with her a small aid kit, gave him two Tylenols to help with the pain a bit._

_When they tried to walk again Edward Sr. was really tired, maybe because of the medicine itself, and his leg was alternating between being numb and throbbing so both of them decided to wait for a bit and see if some other hikers were close to the trail so they could ask for help as their cell phones didn't have any signal. But they didn't have such luck, hours passed and nothing._

_Night came and they used every little thing they had to protect themselves from the harsh weather, making the promise to leave as soon as there was some kind of light. Their flashlight, with many of their things, had fallen to the water when Edward Sr. fell and it was totally useless._

_The next day they tried to leave but again Edward Sr. couldn't walk much. So they had to stop every few meters so he could get a little bit of rest._

_They had a couple of granola bars, two apples, a banana some juice and water and that's what they ate. They will just take a bite or two afraid that they will run out of food before they find any help at all._

_As the day neared it's end it looked like they had been walking in a circle as they ended up arriving to the same little water pass that Edward Sr. had felt into and not long after that a storm made its way to the mountains; they had to fight as much as they could to provide some kind of comfort to one another._

_The next day Edward Sr. told Mrs. Liz to go and look for help by herself as he was just slowing things down by his inability to walk more than a few steps without getting tired. But Mrs. Liz was scared, she was not that good of a hiker and she didn't want to be away from her husband. With much coaxing on Edward Sr.'s part she agreed and walked for an hour or so until she got scared and went back to him._

_By this time Edward Sr. was really weak and sleeping most of the time. The following day Mrs. Liz walked again looking for help when she found the small cave made by the rocks, she quickly went back to tell Edward Sr. about it. If they couldn't find help soon at least they could have a better place to be cover by the harsh weather until hopefully someone went to look for them. They spent the entire day getting there, as Mrs. Liz had to help Edward Sr. all through the hike._

_After that things got worse. Edward Sr. started sleeping more and more, Mrs. Liz tried to give him the little food she had but he didn't eat or drink, his leg was getting worse and as much as she tried to care for it, whatever she had, she knew was not enough._

_Mrs. Liz said that some days she wasn't even able to go and try to look for help, the weather was so bad and the storms so strong she just stayed there with Edward Sr. Thinking that if that was the end at least they would be together._

By this time we were all a sobbing mess, crying about everything that these two lovely people had gone through.

But Mrs. Liz kept telling the story through her tears. Maybe it helped her in a way, letting it all out.

_She said she doesn't remember the last couple of days, she says it's like a foggy memory, she just remembers waking up and seeing Edward Sr. sleeping so she went right back to sleep as well. She doesn't even recall how many days passed or anything like that and was surprised when we told her it was almost two weeks since the day they left for that fateful hike._

_Edward Sr. sleeping meant that he was unconscious, but Mrs. Liz says she didn't even process it, as her own brain was shutting down too, little by little._

_And that's when Emmett, Jasper and the other guys had found them._

Edward Sr. doesn't recall hugging Mrs. Liz, but Emmett assured them that when they found them Edward Sr. was protecting Mrs. Liz's body with his own.

Mrs. Liz hugged Edward Sr.'s more fiercely and thanked him over and over again for protecting her. It was one of the sweetest things I've ever seen, seeing how both of them had tried to protect each other with their own life.

After the story we didn't talk much at all. We were all lost in our own minds; probably processing everything we had heard.

An hour later we said our good-byes and made our way back to the hotel to rest for the night. And as soon as my head hit the pillow I felt asleep, mentally exhausted.

But not without thanking God, again, for this miracle.

* * *

"Isabella, what are you thinking dear?" Mrs. Liz asked as she placed the book she was reading on her lap.

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"I don't believe you," her voice stern, but sweet at the same time.

She closed the book she was reading and placed her hands atop of it, waiting.

I looked at her and sighed. "Alice called."

"Oh really? How is she?" Mrs. Liz smiled.

I was spending some time with Mrs. Liz as Edward spent some time with his dad. Rosalie and Emmett were back at the hotel as Rosalie was not feeling really well, and we had convinced both to go back to their room so Rose could rest.

"She got a job offer by the University of Washington."

"Really?" Mrs. Liz said, surprise written all over her features.

"Yes. She is going to be giving some photography curses, workshops or something like that."

"Oh wow, that's really good. I'm happy for her," Mrs. Liz said honestly.

"She..." I hesitated for a moment, "She asked me if I wanted to join."

"As a teacher?" Mrs. Liz asked raising a brow.

I shook my head, "No, as a student."

"Oh."

I nodded. "I don't know."

"Would you like to join the University, Isabella?"

"I don't know..." I sighed. "Maybe?"

"Look at me dear."

And I did as told.

"What is holding you back?" she asked in concern.

I thought it for a moment and tried to be as honest as possible. "I don't know if I'm ready to take that step. Going to school, being surrounded by that many people I..." I trailed off.

Mrs. Liz waited for me to continue but as she saw I was not going to add anything to that she sighed.

"I think you are ready honey." Her voice never wavered with her statement.

I looked at her and sighed. "Do you think so?" I asked uncertain.

"I do." She smiled sweetly at me. "You have grown so much, Isabella. I am so proud of you honey."

With this she opened her arms, an invitation, and I didn't have to think it twice. I dropped the book that I was pretending to read and made my way to her bed. She embraced me in that motherly hug I had only ever felt in between her arms.

"You can do it, sweetie, you can. And we will all be there to support you. We all believe in you."

I nodded my head as I let some tears fall. Just imagining never being able to hug Mrs. Liz like this made me want to turn into a sobbing mess.

"I love you, Mrs. Liz."

"I love you, too, dear."

* * *

"I'm feeling awful." Rosalie groaned.

"Did you call the doctor, Rose?" I asked in concern.

Rosalie had been feeling bad for a couple of days now. She had tried to play it off as the flu, but today when Emmett had to take her back to the hotel I knew it was not just that and I was getting worried.

As soon as Edward and I had made our back from the hospital, we made our way to Rosalie's and Emmett's room to make sure she was doing better. Seeing as she was not in the mood to go to eat outside or even in the hotel's restaurant, Edward and Emmett decided to go and grab some pizzas, from a pizza joint a couple of blocks away, so we could all eat together in their room. This left Rose and me alone for a bit, which I was thankful for as I really wanted for her to tell me what was going on.

"No, I haven't seen the doctor yet." She sighed.

"What is wrong, Rosalie?" I asked raising a brow, letting her know that I knew something was up. "You know you can trust in me right?"

She nodded.

"Isabella I think I..." she stopped and looked at me. "Promise me you won't say a thing, not even to Edward."

"Of course, Rosalie, if you don't want me to I won't say a thing to anyone," I promised.

She shook her head. "At least not now, not until I'm hundred percent sure."

"Okay, no problem," I reassured.

"I think…" She took a huge breath. "I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" That was not what I thought she was going to say.

"I missed my period, it was supposed to be a couple of weeks ago, but it never came." she said. "At first I thought it had to do with all the stress we had been through, but I've been feeling kind of off lately."

"Does Emmett know?"

"No." She grimaced. "No one knows but you and me. I don't know if this end up being true how he is going to take it. We were not planning for a baby yet."

"But you were taking pills," I said.

And a little bit of dread came into the pit of my stomach. I had been taking the pills as well since I asked Rosalie to go with me to the doctor. And even though I was still a virgin it scared me to know that I if I had sex with Edward I could be in the same situation as her. I knew they were not 100% effective, but 99% was a good number, at least that's what I thought until now.

I was so lost in thought that I was little bit taken aback when Rosalie talked again.

"Yeah, but I missed a couple of them, right before Christmas."

_Oh!_ I thought. _That's different then._

I looked at her and place one of my hands atop hers, and I couldn't help it I felt a little bit of relief at knowing it hadn't been the pills that actually failed in this case.

"I was just so busy you know, making sure everything was ready and packing, I just forgot." She groaned and buried her face in her pillow. "And in all the years I've been taking them I had never forgotten to take one single pill. Not even with all the stress when I was organizing the wedding."

"I know it's stupid of me to ask," I said as I fidget with my hands. "But don't you want to be a mom? I mean you and Emmett are married and all."

Rosalie looked at me and blushed a little bit. "I do." She nodded. "But we were thinking of waiting for a bit, maybe a year or two?"

I nodded in understanding.

"I know under normal circumstances I wouldn't be freaking out like I am right now, but with things the way they have been lately..." Rosalie trailed off.

I nodded. "I understand, but maybe this is going to be good you, for Emmett, for all of us."

"Do you think so? Do you think Emmett will be happy?" she asked unsure.

"Yeah, I mean, he loves you!"

She chuckled, "He does, doesn't he?"

I nodded.

"Yeah," and her face took a dreamy look. "Now I have to know if I am or not."

"Why don't you ask Dr. Volturi? Maybe he can make a test," I suggested.

She grimaced. "I don't know, I think I would rather take a home test. If it's positive then maybe I'll ask him."

We decided that the next day we would go to a pharmacy that was right across the hospital and buy the test. She didn't want to tell Emmett until she was totally sure, so I was the only one in the know so far.

A couple of minutes later the boys arrived with 2 pizza boxes. We ate as we chatted about anything and everything. Rosalie was still feeling low, but she managed to eat two slices of pizza which was good. As soon as we were done Edward and I decided to go to our room.

"So what were you and Rosalie talking about?" Edward asked as soon as we entered the room.

"Nothing important," I said, hoping to sound convincing.

"Right?" Edward shook his head. "That's why as soon as you heard us you got all quiet and secretive."

_Oh man! Sometime I forget how perceptive Edward is._

"I..." I stuttered, trying to find something to say without giving away Rosalie's secret. "I think..."

_Think Bella think!_

"I think I'm going to go to the University," I blurted it out, and immediately placed both my hands atop my mouth.

"What?" Edward said surprised.

"Ugh," I groaned.

I did want to tell Edward, but not like that. I had even convinced Mrs. Liz to let me think about it for a little while before we said anything to anybody.

"Are you serious?" Edward asked, and I could see in his face a hint of a smile.

"Yeah." I sighed plopping on the bed as Edward did the same.

"Alice got a job offer from the University of Washington, she'll be teaching some photography classes. So she asked me if I would ever think of studying there. So she got me to think that maybe I could..." I trailed off.

"Would you like to, Bella?" Edward asked. "Would you like to get yourself involved in photography like professionally?"

"I think so," I said a little bit of hesitation in my voice.

Not because of the subject; every single day I found out more that photography was something I did enjoy just as I enjoyed reading books. But reading was a hobby; photography was something else, something I was sure I would love to do it for the rest of my life. It was like a calling, one I only had discovered thanks to my angel.

If I was hesitant it was because I didn't know if I was able to do it, if I should do it. There were so many things going on right now.

"I think you should, love," Edward encouraged, coming closer to me and placing both his hands on my arms, then making their way up until he was cupping my face. "I'll be with you every step of the way. If that is what you want, I'll support you."

"Thank you, Edward." I smiled; a sincere smile.

Because in that moment, just by him saying those words to me, I knew I could do it, because there were people that trusted in me and my abilities, people that gave me their unconditional support.

Because I really wanted to do it; for the first time in my life I wanted to do something for me.

Slowly Edward pulled my face close to his and I couldn't help the moan that came out of me as soon as our mouths made contact; our tongues intertwining in a dance of desire and love, our hands looking for purchase and closeness, our hearts coming together and becoming one.

Kisses were shared, hands explored, clothes were on the floor, and for the night I let myself go, in the arms of my love, as we both used our hands to bring each other to the peak of pleasure.

And I knew that with him by my side I could do anything I put my mind into.

I believed it.

**If you just believe**

**You can move mountains with dreams**

**The higher you climb**

**The better it gets**

**Cuz you will see things**

**You'll never forget**

**If you just believe**

**No one says it's easy**

**And no one says you have to be perfect**

**But as long as you try**

**You're always gonna find**

**It was worth it...**

_**(Believe – Suzie McNeil)**_

**A/N.- So what did you all think about this chapter?**

**Many things on this one: We finally learned what happened to Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. and how they ended up lost; Bella has now a small plan for her future; and Emmett and Rose may be headed to parenthood sooner than they thought! **

**Surprised?**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please just take a second and leave a review :) For us writers is really important to know that our work is getting somewhere, it's not mandatory, not at all, but it will make me smile and I will really appreciate it. It doesn't take much to make me happy, a single 'Hi' or a Smiley face is enough to place a smile on my face. Please review :)**

**Thanks to...**

***My beta Lynn, who told me that THIS was one of her favorite chapters so far, that made my day! Thanks babes, I love you!**

***To all the people that read and review, this story is for you, I'm glad you are enjoying it.**

***To all my girls/ladies in twitter, I love you all to pieces, you're just fun and sweet and I want to hug you all!**

***To the number 1 pimp of this story! The one and only Nilla! Blindward and I can't thank you enough sweetie! Thanks so much for the support.**

**So guess what? Got my ticket already! I leave on September 1 to LA and yeah I'll be there for a month! Which I'm really excited about, thank you all for your kind wishes and we'll still be in touch. Chapters will still come out, slower, but they will!**

**Wish you all an amazing week, full of smiles and happiness,**

**Love,**

**Alexa**

**PS.- Follow me on twitter _AlexaUrce_ and if you already did please come and say 'Hi' I swear I don't bite :)**


	35. You Learn

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do own Blindward though, and he is sweet. Sigh.**

**I recommend getting your heart trampled on to anyone**

**I recommend walking around naked in your living room**

**Swallow it down (what a jagged little pill)**

**It feels so good (swimming in your stomach)**

**Wait until the dust settles**

**You live you learn**

**You love you learn**

**You cry you learn**

**You lose you learn**

**You bleed you learn**

**You scream you learn...**

**BPOV**

"Mmmm..." I moaned and smiled in contentment.

I had been woken up in one of the best ways.

Edward had started kissing my neck, trailing his lips slowly all the way to my collarbone. Little by little I had been gaining consciousness, but the thing that woke me up completely was the feel of Edward's lips around one of my nipples as he rubbed his obvious arousal on my knee.

"You taste so good love," Edward said as he kept his ministrations that I so much loved.

"Edward, what do you do to me baby?"

"The same things you do to me. Can't you feel it," he groaned.

"Yes," I whimpered.

Edward stopped his motions and pressed a kiss between my breast, sighing and groaning at the same time after it.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I don't know why I'm acting like a horny teenager."

I passed one of my hands through his hair and kissed his head.

"If it's any consolation, I feel the same way." I blushed.

"You do?" he asked, amused.

"Edward..." I whined. Like he didn't know the effect he had on me.

It was obvious that all my worries about being able to have intimacy with Edward had been only that, worries. My body responded to Edward as I if it was made exclusively for him. His hands, his mouth, his movements and words combined to bring me to a completeness I'd never known before. And we hadn't even gone 'all the way'. I blushed, again, thinking of what I would feel when he was inside me and when...

Edward chuckled and I couldn't help myself and pinched his arm, but not that hard; first because he was making fun of me and second because he interrupted my sinful thoughts.

"Aww, Bella!" Edward groaned and rubbed his arm making an overdramatic facial expression, but not being able to hide a small smirk.

"You're making fun of me," I complained.

"Forgive me?" He looked at my direction with those beautiful eyes and then pouted, that pout that made me melt to his every desire.

"Yes," I whimper.

And just like that his mouth was over my mouth and we started kissing with abandon. As our hands didn't have any clothes they needed to remove, I started burying them in his hair as he pressed them on my hips, bringing our heated cores flush to one another.

This made me moan and Edward didn't waste time in rubbing his arousal in between my intimate lips as he started kissing my neck all the way up to my ear.

"Bella, I want do to something," Edward whispered. "Something I've wanted to do for a long time now."

"What?" I asked, freezing a little bit, thinking he maybe wanted to take the next step and consummate our relationship.

And my reaction was not because I didn't want to make love with him, but because I just didn't know if it was the right moment. It may sound cheesy, but I wanted that day to be special and not in a hotel room that we had to leave in just a couple of hours to go to the hospital to see his parents.

"No _that,_ at least not yet," Edward said as soon as he felt my distress and I relaxed right away.

"I want to...to...to taste you," he whispered.

_Gulp._

"Taste me?" I asked in surprise.

I knew what he meant by that. It was one of the topics the girls talked about on in the 'intervention' they had with me all those weeks ago, and it was one of the things I thought would never appeal to me. Not just the giving but the receiving.

_I mean someone kissing you and licking you... down there?_

But the way Edward had said it made me think it could be something I would enjoy. Just as I enjoyed everything he did for me.

"We don't have to love," Edward said, quickly halting my thoughts.

"I..." I stuttered. "I'm just not...have you done that?" I knew the answer, as we had already talk about that. I just needed to be reassured I guessed.

He shook his head. "Never. I never thought I would want to, but I do, with you."

"But..." I tried to talk but Edward sighed, gave me a kiss on the cheek and moved a little bit away.

"I'm sorry, love. I really didn't want to push you." His face was full of shame.

"No Edward!" I hurried to explain. "You're not pushing me it's just..." I groaned. "Don't you find it...disgusting?"

"With you," Edward said. "No." And he sounded so sure.

_How he always knew the perfect thing to say? _I didn't know, but he always did.

"Okay," I said.

"Okay?" Edward looked confused.

"If you want to...to do it." I said shyly.

"No, Bella," Edward shook his head. "It's not something I want to do by myself, it's something I want both of us to do and if you are not sure..."

_Both of us? As in he wanted me to do it to him too?_

"Us?" I asked; my eyes big as saucers.

"Yes," Edward said. "I want you to want it too, Bella, to enjoy it."

"And do you want me to do it too?" I asked.

Edward looked confused for a second, but then his face changed completely and he started shaking his head fiercely.

"No, Bella, I would never ask you to do that!"

_Oh!_

"It's just I've never..." I tried to amend.

"I know, I haven't ether, and we don't have to really."

I knew the conversation wasn't taking us anywhere, he trying to reassure me that I didn't have to do something I didn't want to and I trying to tell him that I did want it but I was just nervous about it. So I just did what I thought was the best to break the tension. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him towards me, pressing my lips fiercely to his.

"Bella, we don't..." But I didn't let him talk anymore.

"Shhh..." I shushed him.

Soon I was pressed between the bed and Edward and his mouth was again all over my neck his hands making their way...

_Ring...ring..._

_No!_

"Ugh," Edward groaned. "Now what?"

"Hello," I said less than enthusiastically into the phone receiver.

"_Isabella?"_

"Rosalie? What are you doing awake it's…" I quickly looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Seven-thirty in the morning."

"_I woke up early,"_ she said. _"I threw up."_

"Huh?"

"_Isabella, I need to take that test as soon as possible."_ She sounded desperate. _"I can't take this sickness anymore and I need something, but most of the medications say that it shouldn't be taken if pregnant so I need to know for sure."_

I sighed. "But we are not leaving to the hospital until nine, as always."

"_Yeah, but I called to the reception and there is this pharmacy just around the corner. Please, please come with me!"_ She begged.

"Okay," I replied. I really couldn't say no, I had already promise to help her with that.

"_See you downstairs in fifteen minutes! Thanks so much, Isabella! I owe you one,"_ she said before hanging the phone.

I placed the phone back in its base.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Rosalie wants me to go with her to the pharmacy. She is not feeling well and wants to buy something for it," I lied swiftly, which surprised me.

"Why she doesn't ask Emmett?" Edward asked.

"I...he..." I stammered. "He is sleeping, she felt bad waking him up."

Edward didn't look very convinced but just nodded and let it go for which I was grateful.

I ghosted my fingers through his face and he automatically closed his eyes.

"I'll miss you," he said and a hint of a smile played in the corner of his lips. "And I'm mad we were interrupted." But he didn't look mad at all.

I chuckled. "Maybe tonight?" I asked as I shrugged, even though he couldn't see.

Edward opened his eyes instantly. "For real?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay." He smiled, a full on smile.

"Okay." I went and kissed his lips softly. "Now I have to get ready, she told me to meet her in the lobby in fifteen minutes."

I was going to stand up from the bed when I stopped and looked at Edward with curiosity. "By the way," I said. "How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"What stuff?" Edward said innocently rubbing a hand up and down my arm.

"Mmm..." I fidgeted with my hands, "You know, sex," I gulped.

Edward chuckled. "Do you forget that I have an older brother, and that that brother is Emmett?" He raised a brow. "Believe me he used to be wild back in the day, and he liked to brag, a lot."

"Oh." I nodded, and tried to block those thoughts from my head.

"Yeah," Edward said. "But I did have the standard sex talk from my parents."

"You did?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah." He nodded. "When I was fifteen."

"That must have been..."

"Embarrassing," Edward finished for me.

We stayed in silence for a while until I noticed that the time was passing by and I needed to change.

I quickly made my way to the washroom to get ready. I knew if I spent more time in the bed I would never be able to leave Edward's side. But the promise of continuing later with what we were doing was enough to keep the smile on my face after being interrupted.

For someone who was so unsure of doing something like _'that'_ I was actually very enthusiastic. It's just that everything Edward and I did together was great, so I just couldn't wait to see if this was another thing to add to the list of things we enjoyed in our intimacy.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face and just made a ponytail with my hair. I put on sweet pants, because it was too cold this early in the morning for jeans, a shirt, sweater, scarf, jacket, gloves and sneakers; and I was ready to go.

* * *

"It's time," I said to Rosalie as I looked on my cell phone's screen.

We were both locked in the lobby's washroom, as Rosalie couldn't wait a minute longer to do the pregnancy test, and we couldn't go back to any of our rooms if we didn't want any of the boys to know what we were up to.

"Okay, let's see," Rose said as she bitted her lower lip and walked towards the sink where she had placed the test.

She took the test in her hand, but her eyes where looking at me. Suddenly she just looked at it and her eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know, even though I already had my suspicions.

"Positive," Rosalie said, and looked at me, a huge smile plastered on her face.

And I smiled back.

* * *

After lots of happy tears and lots of hugging Rosalie flew towards her room to let Emmett know about the big news. She even told me I could tell Edward myself if I wanted to. But I told her it was better if she told him at the same time as Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. It was her news to tell.

I thought she was going to wait until she had a laboratory confirmation to let Emmett know as well, but she just didn't need more than the one the pregnancy test had given her; she said all the symptoms where there and that she just needed to be sure. Now she was.

"You're back," Edward said as soon as I closed the room's door.

I smiled and made my way towards the bed, where he was lounging with the sound of the television in the background.

"I missed you," I said as I buried myself in his arms.

"Me too, love." He sighed.

I giggled as he started placing butterfly kisses all over my face.

"So," he said, his tone teasing, "Are you going to tell me now what is going on? Or are you going to keep lying to me?"

"What?" I said as I placed a kiss on his neck, trying to distract him.

_And here I thought I had pulled it off._

"Bella, you know you aren't that good of liar do you?" he said in amusement.

"I was not lying!" I defended myself.

Edward raised a brow and I sighed.

"Okay," I conceded. "But not everything was a lie. I did go to the pharmacy with Rose."

"Is she okay?" he asked, a tone of worry in his voice.

"Yeah."

"So?" And I knew he was waiting for me to answer.

"You'll know soon enough, baby," I said. "I think it's better if she is the one that tells you."

"Just tell me something." He said softly.

"Okay," I agreed.

"She is okay right? It's nothing serious."

"No worries," I reassured him. "It's nothing like that."

"Okay then." He nodded. "I'll wait for her to tell me."

I slowly made my way towards him and started kissing him. We had been kissing for a while when he slowly pulled away.

"I think it's time for us to get ready. Care to join me in the shower?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah," I said shyly making him chuckle.

"Come on."

He stood up and took my hand in his as we made our way towards the washroom.

* * *

"A baby!" Mrs. Liz squealed. "Oh my God! I'm so happy! My first grandchild. Did you hear that Ed?"

Edward Sr. laughed as he hugged his wife awkwardly from his place in his hospital bed.

Rosalie and Emmett had shared the news with them and Edward; and just as I had told her it had been a bright light under all the stress that we had all been in. We had all congratulate her and Emmett many times and just couldn't stop smiling.

Emmett was beaming with pride and Rosalie confessed me that he had cried when she launched herself into their hotel's bed waving the stick in the air and telling him she was having his baby.

Rose had already called her mom and shared the news with her and her dad. She said they were ecstatic and promised to visit them in Seattle as soon as they got back.

"Emmett," Edward Sr. said in a serious tone, which made all of us stop our conversations and look at him.

"What's going on dad?" Emmett asked.

"I think it's time for you and Rosalie to go home son," Edward Sr. said.

"What? No!" Emmett shook his head.

"Listen Emmett, I think..."

"No dad I..." But Edward Sr. didn't let him interrupt him.

"Never talk over me young man, understand?" He raised a brow, and I was totally taken aback of how that expression made him look so much more like Edward.

Edward buried his face on my neck and chuckled.

_Figures._

"Edward," I hissed on his ear. "Stop it."

He just nodded and his chuckles minimized, but didn't stop.

"I think your dad is right Emmett," Mrs. Liz was the one to talk this time. "Rosalie has to be seen by a doctor, and yes I know we have many here," She motioned around the hospital room, "But it's better if she starts seeing her family doctor as soon as possible. The first trimester is a delicate stage and she needs to be cared for and in a comfortable environment. This is not that place Em."

Emmett sighed but didn't say anything.

"Besides," Edward Sr. interjected. "I really need you to go and see how things are going in the firm. I trust all the people there and I know Jasper has kept you informed, but I need you there too, son."

"Maybe," Rosalie said tentatively, "Maybe I can go back by myself," she looked at Emmett, "If you want to stay."

"No, Rose, I would never let you travel by yourself," he said and his eyes showed all the love he had for her. And I knew he was going to cave. "And I think my dad is right, I need to go and check the firm is running as it should. Besides Edward and Isabella are here. They'll take care of my parents."

This made Edward smile so wide I couldn't help myself and do the same. "Of course, Em, we'll make sure to take care of them."

"I know," Emmett said as he came closer to Edward and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "I know you can."

And if there was a little bit of resentment left between those two that moment made it disappear.

* * *

"Edward..."

"It's okay, love, just relax," he said as he kissed my belly button. He had been there for a while, just trying to make me get more comfortable with what was going on.

I tried my best no to squirm because the feelings radiating all over my body were making me go wild.

"I love you so much, Bella," Edward whispered and just like that I relaxed.

"I love you too, Edward."

"Mmmm..." He hummed as he moved his mouth downwards.

"Ugh...Edward..."

Slowly he hooked his finger in my panties and started removing them all the way from my body.

"I need you so much." I sighed.

"Me too, love. I need to taste you, are you ready?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah," I said, and tried to make my voice as stern as possible, not letting him doubt for a second that I wanted this.

"Love," Edward hissed as his hands spread my legs open for him, and I let him, throwing my head back into the pillow and grasping the bed sheets for dear life.

As soon as I started feeling self conscious, I bit the feeling down. I wanted to enjoy this. Edward wanted to do this and just as he had said before we both needed to be present, and getting lost in my mind, thinking about stuff that were not even in my hands right now, didn't matter.

I started feeling Edward's breath getting closer, and closer to my lower lips and my heart started thumping wildly while I grasped the bed sheets with much more force.

"I love you," Where the words Edward utter before placing his mouth on my most intimate place.

It was like nothing else, and I wanted to cry, tears of joy, because it felt so good, and I wanted to scream.

And as soon as his tongue came out and licked me from bottom to top I did scream, and it was his name I was chanting over and over again.

I tried to look and it only made me scream even harder. Seeing Edward's face buried in me was the most erotic thing I had ever seen in my life, and hearing his moans of approval at my scent made me even more worked up.

Every time his tongue touched my clit it made my breathing more erratic than before, and every time it made me see the starts, and I wanted to touch them so bad.

His hands were securely on my thighs, making sure they gave him space to continue with his ministration. Suddenly one of his hands started moving up.

"Do you like it, sweetheart?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward...so goo...so good baby..." I moaned.

"Mmm..." He moaned before burying his face again in me.

But this time he used his hands, and it didn't took long before his tongue, lips and fingers made me explode in the most beautiful of orgasms.

"Edwardddddddd!" I screamed, and if someone heard I didn't care. This was just too good to hold it inside.

I was able to reach for the starts, touch them and hold them for awhile, everything was just so bright, so great.

It took me a while to get a hold of myself. Edward had already made his way next to me, cradling me in his arms and rubbing his hands soothingly on my back.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked sweetly.

I nodded, with my head on his chest.

"Thanks..." I sighed.

Edward chuckled. "No need to thank me. That was...that was..."

"Wowwww..." I finished it for him.

"I take it you liked it?" he asked innocently.

"I did, very much so.".

"Do you want me to..." I trailed off.

"No, love, not today. Today was about you." He smiled.

"But you're still hard," I whispered.

Edward groaned and buried his face in my hair.

I giggled and carefully trailed my hand down.

I didn't use my mouth that night, but I used my hands, and I made sure he felt if just a little bit of the pleasure he had given me.

And he did.

**I recommend biting off more then you can chew to anyone**

**I certainly do**

**I recommend sticking your foot in your mouth at any time**

**Feel free**

**Throw it down (the caution blocks you from the wind)**

**Hold it up (to the rays)**

**You wait and see when the smoke clears**

**You live you learn**

**You love you learn**

**You cry you learn**

**You lose you learn**

**You bleed you learn**

**You scream you learn...**

_**(You Learn – Alanis Morisette)**_

_**Bella**_

**A/N.- Upsss...and our Blindward goes naughty again.**

**I know! I know, I told you that this was not a Porno-Fic and I really do hope you do not see it that way. For me this is just a process of growing, for both Bella and Blindward; besides after what this two have gone through in the last couple of chapters they did need some 'fresh air' if you know what I mean *lol*.**

**So yeah! There is a baby on the way for Rose and Emmett, and well Bella and Edward...yeah...they did that! Hahahahahaha.**

**Thanks to my beautiful beta Lynn, who I love dearly.**

**Thanks to all of you that take the time to read this story and review. It means a lot to me.**

**And thanks to all my girls in 'twitter-land' you are all so beautiful and I want to hug you all!**

**I wish you all a nice weekend!**

**Love,**

**Alexa**

**PS.- Rec. for the weekend:**

**"Sway" by Hibbleton78 (Completed Fic - Link at my Favorite's List)**

_**What is about?**_

**Bella is a single mother, her son Max is 3 years old and is just adorable. She works in a radio station in Seattle.**

**Edward comes all the way from Chicago to work at the same radio station than Bella, trying to forget all the things that he had to go through in his former job.**

**The attraction is there, but there is one problem; Bella doesn't date! **

**So is Edward going to be able to break the walls she has build? Is she going to learn that she doesn't have to do things by herslef? And that there is one man that is eager to take her hand and her son's and walk with them?**

**I just finished this story yesterday, and let me tell you I loved it! Is well written, has a great plot and it's light too! Not much angst, which is a nice change. So if you're looking for something to read this weekend, this may be a good choice :)**

**Peace Out!**


	36. The One

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward I do own :D**

**So I find a reason to shave my legs**

**Each single morning**

**So I count on someone on**

**Friday nights to take me dancing**

**And then to church on Sundays**

**To plant more dreams**

**And someday think of kids**

**Or maybe just to save a little money**

**You're the one I need**

**The way back home is always long**

**But if you're close to me I'm holding on**

**You're the one I need**

**My real life has just begun**

**Cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun**

**In the world full of strangers**

**You're the one I know...**

**BPOV**

"Take care, Rose, and please call as soon as you arrive to your home." I hugged Rosalie tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I will, Isabella…Bella." she smiled. "I think we will all start calling you that, it's easier."

"No way." Edward shook his head. "I'm the only one allowed to call her like that."

Edward walked slowly towards me with his hand raised, as soon as he had a hold of my shoulder, he pulled my back towards his chest encircling me with his arms, he then placed his chin atop my head and gave a kiss to my hair.

"What?" Emmett asked with his booming voice, "But Alice already calls her Bella."

"Really?" Edward asked in a teasing tone.

I nodded, knowing he could feel the motion on his jaw.

"Didn't you notice before?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

I giggled.

"Okay then, whatever," he said in a mock-hurt tone. "I guess they all stole my name for you, sweetheart."

"I thought sweetheart was your name for me," I whispered, rather awkwardly, in his ear. The position we were in didn't help much.

"I have many names for you, love," he said, placing a kiss on my temple.

"Awwww!" Mrs. Liz hummed. "Aren't they sweet?"

Edward and I blushed furiously at being taken away from our little bubble.

We were really close, always hugging and holding hands in public, but we tried to keep our display of affection to a minimum while other persons were in the room. That's just how we were. This was our relationship and we didn't like to parade it in the noses of other people.

"Anyways," Emmett interrupted with a chuckle. "We have to leave now or we are going to be late for our flight, and God knows it's going to take us a long enough time to get back to Seattle."

I nodded remembering just how long of a travel it had been when Alice and I came to Turin.

"Please call, Emmett," Mrs. Liz said going slowly towards him and placing her arms around his waist.

"I will, mom. I love you," Emmett replied, embracing Mrs. Liz and kissing her forehead.

With a few more words of good-bye Emmett and Rosalie left. A driver was already waiting outside the hospital to take them to the airport.

We spent most of the day in Edward Sr.'s room. Mrs. Liz was now allowed to leave her room for longer periods of time, so it made sense to all stay in Edward's Dad's room. And it had become our routine since the last couple of days.

Dr. Volturi had said that Mrs. Liz was going to be released in around a week, for which we were extremely happy; unfortunately she didn't seem that excited.

When I asked her why she was so upset, she confided in me that she felt bad for being able to leave the hospital while her husband was still there. I tried to reassure her that it wouldn't change a thing as we would all be there in the hospital as we always were. This seemed to appease her, but she still had a guilty look on her face, which broke my heart, because this was no one's fault.

We all wanted everything to be okay for us to fly back home, but we had all agreed that we preferred Edward Sr. to be totally recovered, at least physically, before going back to Seattle. It was not worth it to risk his or Mrs. Liz's stability to just be back in the US.

Now it was a waiting game again, but after all we had been through, a couple of weeks were not a hard price to pay, not at all.

* * *

A random ringtone in Edward's cell phone went off. I knew most of them and who they belonged to, as Edward used that as his own caller ID, but this one was not familiar to me.

"Edward! Your phone!" I yelled towards the washroom as I ironed some of his and my clothes.

"Pick up, love, please!" he yelled back.

We were getting ready to go to dinner and he was taking a shower at the moment.

I quickly placed the iron on the iron table and went to the nightstand.

"Hello!" I answered the phone and groaned inwardly when I remember I didn't even look at the caller ID.

"_I'm sorry I think I got the wrong number,"_a female voice said.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked politely.

"_Edward __Masen,"_ she said sweetly.

I raised a brow. _Why is a woman calling Edward?_

"Actually this is his phone, but he is unavailable at the moment."

"_Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Esme Cullen."_

_Oh!_ Esme Cullen, the lady that was going to help Edward sell his compositions, the lady whose husband was going to see Edward about his blindness.

"Well hello, Mrs. Cullen. I'm Isabella Swan, Edward's..." But she didn't let me finish.

"_You're Edward's girlfriend right?"_

"Yes." I smiled. I didn't know why, but I liked when people knew I was his girlfriend without me having to say it. It meant he had talk to people about me and it just made me feel good.

"_Well, Isabella I've been trying to contact Edward for while now and I was told he was out of the country?"_I don't know if she was stating or asking.

"Yes, we are out of the country for the moment, Mrs. Cullen."

"_Esme, just call me Esme."_

"Sure, Esme."

"_I was out of the country as well, and once I came back I called him at his home, but nobody was there. Then I tried to go to the school and I was told there about what happened to his parents. One of the teachers gave me his cell number."_ Her voice totally morphed from polite to sad.

Right at that moment Edward came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist as he used another one to dry his hair.

"Esme, Edward is right here now. I'll give him the phone so you can speak to him."

"_Sure, Isabella, it was nice meeting you, even though is only by phone."_

"Nice meeting you too, Esme."

I placed my hand on the speaker.

"Edward it's Esme Cullen on the phone. She is looking for you."

Edward nodded and raised his hand for me to place the phone there.

Not wanting to intrude, I quickly told him where I had placed his ironed clothes and made my way towards the shower after unplugging the iron.

I sighed in contentment as soon as the warm water hit my body. I was so tired; spending the days at the hospital was kind of getting to me. I think to all of us really. Edward and I always crashed as soon as we made our way back towards the hotel, and now that Rosalie and Emmett were not in Italy anymore, we had to be there all the time without a chance to alternate, not that I was complaining or anything. I would stay there as long as needed.

Rosalie and Emmett had called as soon as they arrived to Seattle, she had told me of how good it felt to be back home, and I was glad. Unfortunately for me, being in Seattle didn't mean anything if Edward was not there, I had learned that when I was left behind and didn't want a repeat.

Many people would think we were a dependent couple, always together, always needing each other's company, but I didn't see it that way, and I was sure Edward didn't ether. We had lived the majority of our lives alone, without a person that was by our side giving us the comfort and love we so longed for. So we knew how to live without each other. The thing is that being together was way more enjoyable that being alone, and we both wanted to stay just like that. As long as it made us happy and we were not hurting anyone I didn't see the problem.

Besides, we each had our own goals in life; Edward with his music, his compositions, and me with my photography, even though it was a relative new goal in my life. We supported each other and didn't hold back the other because of the time our individual interest may take away from our relationship; on the contrary we always encouraged the other to give our all.

I started feeling the water go a little bit colder and I quickly turned it off realizing how long I had taken in the shower.

I went outside, dried myself and made my way to the room to get changed.

Since Edward and I had become more intimate we had started to change in the same room. In my case it didn't matter as one way or another he couldn't see me, but I indeed could see him whenever he changed in front of me and I really appreciated the view.

But not because he couldn't see me with his eyes it meant he didn't try to. He always tried to get close and stared roaming his hands on my body, saying that if I was able to see him it was only fair he could do the same. I always let him but after a few minutes I would pull away and dress quick. Not in embarrassment, but worried that if we kept going we would get so involved in our 'activities' that we would get late to wherever we were going.

What I loved about my and Edward's relationship, besides the obvious love we had for each other, was that even though we both enjoyed spending time exploring our intimacy, it was not all about that.

I could just hold his hand all day and be happy with that. Sometimes a couple of days would go by without us even making out like two horny teenagers, well I was still a teenager, he wasn't. We didn't need that to be sure of our love for each other, it was more than that.

I was not an experienced girl by any means, but for what I had read and saw on TV, plus whatever the girls had told me I thought a guy was always going to be horny and ready to do me, but Edward was not like that, and I loved him all that more for that. I really was head over heels for him and it seemed this feeling just increased each passing day.

* * *

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked me as we made our way inside the restaurant.

We had decided on French food, we loved Italian food, but we had had our fill of that one.

"Nothing special, just how happy I am that we may go back to Seattle with you parents soon."

"Yes, I feel the same way." Edward nodded as we took our seats.

The waiter came and we quickly gave him our orders, we were actually really hungry as we hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

"So," I started, "Esme called."

Edward nodded.

"Something particular she wanted to tell you?" I asked, and I think he knew where I was going with the conversation.

"Her husband is back in Seattle. She actually met him in London and they spent a couple of days there before going back to the US. That's why she was out of the country."

I waited for him to continue.

"She asked me if I was still interested in seeing him."

"And what did you say?" I asked tentatively.

He passed one of his hands through his hair. "That I was not sure when we were going to be back, but that I was indeed interested."

I smiled and reached one of my hands to hold one of his. "I'm glad, baby."

He nodded. "I'm scared, love."

"Why?"

"What if there is no chance of me ever regaining my sight back?" And he looked so torn as he told me this.

"At least you will know you tried," I reassured.

"But what if I never see again?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as to where he was going with this.

"Would you..." he stuttered. "Would you still want to be with me?"

My eyes went huge. I couldn't believe he would thing something like that.

"Of course I would want to be with you. I want to be with you no matter what, Edward. I love you! I love you just the way you are. If I'm even asking you about this it is because of you, because I know how much you want this."

He sighed and clutched my hand tighter. "I know, love, it's just..."

"What?" I asked again. "What is bothering you? Please Edward talk to me."

He sighed. "I want a future with you, Bella. I want everything with you. I don't see my life without you in it. You..." He raised his face and even though his sight was totally unfocused he tried to train it on my own eyes. "You are 'it' for me, Bella."

I smiled, because how couldn't I after hearing what he just said?

"You are 'it' for me too, Edward," I said, my voice never wavering.

And he smiled; the most beautiful smile that I had only ever seen a couple of times. The only one reserved from where he was truly content.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

And we kissed, softly and a little bit chastised, unable to keep the smiles of our faces.

After our declarations, the waiter came back with our food and drinks. We were surprised it had taken little time for it to be ready, but we were happy as well, as we were both starving.

We dug in our meals happily. Sharing our food and talking about lighter stuff.

He told me that Esme wanted to see him as soon as he was back in Seattle to start with the process of copyrighting his work or something along those lines. They wanted to make sure everything was in written before they started any recording of the demos.

Edward also was trying to explain me which of his work were Esme's favorites, he would hum me the song and tap the table with his fingers to try and make the music. I would chuckle and he would smile, kissing my cheek and humming the rest of the song in my ear.

"Love?" Edward asked as he feed me a little bit of his delicious dessert.

"Mmm..." I hummed while I ate the piece of chocolate cake.

"Do you want to...you know... have kids?" he asked and blushed a little bit.

I swallowed the cake and looked at him totally dumbfounded. "Now?"

"No, not now!" Edward quickly amended. "I mean in the future?"

I took a huge breath and shook my head to try and clear my thoughts.

"Yeah, I think I do." I shrugged.

"How many?"

Then I looked at him and his face had on a contented smile and just seeing him like that made me smile as well. And out of nowhere I was thinking of a little boy, with his beautiful and crazy hair, with his pouty mouth, his nose, and most of all his beautiful eyes. A little boy that will call him 'daddy' and called me 'mommy'. A kid that was part Edward and part me.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Two or three?"

Edward looked thoughtful.

"Do you?" I asked back.

He nodded feverously. "I do." But then his face fell. "But I don't know if I'll ever be able to be a dad." He sighed.

"Of course you could be a dad. You would be the best dad in the world," I said.

"Like this?" He motioned towards his eyes.

I tried to hold my tears in; it was just so hard to see him put himself down that way. He rarely did it. Edward was the strongest person I knew, but whenever he started to doubt himself it was really hard for me to keep a straight face.

"You can have anything you want, Edward, anything," I said, inching my chair closer to his, more so that it already was; and placing my head on his shoulder.

"But I wouldn't be able to see if they are okay. What if he or she runs outside on the street just like I did it and..."

I knew he was remembering what happened to him when he was a child and he did just that.

"It won't happen, because we will teach them not to do that," I said with the most conviction I could muster. "You can teach them piano! Imagine!" I chuckled. "Their little feet dangling from the piano bench, their tiny fingers on the piano keys."

He seemed to perk up at this as a small smile started appearing on his beautiful face.

"And you can teach them to love reading," he told me in a whisper.

"And you would show them how to be just as wonderful as you are, baby."

"And you will teach them how to be so selfless and sweet and..."

"Stop it," I giggled, "Besides I don't think you want the kids tomorrow right?"

He shook his head. "No, I still want to enjoy our time alone for a while longer."

"That's fine by me."

"Thanks, love," Edward said reaching a hand towards my face; it landed on my nose and he softly moved it towards my cheek. "You always know what to do and say to make me feel better."

I placed my hand too, on his cheek. "Just like you know just what I need to be happy."

"Really?" he asked. "And what is that?"

"You, baby, you're the one I need," I said as I placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"And you, my love, you are the one for me."

"Don't you think we are too young?" I asked. "To start thinking about this?"

"Do you?" he asked back.

"No," I said sure of myself.

"Neither do I," he said as well. "After what happened to my parents, I learned that life is so very fragile. It can be there one day and just disappear the next. And I don't want to waste a second of my life holding myself back because of that."

"I agree," I said as he ghosted his fingers on my face.

Edward's face came closer to mine, and soon enough his lips and mine were sharing a sweet kiss, full of love and devotion, affection and adoration. It was the perfect kiss for that moment.

We decided that making out in a restaurant was not a good thing, so Edward quickly paid our bill and we didn't waste time in going back towards the hotel.

We spent the night simply sharing our love, kissing, hugging and talking about our future, a future in which we were together. Because I knew that Edward was the person I would spend the rest of my life with. Because I knew, without a single doubt in my mind, that Edward was the one.

**So I learned to cook**

**And finally lose my kitchen phobia**

**So I've got the arms to cuddle in**

**When there's a ghost or a muse**

**That brings insomnia**

**To buy more thongs**

**And write more happy songs**

**It always takes a little help from someone**

**You're the one I need**

**You're the one I need**

**With you my real life has just begun**

**You're the one I need**

**Nothing like your smile made of sun...**

_**(The One – Shakira)**_

_**Bella**_

**A/N.- Sigh, I really love sweet moments, and I really love this song, so I do hope you all go to my profile and check the video cause this song represents much of the feelings Bella has for our sweet Blindward.**

**So what do you all think about what is going on with TBoHE and Blindward?**

**Emmett and Rosalie finally left.**

**Esme has make her first real appearance, even if it's by phone.**

**And our favorite couple decided to go out on a romantic dinner where they talked about the future.**

**Thanks to...**

**My beta Lynn, I love you babes, your support is amazing!**

**All of you that read and review TBoHE!**

**My twitter girls, I love you all! The most amazing bunch out there! (If you want, you can find me on twitter under the penname _AlexaUrce_)**

**So guess what?**

**The Beauty of His Eyes has officially reach 1000 reviews! Yey! Thank you all so so so much for all your support! I really hope the love keeps coming. **

**I'm off to California tomorrow evening (Wednesday). Wish me luck! We'll keep in touch, and maybe, just maybe if I see that you really love Blindward as much as I do and get lots of reviews I'll post that much faster.**

**Love you all,**

**Alexa**


	37. Home Sweet Home

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do own Blindward though, and he is sweet. Sigh.**

**You know I'm a dreamer**

**But my heart's of gold**

**I had to run away high**

**So I wouldn't come home low**

**Just when things went right**

**Doesn't mean they were always wrong**

**Just take this song and you'll never feel**

**Left all alone**

**Take me to your heart**

**Feel me in your bones**

**Just one more night**

**And I'm comin' off this**

**Long and winding road...**

**BPOV**

"Wow! This room is really nice," I said to Caius as he led us to the hotel's penthouse, which was located on the highest floor of the building.

"Yeah, it is really nice and a good size too." He smiled.

We stopped at what I deduced was the living room. It was not hard to figure it out as it had a couple of couches, a coffee table and a television. At the back of it there was what it looked like a bar and some stools. Then there was a huge window that gave way to an amazing view of the city in the morning light.

I saw the bell boy come inside the penthouse with all of our luggage. It was a lot.

"Where should we place your bags Edward? Isabella?" Caius asked looking at both of us expectantly.

"Just leave it here in the living room," I said. "Please."

"Sure." Caius signaled the boy to do just that.

"Do you like it here, love?" Edward asked softly on my ear.

"Yes," I whispered back. "It's nice. I think your mom will be comfortable here."

Now that Mrs. Liz was going to be out of the hospital Edward and I had decided to look for a bigger place so we could be close to her at all times. We had even thought about renting a small apartment or maybe share a bedroom, but as soon as we told Caius he said the penthouse was available and that it was perfect for our needs.

And it made sense. We had already been in the hotel for so long that we were already familiarized with the surroundings. Besides it was really close to the hospital and that was really important to us. As soon as we told Mrs. Liz, she agreed wholeheartedly to share the place with us.

I had wondered about the final bill though. I knew the hotel was one of the best in the city and we had already been there for so long, and not only us but Rosalie and Emmett, even Alice and Jasper at one time. And add to that the hospital bill.

When I told Edward about my worries he waved me off and told me that for one the hospital bills were covered by his dad's insurance, and that the hotel was nothing that they couldn't afford. This did help calm my worries, but I still felt a little bit out of place surrounded by that much luxury.

It may be stupid, but after almost two years of living with the Masen's I still felt weird sometimes of not having to worry about money. I had never been shallow, money had never been a big worry for me, but still, having access to things I had never thought I would was something I hadn't get use to completely.

"As I told you before they are two bedrooms, one of them is through that door," Caius said pointing to a door at the left. "And that's the other one," he said as he pointed to the right. "Both of them have their own bathroom. But one has a king size bed while the other one has two double beds."

I nodded so he knew I was paying attention to his description.

"So here are two sets of card-keys," he said as he placed the cards at the top of the coffee table. "And you already know this, but I'll tell you again. If you need anything, please, just call to the main office and we'll make sure everything is in order for you."

"Thanks, Caius," Edward said as he extended his hand towards him.

Caius shook it politely and then made his way out.

He was a really nice person. I didn't know if he just deduced or someone had told him but he always seem to keep his distance from me, as to not make me feel uncomfortable, and I really appreciated it.

I looked towards Edward and waited for him to say something, but he didn't.

"So," I started then. "Where should I sleep?" I asked.

"What do you mean where?" He looked puzzled.

"Do you want to sleep with your mom or do you want me..." I stopped as soon as I saw his brows almost disappearing in his hair. "What?"

"I'm not sleeping with my mom, and you are not either. We're sleeping together."

"What? No Edward! We can't do that. What is your mom going to think?" I said shocked at what he wanted to do.

Edward chuckled and pulled me towards him. "Bella, my mom already knows we sleep together."

"What? How does she know?"

"For starters, we have been sleeping together for a long time now, love," Edward said passing his hand through my hair in a calming motion. "And then my father asked me and I told him yes, I'm sure he told my mom." He blushed.

"Mr. Edward asked you?"

He nodded.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "This is embarrassing."

"Are you embarrassed to spend the nights with me, Bella?" Edward asked, his voice teasing.

"No!" I yelled. "It's just, they are your parents, and what are they going to think? I mean we don't do anything, but they will thing we do and... well we do some stuff but..." I sighed. "You know what I mean." I really hoped he did because I didn't feel like I could really explain myself at the moment.

Edward chuckled at my rambling and hugged me tighter towards him. "I know, love, but believe me, there is nothing you have to be worried or embarrassed about. My parents know we love each other, they trust us to make the right decisions in our relationship."

"I don't know, Edward. I think I'll be more comfortable if we didn't sleep together."

Edward's face felt a little.

"Baby, please, it's not that I don't want to, you know I do," I said as I placed one of my hands on his cheek.

"I think we should wait until my mom gets here. Let her decide," Edward said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You'll see love." Edward chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

* * *

"Wow, this is very beautiful." Mrs. Liz said as we walked inside the penthouse.

"I wish you have a comfortable stay Mrs. Masen, and please let me know if you need anything at any time," Caius said politely. He had made sure to be there and receive Mrs. Liz as soon as we arrived.

"Thank you, Caius," Mrs. Liz replied politely.

She was smiling, but I knew deep down she was not that happy, leaving Edward Sr. behind in the hospital hadn't been easy for her. After she had been discharged we had spent hours in the hospital until Edward Sr. had reassured her, for the hundredth time, that he was going to be all right. She had of course promised him to be there early in the morning, and he had teased her telling her to please not wake him up at an ungodly hour. His teasing tone seemed to appease her and we had finally been able to leave.

"Well, I wish you all a good night, and again, whatever you need." Caius smiled and left the room.

"So where is my room?" Mrs. Liz asked looking expectantly. "I really am tired. This has been a long day."

I fidget with my hands and looked towards Edward who had a hand over her mom's shoulder. He had not left her side since we came out of the hospital, and I knew he was just trying to help her ease her worries.

"We haven't decided that yet mom, we were waiting for you to be here," Edward said as he placed a kiss on her temple.

Mrs. Liz smiled and closed her eyes, relishing in the moment in the arms of her son. "What is to decide my sweet boy?"

"Well, there are two rooms, one has a king size bed, and the other one two doubles," Edward said. "So someone has to share."

Mrs. Liz looked totally confused.

"Do you want me to share with you? Or do you prefer Bella to be your roommate?" Edward asked, and I could see a little smile forming on his lips.

"And why, do tell me, any of you want to share a room with me?" Mrs. Liz raised her brow and she looked so much like Edward in that expression that I couldn't help but smile a little.

Edward shrugged. "Ask Bella."

Mrs. Liz looked at me expectantly and I really wanted to be close to Edward so I could pinch him in his arm. This was not fair. And I was feeling really uncomfortable.

"Edward can you please go and make sure the room with the king size bed has a soft mattress?" Mrs. Liz said.

"Huh?" Edward looked totally confused, just as I did.

Mrs. Liz rose on her tip toes and whispered something to Edward that I couldn't hear. Realization was written all over his face at whatever his mom told him as he nodded his head and made his way slowly to one of the room, his hands up in the air as to not stumble or crash with anything. We had already gone through the penthouse a few times during the morning, but of course at being just one day here Edward was still getting use to the place.

"Comer here, sweetie," Mrs. Liz said as she took my hands in hers and we both took a sit in one of the couches. My eyes trained in the beige carpet. "Isabella, look at me."

I did as told.

"Look, honey, I know it may be uncomfortable for you to talk to me about this, but please, I want you to be confident that I'm not going to judge you or anything like that. Understand?"

I nodded. A little bit confused as to where she was going with the conversation.

"Do you really think that I was oblivious to the fact that you and my son have been sharing a bed for a while now?"

I gulped and my eyes lowered again. And then after a couple of seconds I shook my head. I didn't trust my voice right at that moment.

"You know how I found out?"

I shook my head again.

"There was this day, I think it was after your birthday," Mrs. Liz said. "Someone called Edward at home. It was really early in the morning and everyone was still sleeping."

I nodded to let her know I was paying attention, but my sight was still downcast.

"I made my way towards Edward's room and he was not there. But the most surprising thing was that his bed was totally straight, not a single pillow out of place. At first I got scared, and I told the young man in the phone that he was busy so I could hang up and look for him." She chuckled. "I ran towards my room and woke up Ed, screaming that Edward was missing. He looked at me and sighed, and then he proceeded to ask me if I had checked in your room."

I blushed.

"And I did." Mrs. Liz nodded. "I went and knocked on your door, and you know who opened it?"

And then I finally looked at her, her eyes expectant. "Edward?" I asked shyly.

"Yes." She nodded, "There answering your room's door was my sleepy son, fully dressed and totally confused." She giggled. "I don't think he even realized what was going on and that I've found him in your room and not his. I just told him that one of his classmates had called and made my way out of there." She sighed.

"So I've known for a while now honey. Believe me, it was not something I was happy with at the beginning. I had decided to talk to Edward and ask him for an explanation. But that same day I saw you and him walking towards the beach hand in hand, and realized that I did trust both of you and that if you had made the decision to share a bed I would respect it."

"We haven't..." I quickly tried to say, but stopped as I saw Mrs. Liz raise her hand.

"I know, Isabella," Mrs. Liz reassured. "And as I said before, I trust you and Edward. If you are comfortable with him being in your bed, I'm not going to say no. Because you both are adults, and I know how important you both are for each other."

"Thank you, Mrs. Liz," I said honestly.

"You don't have to thank me honey. I should be the one thanking you for all that you have done for my family this past couple of weeks, Edward the most."

"You don't have to thank me, Mrs. Liz, I love him," I told her; my eyes going wide as soon as I realized what I had told her.

But she just smiled, this beautiful smile, and embraced me. "He loves you too, with all his heart."

I sighed and melted in the arms of the woman that not only was the mother of the most important person in my world, but in some way my own mother too.

"Just tell me one thing honey," she whispered.

I nodded, hugging her tighter.

"Is he a good boy? Does he treat you well?"

"He does, Mrs. Liz. He is the best." I said, never wavering in my statement.

Mrs. Liz pulled away of the hug but kept my hands in hers. "I know it may be uncomfortable, but please don't hesitate to come to me and tell me or ask me anything. You're a daughter to me, Isabella, and I want you to be happy."

"Thank you," I said again.

"Stop thanking me, sweetie, and stop making my son going into panic attacks because he thinks he can't spend the night with you."

We both giggled at that and she just squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"The mattress is very comfortable, mom!" We heard Edward yelled from the room. "Can I come out now?"

"Yes, Edward, come out!" Mrs. Liz yelled back at him.

He quickly made his way out and sat in one of the couches.

"Well, Edward, I think we've arranged the situation. I really don't want to share the room with any of you noisy kids, so I feel bad for telling you this but you'll both have to share." Mrs. Liz said a teasing tone in her voice.

"Aww, mom!" Edward complained jokingly. "But Bella is so annoying."

"Oh well, if you feel that way she can sleep with me then," Mrs. Liz replied.

"No!" Edward yelled and almost jumped out of the couch making us both laugh out loud.

"See," Mrs. Liz said as she stood up and walked towards Edward, she leaned and softly pressed a kiss on his hair. "So stop saying mean things to your Bella."

"Okay, mom." Edward smiled towards her voice.

"Okay kids, I'm off to bed. I want to be up early to go and see Ed at the hospital." She sighed as she came towards me and placed a kiss on my hair as well.

We told her which was the room she was going to stay in, which was the one with the king size bed, and Edward and I helped her place hers and Edward Sr.'s bags inside.

"Good night, Mrs. Liz," I said softly.

"Night, mom. I love you," Edward said as well.

"I love you too, sweeties." And with this we made our way out of the room as she closed the door after us.

"You see," Edward took a hold of my body and started swinging me around. "And you were so worried about what my mom would say."

"Edward!" I giggled at his antics. "Put me down!"

"No way! You're mine now," he said as he started placing wet kisses on my neck.

I started laughing harder and he finally placed me down on my feet.

"Let's go to our room though," I said shyly. "It's cool that your mom is okay with us sleeping together baby, but it's better to not take advantage of that."

"You're right, love. Let's go to our room."

The room we were going to share had two double beds, so we just choose one randomly and changed on our pajamas. It had been a long day and we were both really tired so as soon as we placed our heads on the pillow we were ready to call it a night.

"Night, love," Edward yawned as I snuggled in between his arms. He placed a soft kiss to my hair, just as he always did.

"Night, baby."

And with that we both succumbed into the night.

* * *

Days passed, our routine was more than perfected by then.

Wake up, shower, breakfast, go to the hospital, be back, dinner and sleep.

Sometimes Mrs. Liz would point a finger towards the door and demanded us to leave her and Edward Sr. alone. Which I knew meant that she wanted us to have a little bit of fun. We had learned quickly not to complain and just leave.

Those days we would just look for something to do in the city; go to a museum, to the movies, or just back to the hotel. We had discovered that the restaurant-bar at the hotel had a piano and Caius was more than happy to let Edward use it any time he wanted. The look on Caius' and the staff's faces when Edward played for the first time made my heart swell with pride. He was amazing, and everyone was in awe at his talent.

Edward had even played a couple of nights, and Mrs. Liz and I were always there, cheering for him and smiling hugely at how people praised him.

Since Mrs. Liz had gotten out of the hospital we tried to be with her all the time, so we made sure to always include her in our plans, most of them at night when she was at the hotel. If we were not at the bar listening to Edward play, we would rent a movie and watched it with her, we had even gone out a couple of times for dinner, and she seemed to enjoy the time with us, maybe it helped her a little at being able to be out and about when her husband was still at the hospital.

Days turned into weeks and soon enough we were at the hospital ready to take Edward Sr. back with us. We would stay two more days in Turin, make sure everything was okay and then we would fly back to Seattle.

We were all extremely excited and our things were more than ready to leave with us.

Aro, the owner of the hotel, had kindly offered his own private jet to Mrs. Liz, and she had agreed, thanking him profusely for his offer.

Now we all had to do was wait.

* * *

"It was a pleasure, Mr. And Mrs. Masen and you're welcome here any time, same for you Edward, Isabella," Aro said as he led us towards the car that would take us to the airport.

Turin was a beautiful city, but I was not sure if we would ever come back here. The memories that this city held where painful ones, and even though everything had been resolved, I was not sure if we would find in ourselves the spark to come back. At the end of the day only time would tell, so I smiled and nodded, just as Edward, Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. did.

"Thanks for everything, Aro, and you're welcome anytime, whenever you want to go to Seattle," Mr. Masen said politely as he tried to maneuver his crutches on the small steps.

"It will be a pleasure." Aro smiled, as he signaled to the bell boy to place our luggage in the trunk of the car.

Caius was there as well and with a last farewell we got inside the car ready to leave all of this behind us.

Edward's and mines hands were intertwined during the ride towards the airport, his head atop mine, my back on his chest, and we didn't need to say anything, we knew what was going on.

We were all headed back home. Together as a family and ready to face, whatever the future threw at us.

**I'm on my way, I'm on my way**

**Home Sweet Home**

**Tonight, tonight**

**I'm on my way, I'm on my way**

**Home sweet home**

**You know that I've seen**

**Too many romantic dreams**

**Up in lights, fallin' off the silver screen**

**My heart's like an open book**

**For the whole world to read**

**Sometimes nothing keeps me together at the seams**

**I'm on my way, I'm on my way**

**Home sweet home...**

_**(Home Sweet Home – Carrie Underwood)**_

_**Masen Family**_

******A/N.- Hello ladies!**

******Did you enjoy the chapter? The Masen's are finally on their way back to Seattle!**

****** What do you think the future will have for this lovely family?**

**First of all I want to thank you all for being so kind and patient with me. As of right now I'm in California and it's hot! And believe me focusing is way harder than I thought, don't know if it is because of the weather, the fact that I'm surrounded by 2 hyper-active teenagers or that I have Spanish TV 24/7 as well as tons of Mexican food, and that is a luxury I don't have back in Canada. **

**Thanks to my beta Lynn, she is the most awesome beta and I love her dearly.**

**Thanks to all of you that read, review and support TBoHE, I love you all ladies.**

**Thanks to all my twitter girls, you're the most fun bunch out there and I feel so humble to be 'twitter-friends' with you! (If you haven't follow me: _AlexaUrce_)**

**So guess what? I went to Hollywood! Like Hollywood Blvd., walking on the top of the starts and all that, take pictures of the famous sign; but what a bummer I didn't see even one celebrity! And yeah it is not as glamorous as I thought, but I had a fun time. But I still have some time left here, so lets see what happens before I leave :)**

**Wish you all an awesome day ladies! **

**Love,**

**Alexa**

**P.S.- Please leave some love for Blindward and me! It will be appreciated :) Review!**


	38. Try

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But Blindward was my idea so I do own him; and he is sweet**

**All I know**

**Is everything is not as it's sold**

**but the more I grow the less I know**

**And I have lived so many lives**

**Though I'm not old**

**And the more I see, the less I grow**

**The fewer the seeds the more I sow**

**Then I see you standing there**

**Wanting more from me**

**And all I can do is try**

**Then I see you standing there**

**Wanting more from me**

**And all I can do is try...**

**BPOV**

"Are you planning on telling them tonight?" I asked as I took a sip of my orange juice.

"I don't know," Edward sighed. "I just don't want to worry or excite them for nothing."

I reached my hand towards his and gave him a light squeeze. "You know I support you, baby. I'll be with you in every decision you make, but I do think it's better if you tell them. At least you should tell your parents. I understand if you are not ready to say anything to Emmett and Rose just yet."

He nodded and intertwined our fingers, raising our joined hands and placing a soft kiss on my knuckles. "I know, love, but with everything that has happen lately, I don't even know where to begin. I don't even know if this is the right time to think about something like this."

I took a deep breath and looked at him, even if he couldn't actually see the intensity of my gaze.

"Just know that I'm with you, Edward, every step of the way," I said honestly, but making sure he knew that I wasn't putting any pressure on him.

This was his decision to make, not mine, and if he felt he was not ready, I was not going to push him or hold him back, because the least thing he needed right now was a mix of opinions, so I preferred to keep my thought to myself for the time being.

And being totally honest, I was still unsure of what I really wanted him to do.

"Thanks, love." He smiled at me. "I don't know what I would do without you."

We were currently sitting in the kitchen table waiting for Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. to make their way downstairs so we could all eat breakfast together. Edward had told his parents that they could eat their breakfast in their room if they wanted to, but they had declined, wanting to get back to life as normal as possible under the circumstances.

We had arrived the day prior, and even though the flight had been smooth and comfortable for the most part, we were all still really tired, our bodies not use to the time zone just yet.

Just as the flight from Seattle to Italy, I was not able to sleep more than a few minutes on the way back. Edward was much the same; and we spent our time chatting and listening to music, while his parents took the room in the back of the plane.

Emmett and Rosalie had been the ones to pick us up from the airport. Emmett had rented a big van so we could all fit in it, and even though they were really excited and wanted to catch up as much as they could we hadn't been much of a fun company, because as soon as we arrived to the house we all made it very clear, by our postures, that all we wanted to do was to go to our rooms and sleep.

Rosalie had dragged Emmett out of the house telling him that they would come the next day and we would all have dinner together. This had seemed to appease him and with the promise of coming back the following day they had left.

"Morning, kids," Mrs. Liz said as soon as she step foot inside the kitchen.

"Morning, Mrs. Liz, Mr. Edward," I said politely.

"Morning, mom, dad," Edward replied as well.

Edward Sr. smiled. "Hello, Isabella, son."

Slowly Edward Sr. made his way towards the kitchen table, walking with the help of his crutches, and I felt my heart tug at the sight of his lost leg. I didn't feel uncomfortable or anything like that, I just felt sad for the situation and the circumstances that led him to lose his leg.

But Edward Sr. was just so brave, trying to place a smile on his face and be as nonchalant as possible, trying to hide the pain, but it was there, reflected in his eyes, those eyes that were so much like Edward's.

"Did you both have a good night's rest?" Mrs. Liz asked as she took a seat at the table.

Edward and I both nodded and she just chuckled. "The jet-lag, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little confused with the time," I confessed.

"Don't worry, dear. In a day or two you'll be perfect," Mrs. Liz reassured.

At that moment Carmen made her way inside the kitchen and couldn't help it but go and hug Mrs. Liz. She of course stood up and returned the hug. After that Carmen said a polite 'hello' to Edward Sr. and started placing breakfast plates in front of us. She and Charlotte had arrived bright and early that morning, and I had been the one to let them in, so Edward and I had already say hello to both of them.

We ate breakfast in silence for the most part; some meaningless conversation would flow here and there but nothing of consequence.

"So," Edward started as he placed his fork on the table, atop his napkin, "I wanted to talk to you about something," he said, his face turning towards where his parents were.

"Is there something wrong?" Mrs. Liz asked, her face full of worry.

Edward quickly shook his head. "No, mom, nothing like that."

Mrs. Liz seemed to calm down a bit, but she instinctively took Edward Sr.'s hand in hers.

"I've been talking to this lady," Edward started. "Her name is Esme Cullen. I met her during the concert season."

Both Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. nodded in acknowledgment and I, in response, took Edward's hand in mine, to let him know everyone was paying attention to him.

"She is a talent scout of sorts, and wants to help me sell my compositions," Edward continued. "I've been having discussions with her for a while now and she looks really interested. She wants to start recording a demo with some of my work as soon as possible."

"Oh, Edward!" Mrs. Liz squealed in joy.

And I couldn't help it but smile at seeing her old self in that squeal, it was just so Mrs. Liz to do something like that.

"Congratulations, son," Edward Sr. said, and I could see his eyes shine with pride, pride for his youngest son.

"Thanks, dad." Edward smiled. "So that's one of the things I wanted to tell you," and I could feel his hand sweat a little bit. He was nervous of what he was going to say next, that much was plain obvious.

"Is there more?" Mrs. Liz asked raising a brow.

"Yes," Edward replied.

"What is it, Edward?" Edward Sr. asked, his features showing how anxious he felt.

"Esme's husband," he took a deep breath, "He is a neurosurgeon."

I heard Mrs. Liz gasp and place both her hands over her mouth.

"Are you...?" She asked, letting the question trail off.

But Edward understood perfectly what her moms meant by that and he just nodded, which made Mrs. Liz only gasp even louder.

"Edward..." Mrs. Liz tried to say.

But as politely as he could Edward raised his hand and signaled for her to let him talk.

"Go on, son," Edward Sr. said.

"I haven't met him yet," Edward sighed. "He was doing some volunteer work abroad for most of last year and the beginning of this. But she told me that as soon as he came back from that she would set an appointment for me, if I wanted to. His name is Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen."

Edward stopped for a second and I took that moment to place my other free hand on his arm, drawing shooting circles on it.

"He is back now though, and I talked to Esme right before we came back from Italy." He then took a deep breath. "I'm going to call her and ask her to set an appointment for me."

Everything was dead silent, Mrs. Liz had her hands still on her mouth, and Edward Sr. just sat there looking at his son, as if he was trying to find something there, I don't know what exactly.

"I...I'm not..." Edward stuttered. "I'm not even sure if there is anything he can do yet, and I really didn't want to hide this from you, but at the same time I don't want you to get expectations that may not happen. I know it's been a while now since the last time I saw a doctor about my blindness, and even though things may have advance in that field it may not be one for my case, so I don't know." He shrugged. "And I just don't want to put more pressure on the two of you." He passed a hand through his hair nervously. "The last thing I want is for you to feel stressed I..." He trailed off.

"Son," Edward Sr. said tentatively.

Edward nodded, letting him now it was okay for him to speak.

"Please, Edward, don't even think for a second that you have to halt any of your plans because of us. Your mom and I are fine, thank God." He smiled a little. "I know things may not look good right now, but we will get there, together." And in that moment Edward Sr. looked down, and I knew where he was looking at, his missing leg, this just made my heart tug that much more.

"You have our full support, son, never doubt it."

"Thanks," Edward said, his voice a little bit broken, as he tried to stop himself from crying.

Mrs. Liz took that moment to stand up from her seat and she quickly made her way towards Edward. She stood at the back of his chair and hugged him by the shoulders, placing small kisses on his hair.

"We love you, Edward, so much my baby boy," Mrs. Liz said softly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "And just as your dad said, you have our full support, never doubt it."

"Thanks, mom. I love you both," Edward said as he used his free hand to pat her mom's arm.

We were all in tears, but this time they were happy tears, hopeful tears.

The future was still uncertain, we didn't know if Edward was going to be able and recover his sight, but we would support him every step of the way. And no matter what we would be with him, and hold his hand all the way through.

* * *

"I think I'm going to tell Emmett tonight," Edward said.

I closed my book and placed it on my lap just as Edward turned on the piano bench.

I had been reading on the sofa while Edward played some of his compositions, he said he needed to practice more than ever, and I always liked to listen to him so we had spent most of the day that way, he playing and I reading.

"I think it's a good idea."

"Yeah, I don't think keeping it from him is the best way to go."

I kept silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm just so nervous, Bella," He sighed, his posture slumping a little bit.

I stood up and walked towards him, taking a sit with him on the piano bench and placing my arms around his waist.

"Everything is going to be all right, Edward."

"I know, love. It's just, I don't know," He shrugged.

Just at that moment we heard the door bell. We were all going to have dinner together, Mrs. Liz, Edward Sr. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and me.

At the beginning, Alice and Jasper tried to decline our invitation, saying that they both understood this was a family matter, but both Edward and I had convinced them that they were a part of the family too.

"Bella!" Alice smiled as soon as she saw me, I made my way towards her and hugged her fiercely. I had missed her so much.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper walking inside the room, Mrs. Liz in tow, and I smiled at noticing that they both had arrived together.

We quickly exchange 'hellos', I shaking Jasper's hand while Edward hugged Alice.

"Thank you so much for the invitation, Mrs. Masen," Jasper said politely.

"No need Jasper, you and Alice are more than welcome any time," Mrs. Liz said honestly, excusing herself and leaving the room a few minutes later.

Alice and I sat in one of the couches just as Jasper and Edward took another one.

"So how are you, Bella? You don't even know how much I've missed you," Alice said.

"Me, too, Alice."

"So guess what?" she said as she opened her backpack and took out a manila envelope.

"What is that?" I asked intrigued.

She placed the envelope on my hands.

"This, Bella," She smiled, "Are the application forms for the University of Washington."

"What?" I yelled in surprise, making Edward and Jasper stop talking as they looked towards us.

"Classes don't start until September, but I think this is a good time for you to start filling your applications as they will start accepting students in a couple of months. I already put in a great word for you. I even showed them some of the work you have done with me and for me, and I think there is not much more for you to do but to fill out these forms." she smiled.

"Besides, they are planning on an early workshop on the summer, so accepted students can join before classes start formally, just a taste of what is ahead of them, and I really believe that would help you a lot." Alice added. "By the way have you done your SAT's? I think you need that as well."

I nodded. "I did it before finishing high-school."

"Great! So that's everything, I think." Alice said.

"Alice I..." I looked at her and saw her eyes pleading, telling me not to back off. Then I turned to looked at Edward, he was smiling and I could see all the trust he had in me reflected in his eyes.

"Thank you, Alice," I finally said, launching myself towards her in a tight hug.

Edward quickly made his way towards me and I couldn't help it but bury myself in his arms, it didn't matter than Jasper and Alice where there, I was just so happy and scared all at the same time.

"Congratulations, my love. You'll do so well. I have so much faith in you," Edward whispered on my ear, hugging me tightly to him.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Liz asked as she and Edward Sr. made their way inside the living room.

"Bella is going to apply to start school next semester!" Edward said excitedly.

I don't know how but a few seconds later I found myself in Mrs. Liz's arms, Edward pushed in the corner of the sofa, while Alice, Jasper and Edward Sr. laughed at the sight in front of them.

Congratulations and greetings were exchanged and soon after that Emmett and Rosalie arrived and we all stayed in the living room for a while, chatting and catching up with all that had happened through our absence. Emmett and Rose were happy for me and my decision to give College a shot, and they made me promise to take pictures of their baby as soon as he or she was born, naming me the official photographer.

Rosalie and Alice had seen each other a couple of times before so Alice already knew about Rose's pregnancy. Alice had even met Rosalie's parents when they came to Seattle to see her and Emmett a week after they arrived from Italy.

Carmen and Charlotte quickly came and asked us if we wanted anything to drink. Mrs. Liz had told them that it was not necessary for them to stay to help with dinner, but they would not have any of that. I knew they were both grateful that even though they had not been working for almost two months they had still been paid for that time. So at the end Mrs. Liz had agreed, making them promise to leave as soon as dinner was served.

Edward used that time and asked Emmett if they could talk privately, and they both made their way to Edward Sr.'s studio while we all remained in the living room.

"So, Alice, I noticed your car was not in the driveway," Rosalie whispered, so only Alice and I could hear, her face full of mischief, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Mrs. Liz, Edward Sr. and Jasper were on their own conversation, talking about the firm and stuff like that, so they were not paying attention to us.

Alice fidgeted with her hands and sighed. "Jasper gave me a ride," she finally mumbled.

"Mmmm..." Rose hummed. "So are you finally giving the guy a break or what?"

Alice gulped and looked at me. I just nodded in reassurance.

"We've been talking," she confessed.

"It's okay, Alice. You don't have to say anything," I said softly, taking her hand in mine.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Rosalie asked, a little bit disappointed.

Alice shrugged. "I was waiting for Bella."

"Now you're making me feel bad," Rosalie groaned. "I don't want to sound all nosey."

"It's okay," Alice said. "I mean we are not officially dating or anything like that, but we decided to see where this friendship can go."

"I'm so happy for you, Alice," I said honestly. "You deserve to have someone worthy by your side, and Jasper is a good guy, and I know you like him."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I think time will tell."

Not long after that Emmett and Edward made their way back from the studio, both of them had their eyes a little bit red, like they had been crying and Rosalie quickly looked towards me in worry.

I shook my head. "Everything is okay, don't worry."

This seemed to calm her down and she nodded.

Minutes later we all made our way to the dining table and ate in comfortable conversations; Jasper and Emmett trying to keep Edward Sr. up to date with everything that was happening in the firm, Mrs. Liz and Rosalie talking about babies and clothes and stuff like that, while Edward, Alice and I talked about music and art.

It was a good night, surrounded by all the people that were important in my life.

It was good to be back home.

* * *

"Edward your phone," I grumbled, plastering my face further into my pillow.

"Huh?" Edward mumbled sleepy.

"Your phone," I repeated.

He raised a hand towards the nightstand on his side of the bed and got his phone.

"Hello," he said.

He suddenly sat on the bed making me come out of my sleepy haze.

"Of course, yes," He replied, this time a little bit more alert.

"Yes, that's fine for me."

"Thank you, talk to you later."

Edward placed his phone back on the nightstand, but his posture was rigid, and he looked so lost in thought.

"What?" I asked; placing a hand atop his.

"It was Esme," Edward gulped, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly.

"And what did she say?" I asked a little bit worried at Edward's demeanor.

"I have my appointment with Dr. Carlisle Cullen for next week."

**All of the moments that already passed**

**We'll try to go back and make them last**

**All of the things we want each other to be**

**We never will be**

**And that's wonderful, and that's life**

**And that's you, baby**

**This is me, baby**

**And we are,**

**Free**

**In our love**

**We are free in our love...**

_**(Try – Nelly Furtado)**_

_**Bella & Edward**_

**A/N.- Hello my ladies, I so hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Important things are going on with our Bella and Blindward; what do you think about them? Are they going to be strong enough to handle what the future holds for them? **

**I'm still on vacation, but I can't lie, I miss my hubby like A LOT! And I so miss my home, my bed and the cold canadian weather, sigh.**

**But I can't complain, it's nice to hang out with my aunt and my overly-hyperactive-teenagers-cousins; besides I've been around and my luggage is all full of new clothes and shoes and stuff! That's exciting *lol* The food is great and I think I'll go like 5 pounds heavier, oh well! **

**Wish you all an amazing weekend! **

**And VIVA MEXICO! We are celebrating 200 years of independence! Which is amazing! I'm so proud of being Mexican, and even though sad things may be happening in my country I love it dearly and I wouldn't change it for the world! It's the best place on earth for me.**

**Love,**

**Alexa**


	39. Turn Me On

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward I do own; and he is sweet. Sigh.**

**Like a flower waiting to bloom**

**Like a light bulb in a dark room**

**I'm just sitting here waiting for you**

**To come home and turn me on**

**Like the desert waiting for the rain**

**Like a school kid waiting for the spring**

**I'm just sitting here waiting for you**

**To come on home and turn me on...**

**BPOV**

_Get messy. Keep a glass of water on the nightstand. Use lubricant if you need to (although that can taste like nasty old tires!) or experiment with some fun foods, like whipped cream or a lukewarm tea. Remember, you are simulating a very warm moist place….._

I had had my eyes glued to the monitor for about half an hour when suddenly I felt something, a presence in the room.

"Bella?"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I jumped from the chair and felt like my heart stopped beating for a second.

"Bella! Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Edward was frantic and started walking towards where he heard me screaming; as soon as his knee touched a part of my body his hands came down and he took a hold of me, sinking to his knees and burying his face on my chest.

"I'm...okay," I replied as I tried to get a hold of myself. "You just scared me, Edward."

"I'm sorry, love," he said, running his hands up and down my arms. "It's just that I looked for you downstairs and Carmen told me you were in your room." His voice sounded apologetic. "I knocked two times but no one answered."

_Did he knock?_ "I'm sorry, Edward." My voice way calmer now. "I didn't hear you. I was...busy."

"Sorry," he apologized again.

"Is okay, baby. Besides, this is your room too, you don't have to knock, you know that," I said quickly, not wanting him to feel any guilt. "I really do not know what happened to me. I think I was caught up in what I was doing." I passed my fingers through his hair and he sighed in contentment.

Then he turned his face up, towards where my face was. "What were you doing that you didn't even hear me?" he asked now, curiosity written all over his face.

"I...I was..." And I stammered.

_What am I going to say?_

_Oh Edward, I was on the internet reading this article that gives tips on how to give a blow-job, because I just can't wait to do that to you._

_Ugh, no way! _It was just way too embarrassing.

Not that he would be against it, but still. I preferred to surprise him.

It was Wednesday and it was the third day Edward went to school since we came back from Italy, so that left me to my own devices.

Edward really wanted to catch up fast with his classes and hadn't come home until early evening for the past couple of days. His teachers had already told him that he would not have any problem in graduating with the rest of his class, but of course he wanted to prove himself and show everyone that he was pulling his weight. Not that anyone would doubt it at all.

Word had spread that Esme Cullen had her eye on his work, and that by itself had brought lots of praise, not only by Edward's peers, but by his teachers and even the principal of the school. He was the golden child, so to speak, but as always he didn't let it get to his head, and he worked even harder, so people wouldn't have a single doubt that he deserved the opportunity.

I on the other hand immersed myself in my college application. Most of the paperwork was filled for the most part, but I still had to work on two other things: my photographic portfolio and an essay that explained why I had chosen that field.

The portfolio didn't bother me that much, I did had some work done and Alice had promised to help me pick out the best pictures, as well as some outings so I could get more material. The essay on the other hand, I was a little bit anxious about, I knew expressing myself was not going to be easy.

"Bella?" Edward's voice brought me back to reality.

"Huh?"

"So what where you doing?" Edward asked again.

"I was...you know...university..." I really didn't even know what to say, and blurted out the first words that came to mind.

"University?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Your essay or what?" He raised a brow.

"Yes, the essay," I said as convincingly as I could. "You know I'm a little nervous about that and..." I trailed off.

"So you already started writing it?"

"Well I was actually just looking for some information." That was not a lie. However the fact that the information didn't have anything to do with photography was another story.

_How I ended up looking for 'tips for a good blow job' was beyond me._

I had just been making my bed that morning when suddenly memories of what we had done the night prior came to my mind.

Edward, his hands, his mouth, the pleasure he always brought me to. It had been the second time he gave me oral sex, and just as the first time it had been indescribable. But last night had been different, when it had been my turn to make him come I couldn't help myself but to want and go down, and place his member on my mouth, and taste it and pleasure it. But I didn't know how. I mean technically I did. The girls had covered that in their 'intervention'; but I had heard what it was about and blocked them right out, which had been a huge mistake because I really didn't know what else to do besides placing his penis in my mouth. So as always I had ended up pleasuring Edward only with my hands.

Those thoughts had been swimming in my mind all day long, and that's how I had started wandering on the internet and consequentially having an almost heart attack at being caught by my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you then." Edward sighed, and again I was brought out of my own mind.

"No, it's okay. I was done anyways." I shrugged, even though he couldn't see it; inwards I sighed in relief at being able to keep this little thing to myself. Not that it would be a secret forever, because I was set on placing on those tips to test soon, very soon.

I quickly closed the webpage and turned off my computer.

"So how was your day?" I asked as I raised myself from the chair. Edward followed, his hand on my hip, and together we walked towards the bed.

We both sat and he took one of my hands in his. "It was good." He smiled. "I don't think I'm actually that behind in any of my classes, which is great."

I rolled my eyes. "As if you could get behind," I teased. "You're great, Edward, and you know it."

He shrugged but didn't comment anything else about that.

Suddenly I could feel his demeanor change a little bit, his hand tighten its hold on mine as he run his free hand through his hair, a nervous mannerism of his. "Esme came to the school today."

"Oh," Was all I could say.

Edward nodded. "She wants to start working as soon as possible. She already has set a meeting with a lawyer so we can copyright my work and all that. She even has a studio booked."

"Wow." I smiled. "So you're doing this for real, baby?" Not that I ever doubted it.

"Yeah." He smiled as well. "I'm excited about that."

"And when are you planning to start?"

"I invited her next Saturday, not this one, the following," he said slowly. "Here."

"To the house?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes." Edward nodded. "She wants to hear me play some of the pieces so we can both choose the ones we want to focus on, and I really don't want to do that in the school."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

He again, passed his hand through his hair. "Not everyone is happy about this Bella so I really prefer it if we keep this as private as possible."

"But your teachers are happy. You told me that even the principal was excited." I didn't really understand why he meant by 'not everyone is happy'.

"Some of my classmates are not exactly supportive." He sighed.

"Felix?" I asked curiously. Because I knew that if there was someone that had been bothering Edward since day one it had been that guy.

Edward nodded. "I told you his dad was on the board right?"

"Yes."

"Well, his dad has been trying for a long time to make Esme look at his son. You see," He turned his body to face me, "She is not just a scout of music, she finds talent too. Orchestras around the country know she has a good eye for music players, so whenever there is an opening she is one of the ones they call to ask if she knows about a musician that can fill the profile they need."

"And Felix's dad wants Esme to place him in an Orchestra?" I deduced.

"Exactly." Edward nodded again. "But the thing is, not everything is about the playing, but the attitude; and Felix just does not have the disposition, being totally honest he doesn't even have that much of talent anyways," he whispered the last part.

I chuckled.

"Sorry," Edward groaned. "I don't really like to talk bad about my classmates, but everyone at the school knows this. Felix knows this, his father even, but he just won't accept it."

"So he is jealous of you?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward confirmed. "Not that it bothers me that much. I mean there is envy in everything and there is not much Felix or his dad can do about it, it's just annoying."

"It's okay, baby," I said as I lay my head on his shoulder. "You'll be out of that school soon enough."

"Yeah, about that," Edward started. "I got an offer."

"An offer for what?"

He smiled, and it was a proud smile. "So this is extra official, no one knows besides a couple of people, and it is going to stay that way for a while but..." he trailed off.

"But what?" I couldn't wait to know.

"They offered me a job in the school, for when I graduate."

"Edward!" And I felt like I resembled Mrs. Liz with my squeal as I launched myself towards him. "That's great, baby!"

"I'm still not sure if I'll say yes, but it's a possibility."

We spent a couple minutes more talking, until Carmen came and knocked on our door, dinner was ready.

Edward Sr. had decided he didn't want a nurse, and even though Mrs. Liz had tried to convince him to get one, there was no way to make him budge. So there had been some changes around the house.

Carmen and Charlotte came now to the house from Monday to Friday, instead of the three days a week they used to, and Carmen cooked dinner every day.

Mrs. Liz had decided to keep working with 'Smiles of Hope', but now her work was more administrative than anything so she could do most of the work from home, that way she was able to stay in the house and care for Edward Sr. herself. He of course had told her she didn't have to, but she turned a deaf ear and didn't listen to him.

I tried to help as much as I could, but with my hopeful plan of going to college, Mrs. Liz had said that she didn't want to put any pressure on me; that we all needed to learn to work a new routine, which included me not doing many of the stuff I used to do before around the house.

Edward and I walked downstairs, Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. were already there, ready to eat dinner.

We talked some while we ate, Edward told his parents about Esme's visit the following Saturday and Mrs. Liz was more than happy to meet the woman that may push her son to 'classical music stardom', comment that made the rest of us laugh out loud. After that Edward made his mom promise not to act over excited, because Esme coming to the house was more a business meeting that anything. Mrs. Liz waved him off and kept eating, but I could see the smile on her face, she was happy and proud.

"So what time is your appointment of Friday, son?" Edward Sr. asked.

I could feel Edward tense a little bit. We knew the day of his appointment with Dr. Cullen was approaching and the closer the date came the more nervous Edward got. And I couldn't deny it, I was very nervous myself.

"Mmm..." Edward stammered for a little bit. "It's at ten in the morning."

Edward Sr. nodded. "Who is going with you?"

"Well, I asked Bella if she could come with me," His voice barely a whisper.

"Do you want us to go with you as well, Edward?" Mrs. Liz asked.

Edward stayed quiet for a while. I knew the truth. He didn't want his parents there, and not because he thought he didn't need them, on the contrary, I knew he did. But he just didn't want to put any pressure on them right now. Besides he didn't want them to get their hopes up until he knew that this was even a possibility.

"Do you want to go?" Edward answered with a question of his own.

I saw Mrs. Liz opening her mouth, as if to say something, but Edward Sr. was quick enough and placed his hand atop Mrs. Liz's, making her halt whatever she was going to say.

"I think it's better if we let Edward go with Bella, Liz," Edward Sr. said looking at his wife. "Edward knows he has our support, right, son?"

Edward nodded but didn't add anything else.

"This is his decision to make, not ours, so we have to let him do this his way," Edward Sr. finalized.

Mrs. Liz nodded, her face full of sorrow. I knew she really wanted to go.

"Maybe next time?" Edward said. "I mean, this is just a first meeting and all. I'm not even sure we will do much more than talking. So I think I should be sure first that there is even a possibility of Dr. Cullen treating me and then you can come with me mom."

Mrs. Liz looked more hopeful now. "Sure, Edward, I think that's a good idea."

After that the conversation went into more relaxed topics. Mrs. Liz started telling us about some plans she had for the charity, and how she planned to make everything work from home. She asked me if I was still interested in helping and I of course told her that I indeed wanted to keep working with the charity. No matter how busy I was I would never stop helping. Thanks to a charity like 'Smiles of Hope' I was now living a life I would had never dreamed of.

And maybe, just maybe one day I could make someone's life better, just as Mrs. Liz had done for me.

* * *

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked Edward. He had been tossing and turning on the bed for a while now.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Don't worry. I was not fully asleep anyways."

It was Thursday night or better said Friday morning, 1:27 a.m. to be exact. Edward had been playing the piano until late and once he came to the room he asked me to read to him, making us go to bed later than we usually did. But no matter how late it was it seemed he just couldn't fall asleep.

"My mind just seems unable to shut down you know," Edward said. "And I want to sleep, so bad."

I knew Edward was nervous, and I would be lying if I said I was not. In just a few hours we would both meet with Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and talking about the possibility of Edward seeing again.

"Everything is going to be okay," I reassured Edward as I pressed myself closer to him and started passing my hands through his hair in a calming motion.

He sighed and buried his face on my neck, but he didn't fall asleep.

I moved my face a little bit away and slowly pressed my lips to his. What was supposed to be a soft kiss turned into a make out session. Edward's hands were all over my body, pressing me closer to him and his obvious arousal. And I couldn't help myself but moan at the feeling, my body just had that effect every time he touched me.

"Bella, my Bella, how I want you love," He kept chanting.

My hands started pulling and tugging at his clothes until he got the hint and pulled away for a second to remove his clothes as I did the same with mine.

But this time instead of letting him press me under his body I straddled him, pushing him down to the bed and kissing my way down his body.

_It is now or never,_ I thought to myself.

If there was a moment to try and pleasure him with my mouth, that was the time. I needed to distract Edward, to make him relax, so to speak, and what better way to do it than making him feel good.

"Bella..." Edward groaned. "What are you...ugh..."

I started pulling his boxers down; his erection coming out, he was so hard I was sure he must had been in some kind of pain.

I looked at him and smiled; he was just so beautiful, too beautiful.

And my mouth watered, and I knew I really wanted to do this, to pleasure him, just as he did me.

"Come here, love," Edward said opening his arms for me.

But I did not go into his awaiting arms, instead I took a hold of his manhood, a motion that made him hum in contentment, and just like that, without thinking much about it, I inched my face closer and gave the tip of his penis a lick.

"Bellaaaaaa!" Edward cried out; and it was full of pleasure and a hint of surprise.

And he tasted good, weird, but good.

I did it again, and he just took a hold of the bed sheets as hard as he could.

"Mmm... you taste good baby," I hummed.

"Sweetheart you...I...this...ughhhh..." He stammered with his words as my tongue started playing with the top of his member.

And just like that I opened my mouth and placed it around his penis, and he grabbed a pillow and placed it on his face.

I took his erection out of my mouth. "No, baby, let me see you," I pleaded.

"Bella, I...I can't." Edward panted, "This ...too much noise,"

I wanted to chuckle, but I knew that would only kill the mood so I kept quiet.

I placed my mouth on him again, placing my right hand on the base of his penis, as I could not get all of him inside my mouth. This was my first time and I thought deep throating techniques were not a good idea as of right now.

I started bobbing my mouth, up and down, up and down, my hand following with the motion. And I knew then that it was not as hard as I thought it would be, and I knew this was as much for him as it was for me. I was enjoying myself doing this, and I felt sexy, and I felt wanted, and I felt in control, and I liked it.

Edward finally removed the pillow off his face but he quickly placed his fist into his mouth as to stop the screams he wanted to utter.

He was panting and his breathing was totally erratic, the hand that was not pressed to his mouth was grabbing the bed sheet for dear life and his legs were tense.

And I knew he was close, and this only made me grow more eager, and I started going a little bit faster.

"Bel...I'm going ...move..." He panted.

He wanted me to move, but I would do no such thing.

"Ughh...Be...Be...Bellaaaa..." Edward groaned into his fist, as his release shot into my mouth. It was warm, and thick, and sour, but it was Edward's and I swallowed it, all of it.

When I felt his member starting to weaken I removed my mouth from his penis.

"My Bella..." Edward trailed off as his body went totally limp on the bed.

His face said it all, he had liked it. I giggled.

"Did you like...?" And I didn't even get to finish because he was bobbing his head up and down with the little energy he had left.

"It was great, love. The best orgasm..." he trailed off.

"I will just go the washroom real quick," I said hoping out of bed and running to our en-suit.

My mouth tasted funny, and as much as I loved Edward I didn't want to sleep with that taste on my mouth so I quickly brushed my teeth, putting a lot of emphasis on my tongue.

When I came out Edward was sprawled on the bed, he had a lazy grin on his mouth and his eyes were dripping. I had done a good job.

"Thank you, love," Edward said placing a soft kiss on my head as soon as I had crawled in between his arms.

"Any time, baby, any time,"

And I was really looking forward to doing that again, soon.

**My poor heart, it's been so dark since you been gone**

**After all, you're the one who turns me off**

**You're the only one who can turn me back on**

**My hi-fi's waiting for a new tune**

**The glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes**

**I'm just sitting here waiting for you**

**To come on home and turn me on**

**Turn me on...**

_**(Turn Me On – Norah Jones)**_

_**Bella**_

******A/N.- Go Bella! I mean wow! I can't believe she just did that! I think it worked, if just a bit, to distract Edward, what did you think?**

******Oh our Blindward, the time has come, finally he will meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen. How do you think this meeting will go? Is there going to be hope? Is Edward even going to agree to have the surgery? Thoughts ladies!**

******I hope you all liked the chapter, many things, serious things, are to come so I so wanted to make this chapter a little bit light, fluffy and sexy.**

******Thanks to my beautiful beta Lynn, who I love, she has been working non-stop even though she injured one of her wrists! She is just a hard-worker like that.**

******Thanks to all of you that read and review, your support means the world to me.**

******And thanks to all my twitter girls, I send you tons of hugs.**

******Wish you all an awesome weekend, and you wish me luck cause I'm going to 'Las Vegas' Yeyyy! **

******Please leave some love for Blindward and me, it'll be greatly appreciated :)**

******Hugs,**

******Alexa**

******PS.- A rec. for this weekend. It's a little unknown story I found last week and read it within 2 days, it's short, different and I really liked it. (Link at my favorite's list)**

******Title: My Name is Edward**

**Author: RobMyDream**

**Plot: Due to some experiences with mental health in her family Bella Swan decided to study just that. She gets a job in a Mental Institution right out of College and she is excited to start helping people. Because she is new she is in charge of only one patient, a 20 year old man named Michael. Michael was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia when he was 13, but he was institutionalized at the age of 15 after a tragic lose in his family.**

**There is just one thing, Michael swears he is not Michael, but his twin brother, Edward.**


	40. Ever The Same

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But Blindward was my idea so I do own him.**

**We were drawn from the weeds**

**We were brave like soldiers**

**Falling down under the pale moonlight**

**You were holding to me**

**Like a someone broken**

**And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now**

**Just let me hold you while you're falling apart**

**Just let me hold you so we both fall down**

**Fall on me**

**Tell me everything you want me to be**

**Forever with you forever in me**

**Ever the same...**

**BPOV**

"Mr. Masen."

Edward raised his head and trained it towards the voice that was right in front of him.

"Can you please come with me? Dr. Cullen is ready to see you now."

Edward squeezed my hand and nodded.

"Is it okay if she," he raised our joined hands, "comes with me?"

"Of course," the receptionist said smiling towards me, the tag on her dress shirt saying her name was Denise. "She can go in with you if that's what you want."

"Thanks," Edward said towards her.

We both stood up from the chairs in the waiting room and with our hands clasped tightly together we started walking behind the lady.

This was it, we were going to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen and find out if there was a possibility of Edward ever regaining his sight, and we were both extremely nervous.

Edward had woken up earlier than me that day, but not by much, because at 7 a.m. we were both alert and in the shower. I tried as much as I could to relax him, distract him with some of the ideas I had for my essay or simply telling him the kind of pictures I wanted to add on my portfolio. But in that moment it was particularly hard as we both were feeling nervous and nothing I said was helping much. Our breakfast had gone practically untouched, well Edward's breakfast had, he used the excuse of maybe needing to do some blood tests to not even take a bite of anything. I was able to swallow a couple of bites and then I just gave up after feeling like throwing up. Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. had tried to act as normal as possible, but the tension in the room was palpable and we had left the house as soon as we could. Not that it had helped any as we had started shaking badly when we arrived in the Dr.'s clinic parking lot, thirty minutes earlier than the appointment.

"We are here," Denise said as she knocked softly on a dark wooden door.

When a voice from the inside said it was ok to come in, the receptionist opened the door for us.

"Go in." She motioned towards us with a kind smile, she didn't come in the room though.

"Thank you." I smiled towards her, but I was not sure if it was a convincing smile as my nerves where really getting the best of me right at that moment. But she kindly waved us in and closed the door behind us.

I could feel the sweat on Edward's hand, and I felt bad for not being able to help him more, but I was going crazy right there, my legs were shaking and I felt my forehead sweating cold. I didn't know if I was going to pass out, but I felt close to it.

"Hello, I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Edward."

As I looked towards the voice, I saw a man, he was walking towards us and had his hand slightly up as to shake Edward's.

He was tall, but not as tall as Edward, when he got closer I was able to see that they were almost the same height. He had blondish hair and blue eyes, and he had a kind smile on his face, which made me relax slightly, but not much.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen," Edward said, raising his hand himself, which the doctor shook.

He then turned towards me and offered me his hand, but I just looked at him wide eyed and started sweating even worse. Thankfully he didn't seem to take it personal and just smiled placing his hand down and inside his pockets.

"And you are?"

"I'm Isabella," I said shyly.

"She is my girlfriend. I hope it's okay if she is here with us, Dr. Cullen," Edward interjected.

"Of course," he said to Edward, and then looking towards me, "Nice to meet you, Isabella."

I just nodded and really wanted to die of embarrassment.

This was the type of thing that made me question my ability to really interact with more people that the ones close to me. That was one of the reasons why going to school sometimes seemed like a bad idea.

_If I couldn't even shake hands politely with a person that I knew was not a danger to me, how was I going to be able to interact with strange men in a daily basis without them questioning the way I interacted with them?_

It was a question that had been on my mind since the day Alice asked me if I wanted to join school, and it was a topic Dr. Weber and I had been working on lately during our two-times-a-month-therapy-sessions, but I still felt unsure, even though she was positive it was not going to be a big of a problem for me. I really hoped she was right.

"Please, Edward, Isabella, take a seat so we can talk more comfortably," Dr. Cullen said as he walked behind the desk that was in the office and took a sit on a big black chair.

"Thanks," I said, at least I wanted to show him that I was polite after what I had done.

Edward and I both took a sit and I was grateful for the support because I was not even sure how long my legs were going to be able to hold on, they felt a little bit shaky.

"Well Edward," Dr. Cullen said as he opened a folder that was in front of him. "I got in touch with Dr. Smith. He was your previous doctor right?"

"Yes." Edward nodded. "He was my doctor back in Phoenix, but it's been a while since I last seen him."

Dr. Cullen kept looking through the papers inside the folder. "Yes, I was able to contact him and they send me the reports of your last check up, which will be very helpful. When was your last one done?"

"Well I have general checkups every year with my family doctor," Edward said. "But the one I think you mean, the one that includes my blindness tests and were done by Dr. Smith took place over four years ago."

Dr. Cullen looked thoughtful "Four years? That's a long time indeed, any specific reasons?"

"Yes," Edward said, "I had been doing it every year, but nothing really changed much so I got kind of discouraged?" I don't know if he was asking or stating.

Dr. Cullen nodded. "It's understandable, Edward. It happens to many people. I mean, after getting the same results back time and time again one will feel that way, but I want you to see this as a new start. We will do all different kinds of tests on you and even if the results are the same as before, we will still look at your options. Is that okay with you? "

"Yes, I think that will be okay with me. Thank you, Dr. Cullen," Edward said.

"No need to thank me," Dr. Cullen said kindly. "Well as you must know we will need to do a new set of tests, we need to know the condition of your overall health and of course we need to know the specifics to your blindness, probably many of the tests are going to be the same that have been done on you before, some of them may be new or different, but they are needed to be able for us to proceed."

Edward and I both nodded in understanding.

"We will try to compare them to the results I have in front of me, see if something has change at all. And again, if the results come back the same, we will see what options we have. In case that they are different we will as well discuss what to do next."

Edward nodded again in acknowledgment but didn't add anything.

"Right, so Edward, I have a few questions for you. Is it okay if I asked them to you right now?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Of course, it's alright," Edward agreed.

"Edward," Dr. Cullen said placing both his hands atop the folder he had been looking into, his full attention on Edward now. "Please tell me exactly what happened to you, you were not born blind am I right?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I was not born blind."

Dr. Cullen's face was a mask of nonchalance. "So can you please tell me how you became blind."

Edward nodded, "I was almost five years old. We used to live in Chicago back then..."

Edward told Dr. Cullen the story about the accident. How he was hit by a car after sneaking out of his house, how he spent a week in a coma and had woken up without his sight. Edward as well told him the different opinions that his parents were given by the many doctors they went to and how they had decided to not go through with the surgery, leaving the decision for Edward when he was of age to make it. He told Dr. Cullen how he himself had gone to some doctors and how the comments had not been much different from the ones given to his parents, making him a little bit worried of agreeing to try the surgery on him.

Dr. Cullen was totally quiet, not even interrupting once. But once Edward was done he started asking some questions, most of them including terms I really didn't understand much, but Edward seemed to be able to get them because he replied him and Dr. Cullen would hum or ask another question, and I kept quiet, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

I think they went like that for almost half an hour,. Edward seemed to be a little bit more at ease as time went by, his hand still holding mine, but the sweating had stopped. And his face though serious it looked a little bit less tense.

"Well, Edward, I can't really give you much of an opinion without getting all the results of your tests, but one way or another I don't think I can do this alone," Dr. Cullen said, his voice serious.

"What do you mean Doctor?" Edward asked, his nervousness coming back full force after that statement.

"What I mean is that I think for this to work, and for you to have a much better chance, I would need to work with an optometrist."

"I understand," Edward said. "Do you have someone in mind?"

"Indeed I have," Dr. Cullen said, opening a drawer and pulling something from inside. "Here," he said, placing a card in front of me. "I will give Isabella the card of a colleague and a friend, his name is Daniel Banner, he is a great optometrist."

Dr. Cullen sighed. "I'm going to be honest with you Edward. My wife, Esme, has been telling me about you for a while now and I have been doing my research, so I probably know more about your case than any new patient I get."

Edward nodded.

"I have already looked a little bit into the options we may have, but I really would like to discuss everything with you once your results come back; and that includes having the opinion of an eye specialist, even though your blindness does not have to do much with any defect you have in your eyes per se, I think it is important."

"Okay." Edward nodded. "Whatever you think is better Dr. Cullen."

"I do think this is for the best, besides Dr. Banner is really good and I know his opinions will be extremely helpful," Dr. Cullen assured us.

Edward's reply was only a nod.

"So what do you think, Edward?" Dr. Cullen asked, "Do you want to try? Start again with a new evaluation?"

Edward took a deep breath and I do not know whose hold was tighter if Edward's or mine, both of our hands clutching each other.

Finally Edward sighed, "I do. I want to try this."

At that moment I didn't know what to feel, many emotions were swimming in my body. I was terrified and excited all at the same time. I was hopeful and nervous. I was happy and sad. I was a mess, and I needed to hide it.

"I'm glad, Edward," Dr. Cullen said sincerely, "I'll make sure to guide you through this entire process, and I thank you for trusting in me with this."

Edward just nodded, not being able to say anything, and I knew his emotions were probably just like mine, running wild through him.

"Okay so, where to start?" Dr. Cullen said to himself as he again started going through the papers on his desk.

"I have already called the laboratory that has everything needed to run your tests, have you eaten anything today, Edward?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"No, I haven't eaten anything since last night."

"Great." Dr. Cullen smiled pulling some papers out of another drawer and he started filling them out. "So if you want to go right now to the laboratory we could start with this as soon as possible. As I said before, I called ahead and they are ready for you if you want to go today."

"Yes, that will be great Dr. Cullen." Edward sighed.

Dr. Cullen kept filling form after form after form and it made me feel a little bit uneasy to see how many things had to be done, but I really had to hide it as much as I could as I didn't want Edward to really know how much this was affecting me.

"Okay, I'll give all the forms to Isabella. Is that okay with you Edward?" Dr. Cullen asked, as he placed all the forms into another folder.

"Yes, it's okay with me," Edward agreed.

"Well, here is everything so you can take it with you." Dr. Cullen placed the folder in front of him and a card on top of it. "Here is the address of the laboratory," he said pointing towards the card. "It's actually less than five minutes away from here." He then pushed everything towards me. "I'll have my secretary call you and schedule an appointment with you as soon as we get everything back. Because today is Friday it may take a couple of days, but I'll make sure to see you as soon as I have your results back."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen," Edward said as he slowly raised himself from the chair.

"Again, no need to thank me, Edward. I really hope I can be of help with your situation," Dr. Cullen said sincerely.

Edward nodded and I stood up as well, clutching the papers on my hand and making sure I hadn't forgotten anything.

"It was nice to meet you Edward, Isabella," Dr. Cullen said coming towards us again and shaking Edward's hand, but this time he didn't even try to shake mine.

"Same Dr. Cullen. I hope we meet again soon," Edward said.

"Me too, Edward," Dr. Cullen said.

"Good bye, Dr. Cullen," I said shyly.

"Bye, Isabella."

With this, Dr. Cullen went and opened the door of his office for us and with a last wave good-bye we left.

We still didn't know much of Edward's chances to see again, but we had already taken the first step, and we were on our way to discover what was in store for us.

And no matter what, we were in it for the long run, together, always.

* * *

We spent most of the afternoon in the laboratory. I didn't even know what they were doing to Edward, or what the machines they were using were for, the technicians in there didn't explained anything. They would just come and tell Edward what to do so they could get what they wanted and then leave the room telling us to wait. When he knew, Edward would tell me what the tests were for, but for the most part we were both out of the loop.

I had called Mrs. Liz right after we left Dr. Cullen's office. I told her where we were going, which was not the easiest thing to do as I knew she was itching to come and be with us for the tests that were going to be performed on Edward, but he had told me to please convince his mom to stay at home. It had been hard, but thankfully Edward Sr. was there, and from the background I had heard him telling her to let Edward do things on his own, and how when he came back he would tell her everything that had happened. So at the end she had given up and just told me to keep her informed of everything.

Finally at around 4 pm we were done with everything and we left towards the house.

The first thing that we did as soon as we arrived home was head into the kitchen so Edward could eat. He was starving and, if I was being honest, I was as well. I knew things were still uncertain, but for now we just tried to forget everything and focus on the right here and now.

Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. had of course gone to the kitchen and begged Edward to tell them what had happened. I knew he felt a little bit guilty for not allowing them, or at least his mom to go with us, so he didn't hold anything back and told them everything that Dr. Cullen had told us, as well as the various test that were done on him. And just as he had promised, Edward told Mrs. Liz she was more than welcome to go with us the next time, which made her extremely happy.

Now we just had to wait for the results to be ready and the next appointment with Dr. Cullen.

So we waited.

* * *

"Are you okay, Edward?" I asked him as I closed my lap top.

He was currently lying on the bed, a book in hand, but I knew he was not reading, because his fingers were not moving through the symbols on the paper.

"Just thinking."

I stood up and made my way towards him. I took a seat on the bed and raised my hand towards his face, placing it gently on his cheek.

"What are you thinking, baby?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "Many things." He sighed and placed one of his hands atop mine, holding it to his cheek. "I'm thinking of what should I do if things are just the same as before. Should I get the surgery? Risk my life for the opportunity to see again."

I gulped.

_No!_ I wanted to scream because nothing was more important to me than Edward's life, nothing.

"Your life is the most important thing for me, Edward, nothing else," I confessed.

He nodded. "Thanks, love. Thanks for loving me despites everything."

I sighed. "Edward, I do not love you despite everything, I love you completely because for me you are perfect, every part of you," I said as I started moving my other hand on his face, trailing his features reverently. "I love you just like this, believe me."

"I know, Bella. I really do. It's just I want to try this but..." He trailed off.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"This may not work," he finally said. "There is something telling me not to get my hopes up."

I didn't really know what to say to that. So I just removed my hands from his face and embraced him, telling him with actions what I couldn't say with words.

I don't know how long we both stayed like that, just relishing in the feeling of our embrace.

I was the first one to break the silence.

"Whatever happens, Edward, I'm here with you, forever."

Edward nodded his head as he buried it on my neck. "Together,"

* * *

_"Bella? Love?"_ Edward said through the phone.

"Yes, baby, what's going on?" I said as I adjusted the lens on my camera.

I had spent the day helping Alice on a job for a new gallery opening. We had started working on it Saturday but had to go back on Monday for some extra shoots.

_"They called from Dr. Cullen's office,"_ he said, making me stop my motions abruptly.

"And?" I asked.

_"The results are going to be ready tomorrow. I have my appointment on Wednesday as Dr. Cullen wants to review them before meeting with me."_

Alice looked at me, her eyes wide, as I knew I probably looked like a living statue, completely frozen in place and possibly white as a sheet.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked softly.

_"Bella?"_ Edward called.

"I'm okay," I said to both of them.

"I'll be home soon, baby," I said to Edward.

_"Sure, love, take your time." _Edward replied. _"I love you,"_

"I love you too," And with that I ended the phone call.

"What's going on, Bella?" Alice asked again, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "I don't know Alice." I looked at her and I could feel the tears forming on the corner of my eyes. "I'm scared."

"Edward?" She asked.

"Yes. He has his next appointment on Wednesday."

"Don't worry, Bella, everything will be okay."

And I chuckled through my tears. "That's what I always say to Edward, but what if I'm wrong, Alice? What if things don't go right?" I sobbed.

"Don't think about that, Bella, come one." She waved towards my stuff. "Pick up everything and go with Edward. We were almost done anyways."

"Thanks, Alice."

After picking up all my equipment I drove towards home, praying that Wednesday came soon enough, and praying at the same time that it didn't came at all.

* * *

But Wednesday did come and we found ourselves again back in Dr. Cullen's clinic. But this time Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. where with us.

"Mr. Masen," the receptionist, Denise said. "Dr. Cullen is ready to see you."

And just like that we made our way inside his office, ready to face whatever was in store for us.

It may be good news, it may be bad, but we would do this together, all of us as a family, we would start the climb whether it lead us to the top or not.

Together, no matter what.

**Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be**

**Forever with you**

**Forever in me**

**Ever the same**

**Call on me**

**I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me**

**Forever it's you**

**Forever in me**

**Ever the same**

**You may need me there**

**To carry all your weight**

**But you're no burden I assure**

**You tide me over**

**With a warmth I'll not forget**

**But I can only give you love...**

_**(Ever The Same – Rob Thomas)**_

_**Bella**_

**A/N.- Dr. Cullen is in the house ladies! What do you think of him? Was this first meeting as you expected it? **

**This chapter was really difficult for me to write, unfortunately I think they will only get harder and harder from now on! Now, don't get scared, this doesn't mean that you will need tissues from now on every time you read TBoHE, or maybe you will; get a box just in case *lol***

**Thanks to my beta Lynn, who I adore, she is amazing, beautiful and it's writing the sequel of 'Just One Night' as well as a new story called 'Achluophobia'; go and check them out! **

**Thanks to all of you that read, review and recommend this story; it means a lot to me.**

**And thanks to all my 'twitter-girls'; you are always sweet and nice. If you haven't, you can follow me on twitter, I'm under the penname '_AlexaUrce_' and you can ask me anything you want to. I reserved myself the right to answer, but you can ask :)**

**So this is my last update from California, I'm hopefully leaving tomorrow (Saturday) to Canada! Yey! I enjoyed this vacation more than I can say, but I truly miss my home and my hubby! He is already there waiting for me.**

**Wish you all an amazing weekend! **

**Love,**

**Alexa**

**PS.- Rec. of the weekend. (Link at Favorite Fic's List)**

**The author of this story is great; 'A New Frontier' another story of hers, was one of the first Fics I've ever read and I truly loved it, I've been rec'ing that fic for ages. After a year I decided to start with her other story, I'm still in the process of reading it but so far it has me captivated, is rated T, but it doesn't look like it, the topic is interesting, the interactions have you in the edge, and this is the Hottest Handyward I've ever read about. So give it a chance and support her. And for you naughty ladies, they are outtakes with lemons as well, so there is for everyone!**

**Title: Tapas At Twilight (Completed)**

**Author: Melolabel**

**Plot: Bella is a single mom and a chef; her dream? To open her own restaurant.**

** What happens when the handyman that will help her fix the place to open said-restaurant is none other that Edward Cullen? What Bella doesn't know is that her handyman is as well the owner of that building, what will she do when she finds out? And what happened to Edward that made him leave his job as an ER doctor to become a construction worker? Read and find out!**


	41. Umbrella

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward I do own; and he is sweet. Sigh.**

**You had my heart, and we'll never be world apart**

**Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star**

**Baby cause in the Dark, You can see shiny Cars**

**And that's when you need me there**

**With you I'll always share**

**Because**

**When the sun shines**

**We'll shine together**

**Told you I'll be here forever**

**That I'll always be your friend**

**Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end**

**Now that it's raining more than ever**

**Know that we still have each other**

**You can stand under my Umbrella...**

**BPOV**

The drive back home was silent; we were all lost in our own minds thinking about what we had just been told.

Mrs. Liz knuckles were almost white of how tight she was holding the steering wheel and Edward Sr. sat next to her and was quiet, looking out the window. I was not sure what he was looking at, but I don't think he was even processing what was passing in front of his eyes. Edward had his eyes closed, his head thrown back into the seat while he held my hand, our fingers intertwined; and me, well, I was just so confused, my emotions where all over the place and I didn't even know how I was feeling at the moment. There was just too much going on inside of me right at the time.

We had just left Dr. Cullen's office and the news he gave us weren't bad, but they weren't good either. I didn't even know how to take them, and at the moment the most important thing for me was to be there for Edward, show him how much I loved him and how I was going to be there for him in whatever decision he made.

All the results of the tests done on Edward were back and he was indeed a candidate for the surgery if he decided to go through with it. Dr. Cullen had already talked with his colleague and friend Dr. Banner and he had agreed to assist him in the procedure if Edward agreed to it. Now it all depended on Edward saying yes or no to the surgery.

Edward's condition was practically the same as before. The damage in his head hadn't changed, it hadn't gotten worse, which was good, as there always was a small risk, but risk nonetheless, that his injury affected other parts of his brain after some time, but Dr. Cullen let us know that there was nothing to worry in that aspect and that if so many years had gone by without any further complications we shouldn't really be concerned.

Unfortunately the developments in the field and the procedure that needed to be done on Edward hadn't really made that much of a progress, so we were almost at square one, everything depended on Edward's decision. It was a fifty-fifty chance between Edward seeing again and not. But on the bright side the surgery was not as risky as before and Dr. Cullen assured us that if he thought that whatever he was doing would place Edward in any extreme danger he would end the surgery as soon as he could.

So at the end of the day I didn't even know how to take the news. I was in what I would call a limbo of emotions, not knowing what I was feeling or what I should feel, it was really complicated.

I felt Edward squeeze my hand and leaning his head atop mine. I took a deep breath and moved my head slightly so I could burry my face into his neck. I placed a small kiss on it. "I love you, baby," I whispered.

"Bella," he mumbled and didn't say anything else, so I just kept silent while I pressed random kisses on his neck or shoulder, telling him with my actions what I couldn't form with words.

Minutes later we were pulling into the driveway of our home and just as silent as in the ride, we got out of the car and walked inside the house.

Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. excused themselves as they went to do their own things, while Edward and I walked towards the living room.

"I'm going to play for a bit, love. Is that okay?" Edward asked.

"Of course. I'll go and work on my essay for a little while or do you want me to stay with you and hear you play?" I asked unsure of what he wanted me to do. If he wanted me there I would stay, but if he needed some time alone I would not impose.

"No," Edward shook his head, "I just want to be alone for a while. Go and work on your paper, love."

I took a deep breath and nodded into his chest.

I knew it was stupid for me to feel upset that he didn't want me there. I knew he needed time and room to think everything through, and I had to respect that.

"I'll be upstairs, baby," I said rising on my tip toes and placing a kiss on the corner of his eye.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he mumbled, and I knew he was not just talking about me letting him have his time alone, but for the support I was giving him, even though I was not even sure, it was enough at the moment.

"No need, baby," I said back. "I'm always here for you, always."

He nodded and with a light squeeze to his hand I made my way upstairs.

As soon as I closed the door of our room behind me, I couldn't contain the tears in me anymore, they just spilled out and I placed both my hands atop my mouth so my sobs wouldn't escape. I quickly made my way towards our bed and buried my face on Edward's pillow, letting the sobs and tears take control of my body.

The emotions that had been swimming inside me had now grown ten-fold.

I was beyond sad. Watching Edward's face as Dr. Cullen told him the chances of him gaining his sight back were the same as before broke my heart into tiny pieces. Because even though he looked collected in the outside, I knew him more than that, his eyes didn't lie and they reflected the pain, the disappointment, the uncertainty.

I was disappointed. After so many years, why didn't Edward have more chances of a successful surgery? Why did we have so much technology and devices we didn't even need in our life, while there were so many illness, deceases and health-related-problems that didn't have a cure?

I was scared. If Edward decided to go along with the surgery I was going to be there for him, just as I had promised, but that would not mean I was going to be happy about it, that I wouldn't want to run away with him so nothing could hurt him. Because even though I knew he wanted to see again, and I wanted that as well, I didn't want him to place his life at risk.

I felt guilty because I so wanted him to just say no. If something happened to Edward during the procedure, and he didn't come back to me, I would die right there with him. His life was the most important thing to me and nothing, not even his sight, was worth losing him. Besides, what if it didn't work? What if Edward went through it all and was still blind? That would break his heart. Was I a bad person for thinking like this?

And last, but not least, I was hopeful. Dr. Cullen had been really positive as he talked with us and he had said many times that Edward's seeing again was a possibility, so it did spark a hope in me that maybe this could work, that maybe this was possible and Edward could see again and he would have what he had so longed for.

As I said before, I was totally confused and my emotions were all over the place.

I all but fell off the bed when my cell phone started ringing, as I had been so lost in thought I was pulled back to reality with the shrill of the phone.

"Hello?" I answered without even looking who it was.

_"Bella?"_

It was Alice. She just wanted to know how everything had gone with Dr. Cullen, and as I told her what had happened and what Dr. Cullen had told Edward, I couldn't help and cry into the phone. I didn't know what it was about Alice, but she made me feel comfortable enough to bare my soul in front of her, or through the phone in this case. I knew she wouldn't judge my cries or my whining, instead she would listen and give me advice or just console me. She was a great friend, and we just clicked that way.

After I was able to calm down we spent a couple of extra minutes on the phone. She promised to let me help her the following day on a photoshoot she had scheduled in her studio. She had told me to stay home and take time if I needed to work on my essay, but I knew that was not a good idea. Edward would be at school, and me staying home would make matters worse, making me get lost in thoughts, which at the moment was not the best of ideas. Wallowing was not going to solve anything.

_Knock, knock..._

"Alice, someone's at the door. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

_"Sure, Bella, and you know that you can call me if you need anything right?"_

"Thanks, Alice," I said sincerely. "See you at ten at the studio."

_"Yeah, and there is no need to thank me, Bella. That's what friends are for. I know you would do the same for me, you have already done it."_

With a swift good-bye we ended the call.

"Come in," I said towards the door as I sat up on my bed thinking, maybe, it was Carmen or Charlotte.

"Hey, dear." It was Mrs. Liz.

"Mrs. Liz, come on in," I said as I started standing up.

"Don't stand up, honey," she said as she came towards the bed and took a seat on it. "I just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

She looked at me and I at her and for the longest time we didn't utter a word. It was like we were having conversation with our eyes, showing how much we were really suffering in the inside, even though in the outside we looked more collected. Well, she did, I was sure she was able to see the red on my eyes as I had just been crying.

Finally she broke the silence. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

_Bella._ It seemed that now everyone had started calling me like that, and it warmed my heart to hear the endearment that Edward had started in the mouths of all the people I cared. Is not that I didn't like my full name, but Bella felt more personal. I liked it.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I mumbled honestly as I looked down to my hands, which rested on my lap.

Mrs. Liz sighed. "I know, honey. I feel the same way. You would think it would get easier with time, but it doesn't. We have gone through experiences like this one for eighteen years and I just feel the same way as the first time we went to a doctor with Edward."

I fidgeted with my hands and raised my eyes to look at Mrs. Liz. I took a deep breath and asked. "Do you..."I stammered. "Do you think Edward should agree to go through with the surgery?"

Mrs. Liz looked away from me towards the window, but I don't think she was actually looking at anything in particular. "I just want my son to be okay, Bella. I want him not to do it because I'm scared. If something happens to him..." She shook her head and sighed. "But I want him to go along with it because I know how much he wants to gain his sight back. I mean who wouldn't right?"

I extended my right hand and took her left one in mine. "I know how you feel. I feel the same way," I confessed.

"But at the end of the day we have to show Edward that we are by his side," Mrs. Liz said. "Whatever decision he makes we will be there to support him right?"

"Yes," I said. "I will support him no matter what, and I'll be with him through it all, no doubt about that."

Mrs. Liz nodded and smiled towards me, it was a sad smile. "That's all I wanted to know. Because Bella," I looked at her, my eyes questioning, "This is not going to be easy," Mrs. Liz added.

I nodded in understanding. "I know."

"And you, Bella," And I could feel her eyes bore into mine, like they wanted to see my soul and beyond. "You are the most important person to him."

I shook my head, "I don't think I..." But she didn't let me finish.

"You are. I can see it in his eyes," Mrs. Liz said. "Because even though they are in the dark, they still reflect so much of Edward, and he loves you, Bella, like he has never loved anyone or anything before, not even his music, and that's a lot to say. The ways his eyes shine when he is in your presence, it makes me feel like he is actually able to look right at you."

I gulped, trying to hold back the sob that was threatening to come out.

"You know how I know this?" she asked.

I shook my head, not feeling strong enough to speak.

"Because that's the same way you look at him," she said, placing her free hand on my cheek. "And that, my dear, is the way soul mates look at each other. That is the same way I look at my husband and the same way he looks at me."

I smiled slightly. "Edward is my everything."

"As you are for him." She smiled back. "So please, be there for him," she pleaded.

"I will," I said with not even a trace of doubt. "No matter what."

Mrs. Liz sighed and nodded, with a small kiss on my cheek she stood up and left the room.

* * *

"Talk to me, baby," I begged Edward as we both snuggled under the comforter.

Edward sighed and passed a hand through his locks. "I still don't know what to do, love." He placed a kiss on my forehead.

"There is no rush," I said. "Dr. Cullen said you could take some time to decide."

He nodded. "I know, it's just..." he stammered. "I'm not even sure it will actually work. I mean, it's just a feeling inside of me. But at the same time I so want to try, to at least know I did everything I could."

"And what if it doesn't?" It hurt to ask, but we needed to be prepared for everything.

"I will accept it," he said. "If that is my destiny, so be it."

I slowly placed my hands on his shoulders and pressed him on the bed as I raised a bit, straddling him. "And I'll be with you no matter what. I'm yours, baby," I said as I took a hold of the bottom of my over-sized shirt and got rid of it.

And just for that moment we decided to let our actions speak for us, as we showed each other with our hands and mouths our commitment to be together no matter what.

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Isabella," Esme smiled as she shook my hand.

It was Saturday and Esme had come to the home to work with Edward on choosing the pieces they were going to use for the demo.

"Nice to meet you as well," I replied shaking her hand back.

Esme Cullen was a really sophisticated lady, but not in the same way as Mrs. Liz. She was short, but wore high heels, and her business suit made her look really serious. She wore her hair down, which was a light brown shade and styled to perfection, a big oversize bag on her right shoulder and her glasses added to the entire look.

"Come on in," I said politely. "Edward is in the living room waiting for you." I motioned her to follow me.

"Oh wow, this house is beautiful," Esme said as we walked through the foyer towards the living room.

"Yes it is," I agreed. "Mrs. Liz decorated it herself."

"Mrs. Liz?"

"Mrs. Masen, I mean, Edward's mother," I corrected.

"Oh well, she has excellent taste," Esme added.

Mrs. Liz would smile proudly if she could hear that, but unfortunately, or fortunately as Edward saw it, she had taken Edward Sr. to his therapy session, so she was not going to be back until lunch. Edward had promised her that she would get to met Esme once they came back, so Mrs. Liz had left without a fight.

"Edward!" Esme said with delight walking towards Edward, as soon as she spotted him.

"Esme, how are you?" Edward said, as he stood up from his bench and extended his hand towards her voice.

"I'm excited. I really can't wait to hear you play the new pieces you have been working on." Esme shook Edward's hand and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Would you like something to drink?" I interjected politely.

"Coffee for me, thank you," Esme said.

"Water, love," Edward told me.

"Sure, I'll be back," I said as I made my way towards the kitchen to get their drinks.

It had been a couple of days since the day we went to see Dr. Cullen and Edward was still thinking about what to do. I tried to not be as overbearing as I really wanted to, and didn't ask him much about it. I knew he needed time and me pressuring him would not help any.

I quickly fetched the drinks and made my way towards the living room.

Esme Cullen was sitting on a single couch while Edward played. Once the song was over I made my presences known as I gave them their drinks, excusing myself a minute later.

Edward and Esme both had told me that I could stay if I wanted to, but I really thought it was better if I was not there. They needed to focus on what they were doing and I really didn't want to interrupt, but I did want to listen to Edward play so I just made my way towards the kitchen and decided to bake a cake for dessert later after lunch.

Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. arrived a couple of hours later. Edward and Esme had been working for a while now and neither I nor Mrs. Liz wanted to disturb them so she decided to help me with lunch as Edward Sr. went to his room to rest. Physical therapy was helping him a lot, you could already see he moved easier with his crutches, but it tired him greatly, so he wanted to take a nap.

By two o'clock we were done cooking lunch and Mrs. Liz went to the living room to meet Esme formally and let them know they could come in to eat.

Lunch was full of chatting. It seemed Mrs. Liz and Esme Cullen got along wonderfully, even though they seemed totally opposite from each other. While Mrs. Liz was bubbly and full of energy, Esme was collected and somewhat serious, but just as chatty as Mrs. Liz, so the conversation flowed all the way through. So by the time Esme Cullen left the house she and Mrs. Liz had already exchange numbers, it was kind of hilarious and Edward whispered to me that he felt like a little kid that had his mom exchanging numbers with his teacher.

"So did you and Esme decided on the songs you are going to record?" I asked Edward as we both lounged on the living room. Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. were on the TV room watching a movie.

"Yes," Edward nodded, "It was a really productive day."

"I'm glad," I said, placing my head on his shoulder. "I can't wait to hear your music recorded."

"Me either," Edward said, but his voice had a hint of something I didn't recognize.

"Edward?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Is there something wrong?"

Edward sighed, "I..." he trailed off.

"What?" I asked again, sitting upright and looking at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Bella," Edward said slowly.

"Yes?"

"I have made my decision," Edward said in almost a whisper.

"Huh?" I was a little bit confused.

Edward took a hold of both my hands and placed a soft kiss atop each one of them. He then let them go and carefully put his hands on my face.

"I already know what I'm going to do about the surgery."

And in that moment I felt like my heart stopped beating, if just for a moment.

"I..." Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

But as soon as he opened his eyes again I knew the answer, I knew what he was going to say; it was written all over his face.

**You can run into my Arms**

**It's okay don't be alarmed**

**(Come into Me)**

**(There's no distance in between our love)**

**So Gonna let the rain pour**

**I'll be all you need and more**

**Because**

**When the sun shines**

**We'll shine Together**

**Told you I'll be here forever**

**That I'll always be your friend**

**Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end**

**Now that it's raining more than ever**

**Know that we still have each other**

**You can stand under my Umbrella...**

_**(Umbrella – Rihanna)**_

_**Bella**_

**A/N.- What is Blindward going to say? I think we will have to wait until next week to find out. Sigh...I'm sorry but Blindward was being stubborn and he told me no to tell.**

**Other than that; I so hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta Lynn! I love you babes; please get better soon!**

**Thanks to all of you my lovely readers; and extra-special thanks to those who take the time to leave a review, I truly appreciate them. Sorry I haven't been able to reply as of lately; but be sure I read them all!**

**And last but not least; thanks to my 'twitter-girls', you are the best! (find me on twitter under the penname _AlexaUrce_)**

**So I'm finally home! Yey! I can't even begin to tell you how I felt when I arrived and was taken by my 'oh-so-sweet hubby' to Tim Hortons for breakfast (Tim Hortons is an awesome coffee shop here in Canada by the way). **

**I wish you all a super awesome weekend!**

**Love ya,**

**Alexa**

**PS.- Just a 'heads-up' my beautiful and lovely friend Mony (Blueking141; author of 'What Really Matters' and 'Mockingbird') and myself are joining forces and working on a new fic! Right now it's 'on-the-works' as we both have stories we need to tend to, but we are hopeful it will be out soon and I so hope you will all give it a chance. Is way different that what any of us had wrote before, but be sure it will have lots and lots of romance. We opened a join account as well 'MonyAlexa' here in FF (link at Fav. Authors in my profile), so if you would like to place an author alert for when the story is finally out, that'll be cool! Peace Out!**


	42. Chances

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward I do own :D**

**Chances are when said and done**

**Who'll be the lucky ones who make it all the way?**

**Though you say I could be your answer**

**Nothing lasts forever no matter how it feels today**

**Chances are we'll find a new equation**

**Chances roll away from me**

**Chances are all they hope to be**

**Chances are we'll find two destinations**

**Chances roll away from me**

**Still chances are more than expectations**

**The possibilities over me...**

**BPOV**

"Are you sure, Edward?" I asked slowly; my voice quivering with emotion.

"I am, love." He nodded his head for emphasis; which was unnecessary as since the moment he opened his eyes I knew what he was going to say. I knew he was going to go through with his decision and not back out.

Edward was going to agree to the surgery. He was going to put his life in the hands of Dr. Cullen and Dr. Banner and I would have to pray and hope nothing bad happened to him, our lives, both, depended on the surgery going well.

"Okay." I nodded and tried to suppress the sob that wanted to come out.

But it didn't matter that I tried to hide my feelings with all my might, it didn't matter how many times I had told myself I would support Edward with whatever decision he made without showing if I agreed or not, and it didn't matter how hard I pressed my hands into tight fist to stop myself from uttering a single sound; Edward knew me better than that, he knew me like nobody ever did, like nobody ever would.

"Bella," he whispered.

Edward quickly wrapped his arms around my shaking body and placed a kiss on the top of my head. And that did it. I started crying, which made me get mad at myself and cry even harder, because I shouldn't have turn into a mess. I should be the one holding Edward and not the other way around, and I couldn't, I just couldn't, I felt weak.

"Shh, love, shh. Everything is going to be okay. Please don't cry," Edward cooed to me as he rocked us, moving side to side, like I was a small child.

And I felt small. I felt tiny in that moment because in some way I was small. It was not up to me to make Edward see again. It was not up to me to make him come out of that surgery alive. I couldn't do a thing but to be next to him, praying that everything went okay, that he came back to me. Because if he didn't...I just couldn't make myself think about the possibility of losing him.

I felt scared, really scared.

"I...I'm so..." I tried to talk, but it was hard with the way my body was convulsing with sobs as I gripped Edward shirt tightly, burying my face on his chest and smelling him. I wanted to drown in his scent, to get lost in his body and never have to let go. Be one with him.

"Do you want me not to do it, Bella? Tell me, love. What do you want me to do? I'll do whatever you tell me, please," Edward pleaded.

"No!" I whimpered. "No, Edward, I want you...I want you to do what you want to do, please. Don't let my emotions intrude in your decisions," I sobbed, "I...I'm just so... I'm scared, baby," I whispered the last part, not wanting him to hear how desperate I sounded. But of course he did, he always did.

"I am scared too, Bella," Edward said, and I could feel some wetness on my forehead, and I knew just as me, Edward was crying too.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and soon enough we were nearing the beginning of April.

We had been in Dr. Cullen's office twice after Edward had made his decision of going through with the surgery. Dr. Cullen had asked Edward to think about when he would like to schedule his procedure and we had even met Dr. Banner the second time we went to Dr. Cullen's clinic.

Dr. Banner was a really nice man, probably in his early fifties, his head full of white hair and he looked smart, really smart, which eased my worries just a tiny bit. He asked Edward many questions, just as Dr. Cullen had done before, and Edward answered each and every one of them as I sat next to him, quiet, listening, wondering, hoping and praying.

At the end, Dr. Cullen and Dr. Banner, both, had told Edward that his decision was not an easy one, and that they understood he may need time to make a final choice. They had even recommended a therapist to help him cope with the anxiety he might feel during and after the procedure. Dr. Weber gladly agreed to refer him to a colleague of hers that specialized in cases like that, a Dr. Ben Cheney, and Edward had been seeing him once a week ever since. But as of yet not final date had been set, we were all waiting for Edward to say when, which I already knew was going to be soon, I could feel it. Edward was not going to back down, he may need time to get used to the idea, but he was going to do it, I just knew it.

I had been seeing Dr. Weber once a week now, as I was dealing with a lot of anxiety and didn't want to crack under so much pressure. Between everything that was going on with Edward and his impending surgery and me hopefully going to school, I was on pins and needles most of the time. I had already sent all my application forms, essay and portfolio to the University of Washington, hoping everything went well and I got accepted to the Design and Photography Program. Now I had to wait to hear back from them.

I, as well, had been working with Alice non-stop. I was now officially on the pay-roll and I felt accomplished about something. I was finally doing something for myself. I was practically her assistant, even though Alice laughed at my title, but that was what I was. Even though I had improved a lot during the time she had been teaching me, I knew it would take more than that for me to be able and take pictures as beautiful as Alice; who by the way was now officially dating Jasper. It had been an expected announcement, but Alice assured me they were still taking things slow and not making long term plans for the time being. She looked happy and she deserved it. I had never seen her smile so much as those past couple of weeks and that made me happy for her.

Edward was working hard in school and with Esme. I hadn't heard anything they had been working on so far. I would go and drop him off and pick him up from the studio more times than not, but I was never there when Edward actually recorder anything, which was fine by me because I wanted to hear everything once it was done and I knew Edward wanted to surprise me as well. I would hear him practice on his piano a lot though, and I wonder if some of the pieces he toyed with were the ones he was recording, but when I asked he would tell me to be patient and wait until the final product was done.

Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr.'s routine had changed as well. Edward Sr. went back to the firm as soon as he could, which was around a month after we came back from Italy. He would go first for just a few hours and tried to do as much as he could from home, but as days passed he started spending more and more time in the firm, which showed how far he had come. He still went to see a counsellor every two weeks and Mrs. Liz sometimes went with him to have a couple's session.

Mrs. Liz had gone back to work full force in the charity and I had even gone with her a couple of times whenever I was not busy in the studio.

Rosalie and Emmett where both working at the firm and getting ready for the baby at the same time. While Rosalie was waiting to know the sex of the baby to start arranging the nursery and buying outfits, Emmett would buy random stuff he liked and placing them in where the nursery was going to be set. It was kind of funny to watch how Emmett was wrapped around that baby's little fingers, even though he or she wasn't even born yet. Rosalie was already showing a little and she would proudly wear things that pronounced her tiny tummy. It was sweet.

All in all we were all trying to go on with life as normal as possible even though we all knew, in the back of our mind, that soon our strength as a family was going to be challenged, again.

* * *

"So, love?" Edward said from his spot on our bed, as he turned the volume of the TV to low.

I stopped typing on my computer and spun around on my chair to be able and give him my undivided attention. I was actually toying with a program called 'Photoshop'. Alice had been the one that bought me the software and taught me the basics, telling me I needed to learn how to use it. Well she actually told me I needed to know how to use more programs that that one, but she said that one was good to begin with.

I couldn't help but smile towards Edward, he looked too cute for words; lying on the bed, with his pyjama pants and his white shirt, his hair a total wild mess and a pillow between his legs, he looked beautiful and relaxed. But that quickly changed as I could see him sitting up and taking a deep breath.

"Yeah?" I asked raising a brow at his change of demeanour.

"I went to see Dr. Cullen today," Edward said, his right hand automatically going to his hair and gripping his locks in a nervous manner.

"Oh." I really didn't understand what Edward had just told me.

I didn't even know he had an appointment with Dr. Cullen that day, so I had gone to work with Alice as usual.

"I went with my mom," Edward added.

"Okay," I encouraged him to continue.

"We talked about how things were going on and what I had been discussing with Dr. Cheney and my surgery." Edward looked toward were he knew I was.

I gulped and looked at him with huge eyes but unable to say anything.

"Bella?" Edward asked shyly.

"Mmm," I hummed.

Edward stood up and started walking towards me. He didn't even need to touch to know where I was; he just got on his knees and placed both his hands on the arms rest of the chair, he knew our room better than me.

"Love?" He asked tentatively.

"Why didn't you tell me you had an appointment today, Edward? I would have gone with you," I said, hurt, I knew I shouldn't feel that way but I think at that point I just wanted to feel mad. Mad was better than scared at that point.

"Sorry, love, it's just Dr. Cullen called in the morning and he asked me if I wanted to go and talk with him and Dr. Banner about what I had been thinking. You had already left and I just asked my mom if she could take me. I really didn't want to put it off any longer. Besides, my mom didn't even go inside with me."

I stayed quiet. I really felt like standing up and going outside of the room to take a breath, maybe the house. I was feeling a little bit out of breath at the time.

"Are you mad?" Edward asked.

I didn't answer.

"Bella, please," Edward sighed. "I know I should have told you, at least call you and let you know, but it was just an impulse for me to agree and go right then, please understand."

I took a deep breath and rested my head on the back of the chair. Me getting upset with Edward would not help any.

"It's okay, Edward," I sighed placing a hand atop his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be questioning you."

"You don't have to apologize, Bella. I know I should have told you, ask you if you wanted to come, it just was so last minute. Dr. Banner is leaving in two days to a conference in Tennessee. He will be there for a couple of weeks and Dr. Cullen wanted to meet with him and me before he left, to see if I had made a final decision."

"And?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"We already have a tentative date for the procedure," Edward sighed.

"So when...?" I took a deep breath. "When are you planning on having the surgery?"

"Come," Edward said, standing up and reaching a hand towards me, which I quickly took.

We made our way to the bed and sat there, side to side both of our hands intertwined.

"It's going to be this summer," Edward said.

I placed one of his hands on my cheek and nodded. I didn't really feel like talking right then. I was not even sure if I was physical capable of doing it, as I felt my eyes fill with unshed tears.

"July third, after I finish school," Edward continued and I kept quiet, wanting him to be able and tell me whatever was on his mind without me interfering.

"I mean it makes more sense. I still need to finish the demo with Esme and besides I want to finish with school so I can take as much time off as I need. It would be stupid, in my opinion, to take time off school when I'm so close to finishing it. I would be worrying about my classes, exams, presentations, it would just add extra pressure on me, pressure that I really don't need."

I nodded again. I knew he could feel it, as my head was on his shoulder.

"Love, please," Edward said softly. "Talk to me, tell me what you are thinking."

I placed my free hand on his cheek, just as he had his hand on mine and sighed as I quickly brushed some tears away, I then, took a deep breath.

"I'm here, Edward, always."

"Thank you, my Bella. I need you so much," Edward said as he pulled me towards him, crashing his body into mine.

"And I will be by your side, baby, every step of the way." My voice sounded a little muffled as my face was pressed in Edward's chest.

Edward laid down on the bed, bringing my body with his and I didn't complain, I didn't want to.

We laid like that for a while, no more words were exchanged.

A couple of minutes later Edward brought a hand towards my chin, pulling it up towards him as he pressed a sweet kiss on my lips, the kiss soon turned into more.

"Edwarddddd..."I groaned as I was able to feel his excitement pressed between my heated legs.

"I need you right now," Edward whispered in my ear. "Can I have you love? Can I feel you?"

"Yes," I whimpered, I didn't want anything else but him.

Slowly Edward removed my clothing, just as I removed his. It was slow, even though we were both needy and wanting more. Maybe we just wanted to prolong the feeling of anticipation and that's why we didn't hurry much.

"I want to taste you, love," Edward moaned and I couldn't help but do the same.

"I want to taste you too," I replied.

"Can I go first?" he asked pouting, that pout that always made me follow through his wishes.

"Ugh..." I groaned, "But I want to taste you ...so...bad," I panted.

"Maybe," Edward said slowly. "Maybe we can do it together?" he asked, unsure, but picking up my curiosity.

"How?" I asked intrigued.

Edward didn't said much, instead he showed me. He laid flat on his back, placing me on top of him, and as soon as our heated cores touched each other we couldn't help it but groan.

"Come here, sweetheart," Edward said. "Sit on my face."

I gasped. He wanted me to sit on his face.

"O...Okay," I said, raising on my knees and moving towards his face.

I moaned as soon as I felt Edward's breath close to my center.

"Now turn around." Edward guided me and I did as told. "Come on down, Bella. Let me taste you, my love."

And I didn't think twice. I opened my knees wider so I could place my heated place right on his lips and it was just as wonderful as ever. His lips kissing, sucking, tasting; and it was even better because from that position I could see his penis, up, hard, ready for...

_Oh!_

I suddenly realized what Edward wanted to do, but he was much of a gentleman to ask, and between moans and pants I lowered the top of my body until I was face to face with Edward's erection. I quickly took my tongue out and started liking him, tasting him, pleasuring him.

"Ughhhh...Bellaaaaa..." Edward panted.

"Mmm..." I hummed as Edward dived on me again.

It was so intense, being able to pleasure him with my mouth while he did the same for me. It was just perfect because even though feeling Edward's mouth on me was unlike anything else, pleasuring him felt even better. I don't know why I just enjoyed watching him falling in the precipice of pleasure, and knowing it was me who had done it.

"Edward!" I screamed when I felt one of his fingers sliding in me.

He pumped me with his fingers, his nose bumping on my clit just as his mouth lavished me. I sucked him hard, taking him almost all the way in, and working with my hand what didn't fit inside.

Soon enough we were both in the bridge of pleasure, ready to cross to the other side.

I didn't need him to tell me he was coming and I didn't need to tell him about my impending orgasm, words where not needed when our bodies, grunts and pants spoke for themselves.

Edward emptied himself inside my mouth, just as I felt myself coming all over Edward's face. Our screams were muffled as we kept working the other to pure bliss.

Minutes later we were both a tangled of limbs, trying to catch our breath and steady our hearts, a lazy grin on both of our faces as we basked in the afterglow of our orgasms. It was paradise, it always was in Edward's arms, he was my heaven on earth, my angel, my love.

It didn't take long for both of us to start drifting off to sleep. I could feel my eyes dropping of their own accord, so without even bothering to redress myself I snuggled closer towards Edward.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

"Yeah," I yawned.

"So sleep, my love," he said placing a sweet kiss to my nose. "I'm here, always."

I smiled, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

_Please God, don't take him away from me, please._

**Chances are we'll find two destinations**

**Chances roll away from me**

**Still chances are more than expectations**

**The possibilities over me**

**It's a fight with two to one, lay your money on the sun**

**Until you crash what have you done? Is there a better bet than love?**

**What you are is what you breathe, you gotta cry before you sing**

**Chances, chances**

**Chances lost are hope's torn up pages**

**Maybe this time...**

_**(Chances – Five For Fighting)**_

_**Edward**_

**A/N.- So there you have it; Blindward is going to agree to the surgery :O Good decision? Bad decision? What do you think?**

**Oh this 2 are getting 'frisky'; are they going too fast? Too slow? You know I always get nervous when I write 'things-like-this' aka. mini-lemons *lol* so your input is always welcome!**

**Thanks to my super-amazing-beta Lynn! Who as always gives me the encouragement I need to write this chapters. You're the best babes!**

**Thanks to my FFBFF Mony (Blueking141) who pre-read this chapter for me and goes along with my annoying questions (yeah I interview her after she pre-reads) Love ya sweetie :)**

**Thanks to all of you that read, review and recommend my story, it means a lot to me!**

**And thanks to my twitter girls, you are the best! (You can find me under the penname _AlexaUrce_) **

**Wish you all an awesome weekend and if you feel like it, please leave a review :)**

**Love,**

**Alexa**

**PS.- So, I met this awesome lady the other day and she asked me to pre-read something for her, well in reality it was her daughter the one that asked me (*waves-to-Patti*). And now I'm freaking hooked with this story because is so freaking good! So the rec. of the weekend is:**

**Title: Impact**

**Author: nise7465 **

**What is this about?**

**An 18 year old Edward was in the car with his parents (Liz and Edward Masen) when a 'semi' hit them. His parents died instantly, but Edward didn't. Unfortunately the accident left Edward paraplegic. He doesn't give up and tries to overcome the obstacles with his new conditions and 15 years later he is one of the best neurologist in the hospital he works at. One day his uncle Carlisle asks him for a favor, to diagnosed a young woman named Isabella Swan, Edward agrees and quickly comes to the conclusion that the girl has Multiple Sclerosis. The first meeting is not nice, but as time goes by this 2 lost souls learn that living with a disability doesn't mean you can't fall in love. (Link at my favorites' list) Peace Out!**


	43. Only Hope

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But our sweet Blindward was my creation, so I do own him.**

**There's a song that's inside of my soul**

**It's the one that I've tried to write**

**over and over again**

**I'm awake and in the infinite cold**

**But You sing to me over and over and**

**over again**

**So I lay my head back down**

**And I lift my hands**

**And pray to be only Yours**

**I pray to be only Yours**

**I know now You're my only hope...**

**BPOV**

"You look so dazzling, my baby boy," Mrs. Liz said smiling as she cradled Edward's face in her hands.

Edward's face was getting so red I couldn't help but giggle. He was way too uncomfortable, but in a funny way. Edward Sr. was shaking his head and trying to hold back a laugh, but he was failing miserably.

"Mom!" Edward whined in a whisper. "I'm not a kid anymore. Stop pinching my cheeks."

"What?" Mrs. Liz asked, her voice as if she was talking with a baby. "I can't tell my son that he is good looking? And your cheeks are as cute as when you were just a baby. They're a little less chubby but..."

"Liz, let's go and find a place to sit or we are going to be left standing," Edward Sr. said, interrupting Mrs. Liz. He then chuckled and that only made me laugh out loud.

"Thanks, dad," Edward whispered towards Edward Sr., hoping his mom wouldn't hear it.

"Yes, you are right." Mrs. Liz nodded. "We will save you a seat, Bella, so don't worry. Maybe Emmett and Rose are already there," she added.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "Lately they are always late."

Mrs. Liz nodded. "Poor Rose. She is just so huge. If the doctor hadn't said it himself, and more than once, that it was just one baby, I would have thought she was carrying twins. That poor girl."

And she was not kidding.

Rosalie had been sporting a small and cute baby bump all through her first and part of her second trimester. Suddenly, her tummy started growing and now she could barely walk for two minutes without getting out of breath. Nothing fit and whatever did fit her made her feel uncomfortable. She was practically going from yoga pants to sweats and Emmett's t-shirts. So now every time they went out it was a battle between Rosalie and her clothes, which was the reason they were always late.

Rose had gotten so uncomfortable that she had stopped going to the law firm. She and Emmett had decided that she was going to stay at home after the baby was born, so they didn't see any problem in Rosalie quitting earlier. She said it was just for a couple of years, but that she did plan to go back to work in the future. Emmett on the other hand told her he didn't mind if she worked or not, he just wanted her and their baby to be happy and healthy.

"Anyways, take your time, Isabella. We will save a spot for you," Edward Sr. said as he and Mrs. Liz walked towards the main entrance of the theatre.

"Thanks, Mr. Edward," I said to their retreating forms and he just smiled back at me.

They both left walking hand in hand in a slow pace. Edward Sr. was still getting use to the prosthesis that he had been wearing for little less than fifteen days, and he was using a cane for support. It warmed my heart to see that even though he had lost part of his leg, he was now able to walk without the help of his crutches, even though he still used them sometimes at home when he was not using the prosthesis. He had come a long way now, and you could see the old Edward Sr. back for the most part. I knew things were never going to be the same, nothing ever was. Things were always constantly changing with every little experience we had in our lives, but I was glad that after all that happened Edward Sr. was happy, or at least he was getting close to it. His eyes shined again. Little by little they were coming back to life.

"Your parents are so proud, baby. You can see it all over their faces," I said to Edward as he ran his hand through his hair. I knew he was nervous.

Edward sighed and smiled towards me, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"And are you proud of me, love?" he asked as he placed both his hands on my face.

"I'm more than proud, Edward. There are no words to convey how I feel right now," I said honestly.

"Mmm..." Edward hummed just before placing a soft kiss on my temple. "I just can't believe this is over though."

"So fast," I said almost in a whisper.

And I meant so much more than just Edward graduating. We were less than a month away from Edward's surgery and each and every day was shorter than the last, or at least that's how I felt. For the first time in my life I wanted time to go slow and it was going faster than I thought possible.

"I know," Edward sighed. "We are getting closer to the day of my surgery."

I looked at him and tried to hold back the tears. I then took a deep breath and sighed.

"But let's not talk about that," I said quickly. "This is a happy day, a celebration for you, baby. I love you so much," I said eagerly, not wanting to put a damper in the celebratory atmosphere.

"I love you too, sweetheart. You have been my inspiration for a long time now. You are my muse, my strength, my everything," Edward whispered so softly in my ear, that it made my skin tingle.

We didn't have much alone time after our brief exchange. Edward was called backstage and I had to part ways with him for the time being.

Rosalie and Emmett were not there yet, but Alice and Jasper were. They had been dating for a couple of months now and they looked really happy together. Jasper was still the silly guy in the bunch, so with his sense of humour and Alice's sarcasm we were always laughing. Rosalie had almost peed herself once, and since that day she always took the seat closer to the hallway or any spot that had easy access to a bathroom.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said as we hugged.

"Hey, Alice, Jasper," I said.

"Hey Bella, you look happy today," Jasper said.

"I am." I nodded as I took my sit in between Mrs. Liz and Alice.

Two minutes before the ceremony started, Emmett and Rosalie finally arrived, and they didn't look happy at all. Rosalie looked as well put-together as always from the neck up; the problem was from the neck down. She was literally wearing yoga pants, a huge dressy top that hugged her tummy tightly and flip flops; they were nice flip flops but still. Emmett on the other hand was nicely dressed, but his hair was wild and his face was bit red, he was mad. But there was no time to chat and ask Rose what was going on so with a quick 'hello' we all took our seats and waited for the ceremony to start.

* * *

"Cheers!" We all said as we raised our drinks in honour of Edward.

I smiled as I remembered the day we went out after Edward's first concert in Seattle. This celebration was a lot like that one but this time we were celebrating and entire page of the book of his life. Edward was not a student anymore. I knew he may take some courses here and there, things always changed and being updated was always important, but now he had a Masters Degree. Edward was young, but his dedication and hard work had always made him be ahead of his peers and he had been able to finish his bachelor degree right after arriving to Seattle starting with his Masters right away, and finishing it in record time.

It was a big accomplishment and we were set in celebrating it.

We had decided instead of going to a restaurant to stay at home. For starters Edward had decided that he wanted to eat something that I cooked for the celebration, and then there was Rosalie and Edward Sr. Rosalie was always too uncomfortable sitting for long periods of time, and Edward Sr., having gotten his prosthesis recently, was just getting used to it, so wearing it for a long time was not comfortable for him.

We were all in the living room eating some appetizers while Carmen warmed up the food I had cooked during the day. I had tried to go and help her but Edward would not have any of that.

"Hello, anybody home?"

"Esme?" Edward smiled.

"Congratulations, Edward!" Esme said as she went towards Edward and they both hugged. "I'm so sorry I was not able to get to the ceremony on time, but your mom called and she told me you were all gathering here in your place to celebrate. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Edward replied. "Come on in, take a seat."

"Edward," A deep voice said this time.

"Dr. Cullen?" Edward asked surprised. "Welcome!"

"Thank you so much. I hope that it's okay that I tagged along," Dr. Cullen said seriously.

"More than okay. I'm happy you both could join us," Mrs. Liz said excitedly, motioning to some free spots in one of the couches and asking them what they wanted to drink.

Esme smiled. "I told him to drop his professional nonsense for a while and come and join Edward on his day."

"I'm glad you are here, Dr. Cullen," Edward said honestly.

"Thank you, Edward," he replied.

We hadn't seen much of Dr. Cullen outside of his clinic. He was a truly professional and always tried to keep things that way. Esme on the other hand had become a regular in the Masen household. If she was not working with Edward, she was with Mrs. Liz, they had both become good friends and it was nice, because even though Mrs. Liz knew many people she didn't have many close friends.

Edward took the time to introduce Dr. Cullen to Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. They had heard lots about him, but hadn't met him in person.

After the introductions we all felt into a nice conversation and ten minutes later Charlotte came to let us know the dinner was ready. So we all made our way towards the dining room and enjoyed of a nice meal.

Dinner was complimented, which made me feel really happy, and Edward didn't stop thanking me for doing this for him. Of course I waved him off and told him that it was no problem at all. He knew this. He just liked to put me on the spot.

When dinner was over we all made our way to the living room again so we could all eat dessert, as we always did.

"I have a surprise for you, Edward," Esme said, smiling hugely.

We all stopped whatever we were doing and looked at her intently.

"What is it?" Edward asked intrigued.

Esme pulled something from her purse and gave it to Edward. I knew instantly what it was and couldn't help it but gasp.

Edward took the object from Esme's hands and started running his hands through it. It didn't take long for him to figure it out what it was.

"My demo," Edward whispered.

"Yes!" Esme said excitedly. "It's done and it has been already sent to some orchestras around the country."

After that we all congratulated Edward. We then, congratulated Esme as well for her hard work on making this happen. Mrs. Liz asked Edward for permission to play the CD to all of us. Edward reluctantly agreed, confessing me that he wanted me to listen the CD before anyone else, but I told him that I didn't mind, that it was nice for all of us to hear it at the same time and share this moment with him in this special day. He seemed to think I was right and was now excited for everyone to hear what he had been working on for so many months.

As soon as the first part of the melody was heard from the speakers, we all held our breaths. Nothing else but the music was heard, and it was nothing short of amazing. Not only where the songs played by Edward, but by many, many other instruments. It was more than I had imagined. I had thought it was going to be just him with his piano, maybe some other instruments to enhance the melody, but not an entire orchestra.

So of course as soon as the first song was over we all cheered and congratulated Edward again, stopping as soon as the next song started.

We just heard two of the six songs he recorded. He promised me to let me listen to the entire demo later on, which was fine by me.

A couple of minutes after midnight everyone started leaving, Emmett and Rosalie being the first ones to go home. I never knew what had happened before they arrived to Edward's graduation ceremony, but it looked like it was not that important because as soon as we arrived home to start with the dinner party, they were both as happy as ever and attentive towards each other. Maybe Jasper was right and it was 'pregnancy hormones', he always said that when Emmett or Rose where spotting tense faces.

I was happy that Emmett and Rosalie had left first because that left us time to organize Rosalie's baby shower. She was just under seven months, but we knew with Edward's surgery that we probably wouldn't have any time to organize the shower on a later date. So we had decided to do it the following weekend. We had already talked to Rosalie's parents and they had told us that that weekend worked for them. They wanted to surprise Rosalie and be there. Instead of an all-women shower we had agreed to do it mixed. We wanted to celebrate Emmett too, after all he was going to be a daddy.

Esme and Dr. Cullen were the next couple to leave. I thought it may be weird to have Dr. Cullen there, but it wasn't. He didn't talk anything medical related and I was grateful for that. We didn't really need more pressure than the one we had. Edward Sr. kept him busy for the most part. They both talked about sports and news that didn't have anything to do with work. They even went to Edward Sr.'s studio so he could show Dr. Cullen his extensive library. It had not been awkward at all.

Jasper and Alice were the last couple to go home. Before she left, Alice reminded me to meet her for coffee before my first class on Monday.

Yes, I had been accepted in the University of Washington and I had reluctantly agreed to attend the Summer Photography Introduction Workshop. Alice had encouraged me, telling me not every accepted student was going to take it, and that the classes were not going to be numerous, which was going to help me get used to the environment little by little. But it was not just that. With Edward's surgery approaching I didn't want to waste any time away from him, and even though the Workshop was short I would still be attending when Edward's procedure took place, which made me feel uneasy. But of course Edward had told me to go for it, and I just couldn't say not to him. He just had so much faith in me I didn't want to disappoint him, or any of the Masen's for that matter.

"Of course, Alice. I'll be there bright and early on Monday," I said.

"You better." She said pointing a finger towards me. "School it's going to be great, don't worry." She reassured me with a tight hug.

"I know." I nodded. "Dr. Webber has been helping me a lot with that. I think I'm ready," I said as convincingly as I could.

"I know you are." Alice smiled and with a final good bye she and Jasper left.

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my body.

"Monday," Was all I said.

"Everything will be alright, love. I have so much faith in you."

I just wished all the faith Edward and everyone else had in me was not in vain. I would never be able to handle it if I failed them, and that made me that much more determined to take that huge step. I was going to make it, I was sure of that.

* * *

"Edward!" I said as I threw myself at him.

He was currently lounging on the room with a book next to him, the book now on the floor after I had launched myself towards him.

"Love! How was it?" Edward asked excitedly as he quickly pulled me towards him.

"I did it! I went to school, and I didn't freak out!" I said excitedly. I felt like my heart was going to jump from my chest out of joy, maybe it was, I was just so happy.

"Tell me everything," Edward said.

So I did.

"It was so interesting. We are taking just three small courses. One is an introduction to photography, which is going to be an actual class in my first semester. So it's going to be a lot of help to have a little bit of information on that. And the other two are more hands-on as we will be actually taught how to take quality pictures depending on light, composition and all that. Alice teaches one of those two. It was nice to have her there."

"That's great, Bella." Edward smiled.

"Yes!" I replied, my excitement still in full force.

"What about your classmates?"

"There aren't that many, just sixteen and me. I mean not many of my future classmates are from around here so they couldn't take the extra expense. There are nine women and seven men. They were all nice to me."

Edward's face became a little bit more serious. "Did you..." he stammered. "Did you feel comfortable introducing yourself to the boys in your class, love?"

I sighed. "Yes, I mean..."

"What? Please tell me, Bella. You know you can tell me anything, right?" Edward said as he softly placed one of his hands on my cheek.

"I mean one guy, he came and he tried to shake my hand and I just told him I didn't feel comfortable shaking hands and he told me it was not a big deal. His name is Tyler."

"Okay," Edward encouraged.

"Then another girl, her name is Amber, she came and shook my hand and Tyler saw. So I told him it was just uncomfortable with men. By that time 4 other people where there and they heard, no one made a big deal out of it. They said it was okay and even Tyler said he would make sure no guy made me uncomfortable like that."

"That's nice," Edward said. "And this Tyler guy, how is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he a nice guy? Good looking?" Edward asked.

"Are you jealous?" I asked Edward giggling.

"Yes I am," Edward said without even stopping to think about his answer.

"He is gay." I laughed.

"He is?" Edward asked a little bit surprised.

"Yes, after I told him that I didn't feel uncomfortable touching girls, he told me that I shouldn't worry about him ether because he, as girls, just likes boys."

We both chuckled and Edward kept asking me about my other classmates. I assured him that no one was as good looking as him so he didn't have to worry about a thing. I knew he was teasing. Edward may be a little bit possessive of me, but he trusted me, and he knew my feelings for him ran deep, and that for me, he was it, just as I was for him.

After that I kept telling Edward all about my first day in class, and just seeing the pride in his face made it all worth it.

And I knew, wherever he was, my daddy was looking at me, with the same pride. At least I hoped he was.

I knew this was just the start. I knew things were going to be hard sometimes.

And I knew things were going to get harder, way harder in just a couple of weeks, and not because of my schooling.

All I could do was pray and hope that everything would be all right.

**Sing to me of the song of the stars**

**Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing**

**and laughing again**

**When it feels like my dreams are so far**

**Sing to me of the plans that You have**

**for me over again**

**I give You my apathy**

**I'm giving You all of me**

**I want Your symphony**

**Singing in all that I am**

**At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back...**

_**(Only Hope – Switchfoot)**_

_**Edward**_

**A/N.- So many things happened in this chapter, Edward finally finished school, his demo is done and Bella has started with her Summer-Workshop. But the thing I know you are more worried about, which is Edward's surgery, is close and you will get to know soon what the future holds for this two characters.**

**Thanks to:**

**My amazing beta Lynn! I love you dearly babes, and thanks to your support I decided to write this.**

**My FFBFF Mony (Blueking141); who pre-read this chapter for me, your encouragement is invaluable sweetie, you now that I 3 you tons! If you haven't read her stories 'What Really Matters' (Completed) & 'Mockingbird' (WIP) go and check them out, they are both at my fav.'s list and they are awesome!**

**All of you that read and take the time to leave a review! It means a lot to me.**

**My twitter girls, you are fun and sweet. (Find me on twitter under the penname_ AlexaUrce_).**

**So another blog has been kind enough to review TBoHE, this case is the 'Anti-Whoreward' Blog, the link is at my profile if you want to check out what they said about the story.**

**Wish you all a great weekend.**

**Leave some love,**

**Alexa :)**


	44. You've Got A Way

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But Blindward was my idea so I do own him.**

**You've got a way with me**

**Somehow you got me to believe**

**In everything that I could be**

**I've gotta say-you really got a way**

**You've got a way it seems**

**You gave me faith to find my dreams**

**You'll never know just what that means**

**Can't you see... you got a way with me**

**It's in the way you want me**

**It's in the way you hold me**

**The way you show me just what love's made of**

**It's in the way we make love...**

**BPOV**

I pressed my hands harder over my mouth so Edward was not able to hear me. I knew I should get a hold of myself, but I felt like my body had a mind of its own; like my brain had disconnected from my body and couldn't actually tell my frame to stop shaking.

"Bella, are you almost done, sweetheart?" Edward asked from the other side of the door.

I shook my head and buried my face on my hands pulling my hair hard, willing the pain to come to me, but unfortunately it didn't come, at least not the physical one.

"Bella! Are you okay, love?"

_No, I was not okay._ How could I be okay when in less than 24 hours we were going to be taking Edward to the hospital? If in less than 36 hours Edward's life was going to be in the hands of Dr. Cullen?

"I'm coming in," Edward said right before opening the door.

I was sitting on the shower floor, the spray all over my shaking body.

"Bella?" Edward asked tentatively.

I whimpered, but wasn't able to actually form any coherent words.

Not that I needed to say anything, really. Edward knew me well enough and came straight towards the shower, got on his knees and wrapped my body with his.

"Oh, Bella!" he sighed.

And I crumbled, like many times during this past couple of days, I became a mess while Edward held me in his arms.

"Everything is going to be okay, love. Please, don't cry," Edward pleaded.

"Edwarddddd..." I sobbed.

"Shhh, my love, shhh," Edward cooed. "Calm down, sweetheart, please."

I felt so stupid, but I couldn't help it. I was so scared, more scared that I had been in my entire life. I knew I should just stop my whining and get a hold of myself. I just couldn't control it, and as much as I tried to hide it from Edward, it seemed that he always found me right when I was in the middle of my emotional breakdowns, which had been frequent as of lately.

And it was not just me; the Masen house in general had been a ghost of what one day was. As much as we all tried to act as normal as possible, Edward's impending surgery was wearing on all of us.

I had caught Mrs. Liz looking at Edward while she wiped away some tears from her eyes. Edward Sr. now came home earlier than normal and asked Edward to join him in his study to 'talk'. They would spend hours talking about the most random things; sometimes even Mrs. Liz would join them. Edward would laugh at his parents' stories and he would share with me some of the conversations they had, which were mostly about Edward's childhood.

Emmett and Rosalie came to the house more times than not. Emmett said that because Rosalie's pregnancy was so advanced he rather her not do a thing, so Carmen prepared dinner for them as well. But I knew better. They wanted to be with Edward, at least Emmett wanted. Because even though I knew Rosalie cared, she got easily distracted with baby things, and many times she just fell asleep in the guest room. Poor Rose was huge and her baby boy kicked her so much she spent a lot of time in the bathroom.

Her baby shower had been the last party we had had in the house. Her parents had come to Seattle to celebrate, even her cousin Tanya had tagged along. That was a big surprise for all of us, but Rosalie was happy to see her and we welcomed her. Fortunately Tanya had been nice enough. She had even talked to me and apologized for having been so curt with me when I had been in Phoenix. I accepted her apology and told her everything was forgotten, as long as she kept away from Edward I was fine with it. Of course I didn't tell her the last part, but I sure thought it. But it looked like I didn't need to tell her anything. As soon as she saw Edward and me her face changed and I knew she had realized that she didn't have a chance. Not that I felt superior or anything like that, but the love between me and Edward was so strong; it was more than obvious to anyone who saw us, Tanya included.

I knew Tanya and I would not become best friends or anything like that, but it was good to have a good relationship with her. After all she was a part of Rosalie's family, and Rose was now a part of my family; so I was sure I was going to encounter her many times through my life in different events. So it was better to keep things cordial.

I kept going to school and had been doing well in all the workshops, but as much as tried to solely focus on my classes it was impossible to shut down the thoughts of Edward. Every day that passed was harder than the last. Edward's surgery day was close and I was dreading it so much. Some of my classmates had caught up on my mood, but they were all nice enough to not ask. Alice was always there by my side when she knew I was close to falling, and I was glad I had her.

"Come on, love," Edward said. "We need to get out of here, or you are going to get sick."

This seemed to make me react as I quickly looked at Edward's now drenched form. He was wet from head to toe and he looked so beautiful. His hair all over his face, his eyes unfocused, but shinning with the love he felt for me, which I was sure was the same one that was reflected in my own eyes.

I don't know for how long we had stayed like that and I really didn't care. I just hugged Edward like my life depended on it, and in some way it did. My life depended on Edward now, and I needed him here with me. I needed to feel him close.

I looked at him again and smiled slightly.

_My angel, my love._

He passed one hands through his locks and I finally reacted.

"Edward! You are wet!" I said like an afterthought, my mind just catching up with reality.

"Don't worry about it, come on," Edward said standing up and pulling me up with him. "Let's get dry and changed so we can leave. Our reservations are for 7 o'clock."

Edward took a towel and quickly placed it around my naked body. He soon got rid of his own wet clothes and placed another towel around him. He again wrapped his arms around me and we both walked silently to the room.

We had made plans to go out and eat dinner together, just the two of us. We had had a family dinner the night prior, even Alice, Jasper and Esme had joined us, but Edward wanted to have dinner just with me the day before he needed to be admitted into the hospital.

"I don't want to go," I said in almost a whisper.

"What do you mean you don't want to go, love?"

I shook my head that was now buried in his chest. "I would rather stay right here with you."

Edward placed both his hands on each one of my cheeks and pulled my face up so I could look at him, and even though he couldn't look at me physically, I knew he was seeing through me, into my soul. He was the only persona able to do that.

"Is that what you want, Bella?" he asked seriously.

I sighed. "I just don't feel well enough to go out," I said. "God knows when I'll become a mess again."

Edward nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for?"

"Because I am the one causing you this distress," Edward said; his face full of pain.

"No, Edward!" I quickly said.

Of course he would feel that way. How could he not when I had been a crying mess in intervals of one hour or less? But as much as I tried I just couldn't make myself stop. I would be doing something random, but as soon as my eyes landed on Edward I would start getting lost in my own thoughts, in what was going to happen and I would just freak out. Or just as it had happened in the shower, I would get all these thoughts about all the times we had shared a moment there and start crying.

"Please don't feel like this is your fault, baby," I told Edward honestly as I raised myself on my tip-toes and placed wet kisses all over Edward face, or at least the parts I could reach.

He chuckled. "I love when you do that."

"And I love you," I said.

Edward leaned his face down towards mine and quickly placed his lips on top of mine, his mouth was soft and warm, delicate and delicious, and I savoured it, every single part of it.

"Wait," Edward said pulling away. "Let me just do something."

"Okay."

Edward went to the drawer that we had designated for his clothes and pulled out a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt. Even though Edward still had most of his things in what was initially his room, I had made space in my drawers, so he could keep stuff in our shared room as well.

"I'll be back," Edward said opening the door and filling out the room.

I sighed and stayed there, in the middle of the room looking at nothing in particular, and trying to keep my mind away of any thought that would make me cry again.

A couple of minutes later Edward came inside the room again, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Done," he said. "I called the restaurant and cancelled the reservation."

"If you want to go..." I started to say, but Edward shook his hand and raised his hand, shutting me up.

"It's okay, love. You are right," he said as he came closer to where I was standing. "I prefer to spend my time with you only."

He took a hold of my face and soon enough had his lips on mine, pouring all his love and longing in that kiss. His hands traveled down my body and his mouth was quickly kissing my ears, my collarbone, my nose, my forehead, my neck, everything he could have access to.

My towel was soon discarded on the floor and I pressed my body as close to Edward's as I could. I needed to feel him, all of him. And just like that I knew I was ready. I wanted to be his. I wanted him to have me, all of me.

"Edward," I groaned as he kissed my neck.

"Mmm..." He hummed.

"I want to be yours."

"You are already mine, love, as I am yours," he said keeping with his sweet ministrations.

I pulled away slightly. "I want you to make me yours, Edward."

Realization dawned on him as he quickly pulled his face away from my neck and gulped.

"Make love to me," I whispered.

Edward was quiet for a minute until he finally asked. "Are you sure, love?"

"I am." And I didn't waver in my response because I knew I was ready. I knew that this was the moment it was supposed to happened, that I needed to show Edward before he went through with the surgery, that I was his, no matter what.

Edward quickly pulled my face to his and started kissing me again, this time walking backwards until the back of his knees touched the mattress of our bed. He lowered himself on it, pulling me on his lap. He, unlike me, was fully clothed and I could feel the fabric of his pyjama pants rubbing on my inner tights. The friction making me moan.

"Bella, love, are you sure of this?" Edward asked. "Once I start, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

I nuzzled my face into his neck and nibbled on it. "I'm sure," I mumbled. "Are you sure?" I asked seriously. At the end of the day this was not just my first time, it was his first time as well, and I wanted him to be sure that he wanted this as much as I did.

"Of course, love. I've been ready since day one," Edward said, a small smile playing on his beautiful lips. "I was just waiting for you."

"So take me. I'm ready."

Edward's mouth was again on mine and I placed my hands on the hem of his shirt, moving it upwards. We stopped the kiss just for a second so Edward was able to pull his shirt all the way up and as quickly as it was off we resumed our kissing.

Edward lay on the bed and I helped him get rid of his bottoms. His penis springing free, and I sighed in contentment, this is what I wanted. I was sure of it.

We kept kissing and touching, until Edward was finally on top of me. He lowered his body and I knew what he was going to do.

"I want you to be as wet as possible, love. I think it would help with the pain," Edward said as he placed kisses on my hips.

"Okay," I agreed.

And not a second later his mouth was on me, caressing me, kissing me, loving me. I came fast, and he drank me, just as he had done so many times, and I groaned when I saw his face buried in between my legs. He looked so content there, so erotic I could barely contain myself from ripping his hair from his scalp.

When Edward was sure I was done with my orgasm he started crawling up my body, kissing every part he could get a hold of on his way up, until his lips where finally on my lips, and until I could taste myself in him.

"I love you, Bella, more than anything, more than anyone. You are the love of my life, sweetheart," Edward confessed as he started aligning his member with my entrance.

"I love you too, Edward, forever, for always. No matter what happens, I love you." I said, a groan escaping me when I was able to feel the tip of his penis on my entrance. I had felt this much when we had been intimate before, but I knew now it was not just going to stop there. I knew this was just the beginning of something more, something even more intimate that what we had been sharing before.

"Are you ready for me, sweetheart?"

"I'm ready."

And slowly Edward started pushing his way inside me, and it was not like when his fingers did it, the feeling was totally different.

"Ugh..." I groaned.

"Does it hurt?" Edward asked, halting his motions, in a panting voice.

I shook my head, but I knew he couldn't see, so I did my best to talk. "No, it just feels strange. Keep going," I encouraged. "Just slow please."

Edward nodded and started moving again, ever so slowly.

"I can feel it now," he suddenly said. "Your barrier, love, I can feel it."

"Uhu," I mumbled. "Just do it, baby."

"I love you, my Bella. I love you so much." And as soon as the words were out of his mouth Edward plunged all the way in, making me gasp in pain and surprise at the same time.

I whimpered.

"It's okay, love. It's over. I'm all...the way...in," Edward groaned, but I knew he was doing his best to keep collected for me.

I sniffled and he quickly started peppering kisses over my face. "I love you. I love you," he kept chanting over and over again, not moving even one bit.

It hurt, I am not going to lie, and it felt like my insides were burning slightly. But I knew it would hurt. I had read about it and heard about it.

But the pain was so little in comparison to my other feeling at the moment. I was connected with Edward in the most intimate of ways. He had claimed me as his, just as I had him. We were both our firsts, and we were the closest we could ever get, at least physically.

"It's okay. I'm ok now," I finally said, signalling for Edward to start moving.

He slowly pulled out and I hissed at the slightly pain.

"Love, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"It's okay. I'm okay," I assured him.

Edward again plunged in and I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream in pain. Edward kept it slow and little by little the pain was becoming dull, until I was able to focus on the real feeling of our lovemaking.

"Ughhhhh...Be...Bella," Edward panted. "I won't last, love."

I looked at him and saw his brow so furrowed, his face a mask of concentration. I slowly raised one of my hands and placed it on top of his forehead, trying to erase the crease on it.

"It's okay, love. Let go," I said lovingly.

And I just looked at him, and smiled.

His face was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, but right at that moment it was more than beautiful, it was angelic.

"Ughhh...ughhhh...I ...I...love you Bella," Edward groaned.

"I love you, too."

And that was all he needed. With a scream Edward came.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

In that moment I was able to feel the warmth spreading through me. I may not had orgasmed myself, but I felt it, the love, the pure unadulterated ecstasy of having Edward coming inside me, and it was the best feeling in the world.

Edward's body slumped on top of mine and I could feel his heart beating rapidly as I was sure mine was doing as well.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked softly.

Edward nodded, his face nestled in my neck. "Uhu," he hummed.

I smiled and started passing my hand through his hair.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked as he started rising up a bit.

"I'm perfect," I said honestly.

Edward smiled and I smiled as well. He moved and as soon as our bodies disconnected from each other we both hissed at the loss.

"Wait a second. I'll be back," Edward said as he stood up and made his way towards the washroom.

A little later he came out with a small towel on his hands.

"Here," Edward said crawling on the bed. "Let me help you get clean, love."

And just like that Edward took care of me. He found my legs and spread them so he could place the towel on top of me. It hurt a little bit, but nothing I couldn't handle, and softly he started cleaning me. I was able to see a little bit of blood in the towel, and that just made it that much more real to me. I was not a virgin anymore. I had giving myself to Edward, fully, completely, entirely.

"Done," Edward said as he discarded the towel and wrapped me in his arms.

I quickly relished in the feeling of his arms around me.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"For what, sweetheart?"

"For taking care of me," I replied.

Edward sighed and placed a kiss on my temple. "I will always take care of you, Bella, always."

"Promise?"

"I promise, love."

And I held onto this promise for dear life.

**Oh, how I adore you**

**Like no one before you**

**I love you just the way you are...**

**It's in the way you want me**

**It's in the way you hold me**

**The way you show me just what love's made of**

**It's in the way we make love...**

_**(You've Got a Way – Shania Twain)**_

_**Bella**_

**A/N.- So ... Did you like it? *Bite-nails* First full lemon ever! I so hope I didn't make a fool of myself, so your feedback will be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks so much to:**

**My Beta Lynn! I love you babes! Thanks for always being there.**

**My FFBFF Mony who pre-read this for me. You know I love u sweetie, and I'm so proud of you! You are one of the strongest persons I know and you know I'm there if you ever need me.**

**To all of you that read and review this little story of mine, this story wouldn't be what it is today if it wasn't for you.**

**And to all my twitter girls, you are all so great! (Find me under the penname _AlexaUrce_)**

**So yes, next chapter is THE chapter. Hope you are all excited to find out what is the future holding for our lovely Blindward, so stay tuned!**

**Wish you all an awesome weekend.**

**Love,**

**Alexa :)**


	45. Precious

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But Blindward was my idea so I do own him.**

**Precious and fragile things**

**Need special handling**

**My God what have we done to you?**

**We always tried to share**

**The tenderest of care**

**Now look what we have put you through**

**Things get damaged, things get broken**

**I thought we'd manage, but words left unspoken**

**Left us so brittle**

**There was so little left to give...**

**BPOV**

"Here, Bella, drink this. It's good for the nerves."

I looked up and saw Emmett handing me a cup with something in it.

"Thanks, Emmett," I said as I took the cup from his hands. I was really not in the mood to eat or drink anything, but I knew everyone was looking at me and I just didn't want to put more stress in anyone. We already had enough.

"It's okay. Drink it. It will really help," Emmett encouraged.

I looked inside the cup and saw it was some kind of tea. I took a sip of the warm beverage and looked back at Emmett with a grateful smile. I knew my smile was not really convincing, but I tried my best.

"Thanks," I said. "It's good."

He nodded and with a smile of his own he went to sit next to his dad. Edward Sr. looked at me and nodded in reassurance.

I kept sipping the tea for a while, and even though I didn't feel that my nerves were actually decreasing any, I did find a little bit of distraction in the way the tea felt in my mouth, hot, herbal, sweet. I really needed to grasp on anything and everything to keep my mind occupied.

Every few minutes or so I looked up and took a glance at the clock on the wall of the waiting room. I sighed. Not even five minutes had passed since I saw it last.

_Why did time go so slow when all you wanted was for it to move as fast as lightning?_

_Two hours and twenty-five minutes._

That's how long Edward had been inside the operating room and we hadn't heard anything from Dr. Cullen, Dr. Banner, or even a nurse. I was restless. I just wanted to go and ask what was going on, but I knew that was not going to help. They were not going to say anything. I had already tried it. Just as Mrs. Liz and Emmett.

Suddenly I felt a warm hand grabbing my free one and I looked at the other woman who was going through the same thing as me; Mrs. Liz. She looked so pale, her hair down, but not styled as she always had it, a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"It's been a while, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I don't know how much more I can take," I said in almost a whisper. I was embarrassed of my own weakness.

"Dr. Cullen said it could take more than five hours," Mrs. Liz sighed. "I just don't know if I'll be able to wait that long to know about Edward. And I have never understood why no one has the courtesy to at least come and tell you how things are going in there." She motioned her head towards the direction of the door. Which was not even the door Edward was in, but I understood what she meant.

"I know," I said and I wanted to cry so bad, but I wouldn't because I had promised Edward. Right after he had promised me to always take care of me. He had made me promise to be strong for him, for both of us. _And how could I fail him?_ I just couldn't.

I closed my eyes and with a sigh I took a little bit of comfort remembering what had transpired with Edward and me two nights prior.

We had made love.

Edward and I had shared the most intimate of moments as we both lost our virginities to one another. It had been the most amazing experience I had had in my life. Edward was way and beyond my expectations. He always found a way to made me feel loved and cared for, and having sex was not the exception.

It was sex, it was love, it was everything and more.

After we had disentangled our bodies from one another we decided on having dinner in our room. We ordered some pizza and watched movies. Well the movies where more like background noise because we would just get lost in conversation about the most random of things.

Edward talked about how he had been seriously considering accepting the position in his old school and teach so he at least had a stable job while he kept composing. I talked about how I would offer to help Rosalie and Emmett take care of their son if they ever needed a sitter. Emmett was over the moon at knowing it was going to be a boy and had already bought him every single sport outfit he had found. Edward told me about a possible trip to New York, once he recovered. His compositions, as we had expected, had been a hit, and many orchestras had already requested meetings. He knew Esme could do everything for him, as she had been doing thus far, but Edward wanted to participate, and I understood completely. Those where his creations and he wanted to be there and make sure people where going to interpret the pieces just as he intended them to. I talked about school and how Tyler had seen a picture of him and drooled. Edward laughed at that. And just for a couple of hours we forgot about everything else but us.

We didn't made love again that night. I was a little bit sore and Edward was adamant not to make the pain worse by going for 'another-round' as he had call it. But we did snuggle and kissed, caressed and showed each other our love in whichever way we could. It was a perfect night, just the two of us, inside our little cocoon. No one disturbed us, no one dared to knock the door, call on our phones or even make sound outside our room. I was okay with that, and I'm sure Edward agreed.

Unfortunately the next day was not as carefree as the previous night. The tension in the house was palpable. I had helped Edward pack a small bag to take with him to the hospital. Just some clothes, his toiletries and his music book, and even though he protested, I packed a bag for myself. I didn't plan on leaving the hospital at all until he was well enough. So I gathered a couple changes of clothes, my toiletries and school books, not even sure if I was going to be able to do any homework at all. I highly doubt it.

The day was spent in making sure everything was in order. Edward spent about an hour talking on the phone with Esme, who was in a meeting in Boston, while I made sure to have my Monday's homework done so Alice could take it with her. I had decided to take a week off school. I just knew I couldn't focus on anything while Edward was in the hospital. Thankfully my teachers had been totally supportive, and seeing that it was more an extra-curricular workshop than anything, they had just given me my assignments for the week, reassuring me to not worry.

That day, at seven o'clock in the evening we left for the hospital. Edward had to be admitted by eight o'clock. He was going to spend the night there so the next day, bright and early, the doctors could operate him. It was not totally necessary, but Dr. Cullen had encouraged Edward to spend the night there so the nurses could monitor him and start him on some medications he would need and of course Edward had agreed.

Mrs. Liz, Edward Sr., Emmett and I spent the night with Edward. Alice was kind enough to go and spend the night with Rose. Even though there were still a few weeks before Rose was due, Emmett didn't want her to stay the night alone in their home, and she was not in the state to spend the entire night sitting on a plastic chair in a hospital.

Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. took the couch that was inside the room. I knew Edward Sr. wanted to be a complete gentleman and begged me to take his place, but I wouldn't budge. He needed to remove his prosthesis so he was able to rest comfortably, and he couldn't do that in a chair. Besides I spent most of the night in the chair next to Edward's bed, holding his hand as we both drifted to sleep. I rested my head on top of his bed. It was a restless night for sure, but we all tried to keep as calm as possible and save our energy for what we had stored, the following day.

The next day at six in the morning, a nurse had come in and woke us all up. Then it all started from there. She checked Edward's vitals, she administer even more medication and recovered the data from the small monitor that was strapped to Edward's chest.

Dr. Cullen and Dr. Banner had come to the room and tried to ease our worries. They were both wearing a positive expression on their faces and it helped a little to ease my nerves, but not much. They told us we had to wait on the waiting area, as they were not sure where Edward was going to be re-assigned after the surgery, and promised to keep us informed. Which didn't happen of course since we were still waiting for some kind of information and had heard nothing.

At ten minutes past eight in the morning Edward was taken into surgery.

Mrs. Liz and I hugged each other while we saw the orderlies wheeling Edward away from us. Dr. Cullen and Dr. Banner were already inside the room getting ready for the procedure. I can honestly say that moment was one of the worst moments of my life. Seeing as how the love of my life was taken into the operating room had been excruciatingly hard. But even though I had shed a couple of tears, I had kept my promise and hadn't collapsed on the floor as I was sure I would do.

Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie had arrived a couple of minutes after Edward was taken inside. Jasper and Alice kept to themselves for the most part. They knew right now that we were all lost in our own minds and were kind enough to let us be. Rosalie on the other hand was resting on one of the couches, poor thing couldn't even find a comfortable position.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed and I felt I was going to literally pull my hair out in desperation. And I was not the only one; we were all extremely nervous and we tried as much as we could to help each other. This was just so different from when we had been in that Italian hospital; there I had Edward by my side, we had each other to lean on. Now I was surrounded by people I loved so much, but I still felt so alone, I needed Edward.

Five hours and twelve minutes after Edward was taken into surgery we saw Dr. Cullen coming through the door of the waiting room.

"How is Edward?" Mrs. Liz quickly asked. Dr. Cullen wasn't even all the way inside the room.

"Please take a seat Mrs. Masen. I would like a word with all of you," Dr. Cullen said as he took a sit in one of the couches. We were the only ones in the waiting room right at the time, so it made it easy for him to speak freely.

We all took a seat again; as we had all stood up as soon as we saw him, waiting for any type of information.

I looked at Dr. Cullen's face trying to find an answer to some of my questions, but he was not giving anything away with his expression.

"Please..." I begged, and it felt like my heart was going to stop beating. I needed to know what was going on.

Dr. Cullen looked at me and gave me a tight smile. He then took a deep breath and started talking.

"Edward made it through the surgery. Right now he is still in the operating room so his body can get more stabilized while the anaesthesia wears off. We will keep him there for a few more minutes until we are able to transfer him to a room in the intensive care unit."

_He is alive! My Edward is alive! Thank you God! Thank you daddy! Thanks, thanks, thanks!_

That's all my mind could process right at the time.

Mrs. Liz clutched my hand and looked at me with a huge smile on her face. I was sure I had the same stupid grin in mine too. Edward Sr. was holding Mrs. Liz's other hand while Emmett held his and Rosalie's, Jasper and Alice came closer to us and just for a moment we all looked at each other rejoicing in the fact that Edward had made it, that we wouldn't lose him.

"Unfortunately," Dr. Cullen said and that right there caught my attention making my smile halt.

"Unfortunately what?" I asked, my throat tight. And I was not the only one, as in the back I heard my question echoed in the voices of the others.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked in a panic tone.

Dr. Cullen looked at each one of us in the eye. "Edward's injury was much worse than we had expected. I cannot tell you as of now if we were successful or not."

"But he is alive, right?" I asked frantic. "I mean he is going..." I stammered. "He is going to be okay?" I begged with my eyes.

Dr. Cullen looked at me and nodded. "I'm sure Edward will recover. It was an extremely delicate procedure, but Edward was a trooper. He did quite well."

"Are you sure the surgery wasn't successful Dr. Cullen?" Edward Sr. asked.

"I'm not saying that the surgery wasn't successful," Dr. Cullen explained. "The injury in Edward's brain, as I said before, was more complicated that we expected. I'm not sure how Edward's body will react. So now it's a waiting game again. But I wanted all of you to be prepared. The chances of Edward's gaining his sight back are way less than we originally thought."

"How less?" I asked.

"I can't really tell you that because I don't even know it myself with exactitude. As of right now we just need to wait."

We all nodded our heads in understanding, but we all seemed to be at loss for words.

"I need to get back and make sure Edward is transferred to a room safely. A nurse will shortly be here and will let you know where he is," Dr. Cullen said. "Because he is going to be transferred to intensive care you are not going to be able to be with him at the same time or for long periods of time. I'll do my best to make them let one of you spend the night with him if you'd like. He'll mostly be severely medicated, so I don't think you will actually be able to talk to him today, but hopefully tomorrow he will start to come around."

We all nodded as Dr. Cullen stood up. "Thanks, Dr. Cullen." Mrs. Liz said softly.

"No need to thank me," he said before leaving the room.

All of us watched his retreating form and then looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

* * *

"Mmmm..." Edward mumbled.

I quickly stood up from the chair and was by his side.

"Ughhh.." He groaned.

"Edward, shhh. It's okay, baby," I whispered.

"B..Be..lla?" Edward mumbled.

"Yes, it's me, baby. I'm here." I softly placed my hand on top his, making sure not to disturb the IV he had placed in his hand.

"Sweethea..." He slurred before he fell asleep again.

* * *

"You are doing well, Edward," Dr. Cullen said. "If things keep progressing this way we may be able to take the bandages off in a couple of days."

"That long?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Dr. Cullen reaffirmed. "We need to make sure the swelling in your head is minimal."

Dr. Cullen had already told Edward what he had discovered during the surgery, and I knew this had been a blow to Edward's spirit; and being honest to mine as well. I could see it in Dr. Cullen's face. He was unsure of what the outcome would be and that scared me.

Something in me told me this may not be the end result we all expected.

I just hoped we were all strong enough.

* * *

"Are you ready, Edward?"

"Yes, I'm ready," he said.

"Okay, here we go," Dr. Cullen said as he started removing the bandages from Edward's face.

The lights in the room were dim really low and the only people in the room were Edward, Dr. Cullen, Dr. Banner, Mrs. Liz and me.

Little by little the bandages came off and Edward was left with only two gauzes on top of his eyes. Dr. Cullen removed them carefully.

"Please keep your eyes closed, Edward," Dr. Banner said.

Edward did as told and when the gauzes were removed I could see his eyes closed.

"Before you do anything listen to me first," Dr. Cullen said. "Do not open your eyes until I tell you. And when you do, you'll do it as slowly as you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Edward said.

"Okay. Now Edward I want you to start, little by little. Try to open your eyes," Dr. Cullen instructed.

I could see Edward's eyelids starting to flutter. Everything was like in slow motion as he tried to open his eyes. He would close them back and started again. It went like that for several seconds until he was able to open his eyes completely.

"Now tell me, Edward. Can you see something?" Dr. Cullen asked, his voice as calm as possible.

Edward took a deep breath and blinked for several times.

Suddenly a tear slipped from his eye and I knew it. I placed both my hands on top of my mouth to stifle the sob that was right there, threatening to come out.

And then Edward's words only confirmed what I suspected.

"No, I don't see anything," Edward finally said before closing his eyes and opening them again. "I'm still blind."

**Angels with silver wings**

**Shouldn't know suffering**

**I wish I could take the pain for you**

**If God has a master plan**

**That only He understands**

**I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through...**

_**(Precious – Depeche Mode)**_

_**Bella**_

**A/N.- ****Thanks to...**

**My beta Lynn, your encouragement while writing TBoHE has been invaluable. I love ya babes!**

**My FFBFF and pre-reader Mony (Blueking141); You're the sweetest person and I love you to pieces!**

**All of you that read, review and rec. this story! Your support means the world to me.**

**All my twitter girls, you are the coolest bunch! (Find me on twitter under the penname _AlexaUrce_)**

**Love,**

**Alexa :)**

**PS.- ****:O *Runs-and-hides***


	46. Broken

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward I do own :D**

**The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight**

**Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time**

**I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts**

**I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out**

**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing**

**With a broken heart that's still beating**

**In the pain, there is healing**

**In your name I find meaning**

**So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on**

**I'm barely holdin' on to you...**

**BPOV**

_What do you do? What do you say? What do you feel when the love of your life is crumbling right in front of you?_

I didn't know what to do or what to say, but I knew how I felt.

I felt devastated, utterly and completely devastated.

Edward's face was full of so much pain and sorrow I could barely stop myself from pushing Dr. Cullen and Dr. Banner away, and make my way towards him. I just wanted to run to Edward and shelter him from all those feelings. I wanted to tell him that everything would be all right, that no matter what I would be there by his side, as I've said it to him so many times. I wanted to go back to our safe place, our home, our room, our bubble, where no one and nothing could hurt him.

But I couldn't do that.

And I was scared. I didn't know what to do to make things better. I didn't even know if I would be able to do it, if Edward would ever be able to recover from this blow that life had thrown at him. The hope of Edward seeing again had been crushed and it broke my heart not being able to do anything about it. Because if there was a way I would take my own eyes out and give them to Edward, so he could see again, I would give him my sight, for his blindness. Edward deserved to see, he was a good person, the best person I had ever met, and he was suffering without deserving it, and we had gone through so much for him to go through with the surgery, _and for what? For nothing?_

_What now? What could I do? _I was so confused; and all I wanted to do was just get to him and hug him, be there for him.

"Mrs. Masen, Isabella, could you please go outside for a minute?" Dr. Cullen asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on! Why is my Edward not seeing anything?" Mrs. Masen demanded, her voice slightly broken, but at the same time commanding.

"Please Mrs. Masen, we need to check Edward to understand what is happening," Dr. Cullen replied, his voice the same calmed one he used before.

"Can't we stay here?" Mrs. Liz asked forcefully.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Masen, but it would be better for you to step outside. It would just be a moment, please." Dr. Cullen's voice was a little bit sterner this time.

In all that time, I hadn't taken my eyes away from Edward. I was looking towards him and trying to think of a way to reach him, to show him I was there for him, to show him I would always support him, with my presence at least, as I was at total loss of what to say or do to make things better.

I seemed frozen in time though. I couldn't think, I couldn't say anything, but I could see Edward and it broke my heart. His pain was my pain, his suffering my suffering and I just wanted to take it away.

Edward was sitting on the chair he had been since the beginning, tears pouring down his face as his hands clenched into angry fists, his mouth pursed as to stop the sobs that I knew where ready to burst out. His cheeks red and his nostrils flared. He was breaking, the love of my life was breaking right in front of me and I was rooted in place doing nothing. I was useless.

"Come on, dear," Mrs. Liz sniffled. "Let's step outside for a second so the doctors can check on Edward."

I felt Mrs. Liz hand on my shoulder, and for the first time I took my eyes away from Edward and looked at her. She looked as upset as I was sure I looked. Her eyes rimmed red and wet, her bottom lip quivering, her expression the saddest one I had ever seen on her, but her eyes pleading; pleading with me to step outside, and let the doctors do whatever they needed to do to figure out this situation.

But I shook my head and turned to look at Edward, again. If he needed me I was not going anywhere, no matter who asked me to do so.

"Edward?" I asked, speaking for the first time, my voice shaking with emotion. "Baby?"

Edward raised his head to the sound of my voice and nodded, but didn't say anything. I knew what he meant though; he wanted me to do what his mom had asked me.

_How could I go against his wishes?_ I just couldn't, and with a heavy heart I agreed.

"I'll be outside, baby, if you need me," I said softly.

He nodded again but didn't utter a word, and for some reason that scared me a lot.

With one last wistful look towards him I stepped outside the room.

"This can't be happening!" Mrs. Liz sheeted as soon as we closed the door behind us.

"What's wrong Liz?" Edward Sr. asked as soon as he saw us; as quickly as he could he made his way towards Mrs. Liz and me.

"Bella?" Emmett asked with uncertainty, as his mom hadn't answer Edward Sr.'s question.

I raised my head and saw all of them, looking towards me expectantly, by that time Mrs. Liz was perched from Edward Sr.'s body and crying into him, unable to utter a word.

I just shook my head and sobbed.

"No what, Bella?" Alice asked this time, her voice soft, encouraging me to speak.

"He..." I stammered. "Edward can't see," I finally said.

Many things happened at the same time.

A collective gasp was heard after the news I gave, then my legs felt weak and weren't able to support me making me sway, and finally two strong arms wrapped around me stopping my body from hitting the floor.

"Bella! What's wrong? Bella!" Emmett asked, his voice full of worry.

Soon enough I was being swept off my feet and carried towards a chair. Emmett carefully placed me there as he asked Jasper to go and find a nurse.

"I'm ok, I..." I tried to say. "No...n..."

"Don't move, Bella. You look as white as a sheet," Alice said as she came by my side and took a hold of my hand, pressing her free hand on my forehead.

"Please, no nurses," I was able to say.

"Bella someone needs to look at you. You don't look good, sweetie," Esme said softly.

I shook my head with the little energy I could muster. "Please," I begged.

"At least let me bring you a juice, Bella. You need some sugar. I think your blood pressure went a little low," Jasper said.

"Okay, juice is okay," I relented.

"I'll be back in a minute," Jasper said leaving quickly.

I nodded my head and leaned it towards the wall.

The room was quiet for a minute, all I was able to hear were Mrs. Liz' sobs in the background.

"What happened, Bella?" Alice asked softly after a little while.

I turned my head to look at her, and I could feel the tears already spilling through my eyes.

"He can't see Alice, he..." I sobbed. "He was so upset, and I couldn't...I didn't know what..." And the pain took hold of my body making it impossible for me to keep talking.

"Shit!" Emmett groaned. "It didn't fucking work!" He screamed the last part.

"Emmett, please," Rosalie said. "Calm down! We don't want you to be kicked out of the hospital. Remember what happened in Italy when your temper got out of control," she reminded him with a hiss.

"Ugh!" Emmett groaned as he sat next to me and buried his head in his hands.

I sobbed and instinctively placed my hand on top of Emmett's shoulder. He took his head away from his hands and turned to look at me, his face was so sad.

And just like that he opened his arms, and without thinking too much about it, I placed my face on his chest and cried, as he wrapped his arms around my shaking body.

"Why ... Emmett?" I sobbed. "Why Edward? Why?"

"I don't know, Bella. I just..." Emmett cried. "This is not fair," he mumbled.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that, Emmett holding me as I cried my eyes out, when suddenly the door opened again. I jumped from my sit as quickly as possible.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masen, Edward would like to talk to you both," Dr. Banner said as he motioned for them to get in the room.

I looked at Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. as they both quickly made their way inside the room. Dr. Banner closing the door after they went inside as he walked away towards the hallway. A minute later Dr. Cullen came out and as soon as he spotted me he gave me a weak smile.

"He wants to talk to his parents first, then Emmett and lastly you, Bella," Dr. Cullen said.

I nodded my head.

"What happened, Carlisle?" Esme asked. "Why Edward can't see? What went wrong?"

Dr. Cullen sighed and took a seat in a vacant chair. "As I told the Masen's before, the injury was worse than we expected it to be. Sometimes we can see in the scans one thing, but once we are operating and we can see the injury first hand, it's slightly different that we thought at the beginning." Dr. Cullen looked at both Emmett and I. "The damage was too strong, we..." He hesitated. "We did everything we could." And for the first time Dr. Cullen's voice was not as collected as always, for the first time Dr. Carlisle's Cullen voice sounded defeated.

"I just can't believe it," Alice said. "Edward was so hopeful."

"We all were," Dr. Cullen said.

"How is he taking it?" Jasper asked. I hadn't even noticed he was back. He had a box of juice and a packet of cookies on his hands. He quickly gave the snacks to Alice, who then gave them to me.

"He is taking it extremely well, considering," Dr. Cullen said. "But it will take time for him to recover from this situation,"

"Is there no hope?" Emmett asked. "Of maybe...I don't know," He shrugged, "Edward seeing again later?"

"I'm afraid not," Dr. Cullen said sadly. "We are going to run some test, but I'm almost sure that the injury was just too profound."

"I can't believe this," Esme said, she made her way towards Carlisle and placed her hand on his back, and that's when I saw it, Dr. Cullen was silently crying, I couldn't even begin to understand how he felt.

I knew how I felt, but each one of us had different relationships with Edward. In this case Dr. Cullen had been the one trusted to make this happen for Edward, to make him see again, and it didn't work. But at the same time, deep inside of me, I knew he had done everything he could. He was a good doctor and had shown since the beginning how much he cared for Edward. I looked towards him again and couldn't help form feeling bad.

"It's not your fault you know," I said softly towards him.

Dr. Cullen raised his face and looked towards me.

"Maybe if I had done something differently," Dr. Cullen said shaking his head.

"Could you have done things differently?" Esme asked this time.

Dr. Cullen shook his head.

"Then just as Bella said Carlisle, this is not your fault," Esme told him.

After that we all kept silent, waiting for Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. to come out of the room. Emmett still had his arms around me, but that didn't stop him from opening the juice box and making me take a few sips. He then opened the cookie packet and handed me one, taking one for himself, and passing the rest around. I pretended to munch on it, but I barely took one tiny bite. The juice I did drink a bit more of, I didn't want to pass out before I got to see Edward.

Fifteen minutes later Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. came out of the room. They both looked like they had been crying inside, but besides that their faces were calmer than when they had gotten in.

"Emmett," Mrs. Liz said. "Your brother wants to see you."

Emmett nodded and slowly he removed his arms from around me. I sighed and straighten up in the chair. With a soft smile towards me Emmett walked into the room Edward was in.

Rosalie quickly took the seat Emmett had been in and she took one of my hands in hers, and between her and Alice they tried to comfort me as much as they could.

"Everything will be okay, Bella. I know it doesn't look like it will, but we will get there, all of us together," Alice whispered in my ear, no one was able to hear her but me.

"I hope so, Alice. I need Edward to be okay. He is my life," I said as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masen may I speak with you, please?" Dr. Cullen asked softly, but I was able to hear.

"Of course," Mrs. Liz said.

"Let's go to another room," Dr. Cullen said motioning towards a door next to the one Edward was in.

Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. nodded and followed him inside.

From the corner of my eye I saw Esme squeezing Dr. Cullen's hand in a comfort matter. She, as well as all of us, was upset. I knew Edward's and her relationship had begun mostly because of business, but I knew Esme cared for Edward more than a client. She had arrived from Boston two days after Edward's surgery and she had come to the hospital every single day to make sure he was doing well.

I kept my head on Alice's shoulder, just as Rosalie passed her hands softly through my hair, and even though I felt comforted in a way, I couldn't help the silent tears to spill from my eyes. They came out without my permission and I so desperately wanted to stop before I went inside to see Edward. He needed me strong, today more than ever.

Minutes later we could all hear one of the doors open. I quickly looked up just to be met with Mrs. Liz, Edward Sr. and Dr. Cullen. I sighed, I just wanted Emmett to come out so I could go inside with Edward, and at the same time I was scared. I hadn't figured out what to say or do.

"What do I tell him, Alice?" I whispered softly, panic starting to rise in me.

"I can't tell you that, Bella. You have to tell him what you feel you have to, no one knows Edward as well as you, of that I am sure. And if someone can make his pain decrease, if just a little, that person is you."

"I know. I'm just scared to say something stupid and hurt him more."

"Just tell him what you feel for him, Bella," Rosalie said this time. "There is not much any of us can do to make him feel better right now, but you can show him with actions what we all know, that you love him above anything else."

I nodded my head. "Thanks, Rose." I smiled slightly towards her.

"Here," Rosalie said pulling my hand, that she was holding, towards her tummy, "Your nephew wants to send a message to his uncle, you can pass it on."

And just like that I started feeling the little kicks of the baby. I gasped. I had never felt them before. So many things had been going on that even though Rosalie and I did talk frequently it was trough text messages and phone. Whenever she was at our house I always seemed to have been busy with one thing or another.

"You can give that message to Edward," Rosalie giggled.

I looked up at her and smiled slightly. "I'm happy for you, Rose. This baby is a blessing for you both."

Rosalie placed her hand on top of mine and nodded. "You'll get yours one day." She winked.

I blushed and then shrugged.

Just then, the door opened, and a red eye Emmett came out, he looked at me and gave me a watery smile. "He is waiting for you, Bella."

I took a deep breath and rose to my feet.

"Good luck, Bella," Alice said. I looked towards her and nodded.

I could feel all eyes on me as I made my way to the room where Edward was.

Before I got in I looked towards Emmett.

"Go in, Bella." He said.

"Thanks," I said before finally walking the last steps and getting inside the room. Emmett made sure to close the door after I was in and that startled me a little bit.

Edward was now sitting in a couch at the corner of the room. He looked so beautiful, but so broken at the same time. I just wanted to take away all the pain, but I didn't know how.

"Bella?" Edward asked his head slightly to the side.

"Hey, baby," I said tentatively as I walked slowly towards where he was.

But as soon as I saw his eyes swimming with tears I couldn't walk fast enough and I sprinted towards him until I had him.

"Edward," I said as I wrapped my arms around his body, his face coming quickly to the crock of my neck as he literally broke in my arms.

His hands twisted the front of my shirt with full force, as his sobs shocked his entire frame, and I couldn't help but to join him, in a most silent way.

"I'm here, Edward," I said through my tears. "I love you so much."

And this seemed to make Edward cry even more.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. We'll make it through this, together. I'm here. I'm here, my love." That was the first time I had called him love.

"Bellaaaa..." Edward sobbed.

"Just let it out, baby," I said trying to sound as reassuring as possible, and not letting my crying make me sound weak in my statements.

"I..." Edward hiccupped. "I'm barely holding on, love." His voice completely broken.

"I know, baby," I cried. "But I'm here. You can hold on to me, Edward. I will never let go of you, never."

He nodded, his head pressed into my chest now. "I'm holding onto you, love, for dear life."

"And I'm here," I encouraged.

We stayed like that for a long time, no one ever came to see what was going on, and if they did we didn't noticed. But after a while Edward's cries seemed to weaken.

Suddenly Edward sighed and shuddered, and slowly he started to pull his head away from me, his grip on my shirt losing.

"What is wrong?" I asked quickly.

"I want to go now," Edward said.

"Where? To you room?" I asked a little bit confused.

Edward shook his head. "No, I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Okay," I nodded, "Let's go home, baby."

Edward closed his eyes and when he opened them again I could see something in there, something I hadn't seen since he had learned that he hadn't gained his sight back.

"Home," Edward mumbled, before standing up and offering me his hand, which I quickly took with mine.

And just like that we walked out of that room, together, hand in hand, and even though I knew things were not going to be easy, I had confidence that we would be able to heal from this, little by little, but together, no matter what, together.

**I'm hangin' on another day**

**Just to see what you throw my way**

**And I'm hanging on to the words you say**

**You said that I will be OK**

**The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone**

**I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home**

**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing**

**with a broken heart that's still beating**

**In the pain(In the pain) there is healing**

**In your name I find meaning**

**So I'm holdin' on**

**I'm barely holdin' on to you...**

_**(Broken – Lifehouse)**_

_**Edward**_

**A/N.- Thanks to...**

**My beta Lynn, I love you babes!**

**My pre-reader, FFBFF and co-writing-partner Mony (Blueking141), who by they way is writing a new FF called 'Whenever You Call', I'm pre-reading it and let me tell you is more than awesome so go and give it a try. Our story is still in-process of being done and we can't wait to post the first chapter in a couple of weeks more!**

**All of you my readers and reviewers, your words mean a lot to me.**

**All my twitter girls, you are awesome. (Find me on twitter under the penname _AlexaUrce_)**

**So yeah, Blindward is still Blindward and let me tell you I was overwhelmed with the response of all of you; I thought you were going to be mad at me, but you didn't. Some of your were extremely surprised and upset, but other than that I think everyone was ok with it. I have my reasons, which I'll let my characters explain in the few chapters left. **

**This story is coming to a close, we still have a couple of chapters and that is that, I'm in the process of finishing it and it's been harder than I thought. It's really emotional to let a story go, and more when it has brought you so many great things, such as all the great friends I've made because of Blindward. I really can't say how much I've enjoy the ride, so much I've decided to start a new fic. called 'Comes & Goes'; chapter 1 is already up so if you want to give it a try is there waiting for you :)**

**I wish you all an awesome week.**

**Love,**

**Alexa**

**PS.- Looking for something to read? **

**Check out 'Pistols and Petticoats' by saltire884 (link at my fav.'s list). This story is centered in the late 1800 is a WIP but so good it will have you on the edge of your chair, bed, floor or wherever you are when you read. FF Alexa guarantee! You know I don't like bad fics*lol***


	47. Shattered

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward I do own :D**

**In a way, I need a change**

**From this burnout scene**

**Another time, another town**

**Another everything**

**But it's always back to you**

**Stumble out, in the night**

**From the pouring rain**

**Made the block, sat and thought**

**There's more I need**

**It's always back to you**

**But I'm good without you**

**Yeah, I'm good without you...**

**BPOV**

"Where are you going, Edward?" I asked softly as he kept walking down the hallway, passing the door that lead to our room and going straight ahead.

"To my room," he said matter-of-factly, his voice devoid of any emotion.

And I didn't know what to say to that as I came to a stop and started fidgeting with my hands, making my bag fall down in the process. Edward was carrying his own duffel bag, refusing the help of anyone when we had left the hospital.

Suddenly Edward stopped and turned towards where he knew I was. "I'm sorry, Bella. I just..." He sighed. "I just need to be alone for a while."

"Edward, honey, I think you and Bella should..." Mrs. Liz tried to say, but I quickly looked at her and shook my head vigorously, pleading with my eyes to not try to convince Edward otherwise. I knew it would be useless to try to change up his mind right now.

Edward Sr. placed his hand on Mrs. Liz shoulder. "We should let Edward rest, Lizzy," he said softly.

Mrs. Liz looked at him and then at me and just nodded her head, she then squeezed my hand in reassurance and gave me a soft smile.

"Your dad and I will be in our room. Call us if you need anything, Edward," Mrs. Liz said as she went to his side and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I love you, sweetie."

Edward just nodded, but didn't say anything and I could see Mrs. Liz face fall even more as she and Edward Sr. made their way towards their room.

We had left the hospital a couple of hours after Edward and I had had our talk. As soon as we got out of the room we had been in, Dr. Cullen had ushered us both to his office. When Edward told him about his intentions of leaving the hospital that same day, Dr. Cullen agreed it was not necessary for Edward to stay there anymore. His surgery wound had been healing properly and all the care he needed could be done at home as long as he didn't do anything exhausting, kept the wound clean and took his medicines.

When we came out of Dr. Cullen's office everyone was waiting for us, wanting to see Edward, talk to him and cheer him up if just a little bit, but he hadn't been in the mood for company, which everyone understood. Even Emmett and Rosalie had decided to go back to their house, not wanting to impose on Edward. So with a farewell, Edward Sr., Mrs. Liz, Edward and me got in the car and made our way home.

The drive had been really silent and Edward didn't even hold my hand during the time we spent inside the car. I tried to push all my feelings aside and focus on him, on what he needed and wanted. If he didn't want to hold my hand on the ride home I would cope with that, if he didn't want to talk to me I would deal. But I would be there, by his side, showing him how much I loved him.

"Bella?" Edward asked as to make sure I was still there, even though I knew he was well aware of my presence.

"It's okay, Edward." I took a deep breath. "If you want to be alone I will respect that." And it took everything in me to say those words, because all I wanted to do right then was to be with him, to never leave his side, but Edward wanted otherwise and I had to respect that.

"Thank you." Was the last thing he said before walking towards his room and closing the door behind him, making it clear that he was not up for company, my company.

But instead of turning around and walking towards the room we shared I just stayed there, looking at the door he had closed and trying my hardest to not cry. I had to keep it together.

After our talk at the hospital I thought we were going to be okay. I was not stupid, I knew things were not near good, but I had hopes that together we would make it there, that with time and love we would both be able to start our lives again step by step. Unfortunately it looked like Edward just needed to be alone, and me wanting to help him would have to wait until he wanted me by his side.

A part of me understood that he wanted to be alone. He had so many things to work out in his mind. He had to come to terms with the fact that he would never see again; that there was not a 'what if?' anymore. He had done everything he could to be able and have the chance to regain his sight. Unfortunately it hadn't work out the way we were expecting, so now he had many things to revaluate, to work on, and I knew some of those things he needed to work on by himself.

But the other part of me couldn't stop from feeling hurt, powerless and scared. The tone he had used when he said he needed to be alone, it was not the one he used when he just needed a couple of minutes to regroup, this time it was different, and I was scared about the implications of his words.

I tried to shake that thought and decided to make my way towards my own room, no, our room.

I was tired, having spent so many nights at the hospital, but I didn't mind, I was there with Edward and I wouldn't have had it any other way. I quickly placed all my dirty clothes in the hamper, and went into the bathroom, after a quick shower I changed in some pajamas and laid on our bed. It felt so foreign without him. I sighed and buried my face into one of Edward's pillows, hoping that he would come back to our bed later in the night

But he didn't; and that night I slept alone.

* * *

"Edward?" I knocked on his door for the third time. I was getting worried after being there for a couple of minutes with no response.

"Bella." I heard the voice of Mrs. Liz.

I stopped knocking and turn around to look at her.

"Hey, Mrs. Liz." I tried to smile, but I was not sure if it was convincing enough. "I was just trying to..." I trailed off as I pointed towards Edward's door.

"I'm sorry, honey," Mrs. Liz said. "Edward took his medication and told me he wanted to sleep for a while."

I nodded in understanding. "But he locked his door." _Again._ I thought inwardly.

Mrs. Liz sighed. "He said..." she stammered. "He said he didn't want to be disturbed."

I gulped and tried to keep the sob, that wanted to come out, at bay. It had been like this for almost one week. Edward was avoiding me. There was no other way to explain it.

He spent most of his day in his room, and whenever he was out it was when I was at school so I hardly got to see him. Once I got back from the University I tried to talk to him, but he would always say that he was tired and wanted to sleep, asking me politely to please leave the room. The first couple of days I really thought he just needed to have some alone time and rest, but this was getting old really quickly and I didn't know if I was going to be able and handle it anymore.

I wanted to be with Edward, to help him, but he didn't want me there by his side and I didn't know why.

_What had I done?_

I wanted to know what I did to be able and mend it, because even though he had been keeping to himself for the most part, he would allow people to come and see him. Jasper had come a couple of times and they had talked in Edward's room. Emmett was here almost daily sometimes with Rosalie, and she would go and say hi to Edward. Esme would bring papers of things I didn't understand, and they both would talk for hours in Edward Sr.'s study, it seemed the only person Edward didn't want to talk to was me.

The thing was, I knew since the beginning things were not going to be easy. I knew it would take time for him to star coming back to his old self, but I never expected for him to avoid me, because that's what he was doing, he was pushing me away.

Edward hadn't slept in our bedroom since we came back from the hospital, making my nights restless and cold. I missed him so much, and not just at night, but during the day too. I missed my best friend my boyfriend.

"Dr. Cheney came today," Mrs. Liz said, taking me away from my internal rambling. "As much as I tried to convince Edward to go and see him, he wouldn't agree. So I begged Dr. Cheney to come here and talk to him and he did. Thankfully Edward agreed to see him," Mrs. Liz added. "They talked for a while in Ed's study."

I looked at her, my eyes questioning. "What did Dr. Cheney...?" I trailed off.

Mrs. Liz shrugged, "He was really vague, just telling me we needed to give Edward some time and space if he needed it." She then looked at me and took a hold of one of my hands. "Just be patient, honey. He will come around."

I nodded, and I knew my eyes were watering already.

"I just want to help," I said in almost a whisper.

"I know," Mrs. Liz said. "But Edward is going through a hard time right now, and he needs to work things out himself."

I nodded in understanding. "I'm going to study some," I said to Mrs. Liz as I motioned towards my room. I didn't want to keep talking to her, worried that I would start crying in front of her. All my pent up emotions were just waiting for an excuse to come out, but I wouldn't let them, at least not with anyone around.

"Of course, honey. I'll tell Edward you were looking for him as soon as he wakes up so he can go and talk to you," Mrs. Liz said, trying to sound convincing, but it was obvious that she already knew that it wouldn't matter that I was looking for him, he would never come and talk to me.

I made my way to my room and placed my stuff on my study table. I then took off my shoes and lied on my bed. I was exhausted, and at the same time I knew I would never be able to sleep, so I did the only thing I was able to do, I cried.

* * *

"Hello Carmen," I said as I went to the fridge and got myself an ice tea.

"Isabella, you are early today," Carmen said smiling towards me while chopping a carrot.

"Yeah there was an urgent meeting or something like that and our teachers had to go, so we were off early," I told her as I took a seat in one of the stools around the kitchen's island.

Carmen nodded in acknowledgment as she kept cooking.

Just then I heard someone making its way to the kitchen.

_Edward._

He looked so beautiful, wearing his pajama pants and his black t-shirt, he was barefoot and his hair its usual disray. I missed him so much.

"Carmen, can you please..." But he stopped mid question. "Bella?"

"Y...yeah," I stammered.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you go to class today?" His voice detached, but his face in a scowl.

"I was let go early," I said looking towards the floor. I just couldn't look at him right then, his face looked just so different from my Edward.

"Carmen, can I please have my lunch at my room? I don't feel like eating here."

"Of course, Edward. I'll be up in a few minutes," Carmen replied, looking at me with worried eyes.

I guess I was not the only one that had caught on Edward's behaviour towards me.

"Thanks. I'll be in my room," Edward said as he started making his way out of the kitchen.

"Edward?" I called after him, standing up quickly and following him.

"Bella, I'm really tired right now. Can we please do this later?" Edward said.

"Okay," I said, doing my best to hold back the tears.

And just like that he left.

* * *

I walked slowly towards his room, it was well past midnight, but I was tired of how things had been going on lately, and if Edward didn't want to talk with me I was going to talk to him. No matter what, he had to hear me, and if after that he just wanted me to stay away from him I would have to do it, not matter how much it hurt.

I softly walked towards his door and instead of knocking I just took the door knob in my hand and turned it. It was unlocked.

I let myself in and tried to get use to the darkness. It was pitch-black inside so I had to stop for a while and remember where to go as I closed the door behind me.

"Who is there? Is that you Bella?" I heard Edward ask.

I almost jumped out of my own skin, but I was able to catch myself leaning on the door as I placed both my hands on my chest; my heart beating fast.

"Bella?" Edward asked again.

"Yes Edward...it's me," I panted.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, but he didn't sound mad this time, more like scared.

"I need to talk to you, now," I said seriously as I slowly started looking for the light switch, turning the light on.

Edward was sitting on a couch in the corner of his room. He was wearing the same pajamas as when I had seen him in the kitchen; his eyes red and blotchy, a clear sign that he had been crying, and even though it broke my heart I couldn't back out. Not now.

He slowly stood up from the couch and sighed. "Bella, can we talk later please? Right now I was going to..."I didn't let him finish, I knew what he was going to say anyways, make an excuse and ask me to leave, but this time he was not going to avoid me.

"We are going to talk right now, Edward, and if after today you don't want to talk to me again, I will respect that," I said, my voice a little bit more hard this time, even though it did broke at the last part.

"It's not that, Bella, it's just..." Again I interrupted.

"It's not what, Edward?" I asked angry. Yes I was angry. It had been more than two weeks and he hadn't even given me the chance to talk to him. He avoided me at all costs and I was tired of it. All I wanted was to help and if he didn't want my help I needed to know it. I couldn't be like that anymore, not knowing where I stood, not knowing if all he just wanted was for me to just get out of his way.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you," he said shaking his head.

"Then what it is Edward?" I said, tears already making their way out. "Do you..." I sobbed just thinking about the question that had been swimming in my mind lately, "Do you want to break things off with me?" I finally asked. "Is that...?" I gulped. "It's that what you want?"

"No!" he quickly said, and then his voice changed, becoming a pain whisper, "But maybe you do."

"What?" I asked totally caught off guard about what he was saying. "What do you mean 'maybe I do'. I've been trying to get close to you, to talk to you since we came back from the hospital, but you have just pushed me away."

"I..." Edward groaned. "You want to know the truth, Bella? Do you want to know why I've done what I've done?" His voice daring me to tell him yes.

So I did.

"Yes." I didn't have to even thing about my answer, of course I wanted to know what was going on with him.

"I just don't want your pity alright?" he spat, and even though his voice sounded strong, I could hear the sadness behind that statement. "I can take everyone's pity, but not yours."

"Why would you think that?" I asked confused. Where did he get the idea that I would pity him?

"Just look at me!" Edward yelled angrily. "I'm incomplete. I'm disabled. I'm blind!"

"I know you are blind!" I yelled back; mad at him for putting himself down that way. "I have known that for a long time, and yes you have a disability, but you are not incomplete Edward. You have never been an incomplete man, never. So please don't say that."

Edward pulled his hair and all I wanted to do was to run towards him and hug him, but this was the first time, in a long while, that he was actually talking to me. I needed to let him vent. He needed to let it out, and if it was me he wanted to do it with I was all for it.

"I will never be normal, Bella. Don't you get that? My hopes, my dreams, they have all been crushed. I..." He sobbed. "I don't know what to do anymore," he finally said, sitting back on the couch as he buried his face on his hands. "I will always be like this."

"Edward," I said tentatively as I made my way slowly towards him, crouching in front of his shaking body. "I'm not normal ether, and maybe I never will."

"What?" Edward asked, confusion written all over his face

"I was broken, Edward," I said, gently placing my hands on top of his, and prying them out of his hair. "But you were able to help me collect all the pieces and placed them back together. My life has change so much since that day I walked into your house in Phoenix. Your mom, your family, but most of them all, you changed my life for the better."

Edward nodded. "But you are okay now. I'm just..." He trailed off.

"I have scars, Edward. They may not be visible to everyone, but I do have them, deep down. And even though I'm getting better, those scars will never go away. They are a part of me. They will always be a part of who I am. Do you not want me because I have those scars?"

"No, Bella." Edward shook his head. "Don't say that. You are perfect," he said softly.

"And you are perfect for me," I said, tears pouring down both of our faces. "Please come back to me," I begged. "Please baby." I sobbed. "Don't leave me, I..." I stammered. "I miss you so much."

"Bella," Edward whimpered. "My Bella."

"Please let me in, baby. I love you," I confessed.

And just like that Edward had his arms around my body. "I love you too, Bella, so much."

"I'm here, baby. Please tell me you are too," I pleaded.

"I'm here, love. I'm so sorry. The way I treated you I..."

"Don't worry, just…" I shook my head. "Just please don't do anything like that again. Promise me."

He quickly placed both his hands on my face and shook his head. "Never love, never again."

Time was lost right then as I got lost in his eyes, and even though I knew it was impossible, I felt like Edward was looking right at me too.

"Talk to me, baby," I finally said after a little moment of silence.

"I want to talk to you, love, but not now. Please," he said. "Can we just sleep? I'm so tired. I..." He looked down as in shame.

"What?" I asked wondering what he was going to say.

"I haven't been able to sleep this past couple of days," he confessed.

And for a strange reason that made me smile, a tiny smile though. "Me neither," I said back.

His eyes were wide and a shine I hadn't seen in so long appeared.

"So let's rest, love. Together." he said, a small smile playing on his lips as well.

We slowly made our way towards Edward's bed and before I could say anything, he had me under the covers and wrapped in his arms.

"Goodnight, my love," Edward said softly, placing a small kiss on my lips. It was soft, sweet and small, but it felt like everything. It had been so long, too long.

"Goodnight, baby," I said with a sigh as I placed my head on his chest.

And then I could sleep again; with the love of my life by my side.

**How many times can I break till I shatter?**

**Over the line can't define what I'm after**

**I always turn the car around**

**Give me a break let me make my own pattern**

**All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered**

**I always turn the car around**

**I had no idea that the night**

**Would take so damn long**

**Took it out, on the street**

**While the rain still falls**

**Push me back to you...**

_**(Shattered – OAR)**_

_**Edward**_

**A/N.- ****Final chapter is next, followed then by a 'very special' epilogue. You will see why *wink***

******And if you haven't found out I have a new story up 'Comes & Goes'. Give it a try!**

**Thanks so much to...**

**My beta Lynn, whom I adore! You know I love ya babes!**

**My FFBFF Mony, who is always there, always! She is the best FFBFF ever!**

**All of you that read, review and recommend this story, your support towards me and Blindward means the world.**

**All my twitter girls, I *heart* you! (Follow me on twitter _AlexaUrce_). With a special extra hug to Nilla! Who is Blindward's pimp #1, we love ya sweetie :)**

**Wish you all the best for this weekend,**

**Love,**

**Alexa :)**


	48. Never Gonna Be Alone

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward I do own :D**

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**

**And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.**

**Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,**

**So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.**

**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**

**Never gonna be alone!**

**From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**

**I won't let you fall...**

**Never gonna be alone!**

**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone...**

**BPOV**

_**2 years later...**_

_Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip..bip..bipbipbipbip..._

_Ugh!_ I internally groaned.

I tried to bury myself between the comforter and pillows and block the sound away. The effort was a waste, though.

I so didn't want to wake up, but the alarm on my cell phone was annoying enough to make me stand up and go turn it off. I had learned over the years to place my cell out of reach so I had to walk a few steps to be able and get to it. I hated to be late.

Once the thing had stopped making noise I turned on the lights in the room and rubbed my sleepy eyes. I looked around and sighed.

_I miss him so much_. I thought as I saw his side on our bed, unmade and empty.

I didn't understand why after all this time, I hadn't gotten used to his absence. Maybe one day I would, but I was not betting on it. I just hoped this ended up soon, because even though I had pushed him to go away, it was so hard to be separated from him. I hated that it had to be this way, but there was no other form and I had to cope, for now.

With a final grunt I made my way towards the bathroom and took a quick shower, got dressed and was out of the house in less than half an hour with a bottle of yogurt in hand.

I soon found my parking spot and got out of the car just to hear a voice on my left.

"Hey, Bella, how is it going darling?"

"Tyler, I'm fine and you?" I said as I hugged him briefly with a smile, it felt good to be able to touch a guy friend without freaking out.

I was not the _touchy-feely_ type, not at all, and it took me awhile to be comfortable enough with a guy to be totally at ease, but every day was easier than the last, and that was progress. At least I had gotten to the point where shaking hands for a second with an unknown person was doable, even though a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"Great! I'm so glad it's Friday!" Tyler said excitedly. "I have plans to go out with this hot piece of meat..."

I rolled my eyes. "Tyler," I warned.

"All right, all right. I know you don't like me to talk that way about the guys I go out with, but this one is so yummy!" He smiled.

"I've heard that same description many times before," I complained.

"Whatever," Tyler waved me of. "Anyways, he works with my sister and we are going to..."

As we made our way towards our first class he kept talking about what he was planning to do during his weekend, if everything went well with the guy he had a date with, and what if it didn't go that well. I didn't know why he liked to tell me about his love-adventures-plans and sometimes he even told me the aftermath of the aforementioned dates, but I couldn't help it and listen to him. He always made me laugh, no matter how hard my day had been, or in this case the last couple of weeks or months.

"So how is your hunk?" Tyler asked when he finished with his story and as we were both taking sits inside the classroom. It was still relatively early so the classroom was empty besides us both.

"Working, what else?" I replied.

"Awww," He patted my hand. "I know you miss him, Bella, but he'll be back soon right?

"Next week," I said sourly. "For a couple of days, as always."

"And are you planning to go there this long weekend?" he asked.

"I was planning to," I said. "But Alice asked me to help her with a big campaign she has coming up, I couldn't say no to her. It was so last minute she couldn't ask anyone else."

Alice was still my best friend and boss. Unfortunately she had resigned from the University. Her work around the country and sometimes overseas had grown, and she had to be in and out of the city a lot, leaving her with little time to work in the studio, and even less time to teach. She and Jasper were now living together, but they didn't have any plans on making things 'official'. Jasper still worked in the firm. The two of us had gotten even closer; as we were both experiencing the lack of company of our other half's. Besides when Alice was out of town it was me who was in charge of the studio, and sometimes he would come by to check and make sure everything was doing okay and we would talk through some coffee, wallowing in our loneliness sometimes.

"That has to suck big time. Why don't you just move to New York with Edward though?" Tyler asked for the hundredth time.

I shrugged. _If he only knew what I am really planning._ But for now I preferred to keep it under wraps. Only two other persons besides me knew about it.

Tyler rolled his eyes at me this time. "I don't know what you are waiting for. You can change schools, and you could just say to Alice 'I'm sorry hon, but my hunk comes first.' End of story. Besides it's New York! Wow!"

"Tyler, Edward is not a hunk, he is my boyfriend."

"He is a hunk to me." He winked.

And I just couldn't contain it in me and laughed out loud. Tyler always had that effect on me. He had become one of my closest classmates and a really good friend during the years. He was really talented which made us even closer as we would always form part of the same team in group projects. His work was more focused into commercial photography while mine was more focus towards portraits so we always made a good team.

It had taken a while, but with time I had discovered that my passion was to take picture of people. It was extremely rewarding to be able and capture the emotions of a person in a specific place and time. It was something they would always remember, how they felt, a memory of when that picture was taken. I really loved it.

Edward was the person I had taken more pictures of through the years, but after him the more portraits I had taken had to be of little Jackson, Emmett's and Rosalie's son, and named after Rose's dad. He was a bundle of joy that one, and Edward's and mine's godson to top it off. He had born just a couple of days before my 20th birthday, the second week of September. Unfortunately his birth had been a huge struggle for Rose's body, and the doctors had said she would probably never be able to have another kid. It was really upsetting at the beginning, but again, little Jack was worth it, that's what Rosalie said. Jack was Emmett's pride and joy and he was just as charming and fun as his dad. They were a really nice family.

Minutes later more students started filling the classroom and Tyler and I got lost in conversation with other classmates. It still surprised me how long I had come in the previous years. I had grown so much and I was happy about that. My life had taken a turn for the better, and everything thanks to Mrs. Liz.

I smiled as I remembered my adoptive-mom. She hadn't change a bit. She still worked hard in the charity and she had taken upon herself to organize many parties through Edward Sr.'s firm so she could get more donations. The Christmas' Gift Program Mrs. Liz and I had started had become our yearly family thing, as we would all get involved and raise many gifts for kids in foster care. It was something we were all really proud of. Mrs. Liz and Edward Sr. were as in love as always; and even though Edward Sr. still worked hard, he now made sure to have more free time to spend with Mrs. Liz and the family.

Classes went by without a hitch that day and soon enough my last class ended. As I walked towards my car something caught my attention. There was a bright pink Gerbera on the hood of my BMW. I quickly stopped on my tracks and looked around trying to figure out who left that flower on my car, but nothing or no one looked out of place so with a sigh I walked towards it and took it on my hands. There was no card, or note, just the beautiful flower.

I was so lost in the beauty of it that didn't notice someone walking towards me.

"I hope you like it."

My eyes got huge and I almost dropped the flower at the sound of that voice.

"Edward?" I turned around slightly.

"Hello sweetheart." He smiled.

"Edward!" I yelled as I launched myself towards him. "You're here! You're here!" I said kissing him with so much love and longing.

"Yes, my Bella, I'm here," he said taking his lips away from mine and placing a kiss on the top of my head, as my face buried on his chest.

"I missed you so much, baby," I confessed.

"I missed you too, my love. You can't even imagine."

"How did you get here? I thought you were staying in New York till next week. And how did you find my car?"

Edward laughed. "One question at a time Bella."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited that you are here," I said honestly.

"My mom picked me up at the airport and brought me straight here," he said pointing towards his right. Sure enough Mrs. Liz was sitting in her car waving at me. I waved back and smiled.

"Have fun you two!" She said as she speeded towards the exit of the lot.

"Huh?" I asked confused towards Edward. Mrs. Liz already gone.

"Come on, love. We have somewhere we need to be," Edward said taking my hand. Just then I realized Edward had two small bags with him.

"Where are you going with those bags?" I asked.

"We are going away for the weekend." Edward smiled.

"What?" I asked totally caught off guard. "I can't. I have to help Alice tomorrow..." I stopped as soon as I saw Edward raising his brow. "Did she know about this?" I asked.

Edward nodded.

"Yay!" I jumped in joy hugging Edward again. "A weekend away? But where?" My enthusiasm more than palpable.

"Here," Edward said as he pulled a piece of paper from his jacket.

I opened it and saw a reservation for the weekend to _Forks' Cabins Resort._

"It's a little town two hours away from here," Edward explained. "It's called Forks and they have this amazing resort with private villas and all. We will be in the middle of the wild, love. What do you think about that?"

I again couldn't contain myself and hugged Edward with all my might. It had been long, too long.

After Edward's surgery he had decided to not accept the school's offer as a teacher, rather focusing on composing. At least that's what he said to everyone, but he had told me the entire truth. He just didn't feel in the right place of mind to go and work right then, which I understood completely. He was still in the process of accepting everything that had happened after the surgery. So we went on with our lives. He was working from home and in the studio with Esme and me starting school in UW.

A year after the surgery the New York Philharmonic had made him an offer to join them as a pianist. Of course he didn't want to go, leave me behind, but with much encouragement he had agreed to sign a one year contract; and that was the reason he was away most of the time. But he had grown so much. The first time I saw him coming back from New York, I could feel his hesitation. He wasn't sure if he had made a good decision or not, but I knew he had. Every time I saw him after that he was more sure of himself, more independent.

It may be stupid of me to think that way, but I thought that now that he knew he was not going to see again he was ready to go on with life, to finally live life with his disability and don't look back anymore. He had been somewhat dependant on many things before the surgery but now he really didn't need much help. Edward living in New York by himself showed him he was capable of being independent just as any other person would, and even though I missed him terribly, I was glad he had gained that confidence. Just as he had faith in me, I had so much faith in him and his abilities.

Edward tried to come to Seattle as much as he could and whenever I was on break or had long weekends I flied to New York. But they were times when we were both extremely busy and we would go months without being able to see each other. It was really hard. So seeing him here in front of me was something I couldn't describe. I was beyond happy about having him with me, if just for a couple of days.

We quickly got inside the car and with the aid of my car's GPS we were on our way to Forks. Edward told me that Rosalie had packed a small bag for me. It looked like everyone had known about this surprise for a while. We talked during the ride about what we had been up to, even though we talked every single day it seemed that it had been a long time since we did so.

Edward told me about Dr. Cullen going with Esme the last time she was in New York and how much fun they had doing 'men-stuff', while Esme was doing some meetings. Edward had officially signed Esme as his agent and even though she didn't have much experience about having a client in full, Esme accepted wholeheartedly. She and Dr. Cullen were now a part of the family friends. They were really nice people and I was glad to have them both in my life, our lives.

A while later we were pulling into the resort; and after a quick check in we were shown towards our cabin in the middle of the woods. It was small but charming. It had just one room and all the necessities; a bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room. They had told us the town was not more than fifteen minutes away and that we could find a couple of small restaurants there or stores to buy food if we preferred to cook ourselves. Edward and I decided to do the former. After dropping our stuff we decided to head to the town and buy stuff for the entire weekend, as Edward had told me he didn't plan on me and him leaving the cabin at all, which was fine by me.

The town was really tiny, but beautiful at the same time. Everyone was just so friendly and you could see green everywhere. I truly liked it. After buying some groceries and some small mementos we headed back to the cabin.

"Oh wow, it smells delicious, love," Edward said as he slowly made his way towards the kitchen after taking a shower.

I had taken a shower before him, because I needed to start with dinner, we were both starving.

"I hope you like it," I said as I stir the pot with the alfredo sauce.

"I'm sure I will," he said smiling and taking a sit in a stool.

"Can you help me with the salad?"

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" he asked eagerly to help.

I quickly passed him the ingredients and he started chopping and mixing everything while I finished the chicken.

Dinner was delicious and comfortable, we ate, we talked, we laughed and enjoyed. It was just so perfect, just the two of us in the middle of the forest.

After cleaning the dishes we made our way inside the room.

"Ugh love, you have no idea how much I missed you," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Me, too baby," I said as I found his lips and covered them with mine.

We kissed for the longest of times, just losing ourselves in the moment, in our company, in our love.

Minutes later our clothes were discarded, our kisses turned from soft to frantic and with the outmost love Edward pushed inside me, making me full with him.

"Bella...I love you..." he groaned as he worked himself in and out of me.

"I love ... you ... too ...Edward," I gasped. He felt so good, too good.

It was always that way with him. He was able to make me see the stars when he made love to me, and feel fireworks when we had sex. Sometimes it was both things at the same time, but sometimes not, just as today, it was pure lovemaking.

"Be...I'm co..."

That's all I needed to hear to fall through the precipice with him as we both screamed each other names.

_Perfect._

"My Bella, I.." Edward said as we cuddle together, my back towards his chest.

"Mmm..." I hummed to let him know I was listening.

"I think after my contract is done with the Philharmonic I will come back to Seattle," he said seriously.

I groaned. "Edward..." It seemed that we had had this conversation more than once.

"I just can't be away from you, my love. Music is my passion, but you are my love. There is no competition."

And I decided that was the moment I should let him know what I had been planning for a while now.

"Edward?"

"What my love?" he asked as he softly passed his hands through my hair.

"What if I moved to New York with you?" I said in almost a whisper.

"What?" Edward asked surprised.

"I've been thinking about that for a while now," I said as I turned my body so I was able to look at him. "I know you were just waiting for the contract to be done so you could come back to Seattle but..."

Edward nodded.

"I know you better than that, baby," I continued. "I know how much you like it there, and Esme told me they were already offering to expand your contract."

Edward groaned. "I told Esme not to say a thing."

"She didn't have to say it, Edward. I knew they were going to do it. You are too good for them to not offer you to stay. I just asked her and she just couldn't deny it, that's all."

"But you didn't want to move the first time, why now?" he asked.

"Because now I'm ready," I said honestly.

It was the truth. The first time he went he asked me if I would think about going to New York with him, but I had been in school for less than a year and I knew I was not completely ready to go. I needed to work on my issues. I was getting better, but I knew I still had a way to go. Edward had understood completely and we had decided to just try to see each other as much as we could.

At the end it had been for the best. This had been a learning experience for him too, and it had showed us both how much we really wanted to be together. Not that we needed more prove of it, but it was nice to just be totally sure that this was what we both wanted.

"What about school? Alice?" Edward asked, but I could see a small smile playing on his lips. He was liking the idea.

"I already talked with Alice. You know her," I said. "She was surprisingly supportive and told me to just go for it."

"And school?"

"Your mom has been helping me. I already have some options."

"My mom?" Edward asked surprised. "How many people know about this idea of yours?" he teased.

"Only them both."

He nodded.

"And are you sure of that?"

"The only thing I'm sure about is that I want to be with you, Edward. Everything else I can make work if I'm by your side."

"Oh, my Bella!" Edward hugged me tightly. "Maybe we could talk about this a little bit more. This is a big decision for both of us and we need to be sure."

"Yes, I agree. But not now," I begged. "Let's just enjoy the moment, okay?"

"Okay," He agreed and our lips met again, and the kiss was so sweet I almost melted. But soon enough something seemed to click in Edward's head and he pulled away.

"Bella I need... I want..." Edward stuttered.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing." Edward shook his head.

"W..." But before I could say anything Edward started moving.

"I need to go to the washroom okay? I'll be back," he said as he started feeling on the floor for his boxers. He snatched them up, put them on and walked outside the room.

_What just happened?_

I sighed and stood up, taking my time to put my panties back on and Edward's t-shirt. A couple of minutes later, just as I was lying on the bed I started hearing music coming from the living room. Slowly I stood up and made my way there.

"Edward?" I called softly with no response. "Baby?" I asked again.

"In here," Edward said.

As soon as I looked at him I raised a brow.

He was there, in the middle of the living room, wearing only his boxers, music coming from a small iHome that had Edward's iPod plugged to it.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively. I didn't know what was going on.

He just extended one of his hands and motioned for me to go there.

As soon as I took his hand in mine he asked. "Do you like it?"

"What?" I asked back.

"The song," he said.

I closed my eyes for a second and let myself enjoy the melody, it was beautiful.

"It's beautiful," I said honestly.

"I made it for you my love."

"Really?" I gasped opening my eyes.

He nodded. "Happy anniversary."

"You remembered," I said softly.

"Of course I did, love. How would I forget that this day, three years ago, you made me the happiest man in the world when you agreed to be my girlfriend?"

By this point tears were already streaming down my face. Edward never ceased to amaze me, he was just so wonderful.

"Thank you."

Edward took his hand away from mine and instead placed it on my cheek and smiled. "For what?"

"For everything Edward. You have given me so much. First your friendship, then your love...I can't even begin to..." I gulped. "I never thought this type of happiness existed until the day you kissed me for the first time."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

And with that Edward was on his knee.

"Isabella, my love, my friend, my everything, would you make me the happiest man alive, again, by agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me?"

I gasped and placed both my hands over my heart. My eyes watered as I saw Edward opening his palm and revealing a ring.

"Would you marry me, my Bella?"

I couldn't speak; my heart was in my throat at the moment. But I knew Edward couldn't see my head nodding furiously so with all the strength I could muster I answered him verbally.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Edward asked again, an angelic smile on his face.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Million times yes Edward! Of course I want to be your wife."

He stood up then and hugged me so tightly, and I felt at home, in his arms.

"What about New York then?" I asked excitedly.

"We will talk about that later, love, but be sure that wherever you are I'll be there as well. No more long distance relationship, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed wholeheartedly.

"Here!" he said then. "Your ring, love."

"Put it on me, baby," I said sniffling and smiling at the same time.

Edward took my left hand in his and slipped the jewel on my ring finger.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's perfect," I said as I looked at it. It was a simple white gold band with a sparkling diamond.

"It was my mom's." he said.

"What?" I asked surprised.

He nodded. "She gave it to me a long time ago. But I knew I had to wait for us both to be ready."

"But it's your mom's? I don't understand. Why would she give her ring to you? She is still married to your dad."

He shrugged. "Because she is not just giving this ring to her son, she is giving this ring to his daughter too."

I placed my head on his chest and nodded as sobs took a hold of my body.

I was so blessed. Despite everything that had happened to me, I felt like one of the luckiest women in the world. Not only had I found the love of my life, but I had found a family, a real family that cared for me and loved me like their own. And I thanked God every single day for that and I thanked my dad, because now more than ever I was sure that he was looking over me.

_I love you daddy._

Edward wrapped his arms around me and let me pour out all my emotions. Quietly he guided me towards the room until we were both again inside the covers.

Some people get scared when they feel everything is perfect in their life. _Where can you go but down, right?_ Not me, I was not scared, there was nothing to be scared of.

Life was full of challenges, tears and smiles, sadness and happiness, and it was those low moments that made us appreciate the good ones that much more, and that is what I was doing, enjoying every single second of every minute, of every hour of every day.

Things may not always be perfect, but with Edward by my side they were always close to be and as I looked at him I knew even though things were hard sometimes, we would get through them, together, always.

"I love you, my sweetheart," Edward whispered.

"I love you too," I told him back, and just like that I got lost in him, in our love, in his soul, in the beauty of his eyes.

**You've gotta live every single day,**

**Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**

**Don't let it slip away,**

**Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.**

**Every single day,**

**Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**

**Tomorrow never comes;**

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**

**And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.**

**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**

**Never gonna be alone!**

**From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**

**I won't let you fall.**

**When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.**

**We're gonna see the world out,**

**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

**I'm gonna be there always...**

_**(Never Gonna Be Alone – Nickleback)**_

_**Charlie**_

**A/N.- Do not cry Alexa...do not cry...do not cry!**

**So here it is, the last 'official' chapter of TBoHE, we still have an epilogue on the way but it doesn't make me less sad and stop sniffling like if I had the flu, which I don't. Blindward will always be in my heart and I hope in yours too. **

**What did you think about their lives now? 2 years later. And how about Edward in NY? Bella going with him? The proposal?**

**Thanks to my beta Lynn who has been there since the very beginning. I love ya babes, it's because of you that this story took shape.**

**Thanks to my pre-reader and FFBFF Mony. I don't have words really, you know how much I love ya, and how much your friendship means to me.**

**Thanks to Nilla, because without her many people wouldn't even know about this story. She has been Blindward's pimp #1 since the very beginning. Love ya!**

**Thanks to all of you that read, review and rec' this story, you were always there, some of you from the very first chapter and others that started along the way. Thanks from the bottom of my heart.**

**I hope you are all ready for the epilogue, it should be up soon enough. No one has guessed what is the surprise yet! And I'm happy about it because that means it is going to be a surprise! It's nothing big, just a small thing that I think will make you happy :)**

**Hugs to all of you,**

**Love,**

**Alexa**

**P.S.- The kind-of-song I imagined Edward making for Bella is in my youtube TBoHE playlist, the link is at my profile if anyone of you is interested in listening to it you are welcome to do so (It's the song No.49). And if you as well look at the video of the song I featured this chapter you will all know why it was Charlie's, that video gets me every time! Peace Out!**


	49. Epilogue: A Glimpse Into The Future

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Blindward I do own.**

_**So here it is my lovely ladies, the last chapter of TBoHE. And as I promised there is a suprise, it's small but I do hope you enjoy it.**_

_**This time it isn't Bella telling the story, is someone else I hope you all want to hear from.**_

_**So here I give you 'The Epilogue' of The Beauty of His Eyes.**_

**EPILOGUE: A glimpse into the future...**

**EPOV**

_**8 years later...**_

Some people may think I'm an unlucky man; an incomplete and disabled person.

They may be right in the disability part, but not in the incomplete and lucky part.

I can definitely say I'm one of the luckiest men in the world. _How could I not be?_ If I have everything I dreamt of, a family and they all make me immensely happy, complete. I have a job that makes me feel accomplished, _what else could I ask for?_

I sat on the piano bench waiting for one of the most important persons in my life to speak. He told me to stay quiet and let him introduce me, I, of course, agreed.

"Hello, I'm Charles Masen. You all know me by Charlie," my son spoke. "I want you all to meet my dad, his name is Edward Masen."

Charlie, my wonderful five-year-old son. Everyone said he looked just like me, he had my same hair, my same eyes, but in personality he was more like Bella. I could testify to that. He wasn't as shy as her, but he was a book-lover, and the kindest kid I've ever met.

Bella and I married just a couple of months after I proposed. We couldn't wait to make it official and we wanted to do it before she came to live to New York with me.

My mom, being the wonderful and creative woman she is made it all happen. Within a couple of months she had helped Bella and me find a condo to start our lives together in New York, a generous wedding-gift from her and my father; and she had planned the entire thing.

Our wedding wasn't big, but it was beautiful nonetheless. There were happy tears, laughs, music, celebration, and the most important thing it was the day Bella became Mrs. Masen. We got married in Seattle, at the beach, right next to our bench, the bench we shared our first kiss at.

My mom had made sure that the tents were heated, which was good as the weather had become colder by the day. Everything was just so perfect. I couldn't have asked for more really.

Unlike many people would have believed, we didn't have a honeymoon right away, instead deciding to fly to New York the very next day and spend the couple of days I had free in our new place, making it ours, decorating and just being lazy and in love.

Two years later, right after Bella finished her degree she decided she was going to stop working at the studio she had been at and became a freelance photographer, which was a good idea as ten months later Charlie was born. I was there by Bella's side when I heard his cries for the first time. I felt like I was going to burst in happiness, and when the doctor placed him on my arms and I got to touch him for the first time, make sure he was all complete, ten fingers and ten toes, eyes, nose, ears, lips, I was the happiest man alive. I was a father; and when I cooed to him he stopped crying and in return it was me who cried, I was over the moon.

"Say hello to Mr. Masen kids," The teacher said softly, taking me away from memory line.

"Hellooooo, Mr. Masen," The kids all said in unison.

"Hello." I waved and chuckled.

"My dad is a pianist. That means he plays the piano. He makes his own music too and orchestras around the world play his compositions. Right dad?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Ohhhh..." All the kids said at the same time.

I chuckled again. These kids were just too cute. I knew some of them. Charlie was a friendly kid and would invite a friend or two to our home, from time to time.

"What's wrong Julie?" The teacher asked.

"Can I ask a question to Mr. Masen?" The voice of a little girl said.

"Is it okay, Mr. Masen?" the teacher asked me.

"Sure," I agreed. "Ask away."

"Okay Julie, ask Mr. Masen your question."

"Mr. Masen, is it true that you can't see?" she asked innocently.

"Julie..." The teacher started saying.

"It's okay Mrs. Summers, I don't mind," I said honestly. I knew children liked to ask a lot of questions, Charlie was a big example of that, and me being a little different than their own parents made them be curious, so I didn't mind.

"I'm blind Julie," I said slowly. "So I can't see anything."

"Why?" The voice of a boy asked.

"Because..." I was starting to say until my son interrupted me as he tugged on my button-up shirt.

"Can I tell your story dad?" Charlie pleaded.

I nodded. "Go ahead son."

"When my dad was little, like me, he sneaked out of his home," Charlie said seriously. "He crossed the street without looking and was hit by a car..."

"Ohhhhh..." I could hear the surprise on some kids.

"...he was in the hospital for a long time! Like a lot! He didn't wake up for weeks!" Charlie continued.

I shook my head. Charlie always liked to put extra drama in his stories. I had been in a coma for a week, I had told him the story many times, but he liked to stretch the truth a little bit, and I was not going to put him out in front of his classmates.

"So when he woke up," Charlie said. "He couldn't see anymore."

"Ahhhhh..." The kids sighed.

"My dad learned to play the piano after that, and now he is a really wonderful piano-player! He is a teacher at Julliard too, he is awesome."

And I had to smile at that, it always made my heart bit faster when he spoke that way about me.

My boy was proud of me, and I couldn't even begin to explain how good that made me feel. I'm not going to lie, I worried about being a dad; not knowing if I would be good at taking care of my children, or if they would even look up to me or they would be embarrassed that they had a blind dad.

I had to thank God all my worries were unfounded. If I was sure of something it was the love and respect of my children towards me. They and their mom were my everything.

"That's why I brought him here today so you could all meet him. And we are in the music room because my dad is going to play something for all of us too," Charlie ended his story.

"Very good, Charlie," the teachers said. "Now kids would any of you like to ask a question to Charlie's dad?"

I could hear the teacher chuckling. "You're a popular one, Mr. Masen I hadn't seen so many raised hands in a long time."

I smiled and so the questions began.

They were kids and of course they were more curious about me being blind than me playing piano. They asked me if I could drive, if I could walk alone, they were surprised to know I could cook and laughed when I told them that I could clean too but faked I couldn't so I wouldn't have to do it.

At the end I did play them some songs, they were all so encouraging, clapping and telling Charlie how 'cool' his dad was. I couldn't see it, but I could feel Charlie's happiness, and that made me happy.

"Thanks for going with me to my school, dad," Charlie said as we made our way home.

"No problem baby, anytime," I said

"I'm not a baby dad!" Charlie whined.

"You will always be my baby, Charlie. Always," I said while I ruffled his hair, he chuckled and tighten the hold his hand had on mine.

New York was a big city, but with the years I had been able to learn how to travel by myself, the public transportation system was really good and I found myself traveling in the subway more times than not, cane in hand. But whenever I had any of my children with me I had to be extra cautious making sure to have them by my side at all times. Thankfully they were good kids and always followed the rules.

Charlie and I walked towards home, as it was actually only a five-minute walk from his school. As always Charlie begged me to let him open the door and as always I relented and waited patiently until Charlie was able to unlock one of the locks that lead to our town-house.

After Bella got pregnant with our second child we decided to move from our condo. We needed a bigger place, besides we knew just as when Charlie was born, that my parents would be here for a couple of months enjoying their new grandchild, we really needed the extra space. When Bella was in her second trimester we finally found our five-bedroom, four-bath, two-story town-house, in the upper-east side of New York. It had been pricy, but so worth it.

As we walked inside our home I heard Bella speaking softly. "He is here, B."

I heard her footsteps before I heard her voice. They were so small but so clear I knew she was coming straight towards me.

"Dad...ddyyyyyyy..." My baby girl hiccupped as she wrapped her arms on my leg.

"What is wrong princess?" I asked as I quickly unwrapped her arms from my leg so I could pick her up in my arms, making sure she was okay. I touched her hair, her face, which was all wet with tears, her arms and legs making sure there was nothing broken, she was fine as far as I could tell, so I knew whatever happened was not physical.

"Mo...mo...mommy!" she sobbed as she placed her little face on my shoulder.

"Awww B, what's wrong?" Charlie asked and I could feel his hands in his little sister's back.

"Chawwyy momma is m...ad... wi me..." Beth cried some more.

"Hello my beautiful men," Bella said, her voice sounded more tired than ever, my poor Bella.

"Hey mom!" Charlie said and I could hear him running towards her.

"Hey sweetie, how was school today?"

"It was so cool mom! Everyone loved dad," Charlie said excitedly and I had to smile at that.

"I bet they did, your dad is awesome," Bella said, a smile in her voice. "Now go to your room and get changed. You can tell me everything about school at dinner, okay?"

"Okay mom!" Charlie said as I heard his steps walking towards the stairs.

"Hey baby," Bella said softly.

"Hey sweetheart," I said as I puckered my lips.

Bella giggled and made her way towards me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I then placed my free hand on her swollen belly and smiled; another baby girl on the way. I couldn't be more excited about having another child with my Bella. She was just the most wonderful mother and wife. I loved her and my children more than anything. They were the light in my heart.

Bella still worked freelance, but as of lately she had been more involved with some charities, doing volunteer work for them in their ad campaigns. I was so very proud of her, she was doing something she loved and that was all I ever wanted her to do.

"Love what happened?" I asked motioning towards Beth, who had already calmed some but still kept whimpering.

"Beth is in one of her moods," Bella said as she moved and I knew she had gone to take a seat on the couch. I wrapped both my arms on my little girl and cautiously started walking towards the love-seat.

"We were coming back from the grocery store when we passed the music store around the corner," Bella sighed.

I nodded so she knew I was paying attention, while I sat down.

"Beth asked me to go in for a minute and I agreed. We were looking around, she was so excited. But then she saw this guitar and started asking me to get it for her. I asked the guy to take it down for a bit and he did."

"Okay?" I still didn't understand where this was going.

"But when I told Beth it was time to go home and the guy grabbed the guitar to place it back in the exhibit, Beth started crying, she wanted me to buy her the guitar Edward and of course as soon as I said no she started screaming and asking for you."

"But she has her guitar-toy," I said. "It's her favourite."

"Well," Bella sighed. "It looks like is not enough for her anymore, she wants the real deal."

"You want a guitar princess?" I cooed to my little girl.

"Y..yes," she hiccupped. "Mommy say noooooo..." She went into bawling mode again, it broke my heart to hear my baby cry.

Elizabeth Joy Masen, my little musical girl. She was three years old, and she had Bella's brown hair, that's what everyone said anyways, but she, as Charlie, had my eyes. Bella and I had named her after my mom, who of course burst into tears when we told her about it, but we called her Beth so we didn't mixed the names. She was a total daddy's little girl. Mostly my fault, I spoiled my kids rotten. _But what could I say?_ I loved them so much and sometimes I went overboard.

Something Bella and I agree on though, was that if one of us made a decision the other one had to respect it, or at least not discussed it in front of the kids. So even though I would have gone and bought the guitar for my baby girl right at that time I knew Bella would pull my hair out one by one if I did. So the only thing I could do was just hug my baby and calm her down.

"By the way, Beth is grounded," Bella added. "She can't hear you play tonight."

Beth, that had been quiet for a bit, started crying again and clutched my shirt in her tiny hands. "Daddy," she hiccupped between sobs. Every night before going to sleep I would play a song for her in the piano my granddad had given me, it was our daughter-dad-thing, not tonight though.

"I'm sorry baby," I said softly to Beth as I placed a kiss to her head. "But you have to remember to be a good girl for mom. You have to listen to her, and if she says no, its no. Understand?"

She nodded her little head and said a soft. "Yes."

I had to smile at that, my kids, though small, where so good to me. They knew I couldn't see and they had learned to always say the things out loud, not matter what, because I couldn't see their expressions, body language, signs. I needed to touch it or hear it to be able to understand it. Same with the house. They knew not to leave things around, at least not on the floor. They had a designated play-area where they could have everything scattered. Sometimes I felt bad with the restrictions my kids had to live with, but Bella assured me that they were extremely happy kids, which made me feel a little bit better.

Life though full of joy hadn't been always easy. The time right after my surgery had been really hard, but being honest I had never regretted going through with the procedure and I doubted I ever would. I knew now that I had done everything I could, it hadn't work though, but at least I didn't have to live with the 'what if's'.

Every two years or so Carlisle would do my check-ups back at Seattle, but everything was just as it had always been and little by little I had learnt to live with it. I don't think I really started living as much as I did after the surgery failed, after I knew I had to suck it up and keep going or else. I think before that I was just holding onto the hope, waiting for the right time. That time had come and gone though and it didn't return me my sight.

And Bella, my wonderful love, my sweetheart, always by my side, her unconditional love right along with the support of my family and friends had helped me shaped into the man I now was and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Soon enough I was able to feel Beth's chest raising and falling with a steady rhythm, she had fallen asleep.

"She fell asleep," I said softly to my Bella.

"Why don't you go and put her in bed while I cook dinner. I'll let her sleep for half an hour, it has been a long day," Bella sighed.

"Sure love." I smiled.

"I hate to do this, Edward. I don't like her to be mad at me, but..."

I interrupted her before she could continue. It was not her fault.

"Bella, love, you know what Angela said when you called her. Beth is used to being the only girl around. She is acting up a bit now that we know we will have another girl. But she will get use to it, don't worry."

Bella still kept in touch with Dr. Webber, and sometimes when we went to Seattle for a visit she would go and talk to her, have a session of sorts. Sometimes I would go too, talk about what was going on in our lives. Sometimes I would go to talk to Dr. Cheney too.

"I'm just scared that Beth won't get along with her baby sister," Bella said softly, and I could hear it in her voice, she was in the verge of tears.

"Everything will be okay, love," I tried to calmed her down with my words, as my arms were occupied at the moment. "Come on, I'll help you with dinner as soon as I place this princess in bed."

"Ok, baby." Bella sighed and I could feel her coming towards us. I heard her placed a soft kiss on Beth, then she placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you, Edward," my love said.

"I love you too, sweetheart, with all my heart." And even though I couldn't see it I knew she was smiling.

* * *

"...so Chawy say I can ask Santa!" Beth said excitedly.

"Good idea princess." I nodded.

"I think that's great, my baby," Bella chipped in.

When it was dinner time Bella asked Charlie if he could go and wake Beth from her nap, he agreed and when they both came downstairs 10 minutes later Beth was all overjoyed.

Charlie, being the great big brother he is asked Beth why she was so upset and when she told him he gave her the idea that she could ask Santa Claus for the guitar she wanted. Christmas was just a couple of months away and now Beth couldn't wait.

"By the way kids, guess who is coming to spend Christmas with us?" Bella asked.

I had to smile at that, it was a surprise we had been keeping for a few days, waiting for the perfect time to let the kids know.

"Who coming?" Beth asked.

"Who? My grandpas?" Charlie sounded excited.

Bella had to have nodded because I soon heard Charlie cheer in happiness and Beth clapping her little hands.

"And not just them," I added. "Uncle Em, Aunt Rose and Jackson."

"And aunt Alice, uncle Jasper and the twins," Bella said with joy.

Just a few years back Alice and Jasper had adopted a set of twins that had been taken away by the state when they discovered they were both being neglected at home. Alec and Chelsea were both 4 years old now, and they had been the reason Alice and Jasper finally had decided to get married; if just to be able and adopt the twins. Alice and Jasper never cared for the 'marriage-thing' as they used to call it. They said they loved each other and were committed to be together forever, that a paper didn't mean a thing for them. That of course had changed the day of their wedding when they both confessed that they finally felt more of a unity.

"Are they staying here with us?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "So you and your sister will have to share a room or sleep in our room for a bit, we will arrange that later. We still don't know if Esme and Carlisle will be able to make it, so we'll wait and see," I said.

I, in no way was going to put my family in a hotel, they rarely came to New York at the same time and I really wanted to enjoy them. Most of the time we would just go to Seattle to spend the Holidays, but due to Bella's pregnancy I really didn't want to strain her with the traveling arrangements, besides it was nice to have my family in my own home celebrating Christmas for once.

"Yay!" Beth clapped. "Sleepwover in daddy's and mom's woom!"

"Yeah," Charlie said. "It's going to be so much fun!"

I couldn't wait. Charlie was right, it was going to be really fun.

* * *

"She is moving so much tonight," I said as I softly caressed Bella's bare tummy.

"I know, maybe she will be a dancer or something. Maybe a ballerina." Bella sighed, her face in the crock of my neck.

I chuckled. "Maybe, as long as she is healthy and happy I don't mind."

"I'm glad Beth is not mad at me anymore." And I could feel the smile on her lips.

"Of course not, she loves you too much," I told her.

"I know she does," Bella said softy. "And I do too. Charlie, Beth, Lily and you are the most important people in my life."

Lily Hope, that was the name we had chosen for our unborn baby girl.

"I feel the same way love." I placed a kiss on her forehead. "You and my children are my happiness."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"Forever?" she teased.

"And always," I answer.

"Together?"

"Together," I agreed.

And even though I will always be blind, I know that my future is brighter than the sun, it would always be as long as I have my family, and the love of my life by my side.

**THE END**

**A/N.- *Sniff* Yeah I'm actually crying... I'm a wimp!**

**So there you have it, the epilogue of 'The Beauty of His Eyes'.**

**I really hope you all liked it and enjoyed it. **

**There aren't words to thank you all for being in this adventure with me, for your support, your kind words and your love for Blindward. You are all so awesome!**

**I have to thank my wonderful beta Lynn. She is the one that told me it was a good idea to write this story and that even if no one else liked it she would read it till the end. She was good on her word and stuck with me till the last chapter :) Thanks babes, I love you dearly!**

**Thanks to my pre-reader Mony, whose encouragement has been invaluable, her friendship is a breath of fresh air and awesome music in my life; I value her dearly. I love ya sweetie :) **

**Thanks to everyone that went out and beyond to try and help me get this story out there! Most of all Nilla, who has pimped Blindward since day 1, thanks so much sweetie :)**

**This is not a good-bye though, I'm still here and working in my new story 'Comes & Goes', which I hope all of you are reading and liking it :)**

**But for now it's time to say good-bye to Blindward. Maybe one day he comes out and plays again, who knows!**

**Again, thank you all!**

**Love,**

**Alexa :D**

**PS.- ****If you feel like it you can follow me on twitter: _AlexaUrce _**


End file.
